Darkness Does Not Always Equate to Evil
by shadowknight121
Summary: AU: In a world where Devils, Angels and other magical creatures exist, A man discovers that darkness does not always mean he has to be evil. A human enters the realm of DXD, one Veruk Moonson, and he carries a secret. Barely remembering anything, he will go on a journey to discover not only himself, but those around him. OCxHarem Female Issei Rated M for Violence/Lemons/Language
1. Chapter 1 - New Begginings

**Hello all, this is my first ever Fan Fic. I love the DXD world, and ever since I've started watching it I've had my own ideas running through my head. In this scenario we have a different Male MC, with Issei being a woman, though she will still play an important part, and hey maybe even show a little bit of Yuri in the OCR members, who knows. There will be some crossover elements at some point, though not sure when.**

 **I do not own High School DXD or any of it's characters. All rights belong to their original owners.**

 **"** Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Sacred Gear/Vern Speaking"**

 _ **"Sacred Gear/Vern Thinking"**_

 **Chapter 1**

My first thoughts were of how cold it was. The wind brushed across my skin, like a woman's gentle touch, telling me I was either unclothed or was wearing something thin. The next was the thought of memories lost. I could remember nothing, just an extreme pain, the sounds of screaming, and the smell of burning. I did a quick mental check of my body, eyes still closed, as I processed this new information. Everything seemed to be in place, no body parts were missing, nothing felt broken and the pain I felt showed all my nerves were still working. After going through this I finally opened my eyes…and found myself in a strange place. The sky above me was dark and a few tree limbs hung over me. I was definitely on the ground, lying face up. The moon was bright and full, shining high in the sky.

 _"It's late evening"_ I thought, staring at the moons position. Deciding lying down is not the best thing I could be doing I slowly stood up. It appears my judgement of my lack of clothes was only half right. Tight, dark leather pants covered my legs and I wore a long dark trench coat, but I was lacking any form of shirt. My skin was pale, and though my memory was fuzzy, I knew this was normal…for me anyway. A small black line worked its way from the right side of my navel to up over my left shoulder blade, another from the left to the right shoulder blade, the two lines crossing over each other in the middle of my chest. With a small tinge of pain, much like that of a light headache, something triggered in my mind and I suddenly knew that these two lines formed the upper membrane of the wings that were tattooed on my back. Shaking my head clear, I finally took in my surroundings. I was standing in the middle of a small copse of trees. To my left I could see a very large fountain. Around it and the surrounding area are benches for people to sit.

 _"I must be in some sort of park,"_ I thought. That was when I heard the voice.

 _ **"Ah, your finally awake, young master"**_ it rasped, sounding all at once like an old man and a young kid. I looked around quickly, trying to pin the source of it, when I hear laughter…inside my head

 _ **"It seems your plan to forget has worked, my master. Let me remind you of a few things…this may hurt"**_ As soon as it finished speaking a searing pain shot through my head, like a thousand hot needles were pressed against my brain.

* * *

I must have fallen unconscious again, as I was on the ground when I opened my eyes. Suddenly, thousands of images flashed before my mind and I started to remember things…well some things at any rate. My name is Veruk. Male. Human. Born…over 2000 years ago…wait, what?! I could hear the laughter again only this time it seemed to come from my back.

 ** _"I give you your immortality master. This mark is a sign of our bond…one forged many millennia ago"_** The voice spoke. No wait, its name, this spirits name. It's Vernichtung. In a time before I could remember I had made a pact with this thing, binding it to me. From there it had served me, guiding me through the years….until it all went wrong. Something from another world had invaded my kingdom, slaughtering everyone until only me a select few remained. I remember not what happened to those others, but I do remember chanting a teleportation spell, trying to escape whatever was coming. At the same time I was to forget everything…until the time when I would need my strength once more.

 _"Verni…it is good to hear you are still with me…tell me how long has it been?"_ I questioned the spirit. Vern laughed once again before responding with a single image of the number 3 followed by the word months. Three months since I left my home. More images flashed before my mind. I remembered a school… a school that was once filled with only woman but had apparently in recent years allowed the entrance of males. I attended this school, known as Kuoh academy. Hmmm, that didn't explain my current attire. I tried to remember more, and faces flashed before my mind along with a sense of different levels of power.

A young woman, barely seventeen years of age, who had short brown hair and a reputation for hanging out with some very unsavory fellows. From her a low level of power radiated, and for some reason I found myself drawn to her. It wasn't her figure, I was sure of that despite the fact that she was in her own rights very attractive. She pulled off the pixie cut quite well and her body was curved in all the right places. Her bust was a perfect match to compliment her petite frame, an average 30B. Her name was Issei Hyodo. From what I could remember I shared classes with her.

Another woman with long, flowing crimson hair. She was roughly a year older than the other woman but far more…developed. From her I could sense a higher power level, much like that of chaos and destruction. She was the head of a club, known as the Occult Research Club, although my guess was it was a cover for whatever that power was as most of its' members shared a power similar to hers. Her name was Rias Gremory, an apparent foreigner like me in this land. She was known as one of the two Great Onee-Samas.

Which brought me to her vice president, a woman with silky black hair tied in a ponytail. She had a bust similar to her President. Similar in stature to Rias, however she seemed to be a gentle and kind woman from what little I had gathered about her personality. Her name was Akeno Himejima the other of the two great Onee-Samas.

A boy, one named Yuuto Kiba, who was in the same year as me albeit in a different class, was known as the Prince of the school. He too carried a power level about him, and I definitely felt he would be able to hold his own against me in a fight…at least at first.

There was also the young girl, Koneko Toujou, and though I sensed the same power as that of her fellow club members, there was something else about her…something familiar within her power which seemed to be a mix of different energies. She was known as the school's mascot, due to her small frame and undeniable cuteness.

Finally, a man with dark hair who radiated an even darker Aura of power appeared. The man, or at least an older teenager, had met the girl Ishiko on a bridge while she was walking home. He did not originally hear the conversation but based on the boys reaction it had something to do with asking her out. This was confirmed as the following day, Issei was telling her friends about it, a tall bald boy named Matsuda, and a smaller one with glasses named Motohama, much to their chagrin. It seems they were going on a date over the weekend and Issei was asking the boys about what to wear for her new boyfriend.

Which brought me back to the present. There was something about that man that I didn't like. Standing once more I questioned Vern about if that was what had made me release the hold of the spell that was restricting my powers. He said he wasn't sure, stating that it had surprised him just as much. The day of the fabled date was here but based on the time it may be already too late. Just as I was thinking this I hear voices coming from the direction of the fountain. Looking that way I saw them, the girl and the man…but there was something wrong. The man was indeed a man, at least in his early thirties, not appearing as young as he before. But there was something else. From his back sprouted two feathery, black wings. The woman seemed afraid, and I knew I should do something but my gut was telling me to wait. I heard the man say his name, Dohnaseek , and he said something about Issei being a threat and boosted gears. That was when I noticed the gathering of power in his hand and before I knew it a very large spear of bright light had formed there. Without missing a beat he threw it at Issei, who never stood a hope in hell of dodging it. It pierced through her stomach and with a very loud gasp she collapsed. The spear disappeared shortly after that. Dohnaseek said something to her before flying off. Even than I still didn't move, for once more I felt a surge of power. A small circle of crimson light appeared beside the dying woman, something I recognized right away as a teleportation circle, and the Crimson haired woman appeared, Rias. She said a few words that I couldn't catch before I saw her take out something that looked like a Pawn piece from chess. After a moment she took out another, and another until she had all eight laid out on the chest of the woman. Nodding, she stepped back before once more speaking, but once again I couldn't catch what she was saying. After a moment the pieces seemed to sink into Issei. After a few more moments the power surge stopped, and Rias nodded once more before another teleportation circle appeared, taking away both her and Issei. Letting out a breath I didn't realize I was holding in I tried to process everything that had just happened.

 _"Are you up for a bit of scouting, my old friend?"_ I finally asked Vern. The spirit laughed again before replying.

 _ **"Point me to your enemies and I will find them, my lord. Tell me what I must do."**_ I thought about this for a while before deciding.

 _"Discover more about this world we are in, learn it's histories, and find out who these woman are,"_ I told him, sending an image of the brown haired girl as well as the one known as Rias. " _Also, find out more about this club, and a place to live would be good as well, I don't think I'm ready just yet to conjure up a plane of existence upon which I can live."_ Once more I felt a sharp pain, and the tattoo on my back began to burn. After a few moments it seemed to peel away from me, before becoming its' own form. A very tall…man if that's what you could call him was what formed from those wings. His face was covered much like the rest of his body by a very large black robe. However, beneath that hood could be seen a pair of red eyes, and smile of white bone. From his back sprouted a very large pair of black wings, but unlike the man from before these wings resembled that of a Pterodactyl, albeit one that had no skin or flesh left.

 _ **"I will do as you wish, master, expect my return within an hour"**_ Vern said before flying off faster than the eye could follow. I shook my head before deciding to lie down once again. I figure I could catch a cat nap before Vern got back.

* * *

True to his word, I had barely got an hour of sleep when I felt the familiar searing of pain on my back. After a moment of waiting, images flashed before his eyes.

 _"So I have landed in a world where Gods and Devils exist…"_ I mused. Vern laughed again, an annoying habit of his.

 ** _"Master, you should know, that there are things on this planet much like your creation gear. They call them Sacred Gears here."_** and with that, Vern went into an explanation of the history of the world. I was curious as to how he gathered so much information in such a short time, but he just laughed it off stating he "has his ways". So, a war happened hundreds of years ago, between Devils (Which it appears is what Rias and her club were), Angels and Fallen Angels (which is what that man was who killed Issei), that not only killed the true "Devils" of this planet, but also caused the death of a biblical God.

 _ **"Master, the brown haired woman is alive. I found where she is staying and took steps to implement you into their household. Though you may want to change your appearance a little, old man"**_ Vern said laughing. Confused, I walked to the Fountain and stared at my reflection. Shocked, would be an understatement. My face looked like that of an 80 year man, my hair thin and white. My body too seemed to have aged decades while I slept. Concentrating for a moment, I drew on Vernichtung's power. When I opened my eyes again I breathed a sigh of relief. My hair was now its regular raven black, with streaks of night blue in it. I had the face of a seventeen year old boy. I was back to my regular build, though I did seem to have more weight than I was used to. Only a six pack instead of my regular ten marked my abs. My arms, while thin, showed the muscles that lined the rest of my body. Then there were my eyes. One was the color of wheat, rare enough on its' own, while the other had the color of an emerald. I smiled, finishing off by conjuring some better clothing, one more suited to a teenager in this day and age.

 _"Well Vern, let's go meet our new family"_ I said, and inwardly I could feel him smile in response.

* * *

 **Well, A little Short, but please feel free to leave comments and the like. Though Dohnaseek is the one to date this versions Issei, Raynare will still play an important role in things to come. I'm probably gonna keep her around, though not sure yet, and if I do, it will be without the knowledge of the OCR at first.**

 **As to the main character, he is going to be quite strong, though I think I'll keep as a teacher of sorts more than have him actually do a lot of the fighting. He is just a simple human, but as Vern said his powers are what keeps him alive longer than a normal human would be able to survive for.** **And as mentioned he also has a "Sacred Gear" type item. It allows him to create anything as long as it's within the limits of the imagination. This has helped him on countless occasions, though he does not realize it just yet. As he remembers more, he will continue to grow powerful.**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Moon Gives Life

**So here be chapter 2. I couldn't think of any other way other than to get Vern to magically get Issei's parents to accept Veruk. In addition, due to the nature of the story, I've come to the conclusion that characters in this are probably going to be a bit out of character. So without further ado, here be chapter 2**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Sacred Gear/Vern Talking"**

" _ **Sacred Gear/Vern Thinking"**_

 ***Actions***

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

 **Chapter 2  
**

 **~Issei POV~**

 **"WAKE UP! WAKE UP! IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP I'M GOING TO K-KISS YOU"**

…I groan as the voice shakes me out of my nightmares. Turning my alarm off I roll onto my back looking at my ceiling. What a strange dream. I had been on a date. I thought things were going well, we went to a nice little diner, went to the Arcade before taking a moonlit stroll into the park. Just when I thought he was going to…going to kiss me…he…changed, becoming some… _thing_ before my very eyes. That was the nightmare part. I dreamt he turned into some sort of Angel, only he was dark and cold. Divyendu would never be like that. And besides, he even said his name was "Dohnaseek", like that was supposed to mean something to me. I sighed and slowly got out of bed. It was then that I noticed something…different. I felt way more tired than I thought I should, and the sun hurt my eyes like I had been drinking Otosan's sake all night. Shaking it off as not getting enough sleep due to the nightmare I had the night before I began getting dressed for school. Sighing once more I headed downstairs.

As soon as I reached the bottom of the stairs I heard the voices. Not just my Otosan and Okasan, but another voice as well, a deep and seductive voice, definitely male. He had just made a joke of some sort and Otosan and Okasan were laughing lightly. I came around the corner and had to stop. Sitting at the table was a man I had never seen before in my life. He had raven black hair that was streaked with a midnight blue, and man was he built. I mean seriously built. Even through the Kuho academy uniform I could see the muscles he had. Warmth passed through my body as I continued to stare at him before I began blushing furiously. He finally seemed to notice my presence and looked at me with a small smile.

"Looks like sleeping beauty is finally awake," he said. Both Otosan and Okasan looked in my direction, also smiling.

"Issei, I want you to meet Veruk. He'll be staying with us while going to your school for the next couple of years. He's come all the way from Germany to stay with us. He's also your cousin!" Otosan announced happily. Cousin? I had never heard of any relatives living in Germany, but both of my parents seemed to go right along with it.

"He…Hello," I said nervously before taking a seat. Okasan placed some Okayu in front of me and I began to dig in. I felt more than saw him watching me the entire time I was eating. I looked up at him and saw him smiling. His eyes drew me in. The left was the color of the glorious wheat fields of days past while his right shined bright like a mighty emerald. I looked back down at my breakfast, blushing again and cursed myself silently. If they were really cousins than she shouldn't be having such….lewd thoughts about….like what he might look without a shirt…or pants…or any clothes for that mat…

" _Fuck!"_ I mentally screamed at myself once again. This man was supposed to be my cousin so why was he having such a weird effect on me? Granted I had never met him before and he looked nothing like me or my parents but still…

After the affair at breakfast Veruk and I left for school, I walking ahead and fast while he stayed several steps behind me. I could almost feel the smirk he had on his face as I walked ahead of him.

" _What is wrong with me!_ " I thought. Sure he's cute and all but he's still my cousin supposedly and that's a big no no for me and my family. It didn't take long for us to reach the school…that's when the fun began…

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

" _She moves quick for someone who just the night before couldn't dodge a spear of light_ " I thought to myself, keeping pace somewhat behind Issei. As we arrived at Kuho academy, I realized why Issei had acted so…embarrassed this morning.

As soon as I stepped foot on school grounds everyone was staring at me. I had to look around at first to make sure I was indeed the one they were looking at.

" _Is there something on my face Vern?_ " I asked my spiritual companion. In response he just laughed his chilling laugh.

" _ **Have you looked at yourself in a mirror master? These mortals find you attractive, that's all."**_ Attractive huh? Based on some the comments being shot his way it seems they found him more than a little attractive. The women said things like "Who is that?" "A Rival for the Prince?!" "Oouu…why is he following Issei-Kun!?" while the men said many unpleasant things, most of which had to do with "Die Handsome!" I reflected that maybe if I wanted to stay hidden…I chose the wrong body to do so.

" _O well, nothing ventured, nothing gained I guess"_ I thought, as I made my way towards the main building.

After stopping off at the main office and receiving my schedule, realizing I was back in the same class, I went to said class. After a moment the teacher introduced me. I walked in and made a swift bow, before smiling at everyone.

"Please take care of me everyone!" I said flashing another smile, causing some of the girls to swoon and the guys to throw curses in my direction. Taking my original seat, it seems that I had made plans for if my powers came back to me for my old self to "disappear", I was in a perfect spot to keep an eye on my new "cousin". I could see her fidgeting in her seat and silently laughed to myself. This was definitely going to be a good day.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

I could only stare in shock, my mouth open in a comical way, as Veruk was introduced to my class. This boy had been enrolled not only in her house but her class as well?!

" _What am I going to do? How am I supposed to get him out of my head if he's around me all the time?!"_ I thought to myself. As he made his introductions I saw all the girls begin fanning themselves and swooning (irritating me surprisingly) and the men, especially my two best friends, throwing curses and telling him to "Go Die!" Well, I suppose I could understand their reactions to an extent, the only one close to his level of looks was Prince Kiba ***sigh***. He took the seat behind me.

" _Of course_ " I thought to myself, fidgeting slightly.

The rest of the class passed by fairly smoothly and then the bell rang for lunch. Immediately a group of girls surrounded Veruk, asking him where he's from and if he has a girlfriend and other such nonsense. My two friends, a bald guy and a guy with glasses, came up to my desk seething.

"Yo, who's this new guy?!" The bald guy, Motohama hissed.

"Ya, he's taking all the girls!" The glasses guy, Matsuda raged. I looked down before mumbling a single reply "He's my cousin, Veruk Moonson." My friends looked at me like I had just slapped them. Both grabbed each other in a strange comical hug before shedding large amounts of tears saying things like "We're so sorry Issei, to have an asshole like that as family!" I just shook my head and sighed once more.

Sigh, _"Great now these two hate my supposed cousin and think he's an asshole and he hasn't even done anything"_ I thought. As the two continued to cry animatedly, I just shook my head. Soon the bell rang, and it was time to change classes. All of us, including Veruk (ugh), got up and began exiting the class heading for the top floor.

* * *

It was between classes that I got to thinking about Divyendu, and I mentioned the total lack of questions from my two best friends about my date on Sunday. The reaction I got was certainly not what I expected. They looked at me like I had ten heads.

"Ummm date? And whose Divyendu?" asked Matsuda. They looked at each other and started laughing, both grabbing their stomachs and heaving for breath. "Listen Issei, I think you've been reading one too many of those Mangas we gave you, ain't nobody going for you, not with that haircut" Shut up baldy… How could they forget Divyendu, I even brought him here and introduced him to these guys. I pulled out my phone searching for his number and….gone!? How is it gone? Everything, the messages we sent each other, the phone calls, his contact information, even his requests on some of my cellular games were gone. I could feel some water building in my eyes and then thought….

" _Maybe it was just a dream, and that spear wasn't real. But, what about those days that I remember, how come these two don't?"_ Shaking my head I sighed again and looked up…and saw both of them looking at me worriedly.

Motohama placed a hand on my shoulder and peered at me from behind his glasses and proceeded to invite me over to his place after school for some "Excellent DVD's" *sigh*. This boy had a porn collection to rival Hugh Heffner's bunnies, and he kept insisting I come and watch it with him and Matsuda. I agreed to their demands, earning a lecherous smile from both. *Sigh* this was going to be an uneventful and absolutely disgusting afternoon. That was when I heard the squeal of excitement. I looked up… in time to see Rias Gremory coming down the stairs. What is with that girl. Even inside her hair was flawless, and it almost seemed to blow behind her like there was a light breeze passing through out. She looked right at me…and that's when I remembered. I had seen her yesterday. She was there, by the fountain. I had thought about her and that oh so impossibly perfect hair, just after Divyendu/Dohnaseek had "killed" me. As she walked by she continued to stare at me, completely ignoring my two friends entirely, and something passed through me. It was like suddenly something was awakening inside me, but also felt like that feeling you get when you're kind of asleep and think you just about fell outta bed. As soon as she passed us by the feeling disappeared and the two boys started gossiping about her, discussing her three sizes and the like. I knew only a little of the woman. She came from some rich family in Europe (surprise, surprise) and had moved to Japan not long ago. After a couple of months she had formed the Occult Research Club, which only seemed to accept a few members, and was known as one of the Two Great Oneesamas. Another not so big surprise was her Vice President, who was the other Great Oneesama. It seems that though she had roots here in Japan, she too was a great friend of Rias.

" _But what was that feeling?_ " I thought to myself. I had heard of girls having interest in other girls, but that definitely didn't feel like this. It was as if it felt…right to be beside her. Hmmm I'll definitely have to do some investigating about that. In the meantime my friends are discussing what the warm up video should be to our fun filled afternoon. *Sigh*

* * *

The rest of the day passed pretty boringly (what a surprise). It seems Veruk excelled in almost everything he did. For a boy from Europe he understood the Japanese language pretty well…in fact even in English he seemed to excel. Math appeared to come naturally to him and History, something I thought he would definitely fail in, seemed to be like second knowledge to him.

" _How does this boy who just came to Japan know so much about us?_ " I thought. Every time he answered a question he'd smile, making the girls swoon and the guys hiss. The last class of the day was gym, which most of the girls spent staring in awe at Veruk. Though thin and lithe, he had muscles to rival that of those seen on those Greek statues. Not just arm, but even leg muscles. He outpaced everyone in the class and didn't even break a sweat doing so. Not only that, but he helped those that fell behind to catch up, and encouraged those that were faster to move even faster.

" _He's too nice…it's like he's trying to make up for something,_ " I thought. Just looking at him caused me to feel a warmth like I'd never felt before, starting in my chest and working its' way down. Shaking my head to try and clear the unexpected dizziness that had just settled, I began my stretches and got ready for class. School ended soon after and, after finding the perves peeking on the Kendo changing rooms, my friends and I proceeded to Motohamas house. Almost as soon as we got there both boys giggled and put in the DVD, screaming something about Titties (ugh) and "The treasure trove" (double ugh). I was still lost in thought, not just about the forgotten memories or the dream but about Veruk. In addition to that, there was that weird feeling I had around Rias, which worried but intrigued me all at the same time.

* * *

"All right ladies and gents, the movies starting, let's get the lights!" Matsuda said, while heading in the direction of the lights. I heard the click of a switch but…nothing. The lights weren't off, in fact it seems he had just turned them on. Everything seemed brighter.

"Hey, Matsuda, you didn't get the lights…" I said. Both the boys looked at me in confusion when I realized something. The lights were off…but I could see better in the dark than I did in the light. Suddenly, I felt off…I got a massive headache and didn't feel like being social.

"Hey I'm…I'm gonna take off guys," I said.

"Huh, not feeling well?" Motohama asked. He smiled than and said "Well your loss than, see ya Issei!" and turned back to the DVD. I grabbed my school bag and left, confused and scared all at once.

As soon as I got outta the room I felt better immediately. It was as if the cool air of the outside had made me relax. Though it was pitch black outside, except for a few street lamps, it was as if the sun was at high noon for me. I could see everything clearly. And my hearing seems to have improved too. I could hear the very distant wail of sirens and heard the voice of a child crying at his mom about how it wasn't fair that she wouldn't get him some candy. Looking in the direction of the voice I saw he was way too far away for me to be able to hear me.

" _What happened?_ " I thought. Come to think of it, this is the best I've felt all day. It's like that sickness and grogginess I had been feeling suddenly disappeared with the coming of the moon. I felt…alive. More alive than I had ever felt. With a whoop I ran…and kept running till I ran out of breath. It was then I realized where I was.

" _This park…this is where Divyendu took me in my dream,_ " I thought. It was then that I felt it, this overwhelming sense of fear, like that moment before you jump off a diving board. I looked around and then I heard the voice. His voice. And I knew it was him, well before I saw him.

"You're supposed to be dead…How intriguing to find you alive and here." said Divyendu _._ I could only stare at him in shock as he strode out from around the fountain. I felt fear, more fear than I had ever felt and went to step back...and was surprised when I suddenly found myself flying through the air away from him. _  
_

" _I only meant to step back a couple of feet_ " I thought. What the hell was going on with me?! Divyendu/Dohnaseek looked at me and laughed. A...spear thing, similar to the one from before appeared in his hand.

"I had so much fun on our date, I even did some things I've never done before with you. And you looked so cute in that dress, it made me want to take you places you never would of experienced without someone like me," He smirked. "Did you like my choice of name by the way? Divyendu is Hebrew for the moon. I thought it fit with the intent to kill you on the full moon."

I frowned as he laughed at me. I had tried hard to enjoy that date, and now he tells me it was all some ploy? That I had been joked into going on it and that if he had...dark intentions for me because of my attire? That was when the wings appeared and he flew up into the air.

"But than you had to go and make things complicated by not dying...o well...I'll just kill you again, and this time I'll make sure of it!" He snarled and through his spear at me. I turned around to try and run, but I was too slow, and the spear, once again caught me in the guy. I cried out in pain and coughed up a lot of blood.

" _Fuck, this hurts more than the first time!_ " I thought. I tried to grab the spear and only earned a burn for my effort. I could hear him laughing above me as darkness slowly clouded my vision.

"And now, you die," he said.

" _Not like this...I didn't even see Veruk naked..."_ was my final thought as I passed from consciousness.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I had followed Issei after dropping my bag off at my new home. There was something about her. Before we headed for school her power levels had seem low at best. They were there, much higher than before she was reincarnated by Rias, but they were still low. But it seems sometime between the switch of classes her power level increased. What had happened? I'd had Vern following her while we were in transition, and he had reported that she was gathered in a stairwell with her those two perverted guys (something would have to be done about them eventually) when the devil Rias had walked past them. It was then that the power surge occurred. I heard laughter before Vern spoke.

" **Taking up spying now, my master?** " he questioned. I smiled before shaking my head. There was something about this girl, something that drew me to her. Something that made me want to follow her and keep her safe. The search didn't take long. I found her just as she left her friends place. She seemed momentarily confused, and then all at once extremely energetic. It was like someone had given her a dose of adrenaline or something. I followed her as she ran, all the way to…a barrier. Something stopped me momentarily. I couldn't enter…and that's when I realized where we were. I was standing just outside the park where she was killed and revived. I let my mind flow out and sensed it…that same dark energy that belonged to that man, Dohnaseek. With a little bit of pressure, I passed through the barrier, activating a slight camouflage spell on me…just in time to watch Issei once again get pierced by that light spear. I watched her fall, crying out in pain. She tried to grab and cried out again. Light is a weakness to what you are now young one. Just before I made my move to intercept I felt a surge of energy and saw a portal appear. From it Rias once again arrived. I heard her threaten the Fallen One before allowing him to leave (big mistake) and gather Issei up in her arms. The two of them disappeared once again, and this time I assumed they were headed back for home.

" _Well, I guess it's time we're heading back too…no need to mention I witnessed all this_ " I thought to Vern. I could feel him smile in response.

" _ **I've never known you to be so passive, my master. Is there something about this girl?**_ " he thought/replied. I smiled, not knowing myself what was keeping me from acting or revealing myself. Time will tell though.

* * *

 **And so we have the second chapter. Hopefully everyone enjoyed it. Keep up the reviews and please, feel free to criticize, I'm a big boy and don't get offended easily. I'm sure some of you are wondering why I let Dohnaseek leave after injuring Issei a second time, well let's just say he'll play a part in the things to come. As it may be kinda obvious based on who had the most POV time, Issei will still play a big part, especially in the early going. Soon though, soon Veruk will meet the group and begin a bigger roll in the scheme of things. Well that's all for now, hoping to get the next chapter up tomorrow.**

 **EDIT: Changed Dohnaseek's code name to be more masculine.**


	3. Chapter 3 - I'm a Devil?

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Sacred Gear/Vern Talking"**

" _ **Sacred Gear/Vern Thinking"**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 3**

 **~Issei POV~**

 **[…I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP …YOU WILL BE CUT INTO PIECES IF YOU DON'T WAKE UP]**

"…ooooannnn" I groan as I wake up. No more late night snacks and no more of this alarm. It's giving me serious nightmares and preventing me from sleep. Besides, the sheets feel nice against my skin this morn…

"Guah!" I suddenly sit straight up as I realize I'm naked. The sheets slowly follow off me, unveiling the truth before my eyes. I look down, and with a blush see everything. But what's more, is beside me…are another pair of oppai!? I follow them up the body to see

"Ri…Ri…Rias-senpai!" why is she in my bed…naked!?

" _And wait, why am I naked beside her_!?" A thought passes through me, but I realize that couldn't be true. I shake my head quickly ridding myself of it. I suddenly hear a light moan, and see Rias start to stir in her sleep. I fall out of bed, taking the covers with me and wrap them up around myself like a caterpillar's cocoon. She comes fully awake and sits up, looking at me with a smile on her face. I blush again, and look around for any sort of explanation as to why she is here or more specifically why she was naked.

"Good morning Issei-Kun," she said it as if everything was completely normal. "Did you sleep well?" I look at her in shock as she sits forward revealing way too much for me to handle. While I had never thought of a woman in that way, and that was truly what she was, it was still unsettling to see her so calm about the whole thing.

"Ummm…Rias-senpai…why are you in my bed…and naked…?" I asked. She tilted her head to the side and gave me a confused.

"Why, silly I can't sleep properly unless I'm naked, and besides it's easier to heal you if there's some skin contact" she said this like I was asking her a stupid question, as if sleeping naked in another person's bed naked is the most natural thing in the world. That's when what she said fully clicked in with me.

"Wait…what do you mean "heal" me?" I asked again, although my stomach clenching told me I knew the answer.

"Well, that fallen angel did a lot of damage to you, so I had to get you here as quick as I could to heal you. I couldn't let my servant die on me you know?" She replied. Fallen Angel. So last night wasn't a nightmare, nor was the date I had gone on. I then asked her another question

"What do you mean by servant?" She smiled at me and suddenly a pair of black, bat-like wings sprouted from her back.

"I'm a devil, and through the wish you made to see me, you are one now too," she answered, and the wings disappeared. I must have stared at her for at least five minutes, though it fell longer, before what she said sunk in with me.

"I'm…I'm….I'm a devil!?" I screamed. That was when I heard movement coming up the stairs.

"Issei, time to get up, we're gonna be late!" That voice was Veruks. I blushed again. O no! What if he came in here and saw me and Rias…and got the wrong idea! Not that I cared what he thought, but I didn't want him telling everyone at school. Rias on the other hand seemed alert, and she watched the door with something akin to fear and worry. I heard Veruk stop outside the door, before he knocked. "Issei, come on Sleeping Beauty, it's time to get up." The door opened before I could get up to stop it or say anything. There he stood all dressed and muscly, looking first at me sitting naked on the floor with nothing but my sheets to cover me and then to Rias, who was fully exposed on the bed. I saw a look pass on his fast, so fast I thought I imagined it for a second, before he flashed his usual smile and covered his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't realize I was interrupting. Don't worry, this will stay secret with me," he said before closing the door behind him.

" _Don't get the wrong idea idiot!_ " I thought. *Sigh* great, now what was I going to do. I looked back at Rias and noticed she was still staring at the door. Without looking at me she asked

"Issei-Kun, who is that?" I looked at her, momentarily confused before answering in a soft voice "He's my cousin, Veruk. He just moved here from Germany, Yesterday in fact," and without knowing what else to say I said "Uh…don't worry, I've only known him a little while but I trust him when he says he won't say anything to anyone about…this." *Sigh* I hope I was right. Rias looked at the door for another minute before she shook her head and smiled at me again.

"I am not worried about that, my little Issei," she said causing me to blush again. Standing up she moved to get her clothes on, and that's when I noticed her figure. She really was beautiful. If I was a man I could understand why I'd fawn all over her, drooling at her every word. He long crimson hair stopped just above her backside, and seemed as silky and shiny as if she had just had a long shower. She was very curvaceous and her breasts were…well too big for me but I could see why the guys liked them. She cleared her throat and I blushed as I realized she was speaking to me.

"Do you think you could help me with this, I can't seem to quite get it to snap?" She asked, indicating her bra, which she seemed to have trouble getting on. I sighed again and, forgoing all embarrassment helped her out.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, and some hasty explaining, which didn't seem all too difficult as Rias seemed to be able to win my parents over easy, the three of us left for school. Rias and I walked ahead while Veruk walked a little ways behind. Rias seemed agitated around him, and was quick to get ahead of him when the time came. I too found it hard to be around him, but I thought Rias was having a difficult time for reasons that weren't similar to mine. It had something to do with that look of fear she had when he had come to my room.

" _I wonder what it is that strikes so much fear in her about him_ " I thought, curious. O well, things will hopefully pick up when we get to school. I'm sure I, who hangs out with the Duel Pervs, will be looked at in shock to be seen with the famous Rias Gremory.

When we arrived at school Rias said her goodbyes to me, informing that someone will be along to pick me up and come to the OCR room after school. It was there she would formally introduce me to the rest of her peerage, and I would make my debut as a devil (I still couldn't believe it). The rest of the day went by fairly well…except for one thing .Veruk. He hadn't taken his eyes off me all day today, and something else seemed off about him. He seemed strained, like he wanted to say something to me but couldn't figure out just what to say. Then, there was the thing about Rias and him. She seemed afraid of him, almost like she knew him or there was something about him that was off-putting. Finally, the last bell rang…and I heard all the girls in class start yelling and screaming "Kiba-kun!" I looked towards the door and low and behold there he was. *Sigh* he really was dreamy. Flowing blonde hair, a face that could make anyone jealous and eyes like mist grey. He walked past all the fan-girls, smiling and waving at some of them before stopping in front of my desk. I looked at him in surprise. Though he was staring at Veruk he said this clearly speaking to me.

"Rias-buchou has sent me to help guide you to the club, if you would follow me." I stood up speechless. Wait, does that mean Kiba is a devil too!? Well it would explain his devilish good looks (o god, I'm making jokes now). Just as I was walking out the door, I felt eyes on me, and looked in the direction of Veruk's desk…only he wasn't there. Confused, I shook my head and followed Kiba out and to my new life.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I knew something was up. Rias had sensed my power, had actually looked afraid of me, and even this boy, Kiba, sensed something about me. Clearly there was more to them than meets the eye. Though there power levels were nothing compared to some of the things I had faced, they were still strong enough to warrant interest, and it seems they could detect another's power level. Vern laughed, seemingly amused about all of this.

" _ **I have never seen you so lax about hiding your powers when in hostile territory, my master.**_ " His voice echoed in my head, like a damning chorus. He was right. Normally only the strongest of beings could sense something of my powers, and yet here it was not one but two of these "Devils" had detected something off about me. Shaking my head I followed the boy and Issei as they made their way towards the ORC room…although it was more a building than a room. It seems they had taken over the old school building, and now used it as their clubhouse…though that was just a cover for what was really going on. Chanting a few words, I felt the power take over me, covering me. I was momentarily bathed in a black smoke, before becoming nothing more than a Small Raven. I flew to the large tree just outside the OCR's main room and peered inside. What I saw shocked me.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

As soon as we stepped inside I feel immense shock. Signs are located over the entire room, strange writing on all of them. A large circle sits in one corner of the room, glowing a slight red, no crimson, color while in the middle of the room are two couches. Opposite the door is a desk that looks like something an office president might sit behind. Sitting on the couch is a small framed girl with short white hair decorated by two cat like pins. She seems to be eating some sort of sweets at the moment and looks up when we walk in. Kiba introduces me and as he says her name recognition shocks me. It's Toujou Koneko-chan! She is known as the school's mascot. A lot of the guys think her very cute, and getting a good look at her up close I sorta understand why. She's a first year, though without looking closely you make think her as an elementary student. She bows her head to me as Kiba says my name and, not sure what else to do, I bow back. Kiba walks behind her couch and smiles at me, causing me to blush once again. It's than I hear it, the sound of running water. I look in the direction of the noise and see a girl standing there with a towel ready. She has long dark hair, tied in a ponytail (seriously outta style these days, wish someone would bring them back) and violet eyes. That's Akeno-senpai for sure. But wait a sec; running water, a towel…there's a shower in here?! And it works!? I can't quite comprehend and then Akeno announces my presence.

"Thanks Akeno, I'll be right out," I hear Rias respond from behind the shower. I blush again, thinking of the last time we had met, earning a small giggle from Akeno. I turn around and after a few moments I hear the shower stop, the sound of cloth against skin and then Rias tells me to turn around.

"I'm sorry, with all the hustle and bustle, I never had a chance to shower at your place, I hope you don't mind?" I shook my head in response, and feel slightly embarrassed and stupid for not offering Rias my shower.

After greeting everyone once again Rias looks at me and says "And this is Hyoudou Issei, our newest member of the Occult Research Club…" she pauses and I look at her quizzically "…and as a devil."

"…" It takes a moment for what she said to sink in before my eyes become much too big for my head and I make an embarrassing sound. Everyone claps, even Koneko, and looks at me expectantly. I stare at them as if they've all lost their minds. Devils? No way, nuh uh, can't be. I know Rias had said the same thing this morning, and had even shown me that creepy cosplay thingy, but no way in hell could I, or any of these people for that matter, be devils. There supposed ugly creatures with red skin and wings and tails aren't they? They carry Pitch-forks and torture humans for eternity? No way all these girls and one ṻber hot guy are devils. Rias smiled at me, as if she could read my mind.

"I can see you don't believe me, but I assure you we are," as if in response to her saying that all of them stood up and from there backs sprouted those bat-like wings…and then with alight pull towards them I felt a similar appear on my back. I gasped as I took in everything she said. " _I'm…I'm a devil…no we're all devils,_ " I thought, looking at each and every one of us.

* * *

"Here's your tea" Akeno said handing me a cup of green tea. I took it gratefully and took a huge gulp, not caring that it scalded my tongue. I was sitting on a couch with Kiba beside me. Rias was sitting behind the desk while Akeno sat beside her. Directly across from me on the other couch was Koneko. She had resumed eating the sweats she seemed to love so much. I was still trying to take everything in. Rias waited until I took another sip of my tea before speaking.

"I know this is hard to process. We are all devils and there is much more going on in this world than you think," she said to me. I could only nod in response. "Do you remember the man from less night, the one with the black wings?" She asked. I paled and nodded again, not trusting myself to speak. She seemed to notice this, but did not comment on it. "He was a fallen angel, one of the enemies of Devils. They were the immortal servants of god, until they did something evil or had evil intentions, thus causing them to fall. Now they live in the underworld, were they have been ever since ancient times." She says this and pauses, as if allowing to me to process all of this. I just shake my head, as if trying to wake myself from a bad dream. She smiles again and continues, "We devils were once at war with both the Fallen Angels and the Angels, though the fight has been put on hold for many years and we have a tenuous truce amongst us." I'm still trying to find all of this hard to process, but when I think of it, it's similar to what has been in the Christian bible for many years. After explaining more about Devils and the like and what our job is here in the "human" world, she explains about the OCR and what it really is. A cover for the gathering place of Devils here in what is known as Gremory territory. It seems the Gremory's are one of the Great Devil Clans, and Rias is part of that family. They explained to me some things about Dohnaseek (Earning a cold stare from me) and why it was that he tried to kill me. Apparently there is something inside me called a Sacred Gear, something that in the wrong hands could prove very dangerous. So instead of trying to recruit me, they took me out. The word sounded familiar, and I remembered something Dohnaseek had said about blaming God for giving me such a scary Sacred Gear. After a few more questions Rias got me to try out my powers. Imagining the strongest thing I could think of and focusing it in on my left arm, I let flow the "demonic energy" (Rias's name not mine). After she told me to open my eyes it was like something exploded inside me and my arm suddenly glowed a bright red in color. Power like I had never felt before exploded within me.

" _What…what is this!?_ " I couldn't understand it. Never before had I seen anything like this. After a moment the light dissipates and all that is left is a red gauntlet, like an array of rubies, and a singular emerald gem, roughly on top of my hand. After being told once again how I was killed I questioned her, getting a smile. She told me that her familiar had handed me a pamphlet with a summoning circle on it and had indirectly summoned her. She had resurrected me as a devil and that's why I was going through the changes I was. That's when it finally clicked. I was no longer Hyoudou Issei, human girl of 17, student of Kuho academy. I was now Hyoudou Issei, Servant Devil of Rias Gremory. I never felt happier in my life. Finally, I had somewhere I could belong!

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

" _Did you see that Vern? Her powers increased when that gauntlet appeared_ " I asked the spirit. For once, he seemed intrigued.

" _ **I also sensed a familiar presence inside that gauntlet, my master**_ " Familiar presence? That couldn't bode well for us. No one that was ever friendly with Vern really interested me…mostly because they had tried to kill me first. It seems the time of our intervention is soon…and we will need friends on all sides.

" _Go to these Fallen Ones Vern. Find someone that would interest me amongst them and that has at least some level of command…our time is soon_ " The only response I got was the searing pain on my back, which actually hurt alot considering I was still in the form of a Raven, and a chill laughter. I watched him fly off before taking wing myself.

" _Time to make myself scarce…although I think I'll follow the girl for a while._ " With that I flew high towards the setting sun.

* * *

 **So ends Chapter three. Next Chapter will introduce Asia and probably cover everything that happens up to the church. As for who Vern will find…well I think I mentioned who might stay alive in this versus the LN/Anime/Manga. And it sure as hell ain't Dohnaseek haha. Some things are definitely going to be different, and it's definitely interesting trying to come up with the reactions for a female Issei while sticking somewhat close to the Male Issei's reactions. Anyway, within the next two chapters Veruk will make his powers known, especially as the Gremory group already senses something powerful about him. In reference to that last bit, I want to make this version of Issei feel like she's never truly belonged. Sure she's got a couple of friends but has never really had a girlfriend, only the two guys to hang around with. Thus, becoming part of Rias's peerage was one of the best things that could happen to her. As always, comments and suggestions are always appreciated. Hoping to get lot's done with the Weekend comin up.  
**


	4. Chapter 4 - Ancient Power

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Sacred Gear/Vern Talking"**

" _ **Sacred Gear/Vern Thinking"**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 4**

 **~Veruk POV~**

It seems whatever Rias had got her to do excited Issei. She biked around the town with a large smile plastered on her face going to various houses and placing some sort of pamphlet in their mail boxes. After five or six times of doing this, I got curious and examined one of them, only to find out they were summoning circles promising wishes from the Gremory family of devils.

" _So this is how Devils are summoned in the modern world…_ " I thought about it for a moment and then laughed. Of course. Based on Vern's research, it seems people in this day will believe almost anything, and most have moved on past the old days of creating circles themselves.

"I suppose this works as a healthy substitute," I muttered. Placing the flier back where it was, I swiftly changed back to a Raven and continued following Issei.

" _Now where did she bike off t…_ " I suddenly felt a power surge and looked to the east. Crap, there was a small barrier there, definetly belonging to a fallen angel. Sighing, I took off towards it.

" _I suppose now's as good a time as any_ "

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

My hands trembled slightly as I faced this new Fallen Angel. She had announced herself as Kalawarner. She's tall, taller even than me. When she first stopped me she said something about Dohnaseek failing, making my stomach clench and my heart hurt, before smiling and stating that she'd finish the job herself. The only thing I could think of as the barrier was formed around me was that she was talking about his mission to kill me, which hadn't worked due to Rias bringing me back as a devil. She flew high in the sky and formed a spear of light before smiling and looking at me. That was when my left arm flashed and the red gauntlet appeared.

" _I'm tired of being picked on by these Fallen Angels. No more! I will fight back!_ " Doing as Rias taught me I concentrated all my energy on my gauntlet and pointed it at Kalawarner. An explosion like sound was heard as from my gauntlet a small ball of red energy shot out towards her. The shockwave from it surprised me and I fell down. Kalawarner managed to dodge the shot, but I watched as it burst out of the barrier and flew high in the sky. She clicked her tongue and sneered at me.

"If you were trained that might have hit me. I doubt you will do that again, as I'm going to finish you here!" With that she through her spear at me. What happened next was too fast for my eyes to see. A small black bird, similar to that of a raven or crow, appeared in front of me. The spear hit it…or not! A large black circle with strange symbols in appeared in front of it. As the spear met it disappeared. The bird shimmered slightly and then I could hear laughter. It was a dark laughter, filled with malice and hate. The bird than transformed…into Veruk! What is he doing here?! The Fallen Angel seemed as surprised as I was, and I watched an array of emotions cross her face. Anger, confusion, despair, and finally…fear. She shook her head and turned around, as if to fly away. She disappeared for a moment…and reappeared next to me and Veruk! She looked around momentarily confused. As she spotted me and Veruk the fear came back and she got ready for takeoff, but Veruk grabbed her wings. With a sickening ripping sound he tore the wings off her back. She screamed in agony and feathers and blood flew everywhere. I heard Veruk say something to her under his breath but couldn't make out what he was saying. The womans Dark Blue suddenly turned jet black, darker than the cloudiest night. As her eyes changed a blue glow appeared around Veruk. I watched, paralyzed by fear and awe, as Kalawar slowly faded away, as if becoming mist in the air. When she was gone, and the glow around Veruk disappeared, he finally turned to me. His face was creased with worry…but then he smiled at me as if nothing had happened. He reached down, helping me to my feet before speaking.

"Come on, time to go home." I smiled…and then fainted as the spent energy caught up to me. The last thing I heard was Veruk calling my name.

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

Unknown to the two was the Fallen Angel, sporting two pairs of black wings, watching the entire encounter. Floating high above the trees, another fallen angel watched the entire encounter between the two. She smirked as the unknown man sprouted a pair of strange looking wings and flew away with the girl known as Issei.

"I warned her to stay away from Issei, Lady Raynare…but even I was not expecting the interference of such a powerful…creature," a male voice spoke from behind her. Turning, Raynare saw Dohnaseek standing in the highest branches of a tree looking at the pair with more than a little concern. Raynare simply smiled and let out a small laugh. This new person in the game made things all the more interesting.

"Has the girl arrived yet, Dohnaseek?" Raynare asked. Dohnaseek shook his head and spoke, his voice quavering a little bit.

"She is set to arrive tomorrow, Lady Raynare. With someone this strong and this being the territory of devils, do we dare conti…" He was cut off as Raynare appeared in front of him and grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Are you questioning me? This man is nothing to us, simply another minor nuisance. We continue as planned. These are Lord Azazel's orders after all," she spoke, admiration coloring her voice as she mentioned Azazel. Letting go of Dohnaseek, and ignoring the venomous look he was giving her, she watched the fading duo as they flew off to who knew where.

" _Such power is unheard of. I wonder he is?_ " Raynare thought, licking her lips like she was viewing a pleasant meal.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I placed Issei down on her bed, brushing her hair slightly aside. Something about her continued to tug at my heart, and before I knew what I was doing I kissed her forehead lightly. She stirred, but did not wake.

" **Are you falling for the girl, my master?** " I heard Vern's voice from behind me, covered in sarcasm and humor. I did not turn around and did not feel inclined to give the spirit an answer. With one last look, I turned and walked out the door, feeling Vern follow me. I had barely made it into the hallway when the all too familiar pain of him rejoining me assaulted my back. I felt his conscience slip into my mine, and images of several people flashed before me all at once. The one that stood out was a female fallen angel who had four black wings. She was wearing some very revealing clothing that wouldn't have looked out of place in a BDSM club.

" _ **She is the one running this whole operation, though it seems she gets orders from higher up, my master**_ " Vern told me. I nodded, thinking that is how it usually goes. Through Vern, I could sense her powers. While stronger than the others that I had seen so far, she was still low in terms of things. I smirked, and showed Vern what had happened with Issei and that Angel. I also let him in to see what I had learned about this particular group of Fallen Angels. It confirmed Vern's thoughts of this woman, Raynare, being the leader of the whole group. It also showed that she was indeed receiving orders from elsewhere. It seems at first the group was only ordered to watch over the town, as it was known that devils ruled it, and any Sacred Gear wielders that might be in it. Then, as if whoever was sending these orders, they suddenly changed and Raynare and company were ordered to kill any Sacred Gear wielders.

" _Something doesn't seem right…everything I've gathered about Azazel shows him to be peaceful. It was he who first decided to withdraw back during the great wars…or at least that's what_ _I assume based on what we've seen._ " As I contemplated this, Vern laughed.

" _ **Master, have you thought that maybe, these Fallen Brats are being duped? This is known Devil territory…doing something like killing a human or attacking a servant of said Devil is grounds to start a war...perhaps there is a third party we are unaware of.**_ " I thought about this as Vern spoke, and really it did make sense. Even the Fallen ones thought of it as odd at the sudden change in orders.

" _You did good Vern, when the time comes we will take this Raynare, and learn more. Now let us get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day I'm thinking…_ " Vern laughed as I spoke to him, and I could tell he was smiling. Well…I did choose to reveal myself in a very strange way. I'm sure Issei will be full of questions, but I think they will wait till after I have her and Rias's group altogether. I don't like explaining myself more than once.

* * *

-Time Skip: Morning-

I woke up extra early this morning, hoping to get to school ahead of Issei without the worry of being questioned. Knowing the school wouldn't be open for some time, I spent the morning training against Vern, Re honing my skills. After a couple hours of this, I figured enough time had passed to go. Changing my clothes I began making my way to school when a sound stopped me.

"Uwahh!" a girlish scream was heard as well as that of several suitcases hitting the pavement. I looked in the direction of the scream and again felt a tug at my heart. Bent over with her panties showing was the most beautiful blonde girl I had ever seen. She was dressed in the habit of a nun, and around her were some tumbled over suitcases. Blushing a little, earning a laugh from Vern (Shut up Spirit!), I walked over and offered a hand to the girl.

"Ummm…tha…thank you…?" she questioned. Her eyes held mine for a moment, the most beautiful of greens, like that of grass in the summer sun. I realized she was waiting for my name and blushed again. Vern laughed once more.

"Umm…I'm Veruk…Veruk Moonson…a pleasure to meet you…?" I said, waiting for her name in return.

"I'm Asia…Asia Argento." Asia…what a beautiful name. Just that is enough to send chills down my spine. Vern laughs once again, and I make a note to punish him later. I look around at all the suitcases she has and then ask the obvious question.

"Are you traveling?" She looks at me shyly, causing my heart to skip a beat, before answering.

"Ah no, I have been assigned to the local church here…however as I don't speak Japanese very well I've been having trouble finding it…" she looks down as she says this and that is what decided it.

"I will help you find it, I'm relatively new here myself but I got a general layout of the town before I arrived here," I say smiling at her. She looks up with hope in her eyes and says a small prayer to God, thanking him for leading her to such a kind person.

" _ **If she only knew**_ " Vern laughed at me. I couldn't help but frown at him for that, though knowing what little I remember of my history I guess I had to agree. After walking for a little bit we both heard a noise.

"Waaannnn…" I looked for the source and both Asia and I saw a little boy who was crying. He had fallen it looks like as his knee was a little bloodied and scraped. Asia walked up to him speaking softly.

"It wouldn't be right for a man to cry. You must be brave in the face of such things," she says, acting every bit the sister she is and making my heart melt. She then does something that surprises me, which is quite hard to do. Placing her hands over the boys cut, they begin to glow green and before my very eyes the wound closes, as if she healed it.

" _ **Now that is interesting…**_ " I can't help but agree as Vern says this to me. A Sacred Gear of healing called Twilight Healing if memory serves from that Fallen Angel.

" _So this is the one they were waiting for_ " I think. The boys' mother watches with eyes full of wonder, and maybe a little fear, as Asia heals the cut. When it is finished, Asia says a small prayer of thanks and then pats the boy on the head. His mother grabs his hand when Asia, quickly walking away.

"Thank you, Onee-chan!" The boy says, waving at a confused looking Asia. I translate for her before giving her a quizzical look.

"Ummmm…I've had this power for a while…" she says while looking uncomfortable "And besides I couldn't leave that poor boy alone, he really hurt himself." I just shake my head, deciding not to question it at this time.

We continued walking for a while, discussing different things, until finally we reached the church. I felt the presence of the Fallen Ones long before we arrived.

" _So, she's with the Fallen Angels…_ " I thought. One look at her though told me that she had very little idea as to how truly evil they were…or at least at times they were.

"Well, I must be going, but I hope we meet again," I say to her as we stop a little ways off from the church.

"But won't you at least come in for some tea? I must repay your kindness somehow," she says to me. I shake my head and tell her I have to get to school, but promise to meet her again someday, hopefully soon. With a mind full of happy thoughts and the possibility of seeing her again, I head to school, forgetting most of what had happened the night before, and the hell that was awaiting me when I had to go to the ORC room.

* * *

~Issei POV~

*Smack* the sound of Rias slapping me echoed in the empty hallway. My face burned where she hit me, before I suddenly found myself suffocating in her chest.

"You mustn't ever scare me like that again, my little Issei-kun," she said while I struggled for breath. She seemed to realize something was wrong as she quickly released me, blushing furiously. I rubbed my cheek a little bit while trying to get my breath and looked at Rias, one eyebrow raised high. I barely remembered anything at all from the night before, only the Fallen Angel attacking me and then passing out after the amount of energy that was used up from my gauntlet. I clearly fought the birdy off, as I woke up in my bed this morning, but I couldn't remember how I got there. For some reason Veruk saving me and then later kissing my forehead came to mind, causing me to blush again and Rias to look at me quizzically.

"Did something happen to you last night? When you didn't come back after passing out fliers, or even call for that matter, we were worried about you," she asks. I told her about the angel and the power from my gauntlet, causing her to frown. She shakes her head before telling me to avoid them and anyone to do with them as it will only cause trouble. I remember her telling me the night before about the war between the three factions and how things were still quite tense between them all. The last thing I want is to be the cause of a war. Rias than moves on to asking questions about the gauntlets powers, and I told her what I could. She seems worried for a moment, and unsure of what to say. Something seems to be bothering her but when I ask her about it she just shakes her head and smiles, telling me not to worry. With our talk finished, we make our way to the ORC room, and the greatest surprise of my life.

As soon as we got close to the old school building I could tell something was wrong, as Rias instantly tensed up.

"Oh no…" I heard her mutter before she took off, taking the stairs two at a time. I tried my best to keep up, but still arrived after her. She was standing at the door, seemingly waiting for me, before she slammed it open. Inside was the most shocking site I had ever seen. Akeno and Kiba were standing to the right of the door, the later holding a sword, the former with what seemed to be yellowish lights dancing on her fingertips. On the left was Koneko, fists raised and in a boxing stance as if ready to fight. I looked to where all of them were staring…and saw Veruk sitting in the chair behind Presidents desk! What was he doing here and why was everyone giving him such a scary look. I noticed they also had fear in their eyes, even Koneko who rarely showed her emotions. Rias strode to the front of the group and looked at Veruk. Even I, who was newly reincarnated, could feel the power coming off both her and him.

" _What…why…who is this man really? Is he actually my cousin?_ " For Veruks part he had his feet kicked up on the desk and his hands locked behind his head, smiling as Rias came closer.

* * *

~Veruk POV~

I smiled as Rias approached me, knowing that this was going to be an interesting conversation. The others had arrived here shortly after me, and while having at least part of my power levels radiating out I knew they would act hostile. But they would do nothing if I did nothing without their [Kings] command. I counted on that in fact. So when Rias approached me, I gave her my best smile.

"Rias-sama, how wonderful of you to join us," I said, getting a frown from the crimson haired beauty. I sat up straight and put on a look of shock. "My, you must be upset at me taking your chair, I do apologize, please, take it back," I said standing and offering the chair to her. She continued to frown at me while sitting down. Then she asked the question I knew had been burning in her mind since the day she first met me

"Who or what are you?" I laughed lightly before responding. "Why Rias, I am merely a human, living on this world as best I can." She frowned again but before she could speak I simply said "But, as I'm sure you and I know your peerage can tell, I am no ordinary human." She seems shocked at my admission and I hear Vern laugh (Not now…). The others seem to be relaxing, although Issei looks deep in thought and pain, as if she's trying to remember something and can't quite get a hold on it.

" _Come now child, I know it will come to you,_ " I think before looking back to Rias. I smile before speaking again.

"I have lived countless years and fought many battles, child of Gremory, more than you can count. I have come to this world to escape my own and only wish to live in peace. To do that, I must get to know the locals…so to speak" I laugh at my own little joke, earning another frown from Rias.

"What do you mean by escape your world? Where do you come from?" She asks. I look at her and shake my head ever so slightly.

"Devil Child, you are not ready to hear that just yet. I will say this though. I have come to like you, as well as your peerage, and wish only to offer my help. Ask Issei-kun, she knows what I can do," I smile as Rias looks at the girl in question with shock in her eyes. Issei seems confused for a moment and I decide to help her along.

" _Do it Vern, unlock the memories,"_ I tell my companion earning another dark laugh. My left shoulder burns for a moment and a dark wing-like thing flies from it towards Issei's forehead, though only I can see it. She cries out in pain, grabbing either side of her head before falling to a knee. She than looks at me in fear and recognition.

"Last night…you saved me from that Fallen Angel. But I'm still unsure as to how you did it," she says. Rias seems even more surprised as she looks back at me. I smile again, before speaking once more.

"As I said, I have to come to help. I'm sure right now I could take you all one without breaking a sweat, though I won't," I say earning another frown from Rias, "So I've come here to help train you to be stronger. The world is a lot bigger than it appears, and if anything I've learned about it is correct, my sweet cousin is going to need all the training she can get." Issei takes a couple of steps forward and looks at me.

"Why?" This one word earns a confused look from me. She thinks for a moment before speaking again "Why help us. Surely there's more to it than me being your "cousin"" she says. I smile turning towards her before speaking.

"Like I said, your group has intrigued me. And I'm new to this world too, so I figure me training you is a fair reward for learning about the world." I say. Both Rias and Issei seem to consider this for a few moments before the president lets out a sigh.

"Very well, I accept your story. Allow me to make the introductions…" She says but I raise my hand to stop her.

"I know you all, and your place very well," I face Rias "Rias Gremory, Daughter and heir to the Gremory clan. Position; [King]" I say earning another surprised look. I turn to Akeno next "Akeno Himejima, Princess of Thunder, servant and best friend of Rias Gremory. Position; [Queen]…and ultimate sadist" I say, flashy a cocky grin at her. She looks taken a back for a moment before returning my smile. I look to Kiba next "Yuuto Kiba, Master of swords and Prince of Kuho. Servant of Rias Gremory. Position; [Knight]…and a damn good one too." He seems unsure of how to take my complement so his face remains that passive look. I then turn to Koneko. "Koneko Toujou…you have a history that I will not reveal at this time," She frowns at me and her face goes dark. Out of the corner of my eye I see Rias looking upset. "Servant of Rias Gremory and School Mascot. Position; [Rook]." Finishing that I look at Issei. She seems to be waiting expectantly, as if I can tell her she's all powerful or something similar. "Issei Hyodo, girl who hangs out with the perverted two, and who hides a power even she does not know of. Servant of Rias Gremory, and while I exist in this world, cousin of Veruk Moonson. Position; [Pawn]…and the only [Pawn] there will ever be for Rias." This confuses Issei and even Rias seemed to react to the bit about Issei having an unknown power. I look at each member before giving a very formal bow.

"And I am Veruk Moonsong, ancient of another world, immortal being and your teacher from now till I have to depart this land. I will be in your care from now on," I thought I was doing quite well, until I forgot about Vern. I felt a searing pain across my back and the spirit materialised beside me, startling everyone.

" **And I am Vernichtung, spirit of ancient times and have currently formed a pact with my master, Veruk** " Great…now that I forgot about you they're not going to trust me. I look at the physical spirit and click my tongue, a promise for punishment later on. With introductions complete, I smile once more at each of the group. And like that, my true self was revealed, and my adventure would begin.

* * *

 **So this chapter was quite a bit longer than some of the others I've done. Hopefully I did all right with my introduction of Veruk's powers to the Gremory group. For any who may be wondering, we will see Kalawarner again. She isn't…dead parsè. I may have stated this before but will state it again…Veruk is VERY STRONG. As such, I will make some adjustments to some of the big bads as well as certain fights to compensate for this (like Raynare having four wings instead of two). In addition, he will act as a teacher to the Gremory group, much like Azazel does in Canon, but by no means does that mean he will stay out of fights. In addition, Issei's dragon does have an effect on Veruk (hence his unknown attraction to her) and will also have an effect on the others in this series, countered only by Veruk and (eventually) Vali. I also just realised I don't think I ever said how tall Veruk is. Him stating German heritage is to help cover up his unusual (well for Japan anyway) height of 207 CM (6'8"). Hopefully you continue to like what you're reading. As always, would love to read some reviews and will accept criticism and help in writing. Cheers for now!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Stray Devils,Stray Exorcists

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Sacred Gear/Vern Talking"**

" _ **Sacred Gear/Vern Thinking"**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 5**

 **~Issei POV~**

It's been almost half an hour since Veruk's introduction to us. During this time Akeno has disappeared somewhere, claiming to go make tea. Koneko is sitting on the couch nibbling some sweets as if we hadn't just met a crazed human and his immortal spirit…which happened to have its own personality. Kiba was standing behind the couch I was sitting on, eyeing Veruk with something that bordered on interest and distrust. The man in question was currently deep in conversation with Buchou, standing with arms crossed as if he is quite relaxed. As for that spirit…Vernichtung I think it was called…it's resumed its' original place as a tattoo on Veruk's back. I had watched the whole process with a sense of unease; it looked like it caused some pain as the thing melded back with my "cousin". That's another thing that I find hard to process…the man insists to remain known as my cousin, like it's a matter of life or death or something. I had shrugged when he told me this and decided to go along with it. Just then, Akeno comes back into the room and says something about a Stray Devil. Veruk claps his hands while saying it would be an excellent time to watch how we fight. I on the other hand, am shocked. I have never been in a fight before, well outside of that one time with the Fallen Angel, so I'm not sure how much use I will be. Rias dissuades my fears by stating that this time, I'll be watching with Veruk. I try not to let my relief show, as I'm not sure how much use I'd be. With that decided we all step inside a teleportation circle, and get ready to go.

* * *

 **Location: Abandoned Building**

I blink as we arrive at what looks to be an abandoned factory of some sort. Rias explains to me about stray devils and what they are. Apparently, some devils don't get along with their masters and either kill them or run away, becoming strays. Things like this don't happen too often, but when it does it's up to the Devils in the area to take care of it. Hence why Rias received the call. Veruk arrives in his own teleportation circle, and with everyone here Rias announces we should head in.

"Smell that?" I hear Veruk ask. Koneko nods responding with "…blood, evil presence." Looking at the two of them I sniff the air myself, but cannot smell anything like what they speak of. What does evil smell like?

"Issei, stand over in the corner there. Today will be a good day to explain to you the traits of the [Evil Pieces] system of devils," Rias says to me, pointing to a corner. I nod my head and obey, heading for the corner when I hear the voice.

"I can smell something disgusting. But I can also smell something delicious. Is it sweet? Or is it sour?" It sounds as if the voice echoes from the very ground itself, causing me to shudder involuntarily. Buchou strides forward, assuming a commanding stance.

"Stray Devil Vaizor. We are here to eliminate you." I hear a very chilling laugh in response to Buchou's words. From the shadows appears…a floating topless woman? What? But then I hear heavy footsteps, and the ground shakes as if an earthquake. From beneath the topless woman appears a massive body, like that of some mutated lizard. Though the womans torso has arms, there are also two gigantic monster arms, each carrying what appears to be a large spear. What is this thing!? I have never seen, nor ever imagined, something like this exists! Do all stray devils look like this or is it just this one?

"Leaving your master's side and rampaging as you please definitely deserve death. In the name of Duke Gremory, I will gladly eliminate you!" Rias announces to the thing, pointing at it.

"You are cunning for a little girrrrrrl! I will rip your body, and colour it in red just like your haaaaaaair!" The monster cries, charging forward.

"Very well, Yuuto, you're up." Kiba walks forward while drawing something similar to medieval broadsword from his back. As he gets closer to the stray…he disappears?! I hear a scream and the sound of two _thumps_. The stray devils arms fell off? I see Kiba standing off to the side. How? He was fast, impossibly fast! I hear Veruk laughing and look to him and Rias.

"Kiba-kun is a **[Knight]** and their trait is speed. In addition, he is unmatched with a sword," Rias explains to me, who is confused.

"Die, Gnat!" I hear the monster scream and turn back just in time to see it stomp on Koneko…only its foot never reaches the ground! Koneko lifts the thing off the ground!

"…fly" I hear her say before she throws the thing, which is almost triple her size by the way, up into the ceiling. I watch as it slams first into the ceiling and then back into the ground.

"Koneko is a **[Rook]** , a piece which has the ultimate defense and superior strength," Rias says again. She then looks to Akeno and nods. Akeno strides forward and adopts a look that scares me.

"Yes, Buchou. Ara ara, what should I do?" she's laughing as she approaches the fallen monster. I hear Veruk laugh lightly again.

"Akeno is the **[Queen]** , carrying the traits of **[Bishop]** , **[Knight]** , and **[Rook]**. She is my unbeatable vice-president who excels at demonic magic."

I see a flash of light and watch as Akeno shoots out a bolt of lightning at the monster. It begins bouncing off the ground while making strange sounds. It would be almost comical if not for the smile that said she was enjoying it.

"Ara ara, looks like you still have some energy in you. Looks like you can take more." I hear Akeno say this and watch as another flash of lightning flows from the ceiling to the palm of her hand and then into the creature. The creature cries out again while Akeno giggles. She's definitely enjoying this way too much.

"She can command the elements of Fire and Ice but enjoys Lightning the most…and she's also the Ultimate Sadist. Usually, she's very kind, but once the battle starts, she won't stop until she calms down." As Rias says this I hear Veruk break out in another fit of laughter.

"I think I'm in love," he says with tears in his eyes. Rias and I both look at him, the former frowning. Sighing, she turns back to Akeno and the Stray Devil.

"…Akeno-san is scary," I say, actually trembling. Rias smiles at me and says this,

"You don't have to be afraid, Ise. Akeno is very kind to comrades, so it's not a problem. She even said that you were cute. Next time, get spoiled by her. She will definitely hug you kindly." I'm not sure how I feel when Rias tells me that this woman finds me cute. Veruk looks a little jealous.

"Ufufufufufufufu. How much of my lightning can you take? Right, monster-san? You still can't die yet, okay? The one who finishes you off will be my master. Ohohohohohohoho!"

…Buchou, I'm getting very scared of the person in front of me who is laughing very loudly...

After a few more minutes of what I'm sure is torture for the Stray Devil, Akeno calms down and walks away, licking her lips as she does so. Rias nods and walks forward herself, standing in front of the monster while holding her palm out towards it.

"Any last words?" Buchou asks.

"Kill me." That's the only thing the monster says.

"Then disappear." A cruel reply. Buchou's voice gave me the chills. A mass of red energy forms in Buchou's hand and with a final cry, she blows the Stray Devil away. So ends the life of Vaizor. As Buchou walks back towards the rest of us, I have one question.

"Ummm…So I know everyone else's position…but what am I Buchou?" I ask her, hoping I'm like a [Knight] or a [Rook]. She smiles before giving me the worst answer

"Issei-kun is a **[Pawn]**." A Pawn! I groan in frustration. I'm just a lonely pawn, even as a devil I am weak. I hear Veruk laughing and turn towards him. That bastard! Laughing at my misfortune.

"Do not count yourself out, my little cousin," He says. I look at curiously but he just shakes his head. He then looks at Rias "Training starts tomorrow. I suspect we'll have a lot to work on." Rias nods in understanding. With that we all head home.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

The time is almost morning as I wake up to start my morning rituals. Tonight, after the devil's finish their various jobs, I will begin teaching them. I want to improve not only their combat skills, but also their endurance and the like. I also want to see Asia again. I know where to find her, but I dare not approach yet. The last thing I need is to start a fight with the Fallen Angels in a devils territory.

" _ **Not only do you like the Issei girl, but also the innocent Sister as well? Master you have changed**_ " Shut up Vern. I never said I like liked her, I just care for her. As for the sister…something in her made me feel very protective. After school, Issei will go on another job. I have taken to following her as she does these jobs, mostly because of what happened as she was handing out fliers. Other than the strange clients she seems to attract, nothing like that has happened. Still, I like the times when I can fly behind and above her, and it is better to be prepared should the worse happen. With these thoughts in mind, I continue my exercise until it comes time to go to school.

* * *

 _ **Time Skip: Early Evening**_

I'm flying behind and above Issei a ways as she makes her way to the client. It seems she still can't go through the teleportation circles without help. Since that first night, I haven't that gauntlet of hers get any use either. I'm still curious as to how Vern recognized whatever power was residing in it. While I contemplate this I watch Issei get off her bike and walk up to the clients' house. Before she even stepped inside I could feel it. Something was off about this place. Even from here I could feel that death had recently been wrought here. Fearing for Issei's life I flew to the ground and followed her in. The house was completely dark. No, I could see candle light coming from a room a little ways ahead. Figuring that's where Issei had gone I headed towards it, before I heard voices.

"It's written as "Punishment for those who did bad deeds!". I just borrowed the sentence from someone important." Definitely a male voice, a little insane too by the sounds of it. I back up against the wall and peek inside. The room is a mess. There is blood everywhere and on one wall is a person nailed to it to look like an upside down cross, his arms sticking out and his legs locked together. Next to him is some strange writing I do not recognize, though based on this man's words it's something about the bible or the God of this world. The man in question, more of a boy really, is dressed like a priest, though in one hand he holds a gun and the other the hilt of a sword. He has white hair and a crazed look in his eye as he smiles at Issei.

"Hmm hmm. Well, well, if it isn't a cute, little Devil-kun!" He says this while speaking to Issei. I see the young girl step back in fear, a look of panic in her eyes. Not only had Rias but I too had told her to avoid members of the church whenever possible, especially exorcists. This boy right here was definitely the later, though I think he was an ex-church member based on the body and the blood and his manner of speaking. "My, my I would just eat you right up, but killing you first might be more fun!" The boy begins singing some weird song about cutting and killing devils and those that make deals with them.

"My name is Freed Zelzan, Devil Exorcist extraordinaire. Ah, just because I introduced myself doesn't mean you have to. I don't want to remember your name in my memory, so please don't. It's okay, since you are going to die soon. I will make sure of it. It might hurt at first, but later you will feel so good that you will cry. Now let's open the new door!" Freed…yes I remember him now. I saw him through the eyes of that Fallen Angel. He was known as one of the top exorcists of the church, but one day decided he enjoyed killing more than serving God. As such, he was banished and hunted, but being the top isn't something you get by not being prepared. He escaped his captors and found refuge with the Fallen Ones.

"Hey, was it you? The one who killed this person?" I hear Issei ask this in a panicky voice.

"Yes, yes. I killed him. Because~, he was a regular criminal who has been summoning Devils, so I had to kill him." A response like that. This guy is definitely crazy. People like him make me angry beyond belief.

"Huh? Are you shocked? Aren't you running away? That's weird? Really Weird. I mean humans who make a pact with Devils are scum. Scum indeed. Can't you understand that? No? Is that so? Well you are a scum Devil after all." Issei blanches at this boy's bold answer.

"How can a human kill another human, then!? Aren't you only supposed to kill Devils?" I hear her say. I sigh, Issei can't you tell there will be no reasoning with this madman? As if confirming my thoughts the boy Freed begins cackling maniacally.

"Huaaaaa? What the fuck is that? A mere Devil like you is lecturing me? Hahaha. I laugh at this. You could make a living on being a comedian you know that?" Freed answers getting Issei to take another step back. "Okay then, listen carefully you shitty Devil. Devils also use humans' greed to survive. Relying on a Devil proves that you are no longer a human. It's the end. That's why I killed him. I make a living by killing Devils and those that are contracted to a Devil. That's my job."

"Even a Devil wouldn't murder a human in cold blood and then use it's corpse like a warning…" I can hear anger in her voice now. I also feel a slow buildup of power coming from her. Hmmm what is happening? Freed just laughs, oblivious to the anger radiating from Issei or at the very least not caring about it.

"What are you talking about? Devils are trash. Do you know they are a shitty existence? Do you know this is common sense? Didn't you know? Seriously, you should start your life back from a toddler. Wait, it's useless to tell this to a reincarnated Devil like yourself. More like, I have to kill you! It's awesome, isn't it? It's the best, isn't it?" I hear a bang and see Issei collapse to a knee, coughing up blood. It seems Freed just shot her with his gun, and the bullets are definitely light bullets. I watch as a blade of light comes out of that hilt he was holding. He charges at Issei, intending to strike the finishing blow I assume when he stops and we hear a scream. I look pass the two in front of me…and am shocked as I see Asia standing there, looking at the cross mockery in shock.

"Well if it isn't my assistant, Asia-chan. What happened? Did you finish putting the barrier?" Freed notices that Asia isn't paying attention to him and looks to where she is staring. "Oh yeah, this is your first time seeing a corpse like this, isn't it, Asia-chan? Then look carefully. We have the humans that are entranced by a Devil die like this." Asia just shakes her head and says something too low for me to hear. I take the exorcists distraction as a time to interfere and place a barrier in front of Issei. Issei seems to notice it as she looks momentarily confused, before looking in my direction. I smile at her and put a finger to my lips signaling her to be quiet. She nods her head and slowly starts to rise.

"…Father Freed…that person…" I hear Asia say looking at Issei.

" _Vern, do something, show Asia that no matter what this Freed character says, Issei is a kind and caring person. Show her that she is related to me or something!_ " I frantically beg Vern to do something to help show Asia that Issei is a good person. I feel some minor pain and watch as Vern plants the seeds of doubt into Asia's mind, something that luckily no one else but me can see.

"Person? No, no. This shit here is a Devil. What are you misunderstanding?" I hear Freed laugh.

"A devil…but how? She is related to that kind person who helped me from before?" Asia says, looking momentarily confused. I thank Vern for his help, again unsure of how he does what he does, getting a laugh from the spirit. Issei also looks confused and looks at me once again. I just shake my head with a promise to explain later.

"You met a devil-kun? And you thought he was kind?" I hear Freed say, and he throws his head back laughing. "Now this is a big surprise. Is it the forbidden love between a Devil and a Sister? Seriously? Are you serious? " He shakes his head, laughing again. "Devils and humans can never coexist! Especially humans from the Church and the Devils that are there biggest enemies! Also, we are a group of heretics that was deserted by God. Asia-tan and I are humans that can't survive without the support of Fallen Angels-sama." Hmmm…seems what I thought earlier was correct. Asia was indeed lured in by the Fallen Angels, though I know not why. Freed turns back towards Issei, who is now standing again.

"Well now, leaving that aside, I need to kill this trash here or else I can't finish my job, so here I come. Are you ready?" Just as he raises his sword to strike a killing blow Asia does something that not only I, but neither of the other two standing in the room seemed to expect. She jumps in front of Issei and throws her body in the way. Damnit! I wasn't expecting that. Just what is she thinking?

"…Hey, hey. Are you serious? Asia-tan, do you know what you are doing?" Freed asks her, very confused.

"…I do. Father Freed, I beg you. Please forgive this person. Please let her go." Even my eyes go wide as Asia says this. A girl she has never met before, a devil at that, and she's willing to risk her life for her just because Issei is related to me? Who is this sister from a far-away place?

"I can't stand it anymore… You can't kill people just because they are entranced to a Devil and you also can't kill Devils. It's wrong!" She says, looking at the human corpse on the wall before facing Freed again. Freed on the other hand just seems to get more angry. He back hands Asia before grabbing her by the throat and slamming her against the wall.

"…The Fallen Angel girl told me very strongly that I can't kill you. But I'm getting a bit pissed. Since I can't kill you, than can I rape you or something? If I don't, I won't be able to heal my heart. But before that, I need to kill that trash Devil over there." Freed says this while tilting his head in Issei's direction. At the same time his gun is slowly sliding up Asia inner leg, pulling up her dress at the same time. Something within me snaps. Before I even realize what I'm doing myself, I've pulled Freed off Asia and thrown him across the room. I hear a loud crack as he hit's the wooden wall, at first thinking it's his spine but then realize its' just the wood breaking. Asia coughs a couple of times as I help her up from the position she had fallen in. Her eyes light up in recognition and she smiles at me.

"Veruk-sama" She says hugging me. I return the hug before letting her go and turning towards Issei. She looks a little shocked and is staring at the Fallen Exorcist who is slowly struggling to his feet. He looks at me and I can feel the killing intent that is radiating from him.

"You another shitty Devil? How dare you stop me from having my fun! I'll kill you! I'll cut you up into tiny little pieces before putting you back together like a puzzle! DIE SHITTY DEVIL!" He yells at me before shooting his gun several times. I watch as the bullets move towards me, ever so slowly. I grab them out of the air and crush them to dust in my hands. This seems to just further piss Freed off. "Don't FUCK WITH ME!" he yells dashing forward. Before he can take more than a couple of steps however, a magic circle appears and Kiba intercepts with a loud klang!

"More shitty devils! I'm feeling all giddy. Tell me are you the one who gives or receives!" He asks this strange question of Kiba while struggling to push his blade forward. It takes me a minute before I realize he's picking on Kiba and myself.

"You sure do have a vulgar tongue for a priest," Kiba says, getting a laugh from Freed. The boy priest has his tongue out and is shaking his head back in forth like trying to rid himself of a bothersome fly.

"Yeah, yeah! I'm vulgar! Sorry about that! That's because I strayed away! I was kicked out! That's why, screw the Vatican! I'm all right as long as I get to cut Devils whenever I feel like it!" He responds like this. I notice Akeno and Koneko have also come through the circle and are looking over Issei's wounds. I make my way over to them but Asia stays where she is. I thought she was following me and didn't notice until I was with the other devils.

"You are the type that is the most hard to deal with. Someone who feels like they are living by cutting Devils…the one who causes the most harm to us." I hear Kiba say this, but it only serves to anger Freed.

"Hah!? You know, I don't want to be told off by a Devil? I'm trying to live now just like other people! I'm not in a position where pests like you can talk down to me!" Freed raises his gun and fires it off at Kiba, but the Knight is too fast and easily dodges it. This leaves Kiba next to us and Freed beside Asia. I make to move forward but Akeno stands in my way.

"Even devils have rules" she says while showing off a killing intent even greater than mine, but only ends up getting another laugh. Freed than begins moving in a very inappropriate way and says this "Nice. I like those passionate eyes. Onee-san, you are the best. I can feel your urge of wanting to kill me. Is this love? No. I think it's a killing intent! Superb! This is great! I love the feeling of intending to kill and getting intended to kill!" He seems excited by the thought of us killing him? Well if you insist I'll gladly do it.

"Then Disappear" I hear a familiar voice and Rias appears through the portal next to me. "Ise, I'm sorry. I never expected that a Stray Exorcist would visit this client's house." She says this to Issei with a small frown on her face. She looks at the bullet wound in Isseis leg and stomach and asks "…Ise. Did you get wounded?" Issei seems a little embarrassed and even I admit I should of prepared for something when I first felt the presence of death here.

"Ummm…ya I got shot…" Issei says blushing at the attention she's receiving. She laughs a little as if trying to shake it off as no big deal. Rias looks at the Priest and even I must admit I got a little nervous about the killing intent and anger that was radiating from her.

"Looks like you have been looking after my cute servant?" I hear her say. The Priest squeals like a girl at Christmas and looks at Rias.

"Yes, yes. I have been playing around with it. I was planning to cut her body all over and maybe have a little fun, but I was interrupted and it finished as a dream." Freed responds, seemingly oblivious to the anger in Rias or me for that matter. An explosion is heard and a section of the furniture behind the Priest…as well as most of the wall is blown away. I look on in surprise and feel and see the amount of demonic power radiating from Rias. Her intensity causes the atmosphere to feel frozen. Her killing intent lurks around the room. There is a thing that looks like waves of demonic-power surrounding Buchou.

"Buchou, there seems to be few Fallen Angels heading to this house. At this rate we will be at a disadvantage." Akeno appears to have detected something and even I feel the now familiar signature that is the Fallen Ones. Calming down a bit, Rias gives the priest another cold stare and says without looking "…Akeno, we will return to our headquarters once we retrieve Ise. Prepare for teleportation." I see Akeno nod and Rias moves towards Issei.

"Buchou! We have to take her as well!" Issei says this earning a small gasp of surprise from me. Why does she care about this woman? I realize than that the Priest sacrificing her own body to save her must of struck a chord somewhere in the brown haired girls heart.

"Impossible, non-devils cannot use our teleportation circle," Rias says this. Issei looks at Asia shaking her head.

"No…Buchou we have to…urg…save her!" Issei tries walking forward but I grab her and hoist her over my shoulder. She starts pounding on my back. I walk towards the now almost complete circle and look at Asia.

"I will come back for you! Do not worry me and Issei will save you!" I make this promise to her. The sister smiles at us, and I see tears forming in her eyes.

"I hope we meet again someday. And don't worry; they won't do anything to me." Issei is crying and yelling Asia's name as we slowly fade away.

"Like hell you're getting aw…oooof!" The priest had started coming towards us but Koneko just threw an armchair at him. My last sight is him cutting the chair off of him and Asia waving goodbye. If only I knew what was to happen next, I might have saved her then and there.

* * *

 **Phew that one was longer then I thought it was going to be. So in this chapter we meet probably one of my favorite minor villains, Freed. He's also going to be one of those stronger than in cannon so they stand somewhat of a chance in this world characters. As to his introduction and the fight with Vaizor…I did pretty much copy it from the LN, throwing in my own twist here and there. I couldn't think of any other way to do it without capturing what those parts were. In both instances Veruk could have easily stepped in, but I don't want him to do every fight. I want each member of the Gremory group to have as much importance as they do in the LN/Anime/Manga. So, the next chapter will probably conclude the intro-arc. Some things will change, some things will be different. I was also thinking of the best way to have Asia save Issei, as technically it wasn't her she met but Veruk, so I had Vern work some magic and show Asia that Issei was related to him, even if Veruk had never actually mentioned any relations to her. Well like always, thanks for reading, hopefully I'm still doing well and leave any reviews or criticism as you see fit! Ta Ta for now!**


	6. Chapter 6 - It's All Fun And Games

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

" _ **Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 6**

 **~Veruk POV~**

My vision returned and once more we were standing inside the ORC room. After putting Issei down she took off, stating she had to return home. I let Vern follow her, making sure she not only made it back safe but also to make sure she didn't do anything like try and find the Exorcist and the Fallen Angels. She still hadn't learned how to use her powers and that could prove to be dangerous if she met up with the wrong person. I was just debating heading home myself when something Rias had said clicked with me.

(Humans cannot enter the portal of Devils)…and yet I had. Something tells me it definetly had to do with Vern, as normally I would have just used my own portal, but I had just followed the others while carrying Issei on my shoulder. Part of me wished I could regain the use of all my memories, or at the very least figure out some of Vern's own past, but I knew it would come with time. I stated to the others that tonight's training would be put on hold and bade my farewells before heading back home. Tomorrow, I would take Issei to the local park and we would begin our training. It seems she needs to get stronger, and I had a feeling I knew how to do it.

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

The Fallen Angel Raynare had arrived too late to stop the girl and boy from escaping. She just caught a glimpse of the light that was given off by a devils portal.

" _Damnit! This was my chance to catch at least one of them!_ " She thought floating above the house in question. She watched as Freed and Asia left, the former taunting the later with what had happened in that house. Raynare shivered, and it wasn't from the cold. That boy priest did and said things that made even her stomach twist into knots. To think he was once one of the greatest Exorcists the Angel side had. But he enjoyed killing devils too much, and when that became just enjoyed killing they tried to rid the world of him. Of course, they underestimated his strength and it ultimately cost the church a multitude of lives.

"My lady, will the ritual still continue? Despite her lack of memory, Kalawarner still will help us, as will Mittelt, and you know you have my allegiance," so sayeth Dohnaseek, who had come up behind her. Raynare seemed to hesitate for a moment before answering.

"We proceed as planned. Gather the others and get everything ready. I want this to be perfect," Raynare replies, her grin a wicked slit of perfect teeth. Dohnaseek bows and flies off, though not fast enough to miss the cackle of glee that escapes his masters lips. Smiling, he heads towards the moon and the church where all will begin and end.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

Its morning. I'm attempting to pull myself up above the bar I'm holding onto. I struggle with all my might, willing myself to just get my chin up above it. Unfortunately, my hands slip, and I land on my rump, earning another round of laughter from my ever annoying teacher/cousin Veruk. The boy helps me up, or man I suppose I should say, before showing me, once again, what I'm doing wrong. After a while of falling we finally take a break. We are sitting on one of the park benches when I hear her.

"Issei-san? Veruk-san?" Turning I see Asia looking at us, as if surprised we'd be here. Veruk stands, dropping his bottle of water and I too open my mouth in shock. Veruk is quicker and runs and pulls her into a hug, laughing and spinning in a circle as he does it. I feel a twinge of jealousy but dismiss it immediately; too excited at seeing this brave little girl had made it out of that hell hole alive. Though I was shocked that she had stood up for me in that home, it was like it had triggered something inside me. The urge to defend this woman, to get stronger so that one day it is I protecting her and not the other way around. As Veruk lets go of her the two come over to me, all smiles. I smile back as Veruk introduces us properly. He then announces the plan to show Asia around town, as it seems she has been given a day of freedom due to what happened last night. Asia seems a little shocked at the suggestion but agrees. And so, our day of fun begins.

"Ooouu…" I hear Asia groan in frustration. The cashier just looks at me and Veruk in confusion, unsure of what to do. We're standing in line at a Fast Food place and Asia is unsure of how to order anything. She seems to be getting very frustrated and both Veruk and I share a look.

"Asia-san, can I help you?" I ask, hoping to assist this poor sister anyway I can. Veruk and I have already ordered, and we are simply waiting for the Sister to do so, however she has been trying for several minutes. She shakes her head, adopting a look of determination and stating that she'll get through this somehow. Thinking about it and from what Veruk has said earlier, she probably can't speak any Japanese.

"She'll have the same order as me please," I tell the cashier. He looks very thankful and places the order. After we pay Asia sighs and says something like this; "Auu, I'm ashamed. I can't even buy a single hamburger by myself…" I'm unsure of what to say but Veruk steps up to the plate.

"Do not worry Asia, it took me a while to learn Japanese too, you simply have to practice," earning a smile from the Sister.

* * *

After comically showing the poor girl how to eat a hamburger we take her to the arcade. All in all it was a fun experience, with Asia and Veruk both surprising me at how good they are at Video Games, beating me several times. All the while I cast sidelong glances at Veruk, who seems to also occasionally throw one at me. Each time he catches me looking he smiles, and it almost seems like he does something to more accentuate his muscles, or the way his school clothes cling to his body. Sometimes he seems to do something like get closer to Asia to show her something, not only causing her to blush but also to cause me to get another twinge of jealousy.

" _What is wrong with you…if this guy is who he says he is he's like a thousand years older than you…Though he definitely doesn't looks it…_ " I think to myself before shaking my head of the thoughts. The day ends with us going to a small fountain. Asia holds onto a small doll, looking much like one of those Rache-kun. Though she denied it at first, it seems she has a very large fondness for it. Veruk won it for her in one of those crane games. After that he told us to continue on while he went to get us all something to drink. The sun is begging to dip towards dusk as we walk around.

"I had a lot of fun today with Issei-san and Veruk-san," Asia than says to me. I smile at her and agree, stating that we played a lot. I than gasp, as my stomach feels suddenly painful. It's where that vulgar priest had shot me from the night before. Asia notices my pain and frowns. She tells me to take a seat and asks me to lift my shirt. I blush a little but do as she asks. There's a small mark where the bullet pierced me, and the area around it seems to be red and inflamed. I hear her take a breath of surprise.

"This is all because of me…" I go to tell her that it's not her fault it's that shitty priests, but she puts her hands on my stomach causing me to clench my teeth. I than gasp in surprise as her hand suddenly start to glow a bright green, and I can feel warmth spread from her into my abdomen. The wound slowly closes and it's as if nothing had ever happened. Not even a scar!?

"Tha…Thank you Asia-san," I say, unsure of what else to say. She smiles at me and I notice her hands haven't left my stomach. They feel soft and warm, carrying with them a mothers gentle touch. I feel a blush coming on again as she looks me in the eyes, and see a similar thing on her. She removes her hands and I pull my shirt down, not looking at her for a moment. I clear my throat than and mention something about the healing and what an awesome sacred gear it must be. She adopts a sad smile and tells me it is. I tell her about my sacred gear, even though I don't know how to use it and she seems shocked for a moment.

"Ise-san, you also have a Sacred Gear? I didn't realise it at all." she says. I laugh and give her a vague response.

"I don't even know its effect. And to compare it, Asia, your power is amazing. This can heal humans, animals, and also Devils like me, right?" She looks sad at the mention of Devils. I see her eyes getting watery and I feel concern.

"Did I say something wrong Asia-san?" She shakes her head and laughs lightly, though there is not much mirth in it. She than begins to cry for real, the tears flowing like I broke a dam or something. Unsure of what to do, I pull her onto the bench next and hold her as she cries out all the pain. After a while she wipes the tears from her eyes with a cloth I produced and smiles at me. She thanks me and then tells her story. It starts with the tale of the "Holy Maiden" of Europe. Discarded by her parents, the young girl was taken in by a small sect of nuns. She was happy there for a time, growing up to be a happy Sister. One day, she found a wounded puppy and her whole life changed. She healed the small animal, bringing it back from the cusp of death, and was proclaimed the "Holy Maiden" of our age. She was taken from the nuns and brought to a much larger Catholic Church. There, almost day and night, she helped people, the sick, the old, the young, and the injured. Rumors spread of the great "Holy Maiden" of the Catholic Church and people far and wide flocked to see her, even without her say. Though she thanked god every day for her gift, she never felt truly happy. Surrounded by people as she was, she never had anyone to call a friend. In fact, she didn't even feel that in their eyes she was a human being, simply a conduit for this gift that could heal humans. Then one day, everything changed. A wounded devil came to seek her aid. Without a second thought the girl healed the devil, without knowing what it was. Unfortunately someone from the church witnessed it and brought to the attention of its leaders right away. They branded her a heretic and a Witch and cast her out. With nowhere left to go, the came here, seeking the aid of the fallen angels. What was she to do though? Her kindness prevented her from turning away anyone, no matter where they were from. That kindness was her downfall. She never forgot to thank or pray to god, even though she served the fallen angels. Even though god didn't protect her. God abandoned her to these creatures that would use her for their own selfish desires.

"…It's because I didn't pray enough. It's because I'm clumsy. I'm so stupid that I can't even eat a burger by myself." she says this to me, wiping more tears from her eyes with a smile on her face. How could you ever abandon this kind, selfless, beautiful woman God? I couldn't think of anything to say to her after her confessing her story to me.

"This is also a trial that the lord gave me. Since I'm a clumsy nun, the lord gave me this trial. So I have to endure it." No Asia. You don't have to say this. This is not a trial the lord gave you. This is unfair for anyone to have to endure. I look into her eyes and see she believes what she says with all her heart.

"I'm sure I will make lots of friends one day. I have a dream. I want to go buy flowers with a friend, buying books and…talk…" More tears flow from her eyes and I react than. I grab her and pull her in for the biggest hug yet.

"No Asia…I am your friend. You have to search no longer. Veruk is your friend too! Friends do this, they play together all day and laugh and help each other! Let's go on more adventures together again tomorrow and the next day and the next!" I say this with so much conviction and force that Asia seems momentarily shocked. She asks me why I would want to be friends with her drawing an incredulous look from me.

"It's not why! Asia, you played with me for the whole day right? We talked right? We laughed together right? Then you and I are friends! A human, a Devil, or God doesn't matter! We are friends!" I say this, standing up in frustration.

"…Is that a pact with a Devil?" She asks. I sigh and am almost yelling at this point.

"It's not! Asia and I are going to become actual friends! We will put other things aside! We will talk when we want to, we will play when we want to, and yeah, I will also go shopping with you! Whether its books or flowers or shoes, we will go shopping much as you want! Okay?"

She shakes her head again and then starts crying, but this time it seems like happy tears.

"…Ise-san. I have no common sense." She says this to me and I smile.

"We could learn by going around the city! If you go around looking at different things, you would learn eventually." She looks worried for a moment and says "…I can't speak Japanese. I also don't know about its culture."

"I will teach you! I will even make you speak using a proverb! Leave it to me! We could even go to museum to look at Japanese national treasure! Samurai! Sushi, and geisha!" I let out an exasperated sound.

"I also don't know what to talk about with a friend." It looks like she's finally coming around. I hold Asia's hand tightly and speak, quieter now,

"You talked to me normally for a whole day. That was fine. We were already talking like friends." She finally looks me in the eyes, and I see no more tears.

"…Will you become my friend?" she asks. I put on my biggest smile yet and reply straight from the heart. "Yeah, so let's get along from now on, Asia." She nods her head and smiles. Like that I make a new friend. I feel this sense of happiness and the urge to protect the beautiful blonde Sister in front of me. Her hands feel warm in mine and I notice we have gotten awful close to each other. Her eyes shine in the pre-dusk light and I notice she smells like a beautiful yellow Jasmine.

"Now isn't that sweet…it's almost sickening," a voice, filled with malice and cruelty. I look for its' source…and spot a Fallen Angel floating above the fountain! She has four wings, eyes of violet and is wearing what is definitely some sort of leather bondage gear, barely leaving anything to the imagination. As she looks at me and Asia she licks her lips and I hear Asia say a name.

"…Raynare-sama." Who is that? Is that the Fallen Angel. It doesn't matter; I stand in front of Asia and assume a defensive stance. The Angel laughs as I do this. What's so funny?!

"You think you can protect her from me little girl? What a joke!" The Fallen One says this to me. I start to gather my power like Rias told me and Veruk showed me and the red gauntlet appears on my arm. This just causes Raynare to laugh even harder.

"That's the legendary sacred gear Azazel and the others were so scared of? A [Twice Critical]!? What a joke!" She says that staring at my gauntlet. Stop laughing! I'll show you! I make a stance and just like before the red ball of energy flies out of my hand right towards Raynare. It hit's her! Only she doesn't seem to have taken any damage. In fact she's making a face like she enjoyed it.

"Ooohhh…do it again little girl, I might actually feel it, you've made me hot!" She laughs again. What a sick creature! She's having too much fun with this and it's making me angry. She seems to sober up suddenly and looks past me at Asia. With a come hither motion she says "If you come with me Asia, I won't hurt your friend here. You have only a moment to decide before I kill her," She punctuates this with a quick sweep of her hand. Suddenly pain like I've never felt before courses through me. I look down and see another light spear, this one a violet color, has pierced my chest. It disappears almost as soon as I look at it and I cough up a lot of blood falling to my knees. Damn it. I'm so weak. I feel a warm glow suddenly and watch the wound close as Asia heals me but I still feel drained. Asia looks at me with sadness in her eyes and then mouths "goodbye". No Asia! Don't go with her! I watch as she walks towards the fallen angel and tears form in my eyes.

"I will save you Asia! I'll find you again! You're my friend!" I say this through gritted teeth. Raynare just laughs.

"Well girl, if you truly wish to save her, come to the church tonight and witness the ritual that is to take place. I promise you won't be disappointed…or maybe you will!" Laughing she wraps Asia in her wings and flies off. I stay kneeling where I am staring at the spot where Asia was. I failed her. I'm her friend and I failed her once again. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up through blurry eyes. Veruk is standing there, his eyes concerned. I notice a scratch on his cheek, one that looks fresh. Breaking, I wrap my arms around his waist and cry, cry for my friend, and cry for being too damn weak to save her.

* * *

 **So I was going to finish the intro-arc in this chapter, but it was starting to get to be a little too long. So look forward to the next chapter, which should be up tonight, where the finale of the intro will be concluded. My summary of what happened in both chapters will come with that chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7 - Battle at the Church!

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

" ** _Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]_**

*Actions*

 **Chapter 7**

 **~Veruk POV~**

 **Night**

*Crack* Issei looks on in surprise as Rias once again slapped her. Even I am shocked at what has just happened. After explaining to the Devil President about where we had been all day and what happened with the Fallen Angel, Rias seemed at first concerned than angry. She surprises me again as tears form in her eyes and she engulfs Issei in a hug, running her hands over the brown girls' hair and murmuring something even my hearing can't catch.

"I am so sorry Ise-kun…but I cannot allow you to go the church. It is dangerous there and I also don't want there to be grounds for another war." Rias says this to a startled Issei. The smaller girl sighs in frustration

"This wouldn't of happened if I wasn't so weak…if only I was strong like Koneko-chan or quick like Kibba-kun" Issei says. I smile, and it's than I understand what Rias is doing as she explains some things to Issei about the church being enemy territory before subtly hinting at a [Pawns] ability to promote. After that she says that Akeno and she have some business elsewhere and they'll be back later. Not long after they're gone Issei stands up with a determined look on her face.

"I'm going…and don't either of you try to stop me," She says this looking at the other two ORC members who had stayed behind. Kiba just smiles while drawing his sword.

"Who said anything about stopping you? Besides…Fallen Angels are beings that need to be put down and the exorcists that serve them are just as bad…" Kiba says this. Koneko nods, though I think not in agreement to the last part, just that she too is coming. They all look at me and I smile.

"I suppose if I take responsibility, none of you will get into trouble. Come, I will use the ancient ways to get us there quicker," I say this while motioning them all closer.

* * *

 **Location: Abandoned Church**

The four of us, Kiba, Issei, Koneko, and I, are all standing outside the entrance to the church. Even from here I can sense some bad mojo going on in there. Looking at the others I can see they sense it too. Kiba has a grim look on his face and even Koneko looks upset about something. Issei is twirling a stray lock of hair while we decide what to do. Than Koneko walks forward, surprising all of us.

"…come on, they already know we're here." She says this in response to our looks. Shrugging, we all move forward as Koneko kicks down the door. Strong! That door looked like it weighed at least 100 pounds if not more and she kicked it aside as if it were paper. We all enter and see a startling site. The entire church has been defiled, the crosses destroyed, the statue of Mother Mary defiled. I look around for a moment and then hear the clapping.

"Meeting! It's a reunion! So emotional!" I look to the source of the voice, anger and disgust instantly marking my face as I recognize the voice. Lo and behold, the white-haired priest comes into view looking at us with something like a mix of lust and killing intent. Freed Selzan. I never forget the names of my enemies, especially ones that do disgusting things in the heat of battle.

"Well, I never met the same Devil twice before! You know, since I'm super strong, I cut Devils into pieces when I first meet them! Once I see them, I cut them up on the spot! I then kiss the corpse and say goodbye! That's how I used to live! But since you guys ruined my style, I'm so lost! That's no good~. It's not good to interfere with my lifestyle~! That's why~! You guys piss me off! I hope you guys will die! Actually die! You trashy Deeeeeeeeeeeevils!" He says this drawing his gun and light-blade. I know the others will get seriously injured by that blade, but it doesn't do anything to phase me. I crack my knuckles, getting ready for a fight when Issei strides forward.

"You guys came to rescue Asia-tan, right?" He laughs at us and looks at us with disgust. "Devil-samas are big hearted for coming to rescue a bitch like that who would even heal Devils! Well, just being entranced to a Devil should make that Sister die!" she says this causing Issei to halt in shock, and even I look momentarily surprised. What does he mean die!?

"Where is Asia!" I hear Issei say this. The smile that covers that disgusting priest is enough to make me shudder.

"Well Cutie, there is a hidden stairs under that altar. From there you can go to the place where they are doing the ritual." He says this so easily, giving away the location of their ritual room. He laughs as we all look at him incredulously.

"Sacred Gear!" I hear Issei shout and the red gauntlet appears on her arm and I feel the familiar increase in power. Kiba draws his sword and Koneko…begins lifting pews up and throwing them at the priest!

"…Get smashed." She says this while the boy dodges or cuts the things in two. He seems happy and angry all at once, as if he's enjoying the little dance.

"Yes, come, show me your strength! It's turning me on!" Freed says this while fighting. I hear a loud Clang, and now Kiba has met swords with the shitty priest. Sparks appear and the two are moving so fast that if it weren't for my vision and Vern's help, they would be nothing more than blurs before my eyes. I can tell this is all Issei sees as she looks around in confusion. The two stop in front of the Altar, blades pushing against each other and Kiba is smiling.

"Impressive. You are quite strong." he says, and the priest sticks out his tongue, laughing.

"You too! A [Knight], huh!? Not even a single blind spot! This is great! Yes yes, this is what I'm talking about. Lately, I haven't had an awesome battle like this! I was about to cry because of it! Hmmm! Hmmm! I'm going to kill you!" The priest says this earning a smile from Kiba.

"Then maybe I should fight seriously too," he says, getting a confused look from the priest. I sense the subtle shift in energies and Kibas sword changes to a blade made completely of darkness. "Eat this!" He says. The priests blade of light becomes covered in it and disappears.

""Wha, what the hell is this!?" The Priest shouts, confusion and rage filling his voice.

"—[Holy-Eraser], a darkness sword that devours light." Kiba responds. Hmmm, another sacred gear possessor…I'll have to watch him. Issei also seems surprised. Her look changes to one of happiness and she begins moving towards the Priest, who in turn looks at her with malice in his eyes.

"[Sacred Gear], Activate!" Issei says this while walking.

 **[Boost!]** I hear a voice that all at once sounds familiar and different and is definitely not Issei's. With the voice I feel Issei's power level increase, almost doubling. The Priest growls his next words,

"I keep telling you little girl, your annoying me!" He points his gun at Issei. I see more then hear as a bullet begins flying towards Issei. She raises her gauntleted arm and speaks

"Promotion, [Rook]!" Again, I feel her power go up, but it also changes and I know she's become the ultimate defense piece. The bullet bounces off the gauntlet harmlessly and Issei takes the chance. She dashes forward and lashes out, punching the surprised priest in the cheek and sending him flying. Issei laughs and says "That's for hitting Asia! I feel relieved that I hit you at least once." The priest gets up and looks at Issei with immense killing intent. Time for me to step in as well. We all surround him and he looks at each of us and for once I think I see panic in his eyes.

"Wow, wow. Is this what you call a crisis? Hmm, for me, getting killed by Devils is a no-no, so I think I'll retreat. It's a shame that I can't exorcise you guys, but I also don't want to die!" He removes a button from his coat, and a moment too late I realize what it is. With a bright flash that causes us all to cover our eyes, he escapes.

"Hey. The cute Devil over there…Ise-kun, was it? To tell you the truth, I have fallen in love with you. So I will definitely kill you, maybe rape you. Definitely, okay? I won't forgive a shitty Devil who punched me and gave me a lecture, okay? Then, bye-bye." He says this from somewhere. The four of us look at each other and then proceed to the altar. Time to save Asia.

* * *

We're standing in a large hallway with doors all along it and one bigger door at the end. It is from there I can sense the most power, and I lead the way towards it. As soon as we get close I waste no time and simply make the door disintegrate. What we see beyond is shocking to say the least. A large group of exorcists are gathered there and at the far end of the room is a platform. On it is the fallen leader Raynare, who is smiling at us, as well as a large cross…to which Asia is tied! Asia! She looks worse for ware, her outfit gone. She is wearing only a pair of white bra and panties, and her body is hanging limply from the cross. If it weren't for the fact that she looked up as we entered and spoke mine and Issei's name, I would have thought her dead.

"Asia! Don't worry we're here now!" Issei says this. Raynare just laughs, and looks back at the Sister.

"You are too late Devils, though I'm glad you made it in time to watch the finale!" As she says this Asia cries out in pain. There's a flash of white light…and then out of Asia I see a pair of rings surrounded by glowing green light. They float towards Raynare and she screams out in ecstasy, grabbing them and melding with them. "Yes, with this, [Twilight Healing], I will finally be given the respect I deserve! Even Azazel-sama cannot ignore me with this!" Asia now hangs limply from the cross and her eyes look lifeless, though she is still breathing.

"Asia!" Issei screams her name and begins moving forward, only to be blocked by exorcists with light guns and blades. I feel the rage boiling inside me. While Kiba attacks with his [Holy Eraser] and Koneko finishes them off, I summon my own power.

"[ **Schöpfung** ], it's your time to shine. Come forth, my faithful servant!" I say this. A pair of midnight black shoulder pads appears, the centers looking like the swirling streams of the milky way. This is what this world would call my sacred gear. It has the power to create anything, so long as it's within my imagination. As such, I raise my arm and in front of me appears a huge two-handed sword, the same color as my shoulder pads. I grab it and charge forward. Kiba may be fast, but I am faster. An after image is left behind as I dash forward, distracting the priests whom I attack. They cry out as I cut them down one by one like so much wheat for the harvest. I can feel the pleasure and the bloodlust taking over, but I push it down, not wanting to succumb to the darkness in my heart. As I do this I see Issei has reached Asia. Raynare says something to her, something about Sacred Gear possessors dying shortly after their Sacred Gears are removed. She does not stop Issei as the brown haired girl takes Asia down from the cross. Seeing that she's being ignored, Raynare gets pissed and attempts to strike Issei with a spear of light. Issei though jumps down into the middle of the exorcists with Asia in her arms. Kiba and Koneko jump to her defense and tell her to get out of there. When Issei reaches the door she looks back and yells something surprising out for the middle of a battle.

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! When I get back, call me "Ise"! Definitely! We are comrades!" Kiba looks shocked for a moment and I even see Koneko look surprised. I just laugh and continue the slaughter. I hope for her sake, Issei was quick enough to get Asia out of here.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

I reached the main floor of the church, Asia in my arms. She's surprisingly light and as we reach the top I set her down on one of the pews. I take her hands in mine and smile at her. She seems so weak and pale and her breath is coming in labored gasps. This worries me, but I don't let it show on my face as I hold my precious friends hands.

"Just wait a bit! You will be free soon, Asia! You will be able to play with me from now on!" I say this, trying not to let the panic show in my voice. She smiles and tenderly puts a hand on my cheek.

"…I was happy that…I had a friend…even for a short while…" she says this between gasps of pain. What are you saying Asia! Don't say stuff like that, you'll worry me. "…If I were to be born again, will you become my friend once more…?" She says this her emerald eyes looking at my brown ones.

"W-What are you saying!? Don't say that! Let's go somewhere to have fun! I will drag you even though you don't want to! We will go to karaoke! Game centre! Let's also go bowling! Also other places! Also to the museum! And the restaurant!" The tears have broken through now, and I see some of them splash down on Asia's cheeks. Her smile gets a little wider for a moment and I can see the forgiveness in her eyes even if I can't forgive myself. She's dying, despite what I say, what I tell myself, I can tell she is dying.

"We are friends! Always! Yeah, that's right! I will introduce you to Motohama and Matsuda! They are a bit perverted, but both of them are good guys! They will definitely become your friends! Definitely! We will have fun together! We'll have fun until we can!" I say this, trying to ignore what I know is the truth. The tears are in full swing now and they won't stop, no matter how hard I try to stop them.

…If I was born in this country…and went to the same school as you…" She says this, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"Let's go! Come to our school!" My voice is starting to shake. Asia's hand pats my cheek.

"…You even cry for someone like me…now I can…" Her hand that is patting my cheeks drops slowly. "…Thank you…" With that, her eyes close and her hand drops. Those are her last words. No. No! Not fair, why…why do you do this god! Why do you take away someone so innocent! Someone whose only goal in life was to make many friends! Why! I look up to the sky and scream out in frustration. I feel the ground shake and hear a loud boom from below but ignore it. Weak. This is all because I was too weak to save her! I couldn't save this beautiful innocent little girl from this cruel fate! Tears still flow from my eyes when she speaks.

"My, what disgusting site. To think a devil would cry over a Nun," Raynare. She is sitting on the pew next to me, her eyes glittering with malice. All I feel is hatred as I look at her. She points to a small cut on her cheek. "That cute blonde boy gave this to me as I was coming up here, can you believe it?" He places a hand on the wound and I see the familiar green light of Asia's sacred gear as the wound closes.

"Give it…back" I say this quietly, my frustration and anger pouring into my voice. She looks at me and laughs.

"Give it back? Silly girl, why would I do that? And besides, there's no one to give it back to, she's dead!" Raynare smiles at me. Then she gets angry and flies into the air as I try to punch her. "Fool, you cannot defeat me, not with how weak you are and that useless sacred gear!" I feel more than see the two spears as they penetrate my legs, just above my kneecaps. I cry out and fall to the ground as the weapons disappear. Blood flows freely from the wounds. I feel the ground rumble once more, but once again ignore it. Raynare on the other hand seems a little worried. I look to the sky once and then shake my head, looking down.

"Silly really when I think about it. I'm a devil now, so of course you won't answer me," I say this, causing Raynare to look at me in confusion. She says something, but I don't hear it as I'm already deep in thought. "Hey…listen…I haven't been your servant for very long, but I'm calling in a favor. Give me the strength needed to kill this bitch. If you do that I'll forever be indebted to you…Just let me kill her." Raynare is laughing again and yelling something at me but I ignore it.

[ **Boost!** ] My sacred gear yells out again. I feel an increase in power and slowly rise. The pain is unbelievable, but I endure it for her sake. I look up at the Fallen Angel and she seems scared.

"Are you insane…this is impossible, my strike should have kept you down, it should have killed you! You're stronger than I thought. And what was that voice!?" She says this, panic filling her words. I walk forward, slowly, each step creating immense pain in my legs. Blood is running freely down my legs, but I ignore it.

[ **Boost!** ] I hear it again, and my energy seems to double once more. I feel refreshed and walk a little faster. Raynare floats backwards, hesitant, but then she adopts a serious look. I see another spear form in her hands and she throws it. I raise my arm to block it and am surprised when the spear explodes in front of me. I recognize the symbols of Veruks barrier and send a silent thank you to him. The fight must of concluded downstairs and he must be watching, though I can't see him. Raynare looks on in shock, surprised that I blocked her strike. She's shaking her head back in forth in denial. We're almost at the entrance of the church now. I'm standing only a few feet away.

[ **Boost! Explosion!** ] I feel an immense surge of power and my gauntlet changes. The jewel in the center glows bright, strange symbols begin forming on it and I see Raynare look at me in fear.

"This power…no it's impossible…you have the power of a Mid-Class…no maybe even a High-class devil now! This isn't happening…this is impossible!" She screams at me in denial. Huh…to think my power has become as strong as Buchos. She throws another spear at me, but this time I knock it aside. Her face goes pale at this and she begins to turn as if to run away.

"I won't let you!" I dash forward and grab her leg. I pull her back and flip her around to face me. She seems scared, as if Lucifer himself stood in front of her. I raise my fast back, the one with the gauntlet and speak. "This, is for sending that man to trick and date me before killing me." My gauntlet shines bright as I swing it forward punching her as hard as I can in the chest. She cries out in pain and blood flies from her lips. Huh, one punch did that much eh? "This, is for taking Asia away from me!" I punch her again, this time in the stomach and she coughs again, this time puking blood. "And this is for just being a bitch!" My final punch catches her in the jaw sending her flying away from me and through the wall.

* * *

[ **Reset!** ] My sacred gear says this and disappears. All at once I feel the energy leave my body and collapse on the ground. I feel like I've just run a marathon. I hear movement behind me and swing around, only to see Kiba, Veruk, and Koneko have come up from below. Both Koneko and Kiba seem to be standing a little ways away from Veruk and I see the man himself looking a little embarrassed.

"You guys, you're all right!" I say to them, though don't trust myself to stand. As I say this, Koneko walks past me to the outside. Kiba smiles at me and nods.

"Bucho ordered us to stay out of the way," he says. I look confused for a moment, but before I can speak the woman herself appears.

"Yes, I told them to stay out of the way. I felt that if you tried hard enough, you would be able to take on the Fallen Angel. It seems her own cockiness got in the way of her victory though. That is not a [Twice Critical] like she believed. It's [Boosted Gear], a rare Sacred Gear." I am still confused as Akeno appears and Koneko comes in, dragging behind her the Fallen Angel Raynare. Rias looks at Akeno and says "Would you mind, Akeno-san?" With a smile and a giggle, Akeno walks forward. I see a small ball of water form in her hands. As it slowly gets bigger it moves forward until it's hovering over Raynare. With a loud splash it crashes onto the womans face, and she sits right up, coughing and sputtering. She looks around at the situation she's in and seems genuinely scared. Rias walks up to her, a dark look on her face.

"Fallen Angel Raynare. How are you doing?" she says, and even I can hear the sarcasm that drips in her voice.

"…The daughter of the Gremory clan…" Raynare says this as if in awe. Rias smiles, though I can tell it's filled with venom, at the mention of her title.

"Hello, my name is Rias Gremory. I'm the next heir of the House of Gremory. It will be for a short while, but nice to have your acquaintance." She says. The Fallen Angel seems confused for a moment and then sneers at Rias.

"…You think you've got me, but too bad. This plan was kept secret from the higher-ups, but there are other Fallen Angels with me. If I'm in danger, they will-" She's interrupted as Rias pulls out three black feathers. While they all look the same to me, the same cannot be said for Raynare, as she blanches at the sight of them.

"While I may not be able to tell the difference, I'm sure you must know that these belong to your three "friends"" Rias says. Raynares eyes seem to water and she stutters her next sentence.

"Kalawarner, Mittelt, Dohn…Dohn…Dohnaseek…" I am shocked at the pain that suddenly enters me at the mention of Dohnaseeks name. I know it was all a sham now, but he was still the first boy I had ever dated. The thought of him dead…seems to bring things to a painful reality. I hear Rias telling Raynare about how she discovered her plans. She than described what happened after her and Akeno left us to go somewhere back at the club. Apparently the three other Fallen Angels gladly told the two girls their plans, and it seems Dohnaseek intended to betray Raynare at the last moment to gain the powers of [Twilight Healing] himself. Even Raynare looked shocked at this, and I could see true pain in her eyes.

"They must have looked down on us because it was just two girls who approached them. So I asked them as a parting gift." Rias laughs before continuing, "They were foolish Fallen Angels who didn't know who was going to die. Since they were willing to help in your pathetic plot, they themselves were low beings."

Raynare is now enraged as Rias looks down on her. All I can think about is how much I had hated Rias for not wanting to help out Asia on the grounds of "We can't risk war"…and she did all this anyway, for me. Rias is now holding her palm out towards Raynare, and with this new energy I've been feeling I can feel the gathering of power. Kiba confirms it for me by saying

"Getting hit by a single shot won't even leave a trace. The princess of the Duke who has the power of destruction. Buchou is a powerful Devil who is called a genius among the group of young Devils after all." Wow, she has relations like that! Akeno than continues, causing more surprise on my side, "She is also called the "Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess", you know?" She has a nickname like that!? This is my Buchou, the one who leads me, the one who I strive to one day be like. Buchou is looking at my gauntleted arm and says this

"…Red Dragon, Boosted Gear. Those marks weren't there before, which is why it was unknown to others what you contained…" She looks back at Raynare, her smile widening. "Fallen Angel Raynare, before you die I will tell you why you were defeated. You see, Issei has a Sacred Gear that is not a regular Sacred Gear," she says and Raynare looks confused.

"—[Boosted Gear], a Sacred Gear that is said to be the rarest of the rare. The Red Dragon mark on the gauntlet is the evidence. Even you have heard of that name before, right?" Raynare's face goes from confusion to pure shock in a comical way. She turns her head my way and seems at a loss for words for a moment.

""B-Boosted Gear… One of the [Longinus] … Even though it's for a temporary time, it's said that it has the power to surpass Maous and God… Are you telling me that hateful power is possessed in a girl like this!?" She finally manages to say.

"If it's just like the legend is told, then the ability of the [Boosted Gear] can double the power of the possessor every 10 seconds. Even if her power starts from 1, it doubles her power every 10 seconds, and it can reach the power of the leader-class Fallen Angels and High-class Devils. And by mastering it, she could even kill God." Are you serious, Buchou!? I can defeat God!? So that's the power of my Sacred Gear. There is a mark of a Red Dragon carved into my gauntlet. So the reason why it kept on saying "Boost, Boost" is because it was doubling my power. So that's why my power kept on increasing inside me. So the reason why Raynare was scared of me is because I had attained a power that surpasses her without realizing a powerful Sacred Gear… I looked at the Sacred Gear on my left arm fearfully. Boosted Gear. My Sacred Gear. This is an incredible Sacred Gear. Ah, does this mean I can leave a legend as a Devil?

"Well, no matter how powerful it is, Sacred Gear which needs time has a big risk. There aren't any enemies that would wait for the user to get stronger. Since the opponent was taking it lightly, this was the outcome." You sure know how to say the right words to cause me pain Buchou. I feel a light pat on my head and look up to see her standing in front of me. She's smiling and I can't but help notice how white her skin looks, like freshly fallen snow. The red in her hair is a stark contrast, almost looking like blood has been spilt on the snow. I remember that time briefly of how I had originally summoned her, what felt like years ago, but it was only a couple of weeks ago.

"Just to be expected from my Servant-kun. Just like I thought, Ise is an interesting girl. I'm going to adore you even more." She smiles at me, and I feel a slight shiver at that smile as it seems almost evil and strained. I decide now is the time to apologize for earlier.

"Buchou, I want to apologize for my behavior earlier…it seems I was wrong to doubt you," I say looking at my feet as I say it. All I could think of was how I felt that maybe the Fallen Angels and priests were right, that Devils were cold hearted beings, as Rias never portrayed any sense of wanting to save the Sister, all she had seemed to care about was not starting another war. In fact, she had been planning to help the entire time. I feel a finger tilt my chin up, soft and warm. Rias is looking at me very seriously. She raises her other hands and wipes away the tears I didn't know had been falling.

"I…I couldn't save her Buchou. I wasn't fast enough…I wasn't…strong enough," I say this, chocking on the sobs that suddenly wrack my body. She pulls me into a hug, surprising me as my face is suddenly mashed between her cleavage. Her hand gently runs through my hair and I hear her murmur my name softly. When the tears finally stop coming she steps back and smiles at me before turning back to Raynare. Even though it's not directed at me I can feel the killing intent directed at the poor creature.

"I will have you disappear, Fallen Angel-san." It's a cold tone. It's filled with killing intent. "Of course, I will retrieve that Sacred Gear back as well." Raynare begins backing away and seems shocked as Rias proclaims this.

"Y-You can't be serious!? This healing power is for Azazel-sama and Shemhaza-sama..." Rias interrupts her.

"To live your life for love is beautiful. But you are too tainted with dirt. You have no elegance. And I don't allow that." Buchou aims her hand towards Raynare. Looks like she will kill her in one blow. Then, a shadow appears from behind the broken wall.

"Yoo-Hoo, Me here." The Priest, Freed Zelzan. It's that shitty Priest! He came back despite running away once! "Wow! My superior is in serious danger! So what's going to happen now!?" He says, and I can hear a hint of laughter in his voice. Raynare screams at the appearance of the Priest, and looks towards him. Her eyes take on a desperate look.

"Save me! If you save me, I will give you a reward or anything you want!" She yells at him. Freed makes a sadistic smile.

"Hmm, hmm. I received a wonderful order from an Angel-sama. Eh? So I can have sex with you? To me, having sex with an Angel-sama is like the best honor and it will raise my social status a lot." He says that to her. I'm shocked at what I'm hearing this boy say.

"Ku… D-Don't fool around and save me!" The Fallen Angel's expression is filled with anger. It also seems like she's in a rush. No, she is in a rush. She probably thinks that, "A mere human won't betray me". Freed just laughs at her serious expression.

"You know that I'm actually serious… I mean, something simple like that should be all right, isn't it, Angel-sama?" He asks. When she continues to look at him incrediously, he simply shakes his head and sighs. "So it's a no? Is that so? Then I will take my leave now. No matter how you look at it, I'm at a disadvantage, so I will just take off." Freed says it in a funny tone while curling his body.

"Y-You are a Priest, aren't you!? You are supposed to save me! I'm an all mighty Fallen Angel! I…" Raynare starts saying but Freed interrupts with a look of rage on his face.

"I don't need a superior who loses to trashy Devils. You are pretty, but you lack plans and you are hard headed. The only thing you are useful for is masturbation. So just die away already. Well, a Fallen Angel who is abandoned by God won't go to either Heaven or Hell, but goes back to nothing. Maybe the experience of turning into nothing will be helpful?" He says and then thinks about it for a moment before raising a finger in the air, "Ah, that's impossible. Since there will be nothing left. It's impossible. So namusan. Wait, that's Buddhism. Ah, I'm a former Christian! I'm such a naughty boy!" After saying that, he moves his sight elsewhere, as if he has lost interest in Raynare. With that, Raynare put on an expression of despair. She looks miserable. Is this the fate of the Fallen Angel who sought for power and causes a rampage? Freed makes a lecherous smile at me, licking his lips.

"Ise-kun, Ise-kun. You have such a wonderful ability, and such an amazing body. I'm getting more interested in you. You are so worthy to kill! You are definitely in my Top 5 for the "Devils I want to kill", so be prepared, okay? Next time we meet, let's have a romantic fight to the death, okay?" I feel an extreme chill go down my back, as if someone had just dropped an ice cube there. That guy is smiling but has an extreme killing intent. A challenge directed at me. No, an advanced notice for killing me. "See ya then! Bye-bye! Remember to brush your teeth!" Freed disappears immediately from the scene after waving his hands at us. He's quick. That guy just left like that. I definitely think we will meet again someday, perhaps soon. Raynare seems to have given up on hope when Rias speaks once more

"Now, Fallen Angel Raynare, who was abandoned by her own servant. Miserable." She shakes her head and Raynare tries backing up. "It's time for you to disappear, your crime; torturing my servants and killing an innocent Sister," Just as I see the red light of Rias getting ready to eliminate all traces of Raynare, I thought I saw the same black light of Veruk's barrier. There's a loud explosion and a flash of light and I have to cover my eyes. Even through the explosion I hear the Fallen One's screams. When the blindness passes I look back…and Raynare is gone. Even Rias seems shocked at the explosion and light; however she shakes her head and looks at us. After a moment I see a green light floating in the air, amongst what looks like a rain storm of black feathers. It's Asia's sacred gear. The [Twilight Healing]. As it floats downwards with the feathers, Rias reaches out and grabs it. It reminds me of my failure to save her. Tears flow freely again, but I feel a hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Veruk standing behind me, a grim expression on his face.

"Rias-san…you can do it right? You can bring her back? I can't stand the thought that I never will get to see her smile again," He says. Wait, that's right! She brought me back, so why not Asia! I look to Rias, hope in my eyes. She smiles and nods her head. From her pocket she pulls out a small red chess piece. It looks like a [Bishop].

"I'm late in telling you this now but a Devil with a Peerage receives 15 chess pieces in total, made up of 8 [Pawns], 2 [Knights], 2 [Bishops], 2 [Rooks], and 1 [Queen]. Same as in an actual chess game. I already used one of my [Bishop], but I still have another one left." Buchou then walks towards Asia while holding the crimson chess piece in her hand. Buchou places the crimson [Bishop] chess piece on the now deceased Asia's chest.

"The [Bishop]'s role is to support the other members of the group. This girl's healing power could be useful as a [Bishop]. It has never happened before, but I will reincarnate this girl as a Devil." A crimson demonic-power surrounds Buchou's body.

"I order, in my name Rias Gremory. You, Asia Argento. I, resurrect you back to this soil as my servant, and have you reborn as a Devil. You, my [Bishop], be delighted with your new life!" The crimson chess piece glows and goes inside Asia's body. At the same time, Asia's Sacred Gear goes back inside her body. Buchou stops her demonic-power after confirming that the chess piece and the Sacred Gear went inside Asia's body. Then Buchou makes a sigh. I just look at her in a daze. Asia's eyes open, the beautiful green emeralds I feared I would never see again.

"Huh…where…where am I?" She says this looking around confused, as tears flow down both mine and Veruk's face.

"I resurrected her because I wanted her power that can even heal a Devil." Rias says this while giving both me and Veruk a warm smile. "Ise, from now on, you'll protect her. Since you will be her senior Devil." Asia looks at the two of us for a moment before realization dawns on her face.

"Ise-san…Veruk-san" Veruk lets' out a cry of joy and I simply smile at the brave, blonde sister.

"Let's go home Asia,"

* * *

 **~Raynare POV~**

I awoke in darkness, my head feeling like someone had been playing the drums all day inside of it leaving it raw and bruised. My body felt battered as well, as if I had been dragged through the dirt and gravel. I could feel coldness all around me, though even with my night vision I could see nothing. It was like I was inside a freezer box, with no light to guide me. I could feel that I was still in my Fallen Angel battle clothes, though that seemed of little protection against the cold. Why was I feeling this cold! Even in the coldest of winters, never had I been this cold in the mortal realm. It's than I felt the shackles. One was on each wrist while another covered both of my ankles. I tried to move but it served no purpose other than to make noise. I tried to remember what had happened, but all I could think of was that Gremory woman about to blow me away into nothingness. Was that where I was? But no, it couldn't be as I could still _feel_. I tried to think and remembered something else. Just as the crimson bitch's spell was about to strike me I saw an explosion and there was something that looked like a barrier with black runes floating throughout it. Then I felt pain indescribable and then nothingness. It was in that nothingness that I heard the voice, a voice so like death that it had chilled me to my very soul.

" _ **You will live for my master now. From this day forth until the end of the world, my masters word is yours to obey, Fallen Angel Raynare!**_ " What followed was laughter darker than any humans and more pain. I awoke here next, and have no idea where I am.

"He…hello?" I call out, surprised at how weak my own voice sounded. How long had I been down here, my throat was dry as sandpaper.

"Ah…you're finally awake, my little Raynare-san, my pretty little Fallen Angel," Says a voice. Wait, I know that voice. It was the boy who had helped that bitch Issei break into the Church. What did they call him, Verud? No, Veruk!

"What…what do you want with me?" I ask, afraid of the answer. His face suddenly appears in my line of sight, as if lit up by some unknown flashlight and I see a frightening smile on his face.

"You will found out soon, pretty girl. But first, my friend and I have some questions to ask you," as he say this I feel a searing pain shoot through my head, and then blissful darkness. The last thing I hear is the laughter of the one that spoke to me in darkness before, joined by this boys laughter.

* * *

 **All right, so ends the introductory ark. Asia has become a devil, and once again I copied some things over from the LN. Not everything was exactly the same (for instance I have freed calling Issei cute and things like it). We get to see Veruk's "Sacred Gear" for the first time. The name of it is German for Creation, which is essentially what it does. So long as he thinks it, it can be made. What we don't see is what happened below on the part of Veruk and the sudden explosions being felt by Issei, which causes the embarrassment he feels when he comes up from the ritual room and the kind of avoidance from Kiba and Koneko. More on that later.**

 **Issei discovered her sacred gear! Hurray! The training that I will have Veruk put them through will probably make Balance Breaker obtainable in the game against Riser. However, I'm still on the fence on whether or not I want the Gremory group to win or lose that first fight. I think I might keep it canon, albeit with a few key differences. We'll see as it goes.**

 **Now, onto the end scene. As I said, I was planning on keeping Raynare alive for this particular novel as, other than Azazel and the Half-Fallen Angel Akeno, there's no real Fallen angel in the Gremory group. I figure I might be able to change that for this, bringing Raynare into the group after some…breaking in by Veruk.**

 **Well that's all for now folks, Rate and Review and as always, criticism is appreciated.**

 **Guten Tag to all and until next time!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Tidings of Joy, Maybe?

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

" ** _Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]_**

*Actions*

 **Chapter 8**

 **~Veruk POV~**

Its early morning and Rias and I are in the ORC clubroom. School hasn't started yet but I was asked to meet here with the rest of the club members. I can sense Issei is close to the school and let Rias know, earning a smile from her. It seems she's become attached to her servant devil. Strangely enough, she also invited me here. Though I am there sensei, I still find it weird that I was called in for this meeting. After a few more moments of waiting, Issei comes through the door, clearly out of breath. I smirk at her, earning a scowl and she looks at Rias.

"Good morning Buchou" she says putting on a smile.

"Good morning Issei-san, glad you made it. How are the wounds from the Fallen Angel?" She asks curious. I shuffle a little uncomfortably. They still don't know my secret, and I'm still wondering if and when I should tell them.

"Good, thanks to the healing from Asia-san," Issei responds, taking a seat on the couch.

"Is that so? It seems like that girl's healing power is something you can't ignore. I can see why a single Fallen Angel would desire it, even by keeping it a secret from her superiors." Rias says, putting on a happy look. I can understand why, she just acquired herself a powerful servant to help her. I look at Issei, and though she seems happy, she seems worried about something. She voices her worries a moment later and I stifle a laugh.

"Buchou, if it's true what you said, about us being brought back like the pieces of a chess board, than doesn't that mean there will be seven more people like me?" She seems genuinely upset as she says this, but Rias shakes her head smiling.

"Impossible, for you see, I used all eight [Pawn] pieces on you," she says. Issei looks surprised and I can only imagine what's going through her head. With that Sacred Gear of hers, it took up a lot of pieces to bring her back. She casts a glance in my direction and I smile at her. She looks away quickly, and I see a blush form on her face. Still won't look at me eh? Oh well. Rias is currently explaining to Issei about the pieces she had left. She moves on to saying how they match, with her crimson hair and the girls Boosted Gear. Vern still hasn't explained to me why the presence of that particular gear is familiar, but I aim to find out. Coming out of my musings, I suddenly find Rias standing in front of me. I quirk at an eyebrow at her and look down at myself, wondering if I have something on my shirt or in my teeth. She then surprises me by kissing my forehead. My face definitely went bright red at this. A kiss?! Why?! What have I done to deserve this?

"For saving my cute little Issei-san and bringing Asia-chan into my peerage," She says at my confused look. A kiss for that? That was nothing; any man would have done the same. I'm staring into her eyes, a pleasant blue-green, when she starts laughing lightly. She removes her hands from my shoulders before speaking.

"I should probably stop or I will make the girls jealous," She says. Huh? Which girls will be jealous? I then notice Issei is looking at me with a complicated expression and Asia! She is standing there fidgeting.

"Asia?" I look at her, when did she get here? Her face is red and she seems…angry? Why is she angry, what did I do?

"It has to be… because R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Veruk-sama will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart." She cries out and clutches her head. "Oooo…I have a headache now…"

"Of course, when a devil prays to God they get injured," Rias says that as if it's simple common sense.

"Uh…that's right I was turned into a Devil, so I can't face God anymore," Asia seems troubled as she says this and both Issei and I go to her side.

"Do you regret Asia?" I ask, wanting the truth, even if it hurts. She smiles in response.

"No, I am happy wherever you and Issei-san are, even if it means I have to change the way I live," She says. Warmth passes through me and I grab Asia in a big hug. She seems confused for a moment, and her face goes red, before she returns the hug. As we step away from each other smiling, I notice the outfit she's wearing. It's the girls uniform of Kuho academy. Issei seems to notice it too.

"Asia, are you wearing the school uniform?" She asks. Asia seems a little embarrassed at the mention of this and she looks me in the eyes as she asks "Does it…suit me?" I feel she's definitely looking for my approval and I say without the slightest hesitation

"You're beautiful, my little Sister." Her face goes bright red and she covers it with her hands, mumbling something that I don't hear. "I know, let's take a picture to commemorate the moment, just you me and Issei-san." She seems unsure of what to do as I say this and again her cheeks go crimson.

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Rias says that to me and Issei. So she's going to be in our class eh? This is wonderful news, though I'll have to deal with those perverts at some point. In fact, if they continued the way they were with Issei, I'd have to deal with them sooner rather than later.

"From this day forward, Veruk-sama, Issei-san, I am in your care," Asia announces with a smile and a curtsey. I blush a little bit seeing this. She looked so cute! Issei mentions introducing Asia to her two friends. I try and ignore the unpleasant feeling that spreads through me at the mention of this. If they tried anything I'd banish their minds to another realm, making sure they never did anything perverted again.

At this point Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko enter the room, with Kiba nd Koneko giving me hesitant looks and avoiding my eyes. Ah yes, there was that thing that happened at the church. I'll definitely have to explain that at some point.

"Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san, Veruk-san." Says Akeno.

"…Good morning, Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai, Veruk-senpai." Says Koneko.

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan, Veruk-san." asks Kiba. I just nod my head at them while Issei and Rias answer. I see Issei getting excited each time "Ise" is said and she looks shyly at Kiba. That man seems to ignore the attention he is receiving, simply smiling at the replies. Rias snaps her fingers and a tray with a large chocolate cake magically appears on it. I can smell how good it will taste even from here.

"With everyone here, let us begin to celebrate the welcoming of our newest members; Asia-chan and Veruk-san!" Rias announces getting cheers from everyone else. Ah, if only every day could be like this, but I knew something was coming. I could feel it in the air, like the very atmosphere was pushing down lightly on my shoulders. I shake off the feeling and enjoy the day with everyone else, ignoring what tonight was going to bring.

* * *

 **~Raynare POV~**

I awake, coughing uncontrollably. When the fit passes, I know I'm not alone. It's been what feels like several days, but I have no idea how long it's actually been. It did not take me long to figure out I was in some sort of alternate dimension, a fact I soon discovered was made possible by my captor. It was that boy from the church, Veruk-san he said his name was. But there was something with him, some creature of such darkness that even the most evil of devils seemed to pale in comparison. The boy and this creature had done something to her, made her reveal all her deepest secrets to them. She had no recollection of saying anything; she simply remembered searing pain and flashes of images before her eyes. She shuddered then, causing the chains that still bound her to rattle. She felt weak, weaker than she ever had before. Though Veruk fed her and gave her water, she felt like she hadn't eaten a proper meal in months, though she was sure she hadn't been there for that length of time. It was then the voice spoke.

" **Fallen Angel Raynare, todays the day. We allow you to live, but you must serve my master. You will be released and taken to a home near my masters own. He has finally regained the power to conjure the pocket dimensions and has chosen to build a home within his home. If you accept and live there peacefully, you will survive this. If not…** "The evil voice laughs. " **If not, than my master has given me free reign to do as I wish…** " I shudder in horror at the thought of what this creature might do to me. I feel **it** wouldn't kill me, at least not without some sort of torture at first. I see a set of white teeth gleaming in front of me, like those that belong to just a skull.

"I…I…accept your masters offer," I manage to whisper. The smile turns to a frown and the room is suddenly filled with bright light, blinding me.

" **Hrnnn…Very well Fallen One, from this day forth you will serve my master as I have, faithfully and without any doubts. Welcome to your new world!** " The voice says and as the light fades away I feel a searing pain in my right shoulder and black out.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

I knew it was a dream, but that didn't register at first. I could see my two best friends crying in one end of a long church. They were cursing someone and asking how I could get married. My parents were in another corner saying stuff like

"I want my first grand-child to be a boy!" Man, what's going on here? Where am I? And I'm the one getting married?

"Are you coming, my little dragon?" I hear a voice that is all at once familiar and different. I look to its source and see Veruk standing there, dressed in a suit. His shirt is unbuttoned and I can see the hard muscles underneath. His body looks rock hard and is as pale as milk. From behind him stood that…spirit but it was almost as if it radiated from him, like they were attached by an invisible cord. He had his arm raised, as if for me to take it when the scene changed. We were standing in front of a priest and it was just at the end part.

"You may now kiss the bride," The priest says. Veruk turns to me, still smiling and we kiss, tender at first but turning more passionate as the time goes on. The scene changes again and we're both standing in a dark room with a bed in it. I notice we're both naked, but strangely it doesn't seem to bother me. We lay together on the bed and he begins touching me, bring strange sensations up and down my body. Now he's above me and I can see him guiding it towards…

[ **Having fun brat?** ] The scene changes again, everything disappearing as I hear this new voice. It too sounds familiar, like I've known it all my life, but I couldn't tell you who it is.

[ **Of course you know me, I've been trying to speak with you for years, it is only now that you have unlocked your new powers that you can hear** ] The voice says as if reading my thoughts.

[ ***sigh* I can read your thoughts, partner, because I am a part of you** ] The voice says again. Wait, what do you mean partner, who are you, whose there!? Suddenly my dream is bathed in the glow of hot flames and I see a large, Red Western style dragon appear before me with glowing green eyes. I scream as the dragon laughs. Is he going to try and eat me!? Or maybe capture me; I hear dragons do that so they can get gold.

[ **Eat you? Capture you? What kind of strange things have you been reading partner?** ] It's than what he's been saying clicks in with me. Partner…what do you mea… My left arm suddenly starts to glow and I can feel an immense amount of pain in it. I look down as the dragon laughs again and see my arm has changed. The gauntlet is there again, only it goes further up my arm and it seems to have grown elongated claws.

[ **You finally start to realize it, my partner** ] I hear the voice say, and the next thing I know I'm awakening in my bed.

* * *

The first thing I did upon awaking was to check my left arm in the hopes that it hadn't changed into what had happened in my dream. It was still normal and I heaved a sigh of relief. That would have been hard to explain at school. So something like that resides inside my gauntlet. I couldn't shake this creepy feeling I had at the thought of that. A dragon, specifically a big red one. Man, what's going to happen to me than? I look at the clock and see it's only 0430. Still early than, I think I'll go back to…O no! I shoot straight up in bed and look about worriedly. Today began training with Buchou and Veruk, and Buchou was supposed to be here at 0500.

" _I'm going to be late on my first day of training!_ " I think, panicking.

* * *

It turns out I wasn't late; I was ready just on time. Buchou was waiting for me outside my door as I awoke, with Veruk standing beside her smirking. I couldn't look him in the eye due to what had happened in my dream, and a blush crept up on my face. Neither of the other two seemed to notice so training began. It started with me running, Veruk easily striding beside me while Buchou rode a bike, up several hills in the direction of the park. My breath was coming in short gasps while Veruk seemed unfazed by the running. He simply kept smiling and telling me to keep up the good work. Damn your confidence and running ability! After a short time we reach the park where Buchou tells me to continue running for five more laps around the field. By the end of it I feel like I'm dying. This special training is so I can become the best servant for Buchou! If I can become the strongest, I will be recognized in the world of devils and perhaps receive a peerage of my own. It is my goal to become as strong as Buchou and start a world of my own, while also still serving her. But to do that I have to train, for right now I am very weak. Veruk has offered to help Rias train me, stating it will give him an idea of what to expect when his training officially begins. While strength is key in the Devil world, it seems stamina is also a big part of it, so Buchou gets me to do at least 20km a day of running.

"One, Two, One, Two, One…" I am currently doing push-ups with Rias sitting on my back. Veruk is in front of us, counting and watching us with a strange look in his eyes. Rias seems to be in a far-off place and I briefly wonder what might be bothering her when I get a sharp *wap!* across the back of my head.

"No stopping now," I hear her say. Buchou is indeed a cruel trainer. I feel she is almost Spartan-like. Breaks seem impossible and I feel as if I'm going to die. Tears are falling from my face in a comical style, but still I continue. I'm getting close to a hundred push-ups when I hear her say something softly.

"It should be about time for her to arrive…" Huh? For who to arrive? I'm about to ask this out loud when I hear a familiar voice.

"Ise-san! Veruk-sama! Rias-Buchou! I'm sorry for being la…Auuhh!" Asia cries out as she drips over her own two shoes. Veruk just shakes his head, and like that it's time for a break.

"Here is your tea, Ise-san," Asia says handing me a cup of steaming hot tea. I thank her and take it graciously. Sipping it I beam at her.

"This is the best! Surely it's on at least Akeno-senpai's level!" I say. This earns a blush from the blonde girl. Veruk nods in agreement and the poor girl hides her face, going red. What is up with that reaction? Am I missing something? I feel the stirrings of jealousy at the thought of Veruk and Asia together, but push them down. It wouldn't do me any good to worry about that now, and besides Veruk himself said he sees Asia more as a sister to protect than anything…sexual.

"I had heard that Ise-san, Veruk-sama and Rias-Buchou are going to be training out here every morning…so I wanted to help as best as I could!" Asia announces, while pulling out various food items and handing them to us.

"Asia, you are far too kind my dear sister," Veruk says this while smiling. Asia blushes again and mutters something under her breath before grabbing her head in pain. It seems she tried praying again. All of us sigh and look at the poor girl in pity. As a devil, she can no longer pray, but it seems the habits of being a Sister are still ingrained in her mind, so she still tries on occasion to do so. I notice Buchou is being quiet through all of this, and seems to be lost in thought again.

"Ummm, Buchou what is wrong?" I ask her, drawing the attention of Veruk as well. Rias shakes her head and smiles before saying

"Nothing, I was just lost in thought. I think it should be there by now, so let us go to your house Ise-san." Huh, what should be at my house? I stare at her in confusion but she looks at Asia, "The luggage should be there by now no?" She says to her. Luggage? What could she mean? I was soon to find out.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

Though I had an idea of what was about to happen, it still surprised me when we got there and there were several boxes sitting in front of the house, including a couple of suitcases. Rias had mentioned a plan about finding Asia a place to stay, and I had Vern subtly implant the thought of my place. While it's technically not mine, I could easily convince Issei's parents to allow the move. Besides, there's still another spare room. Issei for her part is looking around in confusion at all the boxes when Rias announces it.

"Issei-san, because I have tasked you and Veruk-san with the task of looking after Asia-chan, I have decided she will live here with you." Issei looks at her for a moment before letting out a large

"Huuuuahhhh…?" I chuckle silently and can hear Vern do the same. I hadn't noticed his return from the Otherrealm, so he must have gotten back while I slept. I see a flash of Raynare, the mark of people now tattooed on her right shoulder. Well, that takes care of that part of things. Now there's the problem of bringing her back to this world and not have Rias try and kill her again. I had saved her that time, and I think Rias suspected something for she seemed a little surprised at the explosion that had happened that night in the church. Still, she hadn't questioned me about it and to them; the Fallen Angel Raynare was dead and gone. She in fact had been trapped in a pocket dimension of mine that I had hastily conjured and teleported her to when she was about to be blown away. After extensive…questioning, I discovered that she had had her own doubts about the orders she was receiving from Azazel. She didn't believe they actually were from her most favored Fallen Angel, but followed them through anyway. She had no real desire to kill the girl, but felt it was a necessary evil to help bring power to the Fallen Angels with whom she was aligned. I had my doubts about why she was doing this even before I discovered all this knowledge, especially as from what Vern had gathered on Azazel, he wasn't a bad Fallen Angel. He just had curiosity in the Sacred Gears. But never before had that curiosity led to outright killing someone. So, this led to Veruk having some doubts and even Vern seemed uneasy.

"Veruk-san, would you mind carrying these into the house for us?" Rias asks me this with a smile. *Sigh*, I knew I was going to have to do this. So while Rias explained to Issei's parents why all of a sudden there was a new guest, with some help from Vern, I took all of Asia's luggage upstairs. It was surprisingly light and I just noticed how little she must have brought with her. Well, I'm sure Issei will take her out shopping at some point, probably soon. As I come back downstairs I hear Rias say something about Asia becoming Okaa-sama and Otou-sama's daughter. Become their daughter?! Even I wouldn't have thought of that, although I guess it made sense, I did think of her as a sister, in more ways than one. Both parents look at each other before squealing in delight.

"Yes, of course we'll accept her as our daughter! In fact, I think there's another spare room upstairs!" Okaa-sama says this. I see Otou-sama nodding his head in delight. Of course you would accept a beautiful blonde as your daughter you pervert…I shake my head and lean in the doorway, not wanting to intrude. There was some mention of it maybe being bride training for me, causing me to gasp in shock. Bride training! Where did that come from!? I simply shake my head again, it seems no one has noticed I was here. At the mention of bride however I see Rias look away, as if in thought but very sad. Hmmm…I will definitely have to inquire about that, something seems to be bothering her lately. At first I thought it was her suspicions about Raynare, but lately it seems it could be something else. If only I knew what I was getting into at that time, I might not have gotten involved.

* * *

 **~Raynare POV~**

I stand in the living room of my new home. It's a fairly large house, two stories with a basement. It has a large kitchen, a living room that is also fairly large, three bedrooms, a gym room and the basement seems to be entirely dedicated to some weird "training" room comprising of a large bed amongst other things. I had only been inside it once, when I first arrived and it was only for a second. Something had pulled me out and dropped me at the top of the stairs. The new tattoo on my arm had burned after that and I heard that creepy voice.

" **That room is off limits for now, Lady Raynare. The next time you go in there without the masters' approval will be…painful,** " It had said. I later learned that the voice belonged to an ancient spirit known as Vernichtung or Vern as my new master liked to call him. Thinking of my new "master" caused a small blush to form on my cheeks and warmth to spread throughout my body, especially "there". I will admit, he is cute, but there was something about him that had started to draw her to him, something that made her crave and lust for him. Maybe it was the whole master thing.

"Have I suddenly become a masochist?" I questioned myself out loud. I than heard a chuckle behind me.

"They say talking to yourself is a sign of insanity, my Raven Haired servant," The voice is that of my new master. Even his voice is seductive, low and deep, as if trying to tempt you to the shadows, promising no escape once you've entered.

" _What is wrong with me!?_ " I think turning to face him. He stands before me in a black trench coat with none of the buttons done up. Underneath he wears a pair of navy jeans…and no shirt! I can see his chest muscles with blinding clarity. His skin is paler than even the moon, like a pleasant cream. But it's his eyes that draw me in. One was the same color as the wheat harvested by farmers to make bread. The other was an emerald bright enough to draw you in, dark enough to keep you trapped. He seemed different since the last time I saw him, and I realized it was because his muscles were becoming more defined. Seems his training is paying off. Something stirred within me, and I felt the tattoo on my arm burn again. I wanted to walk up to him, touch him, and caress him. The urge to take off my own clothes was becoming hard to fight, and it would have been easy to do as I still had my battle gear on. He was smiling at me as if he knew everything that was going on inside my head, which he probably did thanks to that spirit.

"What do I owe the pleasure, my master?" I ask with a small bow. He laughs in response before speaking.

"Time to find you new clothes, and perhaps change your appearance a bit. Tomorrow you're going to be a seventeen year old girl whose just been enrolled at Kuho academy," He says with practiced ease. I don't have time to be shocked as suddenly his mouth is on mine and I lose all sense of reality. I think it's going to be a good night, and the stuff about Kuho can wait till tomorrow.

* * *

 **So things are starting to progress well. Raynare has essentially been turned into a servant of Veruk. The tattoo will have a bit more significance later on, but it essentially allows Veruk/Vern to keep tabs on her at all times. It will also have some other effects, but those will be revealed later. As Issei is a girl in this one, and there's no other real guys besides Kiba at this point, I decided to have Veruk play the role of dream husband. This leaves her more than a little confused, as she still sees him as her kinda cousin, but also a man far too old for her. At the same time she finds herself…attracted to him and the same can be side the other way around (yay dragons!). Still half debating whether Issei will give up her arm to save Rias or if I'll just have Veruk go all crazy. I've decided that most likely Rias and the Gremory group will end up losing the Rating game against Raiser or else he'll still worm his way into marrying Rias. Anyway, that's all for now, Let me know what you think in the comments and always Criticism is appreciated and expected**

 **Au Revoir!**


	9. Sisters New Life and The Phoenix Clan

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

" _Thinking"_

" **Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

" ** _Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]_**

*Actions*

 **Chapter 9**

 **~Veruk POV~**

It's been a few days since Asia started staying at our house. By now people have become used to seeing the three of us together, though I still hear insults and death threats hurled at me. Of course. Issei has suddenly become popular for being one of the first girls to hang around with me while Asia is the new blonde haired beauty at the school who, though clumsy, seems to have won over everyone's hearts. So when they see her hanging around me they become jealous and the girls have even started to worry about getting a chance to be with me. Sigh, if only someone who remembered my old days was still around to see how far I've come.

" _ **Master, you forget I was around before you, and I still remember everything. This is nothing compared to back then, and no one even knows about your new servant…yet,**_ " You just have to remind me about what this day will bring, don't you Vern. Despite all the attempts I've made at concealing her, Rias and maybe even Akeno, as well as any other powerful devils here, will see that there's something special about her. I can't hide that much power without someone noticing something seems to be off. Ah well, we'll deal with that pot hole when it comes about. For now, I'll enjoy life. Oh how little I knew what I was getting into.

"Class, today we announce another new student. Please come in and introduce yourself," So says Sensei. A small framed girl steps in, long raven hair, beautiful violet eyes and a bust that comes close to Rias and Akeno's size. The guys cheer loudly before she even has a chance to introduce herself to anyone. When Sensei quiets them down she curtsies and speaks.

"Hello everyone, my name is Yuuma Amano. I currently live with Veruk-sama, who is my master, so please help him take care of me!" She says, winking in my direction, and spreading her fingers in a V shape while sticking her tongue out. I can instantly feel the stares of all the male students as if they have burned into me, while the girls seem shocked. Issei and Asia both look at me in confusion, for this is the first they heard of this. Vern is laughing his ass off.

" _Great, this is going to bring nothing but headaches later,_ " I think to myself while glowering at Raynare/Yumma. Vern continues to laugh and I see an image of me slamming my head on the desk repeatedly. Well, I certainly feel like doing that. And of course, Sensei put's her in the seat behind me, earning more stares from my class mates. She immeadiatley runs her finger down my spine, causing me to shiver and I know she is thinking about the previous night. Well, guess the cat's out of the bag now, looks like I'll be doing some explaining to Rias.

The rest of class passed pretty uneventfully. Issei, Asia, Raynare and I are now all headed to the ORC room. I dread what is about to come, but o well. At least I can have some fun. Almost as soon as we arrive Rias is looking at me, her eyes dark and grim.

"What the hell is that!? She has the same essence as a Fallen Angel!" She asks. For her part, Raynare seems pretty fearful of this woman who had almost killed her. Issei and Asia both take a seat and I see even Akeno looking towards me with darkness in her eyes. Kiba also seems angry, while Koneko is as emotionless as ever. So we're all here eh? Well nows as good a time as any.

"Show your true form, my servant," I say looking at Raynare. She seems hesitant and fearful, but the power of my magic works against her and she nods.

"Very well, my master," She nods her head before stepping back. Her body goes through the transformation, becoming taller, her hair longer, her clothes changing to those of her fallen angel form. Four black wings sprout from her back, and as she finishes changing, she smiles at Rias. The entire ORC is shocked. Last they saw this woman she was dead. Last Asia saw her, she was killing her. Rias rises from her desk and steps forward.

"Im…Impossible…I killed you. I was sure my magic left no trace of you," she says, still in shock. I look at Rias with a sad face and state to her this.

"I protected her, and teleported her out of there. I needed to get some information from her, and when I had it, I turned her into my servant, though she became so willingly in the end." Rias looks at me as I say this, and I can see the anger there.

"She killed Asia, she nearly killed Issei twice, and you made her into your servant!" I sense the powers radiating from the woman and silently conjure a barrier, around both me and Raynare, just in case.

"Rias, listen. She's completely under control, and even if she breaks free, highly unlikely by the way, Vern will terminate her. He has control of her right here," I say pointing to a small tattoo on her right shoulder. It's a small black raven, with a pair of scythes behind it. They eye of the raven is slit like a cat's, and I'm sure even Issei can sense some power from it. Rias still looks at me, skeptical. I can tell she's about to say more, but I grab her shoulders and look her in her eyes.

"I swear on all the gods that currently exist in this world, that I will never let her hurt you, or Asia or Issei ever again. If she so much as a lifts a finger in anger towards you, she will come to regret it," I lace my words with a spell, promising retribution to Raynare if she breaks this. Rias's face goes red and I grab her and I see her look away. She mutters something under her breath that sounds suspiciously like "…maybe he could do it," before looking at me not as if not realizing she spoke.

"Very well, Veruk-san, but if she so much as steps one toe out of line, it's your head," She says this aloud to me. I feel some relief as she says this, but still don't let go of her shoulders. Even through her school shirt I can feel the softness of her skin. Looking at the rest of her, I don't doubt that the rest of her body shares the same creamy white color. She too seems to notice my touch and makes a small noise. I let go abruptly and step back, looking anywhere but at her, Asia or Issei. I can feel the latter two girls staring at me in jealousy, which is surprising, and I know Raynare is definitely looking at me with some form of jealousy.

" _Well…this is awkward…_ " I think. Vern in the meantime is laughing at me. Well, looks like It's going to be another long day.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

Its night and Asia and I are riding around the residential district. She's putting flyers into various mailboxes while I drive us around on my bike. The air is somewhat cool but it's fresh, bringing in the sense of a new adventure.

"…It's done, Issei-kun…" Asia says this while getting back on the bike. I smile at her and begin pedaling to the next destination. We hit a bump and I hear her cry out in alarm before feeling her hands go around my waist. It feels strangely comfortable. I remember that time, when she healed the gunshot wound and how warm her hands had felt than. I remembered how they had lingered and suddenly felt myself blushing.

"…Thank you, for taking me around the town," I hear her say. I smile again,

"Of course, Asia-san, I wouldn't want you walking around this town late at night by yourself." I say. I can hear her make a noise that sounds like agreement before she puts her head on my back. The blush from before begins to increase as she does this. I'm not exactly sure what's going on, but she seems happy and comfortable. I smile, content to keep this up. I have also been teaching Asia about the things around town that would be foreign to her. She has come all the way from Europe, so I'm sure there are many unfamiliar things to her. Due to the power of Devils, she's now able to understand Japanese as if it's a second language to her. But she still can't read it, and a lot of things are still unknown. I point out places I would like to take her during the day, mention some of my favorite stores and tell her about the proposals I had gotten from a couple of guys before. We continue like this for a while when Asia asks me something.

"Ise-san, have you ever seen the movie Roman Holiday?" I think for a moment but nothing comes to mind, so I shake my head. She sighs before speaking again "There is a couple in the movie and they ride a bike like this. Though we could never be like them, it's been an aspiration of mine to do something like this," She says this causing my entire body to heat up. She planned this all along. I feel her arms tighten around my waist and she breathes a sigh of contentment. Like that, the night went off without a hitch.

We've arrived back at the clubhouse. I see Koneko in her usual spot eating sweets and Kiba is nearby.

"Ara ara, I will go and make some tea than. It is good to see you two back," Akeno says this while rising from next to Rias. Kiba smiles at us and nods his head in greeting while Koneko simply looks at us.

"Ah good, looks like I'm the last one to arrive," A voice from behind me causes me to jump. I turn around and see Veruk laughing in the doorway. He's not dressed in his school clothes; tonight he is wearing a Button up shirt. The top two buttons are undone, revealing his upper chest, and for the first time I notice a necklace around his neck. It seems like it's made of white gold, and in the center is a large emerald. For some reason I find myself unable to look at it for too long, my eyes moving on their own away from it.

" _Why would that be?_ " I question. Thinking nothing of it for now, I turn back around and me and Asia head to Rias. She seems to be distracted; I can see she is staring in a far off direction.

"Buchou, we are back," I announce. She doesn't respond, causing me to worry. What could be preoccupying her so?

"Buchou, we have returned!" I announce a little louder. She jumps in her seat, seemingly startled and looks at us with a smile.

"I am sorry Ise-san, Asia-chan, I was momentarily distracted. Good work to both of you," She says this, though I give her a worried look. Lately she seems distracted more and more often, like something on her mind is taking up all her time. Even Veruk is noticing it, though he says that I shouldn't be worried. She smiles at us again before standing and clapping her hands.

"Very well, it has been decided. Tonight, Asia-chan will make her debut as a devil!" Rias announces this. It leaves me both uncomfortable and happy.

"My…debut?" Asia says this with some confusion. Veruk beats me to the explanation though before I can say anything.

"Tonight, you will go through the magic circle to obtain a contract of your very own, my sweet little Sister," He says. Asia blushes and looks away. Veruk seems to be like me, happy and worried all at once. He looks at Rias and asks her if she really thinks Asia is ready. Rias nods, stating that she's as ready as she'll ever be, and besides she doesn't want me biking around with her forever. I have to get my own contracts after all. But still, scenarios go through my mind about what could possibly happen to Asia. Things like men requesting her to do perverted things or the like. That's when Veruk soothes the doubts in my mind.

"If it's all right with you Rias, I will watch over Asia, from the skies of course," He says. Phew, with Veruk there, nothing could go wrong. Rias frowns at first but nods her head.

"Very well, it's not like I can stop you," She says. Veruk just smiles before placing an arm around Asia's shoulder, causing another blush from the girl. And like that, I watch as the two disappear in the Gremory circle. With nothing for myself to do, I say my goodbyes and decide to head home for the night.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

It's late at night. Asia and I have just returned home from a successful contract. She is all smiles at the completion of her first job, and I can't help but be infected by it.

"I'm sorry, I will be taking the first bath," She says making her way towards it. I just nod my head and go to my room. No sense in having one tonight, I'll just get up extra early tomorrow and have one. I have only just finished taking my shirt off when I feel the surge of power. Turning around I see the symbol of the Gremory Devil Clan. From it the crimson beauty herself appears. Looking around she spots me and almost dives at me. I suddenly find myself on my bed with Rias above me.

"Make love to me," She says and her cheeks turn almost as crimson as her hair. I shake my head, unsure if I heard her right or not when she continues. "Please, take my virginity!" She says. My entire face heats up. While I have some experience myself it is not often in this day and age you hear a woman say this. As she's talking I notice she's taking off her clothing. In fact, it seems most of it is already piled on the floor besides her lacey bra and beautiful crimson panties. Just as I'm thinking this, she removes her bra letting her beautiful creamy orbs free from their prison. Both are large enough to make even the gods jealous and they're tipped with a beautiful pink nipple. She sees that I haven't removed any of my clothes and looks at me impatiently.

"Quickly, you too, it can only happen if both parties have no clothes right?" She asks.

"Explain," I state simply. She quirks an eyebrow and looks at me questionably.

"Is it not enough that I want to do it with you? Besides, I have thought of many different things and this seems to be the only way," She says, confusing me more. Just as I'm about to say something else she grabs my hand and puts into to her breast. The feeling of it is indescribable, like my hand was made for this breast. I can feel her heartbeat through, and I can tell it's going a mile a minute. While embarrassed, she does seem to actually want to do this.

"What is this the only way to achieve?" I ask. She looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I thought of Kiba-kun, but he is too honorable to do it and would only turn me down. So you are the only other one I would trust with this," She says. Ah, so it seems there's something she is tied to that would free her by losing her most precious thing. Deciding to have a little fun and try and get her to tell me more I release some of the holds on my powers. With a speed that would make a Jet Fighter look like a paper airplane, I flip Rias over, putting me above and her below. She seems shocked for a moment while her mind tries to comprehend the sudden turn of events. I grab her wrists with one hand and pin them above her head before lowering my lips towards hers. I stop just short, her breath and my breath becoming one. I go no further and I feel Rias try and struggle, try to raise her lips a little more so they meet mine but I deny her that pleasure.

"When I do this, it will be of my own time and my own choice. You will want me for a time, beg me to take you but I will not, until one day you beg no more. When that day comes, I will take you, and it will be the most pleasurable night of your life. You will have no other man after that night, only me." I say this while slowly rising. I hear her whimper, and she struggles against my grip. Her hips begin to thrust into me, but I place my knees on her inner thighs, stopping the motion. She pouts at me and I can see the need in her eyes. I simply make a tutting noise and wag my finger back and forth in front of her. Just then, I feel another immense surge of power, much stronger than when Rias teleported into my room.

"Damn, we were too late…" I hear Rias mutter. I look at the circle that has suddenly appeared and notice, while similar to the Gremory one, it is all at once very different. Out of the circle steps a gray haired maid, her outfit colored white and blue. She takes in the scene before her and sighs.

"Are you trying to break the agreement by doing this? Really Rias, to sink to using trash like this," I hear the new girl say. Trash? Trash?! Whose trash?! While I can sense you have immense power Maid-san, it is still nothing compared to mine!

"If I don't go this far both Otou-sama and Onii-sama won't listen to me right?" Rias responds. I realize our position and let go of her, allowing her to stand.

"Both Sirzechs-sama and the master will become sad after they find out that you tried to give your purity to some lowly person like this." Replies the grey haired woman. Sirzechs? What does he have to do with thi…ah I see. Even Vern seems to get the reference.

" _ **So she is the brother of the strongest current Devil…**_ " He says so only I can hear. Interesting. But who is this woman calling low?

"My purity is mine only. What's wrong with giving it to someone whom I acknowledged? Also don't call this man lowly. Even if it's you, I won't forgive you, Grayfia. And besides, he is probably much stronger than even Onii-sama," Rias responds like this. Hmmm, I suppose when I think of it I could probably hold my own against the strongest Devil in history. The woman, Grayfia, is looking at me skeptically. Deciding to show her just a taste, I release some of the power restrictors and laugh aloud as she nearly falls down. Rias frowns at me and seems momentarily scared as Grayfia looks at me once again.

"What are you?" She asks. I stop in my laughter and look her right in the eye before answering.

"Human," I say simply. She seems momentarily confused before I feel a familiar pain and Vern shows himself. Grayfia looks shocked at the sight of him, and hastily stands in front of Rias. I look at her in confusion, not sure what that reaction is for. Sure, Vern is kinda intimidating and scary looking, but he's harmless really and I don't think he deserves that kind of reaction.

" **It's been a long time Grayfia…** " Vern says this. Wait, you know her!? In fact, this is the most serious I've ever heard you Vern? What is going on?

"Ind…Indeed it has Spirit. I trust you are well?" She says this, stuttering momentarily. Rias looks from Grayfia to Vern in shock. Hmmm, seems like there was something you weren't telling me before Vernichtung. For his part, he simply nods to the devil queen before going back into my body.

"It seems I was mistaken as to your class…however, Rias you still shouldn't do things like this. Sirzechs-sama and the master have worked very hard to put this marriage together," Grayfia says after. Rias huffs a heavy breath before turning back to me, still wearing nothing but her panties. She kisses the top of my head, causing me to blush and Grayfia to squirm uncomfortably, before saying this

"I'm sorry about all of this Veruk-san. Perhaps it was a bit rushed. Let us forget all of this and pretend none of it ever happened." I nod my head in agreement still unsure of what quite happened. Rias than looks back to Grayfia, "I assume I can bring my [Queen] to this meeting that I'm sure your taking me to?" Grayfia nods.

"The "Priestess of Thunder"? I don't mind. It's a must for High-class Devils to have their [Queen] by their side all the time." She says. As both step into another circle Rias waves at me.

"I'm sorry for troubling you, let us meet once again in the clubroom tomorrow," She says. I wave goodbye as well, and then lay down. Wow, what a hell of a night.

* * *

The next morning the three of us, Issei, Asia and I, are walking towards to school. My eyes feel heavy as I was barely able to get a wink of sleep. I couldn't help but go over what had happened last night in my head over and over again. Ah well, I can't help but think we'll find out about it today.

My instincts proved to be right. When the day finished and we were all heading for the Clubroom I could feel the presence of the woman from last night, Grayfia I think her name was. Ise and Kiba were chatting about something in school when we got to the doors and Kiba abruptly stopped.

"…For me to sense this presence only now…" Kiba says. Indeed young devil, I could feel it from outside. We all step in to the clubroom to see a strange site. Rias is standing in front of her desk while pouting while Akeno has a strained smile on beside her. Grayfia is currently standing behind the desk, and it seems she had just been talking when I walked in. Asia seems to sense the atmosphere as does Issei and both cling to my arms while standing behind me. Rias looks at each of us as we walk in and then nods her head.

"Looks like everyone is here. Before we start the club, there's something I need to tell all of you." She says.

"Ojou-sama, do you want me to explain the situation?" Grayfia asks. Buchou rejects Grayfia-san's offer by waving her hand.

"The truth is—" It happens exactly when Buchou speaks. The magic-circle on the floor glows. But with all the members of the Gremory group here it can only mean one thing…outside teleportation. I see the differences instantly, the symbols are not the same and there is a large fire forming around it. Even Vern takes in a breath as he sees this. Phoenix clan…great. A man appears in a red suit and white shirt, the shirts top three buttons not done up. He has blonde hair and its set in a way to make him look like a "bad boy". He looks around at the room with a confidence far beyond his years before speaking.

"Hmmm, it's been a long time since Raiser has come to the human world," He says. Even his voice makes me angry and it's all I can do to keep from going across the room and sending him back to where he came from. He seems to finally spot Rias and smiles.

"Ah my darling Rias. Raiser has come to get you so we can view the ceremonial hall before the wedding," He says. I become shocked at this. No, I won't allow it, it simply cannot happen. I will not let this man marry Rias, she is far too good for him and his attitude could use about a thousand years of improvement. But alas, I cannot interfere yet. The boy walks towards Rias as he speaks and grabs her arm.

"Let go of me Raiser!" Rias says this while tearing her arm out of his grasp. Raiser seems momentarily shocked before smiling.

"Hey, you, stop being rude to Buchou! Can't you see she doesn't like it?" I hear Issei say this. Damn it girl, now is not the time to be picking fights. Raiser looks at Issei in confusion and asks who she is.

"Raiser is unsure who this woman thinks she is that she can talk to Raiser in such a manner," Raiser says.

"I am Issei and I am the [Pawn] of Rias Gremory!" Issei says, apparently proud of herself. Sigh, girl if only you knew what you were doing.

"Hmph," Raiser makes a noise like that and looks back at Rias. Issei looks shocked, as if his immediate dismissal of her was a surprise. Issei recovers quickly though and says this,

"Who the heck do you think you are?!" Raiser seems almost surprised for a moment. He looks at Rias, who looks away uncomfortably, before speaking to Issei.

"Why Rias, you haven't told your servants who Raiser is? Why, we are to be wed soon don't you think they should know who I am?" Raiser says this while smirking. I see the shock on some of the others faces at this announcement. It appears no one but me and Akeno knew of it, and I think Akeno only knew because of last night.

"…I didn't tell them because there is no need," Rias responds. Raiser puts on a look of hurt and shakes his head.

"Always with the painful words. Raiser isn't sure if he can take it," Raiser says, chuckling. To any Gods or Maous listening, please help me maintain calm before I wipe this asshole from the face of the planet. Grayfia is walking up to Issei. Though it's the first time they've met I'm sure Rias has mentioned who she is. Grayfia looks at Issei with respect it seems.

"Hyodo Issei-sama," Grayfia says. Issei looks at the grey haired made with a little confusion. "This person is Raiser Phoenix-sama. He's a pure-blood High-class Devil, and the third son of the House of Phoenix." Issei gives her a look as if to say so what. "And he is the husband of the next heiress of the House of Gremory." Grayfia continues. Issei seems to be cluing in now. "He is engaged to Rias-ojousama." Issei seems shocked. She makes a noise of surprise loud enough that I'm sure people far away heard it. For his part Raiser just laughs. Today's just full of surprises.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"The tea made by Rias's [Queen] is certainly delicious," The bastard, Raiser, says this. Akeno nods her head in thanks, and even I can see the smile on her face is forced and strained. My whole body is quivering and I feel nervous. The atmosphere in the room is way too tense. Even Veruk is forcing a smile, though Raiser still hasn't seemed to have noticed him yet. He must be doing his best to contain his powers. Speaking of, I and the rest of Buchou's servants are on one side of the room, standing and watching Raiser and Buchou. Raiser has one arm around Rias while the other continues to caress her legs and thighs. Just watching him makes me want to punch something. You can't touch my precious [King] that way! Raiser chooses to ignore Buchou's slapping of his hand away and continues to do it.

"Veruk-sama, what's wrong?" I hear Asia whisper this. I look over at Veruk and see his entire body is shaking, and it's doing it in a way that it's impossible not to notice. It's like his entire image is vibrating! He must be containing his anger to the point that it's' trying to escape!

"Rias, who is that man there that is giving the Raiser such a dark smile?" Raiser says this pointing to Veruk. Before Buchou can answer, Veruk steps forward.

"I am Veruk Moonson, human of Kuho academy and Sensei to the Rias Gremory group of Devils. If you continue this indecent act, I will be forced to remove you. I suggest you stop," Veruk says that and even I can hear the killing intent in his voice. Never before have I heard him sound so dark, so evil! He's scaring me, and everyone takes a step back, especially Kiba and Koneko. Raiser doesn't even bat an eye. He looks at Veruk before speaking again.

"Raiser does not understand how a simple human could be the Sensei to his Rias. You have nothing to teach her, other than being weak." Veruk's body stops shaking. The next instant Raisers tea-cup, which he had placed on the table, becomes enveloped in a black ball. While the ball is see through, we all watch as the entire cup simply disintegrates. Next thing I know, a wave of power radiates from Veruk so strong that even I can feel it. Raiser looks at him, shock plainly visible on his face, and even Rias seems momentarily frightened. I look at Veruk and see his aura, an inky blackness that seems to flow around him like smoke. Grayfia stands up and I see something pass between the two. After another moment, Veruk calms down and steps back. We all resume our place and even Raiser seems to calm down, though he continues to cast furtive looks at Veruk. Finally Rias stands up, and says this

"Raiser! I told you before! I will not marry you!" I see her looking angry at Raiser, but the man just laughs.

"Raiser has heard you say this before Rias, but that won't do. Think of the situation of your household," He says. What's wrong with Rias' household? Though, now that I think about it, I've never met anyone from her home, I didn't even know she had a brother.

"That's none of your concern! If I'm the next heiress for the House of Gremory, then I will choose who will become my husband! My father, brother, and everyone in the clan are rushing it! Also it was a promise that I will be free until I graduate from university of the human world!" Rias announces this, drawing more laughter from Raiser.

"That's right, and you will be basically free. Our marriage will be now, but you can continue in the human world until you have graduated. After that you will become the Raisers wife and will be mine," Raiser says this while licking his lips. "Don't you understand Rias? After the war with the Fallen Angels and God's Angels, the number of pure blood devils went down. There's only half the number of 72 pillars that there were before and we've had to increase our numbers by reincarnating humans. With our marriage, we unite two of the strongest houses and bring more purebloods into the world." Rias looks at him like he's crazy.

"I'm not going to crush my house. And I am willing to take a husband." She says.

"Oh, to be expected from Rias! Then let's—" Raiser begins but Rias cuts him off.

"But I won't marry you, Raiser. I will marry the one I acknowledge. Even the Devils from the old noble house have the right to choose." Raiser begins to look angry and clicks his tongue.

"…You know, Rias. Raiser is also a Devil who carries the name of House of Phoenix behind him. The Raiser can't let that name get tarnished. Raiser didn't even want to come to a small old building like this in the human world. Rather, The Raiser doesn't like the human world that much. The fire and wind of this world is filthy. For a Devil like me who rules fire and wind, Raiser can't stand it!" he begins to get animated as he says this and stands opposite Rias. Fire begins forming around him, and even from where I'm standing I can feel the heat…well for a moment. I see a shimmer in front of me and then realize that Veruk has put up a barrier around us. "I will take you back to the underworld, even if I have to burn all of your servants." he says. What? Burn us, what do you mean!? Asia grabs my arm and I can feel her shaking. Even I am shaking slightly, the hairs on my arms standing on end. The killing intent radiating from this guy is scary. Buchou begins glowing red herself, and I remember the power she had in front of the Fallen Angels. It seems this is going to turn into a dangerous situation. I see wings of flame form on Raisers back, like a true son of the immortal Phoenix.

"Ojou-sama, Raiser-sama, please calm down. If both of you were to continue, then I won't be quiet about it. For Sirzechs-sama's honour, I won't hold back." Grayfia says this and steps in-between the two. Any flames that get too close to her seems to fly back as if touching her shocked them. Buchou and Raiser both seem scared at her words and begin to calm down.

"…To be told that by the "Strongest Queen", even Raiser would be scared… Raiser definitely wouldn't want to fight the people from Sirzech-sama's group, which is known to be made up of monsters." so says Raiser, backing up a little from Grayfia. "Strongest Queen" eh? And to think that Buchou's brother has that much power and influence. Rias also lowers her power levels and steps back. Grayfia than continues,

"Master, Sirzechs-sama, and those from the House of Phoenix knew it would turn out like this. To tell you the truth this was to be the last discussion meeting. Everyone knew that it wouldn't be solved, so they decided to make a last resort." she says.

"What do you mean, last resort? Just how far do they intend to go…" Rias says with a sigh.

"Ojou-sama, if you wish to push your opinion forward, then how about you settle it by having a [Rating Game] against Raiser-sama?" This seems to shock Rias. Raiser smiles on the other hand. I had heard of Rating Games before, from Kiba, though I still wasn't quite sure what they were about.

"It's a game that is played by the Devils with peerage, and they compete by making their servants battle." Kiba says this to me as I look confused. So it's a game that's played by devils using their pieces of [Pawn], [Rook], [Knight], [Bishop], and [Queen]. Interesting. I remember something about hearing it was a way for Devils to test their strength without the risk of losing someone in a battle.

"Just as you know, Ojou-sama, only mature aged Devils can participate in official [Rating Game]. But if it's an unofficial match between pure-blood Devils, even immature Devils can participate. However, in this case—" Grayfia continues but Rias stops her.

"Because it's a matter of household problems…so Otou-sama and the others are willing to go this far…" She says. She seems really angry but Grayfia continues ignoring the hostility.

"Are you saying you will decline than Ojou-sama?" She asks. Rias shakes her head and smiles.

"No, I won't, since this is a chance. Alright then, let's settle this with a game, Raiser." she says this with confidence. Raiser for his part just smiles.

"Heh, so you're accepting it. Raiser doesn't mind. But the Raiser is already a matured Devil and has already participated in the official game. Right now Raiser has won most of the games. Even so, you still want to play, Rias?" he asks, also full of confidence. He is so cocky, I can't wait to wipe that smirk off his face!

"I will, and I will blow you away Raiser!" Rias makes this declaration loudly.

"Fine, if you win you can do whatever, but if Raiser wins, you must marry me immediately," Raiser says. Rias nods, but her eyes say she won't lose. Grayfia looks from one party to the other and then nods her head as well.

"With both of you acceptance I will inform the master and Sirzechs-sama as well as those of the House of Phoenix," She says. A game! Wow, I never would have expected this. I will be participating in a game! Raiser looks at us and chuckles.

"Rias, minus the human, is this your entire peerage?" He asks. What, what of it? What's wrong with us?

"So what?" Rias says, looking a little concerned. As she answers him, Raiser bursts out laughing.

"Then this match will be a laugh. Only your [Queen], the "Priestess of Thunder" can fight on par with my adorable servants." Raiser proclaims. He snaps his fingers and the portal starts to glow again with the colors of Clan Phoenix. One, two, three…the shadows keep appearing until there are fifteen devils standing there. Holy crap! Raiser has a full peerage and they're all woman!?

"These are my cute servants," Raiser says that moving to the front of the group. There's a person in armor that seems to be a [Knight]. There's also a person wearing a hood that seems to be a magician. Though I hate the guy, I have to admit it's a magnificent view to see all fifteen devils including their [King]. But the fact that they're all girls bothers me. The knight and the magician I mentioned earlier are also girls! A girl wearing a Chinese dress! Two girls with beast ears! Two girls with identical face that seems to be twins! A loli girl! Two older girls with nice bodies that make me a little jealous! A Yamato Nadeshiko like girl wearing a kimono! There's also a girl wearing a dress who looks like a European princess! A wild looking older woman who is carrying a sword on her back! There's also a girl wearing a dancer's outfit! There's also a mysterious woman wearing a mask that hides half of her face!

"Rias, your servant there seems upset with me…" Raiser says pointing at me. Of course I'm upset! You're talking about marrying my [King] while you hang around with a bunch of woman like this. It disgusts me!

"Are you jealous girly, that you won't spend time with my master?" One of the girls says this to me.

"Ya, no one would ever like a girl like you with hair like that!" Another girl says.

"Now now girls, don't start fights with Raisers brides servants. Instead, let us show them the passion that comes with a close knit peerage," As he says this he begins to make out with one of the girls. The girl makes a noise that is a mix between a moan and a gasp. She begins wrapping her legs around Raiser, who holds her still. I can hear the sound of their tongues wrestling each other, and I get a sick feeling in my stomach. Beside me Asia makes a strange noise I turn to see her covering her eyes and her face is bright red. It's probably too much for the poor innocent Sister to handle and I pull her closer. When Raiser finishes with the girl, a thread of saliva left to connect them, he moves on to a second girl! Asshole! What are you trying to prove? This is seriously starting to piss me off! He looks at me with what seems to be tempting eyes but to me are just the eyes of a disgusting pervert.

"That's enough! [Boosted Gear]!" I shout and my left arm gets covered in a red gauntlet with a green emerald in it. "A womaniser like you isn't good enough to be with Buchou!" I yell pointing at Raiser. He looks at me and laughs.

"Isn't this jealousy? Raiser thinks you just wish someone would do this with you," Raiser says. Despite the sick feeling in my stomach, I have to admit the truth of what he says. But I shake it off for this anger won't go away.

"That's not the point! This is about Buchou, and if you're just going to do things like that with other woman than you do not deserve her!" I yell.

"Heroes love women. That's a saying in the human world, right? A good phrase indeed, but this is just a close relationship with my servants. Aren't you also getting adored by Rias?" Raiser says. This makes me angrier, sure Buchou adores me and continues to specially but she doesn't try and make out with me or anything like that! That's just something sick perverts do with their servants! The thought that there are people out there like this makes me sick!

"Hero my ass! You are just a bird guy! Fire bird Phoenix?" I laugh at him. "That's the same as Yakitori!" I taunt him. He looks shocked for a moment before getting angry.

"Yakitori!? Y-You Low-class Deeeeevil! Don't get ahead of yourself! That's not the way you talk to a High-class Devil! Rias, what's going on with your discipline towards your servants!?" He says, looking from me to Buchou. Buchou just looks away and says "Like I care".

"Hey Yakitori-guy! I will just beat the crap out of you with my Boosted Gear!" I declare. The Boosted Gear, a legendary Sacred Gear that boosts it's wielders powers every ten seconds to the point where it is capable of defeating a god. I step out of the barrier conjured by Veruk. As I move towards Raiser I hear a voice in my mind.

" _ **Be careful little dragon, even his servants have almost triple your power and strength**_ ," It is a voice that sounds familiar. Vern I think its name was, the spirit that inhabits Veruk. I don't care, I'm after him not the servants of his perverted fantasy!

[ **Boost** ]! The Sacred Gear says and I feel an increase in power.

"We don't need to have a game! I will just take you all down, right here, right now!" I yell. Raiser simply smirks at me and nods to the girl in the Chinese dress.

"Mira. Do it." He says and the girl in question nods.

"Yes, Raiser-sama," She says stepping forward. She is small like Koneko-chan and has a childish looking face. She pulls out a stick that martial artists use and begins twirling it around while making a battle stance. While I don't want to fight a little girl that stick could be dangerous. If I can just remove it and take care of this girl…

As I'm thinking of what to do she suddenly disappears from my sight and I find myself flying in the air. Next thing I know there's a loud crash and I cry out in pain. My spine feels like it's on fire and my stomach feels like I was just hit by a truck. I hit the ground and roll on my back gasping in pain. The girl, she must of struck me with that stick and sent me flying.

"Ise-san!" "Ise-kun!" Both Asia and Rias cry out as I moan, on the ground in a lot of pain. Asia suddenly appears beside me and I feel a warmth around my stomach. She must be healing me using her sacred gear. The pain begins to subside but I still can't breathe too well and my body is on fire. Raiser walks up to me and whispers something in my ear.

"You are weak," He says and those words carve a whole in my heart. I know he's right but to hear it from an asshole like him. "The one who you just fought is my [Pawn] Mira. She's the weakest out of my servants, but she has more battle experience and has more talent as a Devil than you. Boosted Gear? Huh." Raiser begins laughing before walking away. "This is certainly one of the invincible and dangerous Sacred Gears. By how you use it, not only me, but you can also defeat a Maou and God. There were quite a number of possessors who had that before. But there hasn't been any case where it defeated a God or Maou. Do you know what this means?" I look at him with hatred in my eyes, not fully understanding what he means but his next sentence tells me.

"It means that this Sacred Gear is imperfect, and the possessors were also bunch of weaklings that couldn't use it! You are no exception! How do you say this in the human world again? …Yes, "Pearls before swine". He laughs aloud again, slapping his knee while doing so. "Yeah, pearls before swine! It's about you! Rias's [Pawn]-kun!"

"Hey, Yakitori-san," I hear Veruk say this and Raiser stops laughing.

"I will not tolerate being called that by a human like you!" He says and I watch as flames shoot out of his hands towards Veruk. If those hit you, you'll be burned away Veruk-sama! The flames wash over him, but after a moment they disappear. Veruk is standing there unharmed and I hear Raiser gasp in shock.

"I will train these kids for 10 days. By that time, even Ise will be able to defeat you easily. But for now I want to leave you with a message," He disappears and I hear Raiser cry out in pain. Veruk is now in front of him with his fist in Raisers stomach! Raiser collapses to the ground coughing up blood. Fast! How fast did Veruk move just there! I've never seen anyone move so fast, not even Kiba. The man in question seems to be looking at Veruk in shock. Raiser stands up after catching his breath and backs away.

"Fi…Fine than, the Raiser will give you ten days to train the weaklings of the Gremory clan. In ten days we fight…and if you ever touch me again human, I will use my full power to incinerate you!" Raiser says before disappearing with his peerage. Grayfia states she too will take her leave, letting all know what has occurred her. Before she goes though she looks at Veruk, though it seems she's looking at his other self.

"Vernichtung, do you trust this human?" She asks.

" **My master has never led me astray for his 2000 years of life. I feel he will teach these devils well, and show them the true meaning of power,** " The spirit says so even I and the rest of the group can hear it. Grayfia nods and then leaves with a take care. And like that, we make ready to begin our training.

* * *

 **So this was another long chapter. I found myself with lots of free time and couldn't find an appropriate point in this chapter to break it and start a new one. So I gave a little hint as to Verns past in this. Everything I've read I couldn't remember any mention of how old Grayfia actually is, nor how long ago the war was, or at least not that I remember. As such, I've had Vern know who she is. It may have been before may have been after he become one with Veruk, wait and find out** **! I've had Raiser take on both a mixture of his attitude in the LN and the Anime, hence the constant speaking in third person. I never really liked the guy much so still not sure if I'm going to make him more powerful to counter-act the training that will be given to the Gremory Group, or if I'll just have him cheat somehow. Any whose it, look forward to the next chapter which will begin the training and the start of the Rating game. Until then, ta ta for now!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Training Begins!

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 10**

 **~Issei POV~**

"...Shit" I say this aloud while lying in bed. Anger and regret stirred within me. Not only had I made a fool of myself, but also of Buchou in front of that bastard Raiser. Ten days. That's all we were given to train before the fight against that asshole. Ten days to come from nothing more than an ant on the power scale to be able to defeat him. *Sigh* why do I have to be so damn weak. I tried to prove to Buchou how strong I could be and ended up getting beaten by a little girl with a stick.

"Damn it!" I cry aloud. I can't take this anymore. I will train for these next ten days and become Buchous's strongest servant, someone she can be proud of. Even if it kills me I will do it. I'll just skip school, if I tell Buchou it's for training she will allow it. I'll get Kiba to teach me swords, Koneko-chan to show me hand to hand combat and Akeno-senpai to help me learn demonic magic. Even Veruk said he will be there, though I'm not sure what he will be able to teach us. With that decided I roll over and decide to go to sleep. Tomorrow begins the training.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I am currently in Raynare's home discussing with her the events of the day. She seems shocked that I'm going to help the devils train and even more so when I ask her to help.

"But…but what can I do…master?" she asks me. I smile at her.

"You can hit them with spears of light and teach them to resist it. While the burn of the Phoenix is much stronger, so much so that it can incinerate even the bones of person, the burn from light will help them get over it, as well as improve their endurance. Plus, I can't have you being weak and a servant of mine, so I will teach you some things as well." I say this, earning a frown from her as I call her weak. She lets out a breath and turns around, but not before I grab her shoulders. My hands move down, stopping on her hips. She leans back into me, tilting her head slightly. I oblige her need and meet her lips with mine. The kiss is deep, starting at first with just a tender meeting of lips on lips, but moving deeper when my tongue slips in and meets hers. She lets out a throaty moan, allowing me to take control. My tongue wrestles with hers for a few minutes, tasting the sweetness of her mouth before I pull back for air. She's breathing heavily, more so than me, and a thread of saliva connects our mouths. I smile at her before sliding a single hand up to her breast. The nipple is swollen and hard and I know if I reached further down she would be wetter than a pool party.

"Ah, my little Raven haired servant tonight is not the night for that. I do so love to continue to tease you though," I say, tweaking her nipple. She cries out in pleasure, but a frown forms on her face, making her look cute. I twist and squeeze her nipple a few more times before resuming our kiss. Tongues wrestle once more and each twist gets a moan out of her. I can feel her need, but I still enjoy teasing her too much to let it happen. Just as she starts to turn around and reach for my crotch I pull back. With a simple word to Vern I stop her hand just shy of its goal. Seeing her efforts are futile she begins lowering her other hand to her puss, but with another word to Vern I stop her, just short enough that she can almost feel her hands touching it. She whimpers, and I see her struggling against the command.

"You will not pleasure yourself young Fallen Angel. I command it. This night or any other I tease you, you will not masturbate. I want you so sensitive when I take you that it feels as if God himself has chosen to lay with you," I say this, laughing silently at the joke. She seems as if she's going to argue for a moment, but the power of my words takes hold and she stops struggling. Her hands drop to her side and she nods her head.

"Yes master, it will be as you command," She says. With that I let go of her and step back, continuing to smile.

"Well, with that taken care of, you enjoy your night. I'm going back home to enjoy a bath and get some rest. Make sure you're prepared for tomorrow, seems Rias is taking us to her families summer home to train." I say before chanting the teleportation spell. The last thing I see is Raynare waving goodbye while pouting.

* * *

As the teleport completes I smile at the now familiar sites. I'm in what is now considered my room. The bed is small, just a single and next to it is a cheap nightstand. One side of the room is occupied by a sizeable desk, upon which are several models of different collectible hobbies from this world. My closet is bare, for if needed I can just make new ones with [ **Schöpfung** ]. Speaking of, I conjure up a pair of boxers and undress before heading towards the bath. It's late at night so no one else should be awake. Preoccupied with what had just happened with Raynare, I didn't see the light on nor hear the sounds of water from inside. I open the door and see it. Asia, sitting there in the middle of bathing. Her long blonde hair is wet and drapes over herself in such a way it covers the most important bits, but I can still see her breasts and nipples. Now that I think about, she does have a nice body, her hips curve just right, her bottom is shaped just so and her breasts, while smaller than Akeno or Rias's, are still fairly large…no! I cannot be thinking about this, that urge to protect should be coming in and the last thing I want is some guy like me getting with the innocent blonde Sister! Though startled, I can see…Asia is staring at my crotch! Her face goes scarlet and so does mine from embarrassment. I still have the after-effects of teasing Raynare, so I can only imagine what she must see and think. While not huge, I am above the human average, standing at an impressive eight inches. But this isn't what I should be thinking about let alone showing her! I let out a very girlish scream while trying to cover mini-me.

"Ah…" Asia covers her mouth with her hand and continues to stare. This does nothing to cover her very exposed body and it's becoming increasingly hard to resist. While Red Heads are great, and Raynare's black hair is nice, I've always been attracted to blondes. But no, I must fight it, Asia is my precious little Sister, and I refuse to even think things like this about her.  
"I ah…I ah…wasn't watching, so I think I'll leave now," I say this turning to go. However before I even take a step I feel a hand close around my wrist.

"I'm sorry it's my first time seeing a boys…a boys…you know…pe..penis" she says it in such a quiet voice I almost didn't hear it, especially above Vern's non-stop laughter. Damn perverted spirit!

"…I'm sorry Asia, I wasn't paying attention, if I had seen the lights…" I start to say, but her grip gets harder and I can almost feel her shaking her head.

"No it's fine…I hear it's a rule in Japan about baths…" She says and immediately my mind goes blank. Even Vern has stopped laughing, as if he's shocked that the Sister turned Devil would say something like this. "I was told to do this…with someone…to form a special relationship with someone…and if its Veruk-sama…or Ise-san…no, I want to deepen my relationship with the two of you!" She continues on and I swear my entire body has gone red at this point. "That's why…will you have a bath with me Veruk-sama?" I turn around and grab her shoulders while pointedly focusing on her eyes. Trying to be as serious as possible I tell her

"Asia, listen that is something you would do with Ise or one of the other girls, certainly not with a guy. Only a cou—" I never get to finish that sentence as the door suddenly opens and Issei's Okaa-sama is suddenly there with a pile of towels in her hand.

"Asia-san, I'll just leave the towels here…" She suddenly sees me and the situation we're in. She backs up slowly from the room and then I hear footsteps running down the hall. Great looks like I'll have some explaining to do. I leave the bath, deciding it's not so important any more, and head for bed. Life sure is interesting.

* * *

I had called Asia to my room the next morning to try and explain to her why guys are evil and will eat her up if she isn't careful, but I'm not sure my explanation worked. She kept going on afterwards about avoiding going outside during a full moon, as if my discussion about men being wolves was taken literally. Sigh, there's only a few werewolves left that I know of in this world according to Vern, and now Asia thinks all men are one. Just perfect. Oh well, we'll figure something out.

"Men are perverted Asia, you must always be on your guard around them," I try and explain to her.

"Even you are perverted Veruk-sama?" She asks me, staring at me with those eyes that are too innocent for this world. I sigh.

"Yes Asia, especially me. And if things like last night happened with men other than me, they would do things to you, perverted things," I say trying to get my point across.

"Like what?" She asks, confusion filling her features.

"They will touch you in places, and try and…do things to you and with you…" I say. I definitely don't think I should be the one explaining this to her, it should most definitely be one of the girls, maybe Issei, but here we are.

"I think if that were to happen, Veruk-sama or Ise-san would come and save me," She says and the look in her eyes is too much. My heart melts and I hear Vern laughing at me once again. I just pat her head, finally giving up, and smile.

"Of course Asia, I will never let anything happen to you ever again," I say this, making a vow. No man, or woman for that matter, will ever harm Asia again, and if a man dare try anything with Asia, I will make sure the rest of their life is an eternal nightmare. Asia is too important to me, I will never allow anyone to harm her again.

"I understand. I would never do anything that would trouble you or Ise-san. That's why, can you teach me more about this?" Asia asks smiling. I feel heat rise in my cheeks before I answer.

"It would be better if you got someone like Issei or Rias to teach you about this, maybe even Akeno. I will ask them when we get to the ORC," I answer her. She nods her head in understanding and I let out a mental sigh of relief.

" _ **What's wrong master, I've never seen you so restrained before. First Rias, than that Fallen Angel, now the Sister? You've changed my master,**_ " I can hear the laughter in his voice as he says this.

"Ummm…Veruk-sama I have one question…if the bath incedent had happened with Rias-Buchou or Ise-san…would you have had a bath with them?" Asia asks this and I can hear glass shatter in my mind. I think about it for a moment…with Issei would I have had a bath. I might have with Rias, simply because I hadn't thought about her in that way…although now that I think about it, she is quite appealing. But Issei…no I don't think I would have. There was something about that woman, I think it's the dragon inside her, that drew me to her, but that would be another situation I would want to avoid…for the time being. I shake my head.

"No, I don't think so Asia, I would be having the same conversation with them right now I think if it had," I say. She smiles at this and makes a small noise of happiness. Just then, Issei comes and knocks on my door and tells me that Rias is outside waiting for us. It's time to go!

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

*Huff, huff, huff* My breath is coming in deep gasps. My back is bent forward under the weight of all the bags I'm carrying. I, and the rest of the ORC, are currently in the mountains. After telling the other two that Rias had arrived, we had gathered up are stuff and met the rest of the club a little ways off. We had all teleported to the bottom of this mountain upon which was Rias's families' summer home. Apparently it was unoccupied at the moment, so no one was there. It was also guarded by some magic spells, so humans didn't accidentally stumble upon it. The weather is great and the sky is clear, and I can smell fresh pine somewhere.

"Come on Ise, quickly now," Buchou says this to me while standing at the top and smiling down at me. I'm not used to this Buchou! Asia and Veruk are ahead of me with Buchou, the former looking worried, the later looking like he's trying to restrain laughter. Damn that man!

"…I will help as well," Asia says beginning to head back, but Veruk stops her.

"If she can't do this much, than Issei won't get stronger," You're a cruel man Veruk. The luggage on my back is too much though, and it's _way_ too heavy. I'm not sure how they expect me to do this! Just then, Kiba walks by with a backpack at least as big as mine if not bigger, but he's moving like he's carrying little more than a fly.

"Buchou, I found some fresh herbs that we can use tonight," Kiba announces. I gape at him as he walks by, and my mouth drops even more as the little Koneko moves past as well.

"….See you later," She says. Her pack is at least the size of a small tree. I shake my head and with renewed determination I begin my trek up the mountain. No way will I lose to them!

While I was expecting something like a cottage, I never expected to reach a mansion! The building is huge and made of wood. Buchou and Veruk are having a discussion when I finally reach the summit.

"Shall we start with dinner and a bath or move on right to training?" Buchou asks. She waits for a few moments before looking at Veruk in confusion. The man doesn't seem to have heard Buchou as he doesn't answer. Suddenly, a small ball of black light comes flying out of nowhere and I think it was only Kiba's quick reaction time with his sword that saved Rias from getting hit. She looks surprised, and a moment later Veruk disappears!? He's suddenly walking towards us from the direction the ball came from, a smile on his face and clapping his hands. Rias looks at him in anger. He simply shrugs.

"I think we'll start with training, let's get changed," Veruk says as an explanation. Like that, we drop off our bags and begin our training.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

Kiba and I are standing in a room of the house, separate from the girls. He looks at me with a smile and says one sentence that…disturbs me in more ways than one.

"No peeking," Why, why would you say that. I'm personally not into men Kiba…I don't know why you would think I would peek. He winks and walks away, heading for a small change room. I shake my head, and go over again the training that will be done for this particular day. I've always been a better wielder of spells than swords, so I will take Asia, Akeno, and Rias aside and train them in the art of magic. I'll have Vern spar with Kiba, Issei and Koneko. I don't think Issei has much talent with the demonic magic, but if she insists I will teach her some at a later time. Like that, the regime is all planned out, and when we finish getting changed, we begin.

"So, though we have this beautiful place to train, I want to do something. With the help of Vern, we will conjure up a field, similar to the one the Devils use for rating games. You three will train with my servant and Vern. The pain from the blows will be real, but they will not be fatal. I have made sure of it. While Vern and my servant train you, I will be helping the others hone their magic skills," I explain to Kiba, Koneko, and Issei. The three of them nod, though I think Issei looks a little disappointed. I feel the familiar pain of Vern leaving me. He appears in a different form this time, not that of his spirit one. He looks like a tall man with long, white hair. His features of that of a young man, barely past his twenties, and he wears a set of ancient armor. While heavy looking, I know for a fact that it's light as a feather. In one hand he carries an ancient longsword and in the other he holds a scimitar. Both blades of the weapons are the color of onyx, but I know they are made of a special material that only Vern knows the whereabouts.

" **When is the servant arriving, my master?** " Vern asks, not looking at me. I think about it for a moment.

"She should be here shortly, so spar with these three by yourself for now. Teach them the art of speed and a strong defense. Offence will come later," I say. Now that I think about it, Raynare should have been here by now, but she must have gotten caught up in something.

" **Very well my master, it will be as you command,** " Vern answers me with a smile that could unnerve even the darkest devil. I look at the other three and wish them look before leaving. Time to see what the others can do.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"Hya!" I let out a cry as I go to swing at Vern. The spirit simply smiles and I hear the clang of metal on metal as my gauntlet is blocked by his sword. Next thing I know I feel a sharp pain in my abdomen as he's stabbed me with the scimitar. I cough up a lot of blood and feel an electric shock go through me. I fall to the ground, paralyzed and realize that I was killed by that stab. It's been a couple of hours since Veruk left us. After he left, the field the three of us were in had been changed, the sky going from the light of twilight to a purple-ish color. Vern explained that so long as we remained in this field, no matter what he did we wouldn't die, though we would feel the pain of the wounds he gave us. This paralyzation was to signify that you had been killed. Though we had improved, especially Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan who were quick to master most things, we still hadn't landed a single killing blow on Vern. In fact, I don't think we had landed even a single hit yet. I watch as Vern disappears, his speed way too fast me to track. Kiba and Koneko are standing a few feet apart from each other. I know both of them can track his movements, but I think even Kiba finds it hard. I hear the clang of metal on metal and see Kiba holding off Verns attack with his own swords. Koneko moves to the side just in time to dodge the scimitar that would have taken her heart. She counters with a swift jab, only to have it knocked aside by Vern kicking out. She grunts in pain as the kick catches her in the gut, causing her to slide back a couple of feet. Kiba breaks off the clash of swords and takes a low sweep at Verns legs.

" **Just like a [Knight] to target an opponent's legs, however this will cost you,** " Vern says, and I know he's smiling. Just before Kiba's blade hit's the spirits legs, I hear the clash of metal as he instead meets the scimitars blade. Kiba looks shocked and then gasps in pain as Vern's longsword does what Kiba couldn't. The prince falls to the ground and Vern goes for the finishing blow. Before his blade connects however, Koneko launches herself at him and manages to tackle him. Yes, our first strike! The tackle has brought Vern's face into my view and I can see the surprise on his face. He recovers quickly and before Koneko can land more than one punch on him, he disappears and reappears behind her. Koneko floated comically for a moment after the spirit disappeared before hitting the ground with an "ooof". She then cries out in shock and pain as Vern pierces her heart with both his blades. She too goes limp and I see the effects of the paralysis taking hold.

"Damn you…" I hear Kiba say this as he struggles to get up. Both his legs are bleeding heavily, though I know he's not losing any real blood. He also knows Koneko isn't really hurt, but still looks angry and sad. Vern turns to face him and says this.

" **Yes, let the rage fill you! I have killed your comrades because you were too weak to save them! Now, young [Knight], one known as The Prince of Kuho, strike me! Fight me! Kill me!** " He taunts Kiba, and I see rage fill the boy Prince. Vern seems happy, almost like he wants to be killed or at least struck. Kiba lets out a roar and charges forward, blade raised high. I hear a chuckle from Vern, and watch as he shatters Kiba's blade with his longsword and then stabs him with his scimitar. The boy looks down in surprise and I watch as the magic takes hold. As soon as he hits the ground all three of us are released and healed of all wounds. I feel the energy come back into me, and slowly rise off the ground. Koneko and I walk up to beside Kiba, who still seems angry for some reason. His blade has been repaired but it seems something Vern said to him has got him bothered.

" **Boy know this. Rage in battle is what gets you killed. Even if your comrades fall or are too injured to continue, you must always remain calm. If you don't not only will you die, but others too. Always remember this, it may just save your or your friends life,** " Vern says this looking right at Kiba. He then throws his head back and laughs before looking at Koneko. " **That was a nice trick there little kitty. I was surprised that you tackled me I must admit,** " He continues and I see Koneko shuffle uncomfortably at her nickname. Hmmm, I wonder why? He then turns to me. " **You need a lot of work, little dragon. At this point even a low-class devil will finish you off with ease. My goal is to make it so you can fight an Ultimate-class one to a stalemate, but I don't think we have enough time so I will settle with being able to bit that Phoenix clan brat,** " He says this to me. I know I'm weak, but you really think you can make me strong enough to fight Raiser? I nod my head in understanding and then he takes a fighting stance. However, only a moment later he looks up to the sky and smiles.

" **It seems your other trainer has finally arrived. She will take over for a while. You will learn to take the burn of a light spear. Now, be ready!** " As soon as he finishes speaking I see the Fallen Angel Raynare appear in the sky. She is carrying two light spears in her hands and is flying straight down towards us. When she's close enough that I can make out her face she lets them both fly, one at me and the other at Koneko. I know Koneko can take the hit, but I still have the memory of those spears burned into my mind all too well. I go to move to the side, but something seems to be holding me in place. I can't move! Vern is laughing.

" **Little dragon, you must defend against this hit or experience the burn of it. When you fight those pathetic Phoenix bastards there fire will be so hot it will scorch your bones to dust before you even know it. And even though there are restrictions on the games, accidents do happen. So fight, and defend yourself!** " He cries out. Damnit, I wasn't ready for this. I raise my gauntlet and hear the familiar [ **Boost!** ]. Hopefully it will be enough! The spear strikes the gauntlet…and explodes. Though I can feel some of the aftershocks there is little to no pain. I did it! I blocked the attack. As I was thinking this I felt a familiar pain in my right leg. I looked down and saw a second spear had pierced my upper thigh area. I gasped as the spear disappeared. Through the sudden tears in my eyes I saw Raynare land next to Vern and Vern shaking his head. " **Never take your eyes off the opponent, even if you think you have victory, they will pull a trick from their sleeve and take it from your grasp. Let the pain be your lesson,** " He says looking at me. Trying to ignore the throbbing in my leg, I nod my head. Raynare then pulls out two light spears, only they are shaped more like swords. Vern steps back and tells us that Raynare will now be our opponent…and that I must suffer the burning of the spear for the rest of today's training. Groaning, I ready to fight once more.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

"…Well done Asia, now you're getting the hang of it!" I shout, congratulating the former Sister. We've been training for several hours now, and Asia has begun to be able to channel her healing into multiple people at once. With the help of Akeno, she has also learned the basics of barrier magic, allowing her to block not only shots aimed at her, but also Rias and Akeno. For the past few hours I've been having the three girls work on their defensive magic while launching energy balls of various levels at them. So far they've been doing well. The balls aren't meant to wound the body so much as drain the stamina. Rias has taken five shots while Akeno has taken a meager two. When Asia was finally able to conjure a sizeable barrier, I started in on her as well, but it seems she wasn't quite ready, being unable to block a single one. However, just now, when she thought her friends seriously in danger, not only could she heal her friends but she managed to conjure a large barrier to help them.

Asia smiles at my praise and puts her fingers together in a cute way. I then receive a message from Vern, stating that Raynare had arrived and was in the midst of training the physical devils. Well, about damn time. I'm curious as to what kept her, but she must have had her reasons. I look at Akeno and Rias. Both are tired but still have the look of one who wants to keep fighting. " _Well, maybe it's time I let them practice their attacks. It's not like they'll hurt me._ " I think to myself. I clap my hands together and look at all three of them.

"My servant has arrived and is currently helping the others train to fight the pain of a Phoenix's fire. So, we have little time left for training I will have you go on the offensive. Rias, Akeno, both of you try and hit me with your strongest attacks. Asia, you can take a break," I say. Rias and Akeno look at each, and I think I can see worry on their faces. This is confirmed by Rias's next words.

"Veruk-sensei, we do not want to hurt you, so we think it would be better if we attacked one at a time, and maybe didn't use our full strength?" I laugh at the red haired girls concern, earning a frown.

"Unless I allow it, you will never hurt me Rias or Akeno…although you might take some fun out of trying Akeno," I say throwing the girl a wink. She smiles at me and I see my answer in her eyes. I clap my hands again, signaling them to begin. Rias still seems worried, but for Akeno I see this is now a challenge. She throws her hands into the air and calls lightning down, while Rias conjures up a huge amount of destructive magic. I can feel the power of their magic, but I am not afraid. With a few words, my barrier forms, only this is not just any barrier. Both girls launch their attacks at me and there's a crackle of energy a few feet in front of me. After only a moment the energy disappears…and a large explosion is heard and seen further up the mountain! Both girls look in the direction in shock while I simply laugh. After a few moments I wipe the tears from my eyes to see them staring at me pointedly.

"That girls, is the power of your magic without you even trying. I know despite my taunting that you still held back Rias. You will not hurt me; I have too many years of practice and training. Now, come on try again!" I urge them on, throwing a couple smaller balls of energy at them to goad them. Asia reflexively conjures her new found barrier power to block the attacks and both of the other girls channel their magic.

"Cast until you have no energy left Crimson Haired Ruin Princess and Priestess of Thunder, show me why you have earned these names!" I yell, continuing to goad them. The attacks continue for a while, lasting almost half an hour. During that time I continued to test their reaction skills with small attacks of my own. They did well, managing to dodge most of my attacks, block some more and only occasionally allowing one through. When I at last thought enough time had passed, I sent a message to my servants to meet us back at the mansion and ordered a cease fire. Both girls were breathing heavily, and I could even see they had been sweating. I smiled at them and congratulated them for their efforts and told them we would pick up tomorrow.

* * *

"This is really great Akeno!" I cheer. I, and The rest of the Gremory group as well as my servant Raynare, are currently all sitting around a large table eating dinner. The food was made by the girls, except Issei and Raynare. Koneko had even helped, and I praised her wonderful potential as a future wife. She blushed heavily as I said this, and I decided to tease her a little more.

"My little kitty could do well for herself, so there is no reason to worry about your future," I say, causing her to go from crimson to scarlet and shrink a little in her chair. Rias is looking at me in shock and even Akeno and Kiba look at me surprised. Issei and Asia seem oblivious, so your secret is safe with me young one. Asia comes up to me timidly with something that looks like potato soup.

"I…I ah…I made…I made this myself…Veruk-sama would you like to try?" She asks me in a voice that betrays her nervousness. O Asia, you will kill me doing this I hope you know. I take the proffered bowl and dig in. My brain melts and I go to a faraway place. I am sitting in a small kitchen and a kind old woman is offering me a bowl of potato soup. My favorite thing in this world.

"Is it…that bad…Veruk-sama," Asia asks, interrupting my memories. I take her hand, startling her and press my lips to her fingers. Her entire body goes red and I see the other girls looking shocked but also glaring.

"It is the best soup I have ever had. Only my mother has made soup to equate," I state staring Asia in the eyes. She looks away shyly and I let go of her hand. The rest of dinner continues on like this, with desert being some of Akeno's tea. We talk for a little while of the training that had gone on and what to be expected tomorrow, before I see Rias yawn.

"Well, I think I will have a bath before bed. We do have a large outdoor bath, one for both men and woman," She says. Sigh, they're split baths. I look down at my plate.

"Say, I wouldn't mind if you joined us Veruk-sensei," Rias says this. I look up, panic clear in my eyes. I'm not sure if I would be able to contain myself in such a situation.

"Ummmm….I'm not sure that would be such a good idea…" I say this but Rias shoots me down.

"Oh come on, we would all like to get to know you a bit better, and what way better than through the Japanese custom of skinship," she says smiling at me. This is vengeance for earlier, I'm sure. "That is, if no one else minds. Akeno?"

"Ara ara, no of course I wouldn't mind our cute little sensei joining us," Akeno says this looking at me with a sadistic smile. I take a huge gulp. Rias looks to Asia next.

"If it's Veruk-sama than I wouldn't mind…maybe it's a chance…" I miss the last part but her body turns red again. Not you too Asia!

"I also wouldn't…mi…mind…if Veruk-san…jo…jo…joined us," Issei says this without looking at me. I can only stare in shock as my jaw hit's the ground.

"If my master wills it, then he can come," Raynare says this. What do you mean by that! I look to Koneko, the only one who hasn't spoken yet and pray beyond all hope.

"….He can come…" She says and shrinks further into her chair. Next thing I know the girls are lifting me up out of my seat. How did it become like this! Vern is simply laughing and helping the girls along by making my body lighter.

" _Traitor! Bastard! You will most certainly be punished for this!_ " I yell at him. This just gets him laughing harder and I see an image flash from him of all the girls surrounding me, making provocative noises and poses. The blood flows as it will, and my nose starts to bleed amongst other things. I look back at my only hope.

"Kiba! Save me, as a knight I beg of you, save me!" I yell at him. Kiba just smiles and waves, as if saying goodbye to a friend. You bastard! I knew you were good for nothing! That night I lost three pints of blood, nearly dying.

* * *

 **Sorry this one took so long to upload. I took a little while typing it up, thinking of the best way to do it. This is my first time writing combat scenes. Hopefully I didn't do to too bad. Also, I currently have Veruk being willing to tease, but he freezes up when getting teased. This may change at some point, still unsure. His strength is also starting to increase. As he remembers more he'll continue to get stronger. While Vern is a source of his powers, they are mostly for his sword skills and immortality. Veruk is a powerful wizard in his own right, and has extensive knowledge of something called the Ancient Ways (more on this later). Look forward to the next chapter! It will be the ending of training and the beginning of the Rating Game. As always, review and comment and please don't be afraid to make suggestions etc. Good Bye for now!**


	11. 11: Issei Get's stronger New Enemies

**In case it wasn't obvious before, this story is of course going to be somewhat AU. Sorry for taking so long to upload this chapter, works been keeping me busy. This chapter will introduce some things from Veruks past and also explain a bit about why his memory is gone. Now, hope you all enjoy!**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 11**

 **~Issei POV~**

Its day seven of training. During the third day of training we learned of the different leaders of the different factions. Buchou explained the Maou's to us, Raynare-san explained the leader of the Fallen Angels and the Grigori to us and Asia, well sorta, explained the Angel faction to us, though she took some damage while trying to recite her favorite line from the bible. After seven days of training I have finally A.) Become able to withstand attacks from both Raynare-san and Vern-sama and B.) I've actually managed to beat Raynare-san…twice! But something has seemed very odd the last two days. Veruk seems increasingly distracted. I would say it was because of the bath incident, but he seemed to take all that good naturedly. No, it seems like something has Veruk looking off in the distance. I've tried approaching him about it but he refuses to tell me anyth…

*Thwap* Ouch. Because I wasn't paying attention, I took a hit on the head. I'm currently practicing with Kiba-kun, trying to learn some more moves. We only have a few days left to train and I want to be the best I can be for Buchou. She's depending on me. If I can get strong enough I believe we can win this and then Buchou will be free of that man. That Phoenix bastard Raiser. Just thinking about him makes me shudder. But back to the fight. Kiba-kun is using a wooden sword while I have my boosted gear. Rias and the rest of the group are watching us, although Veruk seems distracted again.

"Ouch, that hurt Kiba-kun!" I cry. The handsome boy just smiles at me.

"Remember, never take your eyes off your opponent," He says, before charging me again. I manage to block his attack, though I think it's only because he's not using his full speed. If I think about it, only Veruk-sama could stand on par with this guy in a sword fight if he was using his full speed. We've reached the point in our training where Kibas' speed is so great, that when he uses it to his full potential, he leaves a one second after-image of himself. That's Fast! But for now, he's been told to take it easy on me, whose still the weakest. After a few minutes of training Buchou calls for a stop. We decide to take a break for the night. The other members begin heading inside, except for Veruk-sama, who states he's going to go for a walk. I wonder why all of a suddenly he wishes to leave? How little I truly know of this man. Though one day I would like to find out.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I was walking through the forests and mountains around the Gremory summer house. Something had been bugging not only me, but Vern for the past couple of days. Something that we could sense. It felt like we were constantly being watched, though we knew not what by. But the presence…it was one that felt strange and very familiar all at once. I was currently walking towards the source, but it seemed as I got closer, the presence retreated, getting further away. After a little while of this cat and mouse game I finally gave up and begin making my way back to the Mansion. It seems that whatever I was following didn't follow me back, so I let myself relax. It was approaching night and soon I would have to get some rest. I trained the devils in the day because it allowed them to get used to the draining effects of the sun, plus it made them stronger to train when they weren't at their peak.

" **They are getting better, my master…but so are you…soon you will be at your peak once again,** " Vern says this to me. I sigh, thinking to myself. If only my memories would come back, I could remember who I am, where I come from, what I'm doing here. Vern laughs quietly as I think this. It seems he remembers more than I do, but refuses to share it with me. Ah well, in time I suppose. I have reached the mansion at this point, when I see Rias and Issei leaving it together, heading for the Gazebo nearby. I quickly hide myself, though I'm not 100% sure why I do it myself. I get close enough to hear what they're saying, keeping myself hidden with the help of Vern, who is still laughing. Well, I'm curious what my little dragon and little devil are doing at this time.

"…To be honest, the only thing I will get by reading this is to have a peace of mind." Rias says this with a large sigh. Ah, the book of strategies I gave her. It seems she thinks it will be no good. She is right in this case, but it could be handy at another date. I am in a position where I can see her face clearly, but not Issei's.

"Why not?" Issei asks, tilting her head to the side. Rias smiles before answering.

"If the opponent was another High-class Devil, then we could fight by reading this. This book is written with lots of research. But that isn't the problem." Issei still seems confused, based on the way her head tilted to the other side. *Sigh* sometimes that girl can be so daft. Rias sees this and explains further. "The problem is Raiser himself, and the fact that he, like his namesake, has the powers of a Phoenix," She says. I see her flip a few pages before stopping on one and putting it on the table and pointing at what I assume to be the history of Phoenix.

"A long time ago the mystical beast, Phoenix, was looked upon by humans as a bird that governs life. It was so looked upon that it left it legend in many countries in the human world where it's told that the tears of the Phoenix can heal any wounds, and the blood that flows within its body can give eternal youth to those that drink it." She says, explaining this to Issei. I had heard the tale before. "In other words immortality. That's the opponent we must fight against." I hear Issei take in a sharp breath. Even I think that it is cruel that this would be the opponent.

"That's cheating! I mean being immortal is basically being invincible!" Issei yells out. I must agree with her there, but you cannot change the way the world is. I notice Vern hasn't said much on this encounter. I wonder why, it's the first time he's been quiet about things since coming to this world.

"Yes. They are basically invincible. Even if you attack them, their wounds will heal right away. Their flames won't even leave a bone left. Eight wins and two losses. This is the record that Raiser has at the official "Rating Game". He fought ten times and won eight matches. He lost two of the match on purpose as kindness to one of the households he is close to. In reality he won all of his matches. He already became a candidate to obtain a title in the official game." Rias says. I see Issei's entire body stiffen and she has nothing to say to that. "I felt something uneasy when I heard that Raiser was chosen as my fiancé. Yes, I think Otou-sama and the others chose him in case something like this was to happen. They chose Raiser so I will have no choice but to marry him. Even if it becomes a match between households, they knew that there was no way for me to win. In chess you would say they tricked me. A swindle." She continues on. I feel anger as she says this, though I know not why. I feel like it is an injustice to force such a beautiful and kind girl to marry a bastard like Raiser. The man is far too cocky for his own good, and even if he was as good as he claims, he's still a bastard. No matter how strong Rias is, her parents knew that there was no way that that she could beat someone immortal. That's unfair! Then no matter whose daughter it is, they can't avoid getting married. "When the Rating Game became popular, the ones who climbed up the most is the House of the Phoenix. There weren't that many battles among Devils until the game were introduced. In a game where the [King] also participates, the strength of Phoenix became clearer. The House of Phoenix is the leading group among the strongest class. —Immortal. Devils realised how terrifying this power was for the first time." Rias continues to explain to Issei. Makes sense I suppose, a creature who can only be killed by a god or through destroying the mind is a tough opponent for anyone. After a moment I hear Rias chuckle softly.

"You know, it's not like we can't defeat Raiser?" she says. I know this too, though it seems like Issei did not as she takes another sharp breath.

"Are you serious!?" The little dragon says. I silently laugh. O my darling dragon, you must never think there is a true immortal. Even I could be killed if my soul is destroyed or Vern leaves me for too long.

"Yes. There are two ways you can defeat him. One is to beat him down with incredible power and the other one is to keep on taking him down until his mind crushes. The first method requires the strength of a God-class. The second one is to save our stamina until Raiser gets his mind crushed. Even if his body is immortal where he can resurrect his body many times, his mind isn't immortal. His mind will definitely tire down every time we defeat him. It's our win if we completely crush down the Phoenix's mind. Then he will stop resurrecting and he will fall. Well, the easiest way is to defeat him with a power that is on par with God that crushes him down with one strike which takes down both his body and mind." Rias explains. Issei pauses for a moment and I swear I see her gears turning while she processes all of this new information. I knew about the power of Raiser and his sister and have been trying to train the group in such a way that they build up their stamina. Hopefully, it will be enough.

"Buchou?" Issei says after a while.

"What is it Issei?" Rias asks, her face showing that she knows the question that is to come. Even I who is on the sidelines figured it would have been asked by now.

"Why do you hate Raiser…no, more like, why are you against this marriage?" Issei asks. Rias sighs as she does so and smiles a sad smile. She walks a little ways away, closer to me, and looks off in the distance.

"…I'm a Gremory," Rias answers like this. While I get it right away, it seems Issei does not quite understand.

"Uuuuaaa…well yes, you certainly are bu…" Issei begins. Rias shakes her head though, turning towards the brown haired girl.

"No, I didn't re-introduce myself. I'm a Devil from the House of Gremory, and that name will follow me to wherever I go." Rias says. I see understanding light up on Issei's face, before sadness replaces it.

"Do you…do you hate it Buchou?" Issei asks. Rias smiles and shakes her head again, though I can see her heart isn't in the smile.

"I feel proud of it. However, this is also something that is a burden to me. Everyone looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. I can't have them look at me simply as Rias. That's why I'm enjoying my life in the human world. They don't know about the Gremory the Devil. Everyone looks at me as who I am. I really like that feeling. I never felt something like this in the Devils' society, and I never will now on as well. The only time I can enjoy my life as myself is when I'm in the human world." Though she has her back to me, I can tell Rias has a sad look on her based on the reactions from Issei. "I want to be with someone who will love me as Rias without the fact that I'm a Gremory. That's my small dream I have… Unfortunately, Raiser only looks at me as Rias from the Gremory. And he loves me as Rias from the Gremory. That's why I hate it. But still, the pride of being a Gremory is very important. My feelings may be complicated, but I want to cherish this small dream I have." Rias says. I can actually feel my eyes burning and I see Issei crying silently. Damn it, Rias why do you have to go and say something so saddening that even my cold heart is melting. Issei moves closer to Rias.

"I like Buchou as Buchou," The girl says. What? I'm not sure what this is supposed to mean. "I don't know anything about Gremory or about the Devils' world, but to me Rias-buchou is Rias-buchou… Nggh, I don't understand all the complicated stuff but to me the usual Buchou is the best!" Issei continues. Wha…what the hell is going on? I notice Rias hasn't said anything yet and even from here I can see her cheeks going red. I feel some strange thing deep in the core of my body. It's like I'm watching some sappy romance and the main character has just confessed their love or something.

"B-Buchou? D-Did I say something weird?" Issei asks while putting on a questioning face. Rias simply shakes her head and says "It's nothing" way too quickly for it to be nothing. Huh? Did Rias have feelings for this Dragon Girl? I mean, I wouldn't have a problem with it, but I can't help but think of that…night. Maybe she has a thing for Yuri as well as guys? I don't know. The heart wants what it wants right?

"But having an opponent like that for the genius Buchou's first match, it certainly will be a hard obstacle, right?" Issei says, looking away from Rias with a questioning look. Rias continues to glow red before speaking next.

"I uh…I don't actually like the word "genius"" She says. Issei looks confused for a moment.

"Why is that, Buchou?" She asks. Rias let's out a breath before explaining.

"A talent that is given by heaven…it feels like it's a gift given by God so I don't feel good. My talent is born from the roots of the House of Gremory that has been passed down to the generations. I inherited that trait as a Devil. I never thought that I received it as a gift from God, and that's impossible. My power belongs to me and the House of Gremory. That's why I won't lose. I will win if I have to fight. I have to win." She replies. Hmmm, to think the girl is thinking things like that. Very well, I will double my efforts to train them properly. Issei looks at Rias for a few more moments before crouching down and breaking down. That's when I act. Rias looks surprised as I suddenly appear. It seems Issei hasn't noticed me yet. I signal the [King] to continue speaking while walking closer, ever so slowly and quietly.

"Ise?" Rias says. The tears seem to flow harder and I can hear the poor girl gasping for breath as the sobs wrack her harder and harder.

"I'm…I'm…I'm so weak Buchou…no matter how hard I tr…try. I am weak. I look at Kiba and see how much he has improved and think "I will never be as good a swordsmen as Kiba-kun"…then I look at Akeno-senpai and Asia-chan and th..thi…think how good they are, even Asia who is a younger devil then even me.… And I can't do anything… I'm fine as long as I have my Boosted Gear! I acted tough by thinking like that…" She's truly letting it all out. I watch as her entire body goes up and down, her entire form wracked with sobs. "I found out that I was the weakest… I also found out that…I'm the most useless… I realised it means nothing if I'm the one with the ultimate Sacred Gear. That's why I was laughed at by Raiser back then, right? "Pearl before swine, certainly a fitting phrase for me." She says. I have finally had enough. I grab her and pick her up. The shock is in her eyes for but a moment before my lips meet hers. It's a wet kiss, unsurprising considering the tears, but it is tender. At first she seems to fight it but then she allows it to happen, her lips melding with mine. When she does, it's as if something within me clicks, like all the pieces are coming together. I've figured it out. Even without the dragon inside her, I've loved this woman since the moment I saw her. She seems to forget we are in the presence of another and her fingers go through my hair, gripping it tightly. She groans as my tongue slips between her lips and meets hers. Unlike when kissing Raynare, this kiss is not purely lust. I try and show this beautiful, young, fragile girl that the world is a good place and I will always be there to help her. We finally break apart and I stare at her beautiful brown eyes for a moment, a little string of saliva connecting our lips. Both of us are breathing heavily and I can feel Rias watching us.

"Be still, my little dragon. Know that you are not alone in this struggle. I will always be here with you, and with my help you will become stronger. You too will become powerful, Rias Gremory. I will make sure of it. No woman of mine will ever be considered weak," I say this in a commanding tone. Issei still seems shocked and when I announce her and Rias as "My women" she blushes deeply. I assume Rias is the same way, though I have not turned to look. I still have my gaze locked with Issei, who I do truly worry about. I turn around while placing my arm around the poor girl.

"Now, come, I will lay with you both till you fall asleep. This night, allow my confidence to spill into you and allow my strength to be yours," I say looking at Rias, who is as red as her hair. That night, the three of us slept in the same bed, with me in-between both of them, stroking the Dragons hair and the Devils back. These two really have started to become special to me.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

It's early the next day. The events of the night before still cause me to blush furiously, especially whenever I look at Veruk-sama.

"Use your [Boosted Gear] Ise," So says Buchou. Currently, we are standing in a field and I am across from Kiba-kun *sigh*. Still beautiful, especially in the post-dawn light.

"Ise, activate your Sacred Gear before the mock battle. Let's see…we will start the battle two minutes after you activate your Sacred Gear." she continues. I nod my head, and see Veruk-sama give me a thumbs up, causing another blush to form. Whenever I look at him I remember that kiss, the way his lips felt across mine, the way his tongue intruded into my mouth like a snake seeking safety from the cold. He had tasted good too, like a bouquet of fresh flowers mixed with a hint of mint…o what kind of thoughts am I thinking so early in the morning…it must be influence from my friends.

[Boost!] The sound from my sacred gear. It doubles my power every ten seconds. I can feel the increase in power all ready as it gives me a boost.

[Boost!] Once more I feel the power enter my body. As it does so I feel stronger, like I could move quicker and hit harder. However, despite the thoughts of some, there are limits to how much I can increase my power. It's limited by what my body can handle. I had asked Buchou about it;

"For example think that you are a truck. What will happen if you carry more package than the truck can carry? It won't move right? That's how it is." She said, explaining it to me. So right now, the current me could not use the power as much as I would like to. I would not be able to obtain god-killing levels just yet. If I try and do so, it would put too much stress on my body and I would likely collapse or d…d…die. That is the weakness of my…well okay, it's my weakness not my Sacred Gears.

[Boost!] The gear goes off again. One more time I think and I'll be ready. Almost as if on cue, Buchou tells me to boost one more time then I'll be ready.

"All right Boosted Gear, let's do this!" I yell, throwing my arm out to the side.

[Explosion!] The Boosted Gear yells and I feel a huge surge of power. This sound essentially tells me the limits to my body that the Boosted Gear can give me. When it says that, I'm ready to fight, or as ready as I'll ever be. The more stamina I use however, the less time I'll have with this power up. That's the limitations to my Sacred Gear. So the more stamina I have, the longer I will be able to use it. The only problem is, I'm vulnerable while boosting.

"Ise, I want you to fight Yuuto in that state. Yuuto, I will ask you to be her opponent." Rias says this. Oooo…I'm not sure I can fight Kiba-kun. For one, he's fast, for two, he's so handsome! I don't want to accidentally hurt Kiba-kun! Kiba walks forward holding two bokuto.

"Ise, do you want to use a sword?" Kiba asks me. *Sigh* I like the way he says my name. But no, I must focus on the fight at hand.

"Ah no, I will fight bare handed thank you," I say. I don't think I would be any good with a sword, considering most of my training has been hand to hand combat with just my fists, like Koneko-chan. Rias nods.

"Very well, I will ask both of you to start then," She says. Kiba gets into a stance…and then disappears! Crap, a [Knight]s trait is speed, and Kiba is probably the fastest there is. I throw my arm up reflexively,

*Crack* I hear the sound of wood cracking as my arm blocks his strike. Kiba-kun is now standing in front of me with an expression of pure surprise on his face. He disappears again and I look around, both left and right, looking for him. That's when I get the feeling and look up.

*Smash!* ouch, he's hit me on the top of my head again. Though dizzy, I manage to keep standing.

"Ise! Shoot with block of demonic-power! When you form a block of demonic-power, shoot it with a shape you imagine the most!" Rias yells this at me. I raise my gauntleted arm and point it at Kiba, thinking about the Kamehameha shot. After a couple of moments I feel an energy surge through me towards my hand. Within a couple of seconds I shoot it out towards Kiba-kun (Sorry!) It makes a loud sound and I see Kiba dodge it at the last second. It's huge! If Kiba had stood still it probably would have enveloped his entire body and then some. I hear the sound of an explosion as I follow the shot. It blew up an entire mountain! Are you serious!? Are you kidding me right now!? My one shot with Boosted Gear did that!?

[Reset!] I feel all of my current strength leave my body and my gauntlet disappears for the moment. It seems I've run out of time to use it.

"I'll have both of you stop it there." Rias says this, and Kiba goes out of his battle stance. I let loose a sigh of relief, thinking I could no longer fight after that. I still can't believe what I had done though, making an entire mountain disappear. It just seemed…so impossible.

"Good job you two. Now I will hear your impression. Yuuto, how was it?" Rias says this. I expect Kiba-kun to chastise me or something similar so I am shocked by what he says.

"Well, to be honest, I enhanced my first strike with demonic power, so I expected it to be done in the first hit," He says this while holding up his bokuto. "But I couldn't break through Ise-kun's guard. I was focused into breaking through it. I also tried to knock her down in my second strike by hitting her head from above the air, but that failed as well." he says. As I watch, the bokuto slowly falls apart, as if someone has formed a multitude of cracks throughout it and it just now took effect. "I strengthened the bokuto with demonic-power, but it couldn't give that much damage to Ise-kun because her body was too hard. If we continued, I would only have the option to run around because I wouldn't have my weapon." Kiba says this while smiling at me, causing me to blush. Rias smiles at us both and claps her hands together once.

"Thank you, Yuuto. That's how it is, Ise." She says. I look at her momentarily confused while Kiba-kun backs away from the field. "Ise. You said to me that you were "the weakest and have no talent", right?" She asks. I nod my head in response, unsure of how to respond. "That's half correct. You, who haven't activated your Sacred Gear, is weak. However, you become a totally different person if you use the power of the Boosted Gear." She continues. I nod again, kinda understanding what she's getting at. She then points at the mountain that has been blown away. "That attack is one of a High-class Devil. If that hits, most people will be blown away." She says. My jaw drops in a comical way as she says this. Bl…blo…blown away? What do you mean Buchou? There's no way my attack was that strong.

"Your body which went through basic training became a vessel that can handle a Sacred Gear that increases the power drastically. Even now, your body is strong enough to handle the power increase. I told you before, right? You can become the strongest as long as you improve your basics. The higher your initial strength is, the more the power can increase. The basic stamina rises from "1" to "2". Even something like that would become a big factor for you to become strong." She says this to the surprised me. I couldn't believe it. So maybe Veruk-samas training was starting to pay off or something. Maybe the fighting with Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun and the rest was starting to work? In fact I felt less tired then I had ever felt before.

"You are the key to the game. Ise's attack becomes the factor that decides the outcome of the battle. If it was only you fighting, then it would be scary because you would have your guard down while powering up. However, this battle is a team battle. You will have your comrades that will support you. Trust in us. Then, you will become strong as well as us. We can win this!" Buchou says these kind words. Tears are forming in my eyes again, and even Veruk-sama seems moved. To think I could become stronger, or else help my comrades become stronger… I don't know what I would do without them. "Let's show it to those that looked down on you. It doesn't matter if the opponent is Phoenix or not. We need to teach them very strictly in how strong Rias Gremory and her servants are!" she finishes. All of us cheer out loud, a very loud Yes! Even Veruk-sama cheers, though he still looks distracted. But it doesn't matter. I have Buchou-sama and everyone else backing me up. I will become stronger and I will defeat Raiser! With this new found determination, the rest of training went fairly well. Then the day of the battle arrived.

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

 **[A Few Hours before battle]**

Two figures watched the Gremory group as they trained. One was a female, tall with green hair, a slight build, though with fair sized breasts, and emerald eyes to match her hair. The other was a tall dark male, his hair a fierce ruby color. Both watched the one known as Veruk. Off them radiated a power level that even a High-Class devil would have trouble with.

"Copycat reporting in, the target has been sited. It appears memory loss was a factor. Has been trying to follow us, but has no idea who we are. Will report more as more comes up," The female said. Copycat was her name, or at least her code name. The male looked over at her, though his eyes never truly left Veruk.

"You truly think this is him? He seems…weaker then I remember. I say we observe some more before doing anything drastic," He spoke in a dark voice, like one who had never seen the good in anyone.

"Chameleon, I would know that power anywhere, not to mention the way he dresses, that is without a doubt him. I would bet my life on it," The woman, Copycat, replied naming the male as Chameleon. The man smiled, though there was no joy in it, only Malice.

"Your very life? Well, that is interesting. Very well, perhaps it's time we reintroduce ourselves," He says. The woman smiled uneasily and nodded in agreement.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

It is only a couple of hours before the Rating Game with Raiser. I am currently dressed in my school uniform as it is the one I feel most comfortable in. Veruk is in the room with me, watching me, though I can tell his mind is elsewhere. I still remember the feel of his lips on mine, the feel of his body as it was pressed against me, and the sensation that had passed through me as he kissed me. I was still unsure of what to think, especially now as he called me his "Little Dragon". Just the thought of belonging to this man sent chills down my spine, but pleasurable ones. I wasn't sure of what to think about it. This man…this man was something special to me. There was something about him that drew me to him, similar to a moth to a flame. I think that I could even get burned if I wasn't careful. He was powerful, and his mind was filled with things he still couldn't remember. He had told Rias and I something that night at the Gazebo. His memory was slowly returning, and with it came the fact that he wasn't from this world. I couldn't fully comprehend it, but he was basically telling us that he came from an alternate universe or something. To think that things like that exist. I wasn't sure what to think about it to be honest, but now wasn't the time to consider it any way. Veruk-sama had warned us that Raiser may try some tricks in the upcoming fight to insure his victory. We as a group were certainly a lot stronger then the first time we had met Raiser, and I was also much stronger since even the fight with Raynare and the Fallen Angels, thanks to all the training I had gotten. I hear a timid knock on the door. Veruk opens it and then gapes in surprise. I too am surprised. Standing in the doorway is the beautiful blonde [Bishop] Asia, dressed once more in her nun outfit.

"Ise-san, Veruk-sama may I come in?" Asia asks us.

"Of..of course," I say this, though it's kind of automatic as my brain is still trying to process what's going on. This girl too causes strange feelings within me, though I'm not sure there the same as the ones Veruk cause.

"Asia, that outfit…" Veruk says staring at Asia as she comes in.

"Y-Yes. When I asked Buchou-san, she told me, "Wear something that you feel the most comfortable in". I thought about it a lot, and I found out that this outfit is the easiest for me to move around in. …I'm not a Christian anymore, but I haven't forgotten my beliefs. Even though I'm a Devil now…" Asia says and puts on a sad smile. Veruk seems deep in thought again and looks at Asia with concern is his eyes. Even I am concerned, thinking about the fact that even now Asia seems to miss her old life. She sure does have some guts to show up in a Devil battle dressed as a follower of God though.

"Yeah. You look the most natural in a nun's outfit. You also look good in our school uniform, but you were dressed in that outfit when I first met you. Yeah, you look great." Both Veruk and I say this. We look at each other and blush, turning avoiding eye contact.

"Thank you…both of you," Asia says, though she looks at Veruk. She smiles then turns to me, looking hesitant. "Umm…Ise-san?" She says.

"Yeah?" I reply, looking at her curiously.

"Can I…can I sit beside you?" She asks, her cheeks turning slightly pink. I pat the spot beside me while smiling.

"Yeah, of course. Veruk-sama can come too," I say looking at both of them. Both sit beside me, Asia in between me and Veruk. Asia grabs Veruk and mines arm. I can tell she's trying to seem brave but her body is shaking. I look at her, concerned, but Veruk asks the question.

"W-What's wrong?" He asks. She looks at Veruk for a moment before looking away, her cheeks turning pink again.

"…I can't stop shaking when I think that there is a scary battle waiting for us. But if Ise-san is with me, and I know Veruk-sama is cheering us on, I will be okay." She answers like this. It's my turn to blush now. Geez, to say something like that so freely. Be careful Asia, people might get the wrong idea…although would that be a bad thing? They kind of already think it…I shake my head. No can't think like that, especially not now. Asia is my precious friend, someone I would definitely consider family.

"Asia…" I begin, but I'm unsure of what to say.

"Ehehe. I'm not scared if I'm with Ise-san and Veruk-sama after all. …Can I stay like this until we leave?" She says, and her shaking has definitely lessened. I too am nervous, but it seems Asia is having a calming effect on me. I nod in answer and Veruk smiles. "…Can I stay with both of you forever from now on?" She then asks. Veruks smile widens and even I feel happy that she would say this.

"Neither I, nor Issei, will ever leave you my little Sister," Veruk says. Asia blushes again as the men brushes a stray lock behind her ear. I feel something that I think is most definitely jealousy as he does this, but force it down. No sense in getting worked up over nothing. And when this fight is done, I will be having a talk with the man about some things. We stay like this for the rest of the time, than take a portal to the ORC room.

* * *

 **11:40 PM, ORC Room**

We've arrived at the ORC room, the place where we'll all be meeting before the games. Veruk said something about taking care of some business before heading to an area where he could watch the match. He had a look on his face that suggested he sensed something that wasn't sitting right with him. Ah well, I have more important things to focus on right now, like what's going to happen in the Game. Everyone else is gathered here, and also all wearing their school uniforms like me. Kiba *swoon* is equipped with a gauntlet on his hands and has some armor on his lower leg. He has his swords against the wall. Koneko-chan is sitting on the chair and is reading a book. On her hands, she is wearing gloves that allow her fingers to be seen. It's one of those gloves that martial artists wear. It looks pretty intense if a girl who's considered the school's mascot wears it. Akeno-san and Buchou are drinking green tea elegantly. Just to be expected from our Onee-samas, they sure are calm… Asia and I just sit on a chair off to the side, after greeting everyone quietly. Buchou asks where Veruk is and I explain to her that he had gone to take care of some business real quick. She looks a little upset as I say, but it's only for a moment. Ten minutes before the match, a magic circle appears and Grayfia-san steps out from it.

"Is everyone ready? The match is about to begin," She says looking at each of us in turn. We all stand up, ready to rumble. She nods her head and then explains how the match is going to work to us. "When it becomes the time to start the battle, you will be teleported to the battlefield through this magic-circle. The location of the place is in a different dimension used for battles. You may fight with all your power. It's a disposable space so feel free to fight to your satisfaction." Hmmm, so a field meant for battle eh? I guess the Devils can make things like this so they don't have to worry about us destroying real places. But putting that aside there was something I was concerned about. I only counted six people of Buchous peerage. Where was the other person?

"Hey Buchou?" I ask, looking at her.

"Yes?" She responds, tilting her head to the side.

"Buchou, you also have another [Bishop], right? Where is that person?" I ask. She had told me just before reincarnating Asia what pieces she had left and that she had another [Bishop] all ready, although that person was never seen. As I ask her this, everyone in the room tenses up except for me and Asia.

"Unfortunately, the other [Bishop] can't participate. Though there will be a time when I will talk about that in the near future." She says this while not meeting my eyes. Huh? Is it that bad? Oh well, if she says she will tell me soon, than I won't push the subject.

"This "Rating Game" battle will also be viewed by members of both households from a different location through broadcast." Grayfia continues breaking the bad atmosphere. Seriously, they're going to be watching us from a VIP room? They sure must be having fun. Although, with Buchou's parents watching, I can't show them that she has failed in raising me as a good servant.

"Maou Lucifer-sama will also be viewing this battle. Please do not forget about it." Grayfia says this, surprising everyone. The Maou will be watching! What the hell!

"Onii-sama is? …I see, so Onii-sama is also going to view this battle." Huh? Did I just…did I just hear Buchou right? I, who is very confused, raise my hand up and ask.

"U-Umm, Buchou, you just called Maou-sama "Onii-sama"…? Did I hear wrong?" I ask, but Kiba is the one to answer right away. "No, Buchou's Onii-sama is indeed the current Maou." I…I…what?

"MM-Maoooooou!? Buchou's Onii-sama is Maou-sama!?" I couldn't help it. I yelled this out.

"Yes," Buchou answers right away. Are you serious!? Seriously!? No, wait. But Buchou is part of the "Gremory clan", isn't she? I think her last name is different from any of the Maou's last name…

"I can see that you are confused Ise-san," Kiba says, "Is it because of the name difference?" I nod my head at his question. "In the previous Great War, the Maou-samas was in a critical condition and has passed away a long time ago. But there would be no Devils if there aren't any Maou-samas. That's why—" he continues on with a long explanation. It seems that the current Maou's all kept the same names as the last ones. So it seems it's now more a managerial position then a person. "To tell you the truth, out of the three factions of the God, the Fallen Angels and the Devils, the Devils have the least power. We are actually in a tight spot but we are still safe because the current Maou-samas has a power equal to the previous Maou-samas." Kiba says. So the Devil society is somehow just managing, due to the efforts of the current Maous.

"So Buchou's brother was chosen to be a Maou from the Ultimate-class Devils then?" I ask. Kiba nods he head.

"Sirzechs Lucifer—who is also known as the "Crimson Satan". He is Buchou's brother and the most powerful Maou-sama." Kiba says. Sirzechs Lucifer eh? So he is no longer known as Sirzechs Gremory then.

"…So that's why Buchou needs to inherit her household." I say. It can't be helped since her brother became a Maou. Her brother has to carry the world of the Devils on his back. Amazing. Even Buchou's family is amazing…

"It's about time for the fight everyone, so please gather around the magic circle." Grayfia says. "Also, once the game has begun, you cannot use the magic circle again until the game is over." Good to know, I guess. The magic-circle's symbol changes to another one which is not that of the Gremory's and it starts to emit lights. It's also not the symbol of the House of Phoenix. Perhaps it's the one used for the game? While I am thinking this light covers us and my vision for a moment…

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

 **11:30 PM, A Forest in Kuho**

I am walking through this forest, alone, besides Vern. There is only half an hour left till the game, but I had felt that familiar presence again, only this time it was much stronger and closer to Issei, Asia and my house. I had made up an excuse about having to take care of some business real quick before leaving to chase the thing. It had led me on for a while till I finally ended up in this forest. Though I was quick, this presence moved faster, always staying slightly ahead of me. As we got closer and closer to it I could feel Vern starting to get anxious.

" _Is there something you're not telling me, Vern?_ " I ask the spirit.

" _ **Master, this…power signature is similar to something from your past…something that we have fought before. Be on your guard, my master,**_ " He answers me, and now I get worried. The presence has stopped running. I find myself in a clearing when I hear it. The sound of someone whistling a tune. It is all at once familiar and strange. The tune surprises Vern, and even though I don't remember it, it sends chills down my spine and goosebumps form on my arms. What is this? Not once since coming here have I felt this…fear.

"It's been a long time, Commander Moonsun, Spirit Vernichtung," A dark voice speaks from the shadows around the clearing. I search for the source of it, but see no one in the darkness. Damn it all, I need some light. I conjure up a small ball of light and send it ahead, but by the time it gets to where the voice was coming from, the person is gone. Instead I hear it again, coming from my left this time. "Tell me, do you remember who we are? Or did you take that away as well? No matter, we shall still enjoy killing you, traitor…" The voice says, and finally I get to see the source. A tall, dark male was walking towards me, his hair almost the same color as Rias's. He was wearing simple clothing, a biker's jacket that was opened up to reveal a plain black shirt underneath. Even his pants were of simple material, though it looked like they would allow for good movement if the means were required. He walked with a confidence that bespoke years of training to fight against any opponent. Vern still hadn't told me who he was, but I could tell the spirit recognized him, and it seems he knew who we were.

"Who are you, who approaches me and knows not only my name, but that of my companions as well?" I ask. The man stops and smiles before laughing.

"Copycat was right; you really remember nothing do you? Well allow me to refresh your memory," the man says, taking a deep bow. "I am NCR Weapons Project 221, codenamed Chameleon. Hired assassin and enemy of you, Commander Moonsun," He says. NCR? Who the hell were they? And he's not actually human but some sort of Weapon? What's going on? While I'm thinking this I feel a warning from Vern and drop to all fours just in time. I heard an explosion from behind me and looked in that direction. There was a clear path of trees that look like they had all just been cut down by some massive saw. I caught just the ending of some energy field that left a large crater from where it was. Well, I definetly don't want to get hit by that. I stand and brush myself off casually while looking at the man. He seems annoyed that his attack didn't hit, but I just smile.

"You who are about to die, at least explain to me why you are doing this," I say to the man Chameleon. The man simply laughs at me. I hate assholes like this guy.

"Me? Die? You obviously don't remember who I am. As to why," He smiles, and I can feel the immense killing intent directed at me. "That's my little secret," As he finishes speaking he disappears! It's like he's completely blended in with the environment.

" **Master! Behind you!** " Vern shouts. I hit the ground and roll forward, turning around as I stand back up. The air there is shimmering and I hear a click of a tongue.

"Looks like I will have to use all my strength to kill you then so long as that spirit is around…very well, that is how I like it!" I hear Chameleon say this from where the shimmer is. Well, it's definitely going to be an interesting fight. I summon [ **Schöpfung** ] and make a pair of swords before preparing for battle!

* * *

 **I will leave it here with a little cliffhanger. So I've made a couple of new OC's for this story. I wanted to give Veruk something to do during the battle between Gremory and Phoenix, so the victor remains a mystery to him. Everything mentioned by these new OC's are stuff from Veruk's past which I will go over at a later time. And yes, he has finally remembered that he is not from Earth, though he knows not where he comes from still, he just knows it is not Earth. And He realized he does have feelings that are more than just protective ones for Issei and even Rias! Yay! That's all for now and till next time R &R!**


	12. 12: The Fight Begins!

**Beware, this is a long chapter :D**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 12**

 **~Issei POV~**

As the light clears from my eyes I do a double take. Even Asia is surprised. We are currently still in the ORC room…although Grayfia is no longer with us, I feel like we never even left. I look at Buchou with a small frown.

"Uwah…Buchou did I screw it up again?" I ask her. She just smiles at me and shakes her head.

"Look outside Issei," Akeno says. Both me and Asia go to the nearest window and look outside…to a pure white sky! What the!? This must be…an alternate dimension then.

[Hello everyone. I am Grayfia, a maid from the House of Gremory and today I will be the arbiter of the Rating match between the House of Gremory and the House of Phoenix.] I hear the voice coming from the schools PA system! [In the name of my Master, Sirzechs Lucifer, I will be keeping my eye on this match. By using both Rias-sama and Raiser-sama's opinion, we created this battlefield which is a replica of the school, Kuou academy, which Rias-sama attends to in the human world.] She continues on. I'm looking around in amazement. So this is a replica of the school then! Just how amazing can a devils powers be!

[The location where both teams were transported will be their "base". Rias-sama's "base" would be the Occult Research Cub's clubroom located in the old school building. Raiser-sama's "base" would be the Student Council's room located in the new building. For the [Pawns] to use "promotion", please head to the enemy's base to do it.] That's me! So I just have to get to the new school building to use promotion. All right! But the same can be said for Raisers [Pawn]s, they only have to reach this building to do it. That could be dangerous. If all eight of them were promoted to [Queen]…

"Everyone, will you all please put this transceiver in your ears." Akeno says handing out a small green like bead object. As she hands one to me she gives me a wink, which sends mixed emotions through me. She is…definitely a strange girl, but has also recently become a close friend and companion. I smile back as she moves onto Asia and the rest.

"At the battlefield, we will be using this to communicate with each other." Rias explains as she puts her own transmitter in. I nod my head, and look back outside. To think, a battle of fate would take place on my schools grounds. My life sure did become strange after meeting that…man.

[Now it's the time for the commencement of the battle. Also, this match will continue till dawn in the humans' time. So, Game starts now.] As she finishes speaking, the school bells ring, signaling the beginning of our first Rating Game!

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

The clash of swords is heard throughout the forest. I have been fighting this…Chameleon for some time. I was trying to hurry, but his skill to go invisible has made it difficult. I have mostly had to focus on defense, with the help of Vern.

" _ **Beside us, my master,**_ " Vern warns me again. I throw up my swords to block the incoming strike and am satisfied to feel the steel clash with my own. I throw out a quick counter but it meets nothing but air as this Chameleon dodges out of my way.

" _ **Master, we may have to use "that" if we wish to win this fight,**_ " Vern tells me. Hmmm, I'd rather avoid it, I tend to lose control in it, and I'd rather not kill this…human. I want to find out more about who he is and who sent him. I feel a sharp pain in my right leg. Damn! He got past my defenses while I was distracted. Very well, perhaps you're right Vern. Take over.

" **Say the words master, you must say the words,** " He says to me, out loud this time. I feel more then see Chameleon come to a halt as he speaks aloud. *Sigh* very well.

"I give myself to you freely now Spirit, Lord and Demon, Vernichtung," I begin speaking, in an almost chanting like voice. "Let my Rage become yours. My Hate drive you to strength. My Chaos lead you towards Serenity. Join me, mind, body, and soul. Let us drive the inferior from our home and kill all those that would dare oppose us!" I finish and as I do so I feel Vern enter me in a way that can only happen when I allow it. The tattoos on my body begin to ripple and with it comes a pain that I wish I could never feel. Like a thousand tiny flames are licking at my skin, or a million needles are pushed into my flesh. I grow taller, my skin turns blacker then ebony and the tattoos…they rip from my body, forming the very wings that they resemble. I allow my swords to disappear and take from my hips a pair of white handled Kamas. When the transformation is I stand approximately a foot taller than I was before. When fully spread, the jet black wings span roughly twelve feet across. They are tattered and ripped, much like a pterodactyls that has slowly begun to decay. My facial features have changed as well, taking on some of Verns features. My eyes have gone from two different colors to a crimson red with yellow iris's silted much like that of a cats. My hair has gone from it's black to a stark white. My teeth are no longer that of a humans either, more like that of a sharks, all pointed and sharpened. However, as the transformation finishes, I begin to lose my consciousness. Damn it, not aga…

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

As Veruk transformed, Chameleon simply watched in awe.

"What is going on, what are you doing!?" He yelled out at the man. The…thing that was Veruk simply smiled, revealing row after row of deadly sharp teeth. It almost looked like he was smiling at his opponent…but there is no way that could be for Chameleon was still invisible. *Blink* in the time it took the Weapons Project to blink, Veruk disappeared! The invisible man looked around for him, but could find him nowhere.

"Guh! Wah!" Chameleon cried out as he suddenly found himself flying through the air. Veruk had flown up high faster than the eye could see and come up behind Chameleon. When he got around, he had hooked his Kamas deep into Chameleons shoulder blades and flung him through the clearing. The Weapon coughed up blood as he finally hit the ground, mere inches from a tree. He struggled to stand and looked where Veruk was, only to find him gone.

"Damn it, what is this power! His power has suddenly increased tenfold! Ach!" Chameleon cried out as once again Veruk came from behind and this time launched a mighty kick into his spine. There was a loud crack and then a boom as the speed of the kick could of equated to that of a jet fighter. Chameleon flew into the air once more, this time breaking trees and more as he was sent flying. The red haired man finally stopped as he crashed into what seemed to be a boulder, though there wasn't much left of it after he hit it. Pain like he had never felt before enveloped him, and it was all he could do to keep from crying out.

" **Foolish mortal, you have chosen the wrong person to hunt. Now, show me…your thoughts!** " A voice that was neither Veruk nor Verns but some strange, dark mixture sounded above Chameleon. As he finished speaking, the thing that was Veruk lifted Chameleon into the air and drove his fingers into the weapons temples. Chameleon cried out as blood poured from the new wounds and as a presence assaulted his mind. Thoughts flashed before his eyes, where he was from, how he was made, who his creator was, and what his mission was. As the thoughts flashed faster and faster, Chameleon felt himself growing weaker and weaker. Finally, after several minutes that seemed like an eternity, the creature that was Veruk threw him aside like he was no more than garbage. The thing than laughed and laughed, before launching into the air and heading for the Kuho academy. This was the thing that Koneko and Kiba saw that night in the church's basement, the thing that caused them to feel so much unease around Veruk. This was his version of a Juggernaut Drive, the unstoppable spirit that was Vern letting lose his powers. Veruk would remember nothing of what had happened, only that he was suddenly inside the school grounds, lying face down in the ball field when he finally came too.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

The battle has gone on for a few minutes. Though neither side has met the other yet, our strategy has been all laid out and started to be put into motion. I am currently standing by Koneko-chan, and we're headed to the gym. I can't help but think about the fact that currently, Veruk-sama and Buchou's Onii-sama are watching this battle right now. I will do you proud Buchou! I remembered what had happened while the others were off planting traps and scouting the immediate territory. Buchou had gotten me lay down on her lap while stroking my hair. It had…felt kinda strange. I liked it more than I thought I would, and I felt comfortable and safe lying on Buchou. Like no matter how dark the world got, as long as Buchou was there, everything would be ok. She had also done something to me while I lay there. It seems that when I was reincarnated as a devil, Buchou had to lock some of my power away. She had said it was because my body wasn't ready to handle the power all eight [Pawn] pieces would have given me, so she locked it away. With all the training we had been doing, and the fight with Raynare from before, she said my body had grown stronger and she was able to unlock not just one, but two of the seals containing my power. I felt refreshed and stronger than I ever had before. It was like I was a whole new me.

While I was lost in thought we had reached the gym. Koneko-chan and I walked in, staying low to try and avoid being spotted. We came in from the back, and so we were currently standing on the stage looking out on the gym floor.

"…Presence, enemies," Koneko whispers. I can feel it too, this sense of people being in the gym with us.

"We know you are there, servants of Gremory! We watched you coming inside." A loud voice yells this out. Well, I guess there is no sense in hiding any longer. Koneko-chan and I step out from our position and meet the enemy head on. There are four girls here; the woman with a china dress, the twins and also— there is also the loli girl who knocked me down with a stick. I never thought I would meet her this quickly…If I remember right, the woman with the china dress is the [Rook]. The twins are the [Pawns]. And the small girl is also a [Pawn]. I know it because we were explained about the enemies while having the photo of them shown to us at the clubroom before we came here. Three [Pawns] and one [Rook] to our [Pawn] and a [Rook]. Looks like their numbers double are numbers, but this is a fight we cannot avoid.

"Bosted gear!" I yell out, focusing all my new found energy into the gauntlet.

[ **Boost** ] it calls out in response. All right, now I just have to boost enough times and I'll be able to fight these servants of Raiser.

"…I will leave the [Pawns] to you, Ise-senpai. I will take care of the [Rook]." Koneko-chan says this to me, squaring off against the girl in the china dress. All right, let's do this then! The woman with the China dress smirks at Koneko, while the girl with the stick twirls it around a couple of times before assuming an offensive stance. Lastly the twins…grab out a pair of chainsaws! What the hell! No matter how you look at it this is dangerous! Who allowed this?! I hear the _vroom vroom_ as the rev up their weapons. I adopt a defensive stance, still not strong to fight any of them.

"Disassembling time" both girls cry out happily while running towards me. I hear the sound banging, signaling that the two [Rook]s have started fighting. It looks like a martial arts match because of all the punches they are throwing at each other! Each hit looks powerful since both of them are [Rooks]. I think Koneko-chan is at an advantage because of her small build, which allows her to move more freely. But the china dress woman is also moving swiftly while doing tricky attacks. I hear the sound of air moving and look back to my current opponents. The girl with the stick is spinning it around professionally. I have a flashback of her hitting me and slamming me into the air. Never again will I allow that to happen.

[ **Boost** ], my Sacred Gear cries out again. I feel it as the energy climbs through my body. I feel good, I feel strong, I feel ready for the fight! Come on bitches, let's do this!

"Split, split, split, split, split!" The twins come right at me while grinding their chainsaws to the floor! The chainsaws are making sparkles and they swing them at me! But…it's like their moving in slow motion. I easily dodge one and use my gauntleted arm to knock the other one away. As I hit it, I hear the sound of metal on metal and the saw breaks! Taking advantage of the surprise on the twins faces, I punch the now disarmed one in the stomach and then launch a swift kick at her head. These two are nothing compared to Vern-sensei and Raynare-san! They are too slow and move like they're trying to fight in mud. As I hit her twin and knock her out, the other girl cries out.

"Hey, that's my Onee-chan, you bitch!" She swings her chainsaw at me again, but once more it's like it's moving in slow motion. I duck under it and launch three quick jabs into the girls face. Then I launch a haymaker with the [Boosted Gear] and rap her on the temple. She flies through the air, spinning twice, before hitting the ground. She too is knocked unconscious. The remaining [Pawn], the loli with the stick looks on in surprise. I too am surprised, considering if it weren't for the training I received I don't think I would be able to do this. I charge the remaining girl, who raises her stick in defense. I throw a punch and break the stick before connecting with the girls chest. She cries out in pain before flying backwards into the wall. She falls to the ground, unconscious and I grin triumphantly. That'll teach them. I look to Koneko-chan to see she has the [Rook] in a headlock on the ground. Both of them are staring at me in surprise. I blush slightly and shrug my shoulders. Just then, Rias's voice comes through our headsets.

"Ise, Koneko. Can you hear me? It's me," she says.

"Yes! Both Koneko-chan and I are safe! More like, we are doing really well right now!" I announce.

"That's good to hear. But Akeno's preparation is also completed! I want you two to move accordingly with the plan!" She says. Ah, so it's time then. Both Koneko-chan and I nod to each other before running out of the gym. I can hear the [Rook] crying out to us, telling us to come back and fight, stating this is a strategic position.

" _Oh we know, which is why, we must make it not so_ ," I think to myself. Just as we get out of the building.

 ***BOOM*** A huge explosion is heard behind us. A large amount of lightning just struck the building!

"Take," That's Akeno-senpais voice from above us! I look up and see her there with a smile on her face and licking her lips in a seductive way. For some reason, this invokes a warmth in the area that Veruk-sama caused when he was kissing me. What the hell is going on with me…and my into women now too? Or is it just Akeno and Buchou? Although, Koneko is cute too, there's something very…cat-like about her.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] and one [Rook] retires!] so announces Grayfia-sama! Ya, all right, one attack and four opponents are gone! That's awesome.

"We did it Koneko-chan!" I yell out and we high five.

"Everyone, can you hear me? Akeno did a perfect attack and finished it. With this, the first phase of our plan is completed." So announces Buchou. Her plan. It was to send me and Koneko-chan to the gym, knowing that Raiser would most likely send some form of defense there. But we were only to be bait, as we were to just hold out long enough for Akeno to get into position. After we held off for a set time, we were to retreat while Akeno blew up the building with the opponent still inside. In the meantime, Kiba-kun was in the woods for what we were sure was going to be at least a couple of [Pawn] pieces, as it was the quickest way to the Old School Building, aka our base.

"That lightning takes time to charge it to use for the second time after she uses it. So using it continuously is impossible. Though the enemy still has a greater number than us. We will also head out as soon as Akeno's demonic-power recovers, so I will leave the rest to each of you till then. So please move on to the next phase!" All right! Me and Koneko cheer out while Akeno giggles in the sky. This means that Buchou and Asia-san are heading out as well.

"All right Koneko, let's go!" I say while moving forward. She nods her head and takes the lead. That's when it happens.

* **Boom!** * another loud explosion sends me flying backwards. Koneko! She was standing right in front of me, which means she took the brunt of the blast! I get up quickly and run forward, reaching her prone form. Her uniform is torn to shreds, exposing her little breast and tiny pink nipples. I don't see any wounds, but her entire body is covered in something akin to ash or soot. She's breathing heavily and is looking up at me with teary eyes.

"Koneko! Stay with me Koneko! Please, please don't die! Don't die! Please!" The tears are flowing from my eyes. I don't know what to do, Koneko looks like she's in real bad shape and her breathing is quick and labored.

"Take," An unknown voice speaks from above us, mocking Akeno's earlier statement. I look up and see a woman dressed up as a mage and wearing her hood. Raisers [Queen]! "Fufufu. When you hunt prey, the best time to take them down is when the prey accomplished something because that's the time when the prey is the most vulnerable. It's enough for us to "sacrifice" many of our pieces in order to take down one of you. Your group has a small number of members to begin with. That alone will be enough to give a huge damage to your group, right? Even if you defeat us, you cannot defeat Raiser-sama. It's useless to resist." So the woman announces to us, laughing as if she finds it amusing. Rage like I've never felt before fills me.

"…Ise-senpai… Akeno-senpai…" Koneko speaks, her voice weak. I look back down at her, tears in my eyes. "…I'm sorry …I wanted to be of more use to Buchou and everyone…" Her eyes too are filled with tears.

"No, you don't have to apologize Koneko! We were just doing our job! Just wait a little longer, once Asia arrives she can heal you. Yeah, she can heal you. Koneko? Koneko! Koneko!" Light begins to enfold her body and she slowly disappears from my arms.

*Thump Thump* Darkness fills my vision. Anger, hate, rage, pain. All of these fill me. I look to the sky, at the woman who did this. The [Queen]. Raisers [Queen]. Damn her. Damn her. Damn her!

"DAMN YOU!" I roar, and my voice is filled with the sound of some reptilian creature.

[ **Boost!** ] [ **Boost!** ] [ **Boost!** ] [ **Boost!** ] [ **Boost!** ]

My sacred gear cries out. Tears flow freely from my face, but not of sadness, of pure rage! "Koneko was just trying to help Buchou! That's all she wanted to do! Why? Why did you do this! Why did YOU TAKE HER AWAY!" I scream my rage. First Asia-san and now Koneko. No more! I would never allow another friend to die while I still drew breath!

"Ise-san, calm down! You know what you must do…I will take care of the [Queen]!" Akeno says this to me.

"Akeno-senpai, she did this, she took Koneko away from us! I won't forgive her, I won't! I'll kill her! I'LL KILL YOU!" I yell my frustrations out! How dare she, how dare she! How dare this woman take away Koneko. She was such a beautiful young girl, and a friend, a dear friend and this woman took her away. Unforgivable!

"Ise, she isn't gone. She was just transported to the medical facility. Now go, quickly, I'm sure Kiba is waiting!" Akeno says, flying away from me and towards Raisers Queen.

"Not dead? I…oh…hehe…I guess I acted a bit foolish," I said, wiping the tears away and blushing furiously. Well then, I guess I better get to Kiba-kun.

"Akeno!" I yell. The woman in question turns to me, a curious look on her face. "Destroy this bitch for me!" I say. Akeno smiles.

"Gladly my young kōhai," She responds. I run off, heading for the schools field and to meet up with Kiba. With as much power as I currently have, I hope someone tries to get in my way so I can show them the true power of the Gremory Group! So begins the mid game!

* * *

It happens while I'm on my way to the court.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's three [Pawns] retires.] This announcement of awesome news! That must be Kiba! With this, seven of their pieces have been defeated. With this, they have nine members left including Raiser. We only have five members left with Koneko-chan gone. It's a situation where we still can't let our guard down!

Someone grabs my arm while I'm on my way to the court! An enemy!? I make my stance, but the one who is holding my arm is Kiba. He's putting on a refreshing smile like always. Oh Kiba, I hope you know you look cute like that.

"Kiba-kun…I'm so glad to see you," I say. Then I frown and look at the ground. "Koneko-chan…" But Kiba put's a hand on my arm and nods his head.

"I know, I heard the announcement," He says with a sad look. "She must be feeling regrets. I never knew what she was always thinking about, but she was really pumped for this match. She was working hard when we were setting the traps in the forest." I look at him and tears threaten me once more. I raise my fist though.

"Let's win this, Kiba-kun. For Koneko-chan!" He bumps fists with me and nods his head.

"Of course, Ise-kun. Let's do this for Buchou as well!" He says. All right! As a pair we move out. With the two of us together, we'll be unstoppable!

"By the way, was it you that defeated the [Pawn]s?" I ask, truly curious but thinking I already know the answer. Kiba nods in response to my question.

"Yeah. The clubroom located at the sports court is an important location. So it's natural that there are lots of enemies. I somehow managed to lure the [Pawns] that were keeping their eyes over there and took them down. But the person in charge of this location is quite calm and hasn't responded to my provocation. Well, it seems like she used the [Pawns] to watch my attacks. Seems like Raiser Phoenix likes to battle by sacrificing his servants. It's something only he is able to pull off because of his immortality and the number of servants he has." Kiba says this. Makes sense, I suppose. Damn Yakitori, treating his servants like they are lambs to be slaughtered. When I see him, I'm going to hit him so hard he'll regenerate with a dent. Kiba is smiling, but it doesn't reach his eyes. "The enemies who are in charge of here are one [Knight], one [Rook], and one [Bishop]. Three pieces in total." I gape at this.

"That's a pretty severe defense…" I say.

"Well, that's how much they are keeping up their guard for this place. Against our intrusion here, that is. Since we eliminated the gym, they will put more strength here." Again, what he says makes sense and I realize how lacking I am in strategy. Ah well, something to learn in time. Perhaps I will get Veruk-sama or Buchou to teach…or maybe both of them together? I feel my face get warm as I think that. Now why would that be?

"Are you nervous?" Kiba asks me. I nod my head.

"O-Of course! I basically have no battle experience! And now I'm here in an actual battle. I would be a grunt compared to you who is full of battle experience." I say. I may have the [Boosted Gear] but it means nothing without out the proper experience. Even still though, I do this for Buchou, I will fight for her and win for her. Even if it means my life.

"Look," Kiba says. I look down at his hand and am surprised to see it shaking. "Ise-kun, you said I have a lot of battle experience. That's certainly true. But it's my first time participating in the Rating Game. A serious battle between Devils. Even if this match is a special case, it doesn't change the fact that it's a serious fight. We get involved in Devils fights, whether we like it or not. And this is our first game. We can't show them even a slight opening in our guard. This is a match where we have to give it all we got as Buchou's servant Devils. It's something that will be important even in the future. I feel delighted and also scared. I don't want to forget the feeling of my hands' shaking. This feeling of being nervous, this intense atmosphere, I want to feel everything and turn it into my experience. Let's become stronger together, Ise-kun." Kiba says this to me. I blush and, without thinking, kiss him on the cheek. He turns completely crimson.

"Uwahhh!" I cry out. What was I thinking. "I…I…I'm sorry Kiba-kun, I did it without thinking about it," I say, hoping to fix the situation.

"It's…it's okay, Ise-kun…I just wasn't expecting it…is all. Thank you. Perhaps we should talk more after all of this?" He asks. White. That's all I see. I shrink into a ball before saying.

"y-y-you mean l-l-like a d-da-date?" I say. " _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes,_ " this I think. Kiba goes crimson again and looks away.

"Ah…yes, it's a date then," He says. I feel like I'm floating. The Prince has asked me, who I believe to be ugly, out on a date. I'm so happy that I could die right now and would never be the wiser. Thank you Go…no thank you Maou-samas. Just then, a loud womanly voice cries out.

"I'm the [Knight] of Raiser Phoenix-sama, Carlamaine! I've become bored of trying to sniff through each other's strategy! Rias Gremory's [Knight]! I challenge you to a duel!" Heh, looks like there's no need for stealth now. Both Kiba and I step out into the field, seeing a woman clad in armor who is standing at the center of it daringly.

"I'm the [Knight] of Rias Gremory, Kiba Yuuto." he announces.

"I'm the [Pawn], Hyoudou Issei!" I say proudly. The woman, Carlamine, smiles happily.

"I'm happy that there are warriors like you two in Rias Gremory's group. Coming out here directly from the front. That's something people with normal sanity won't do." She says. I guees that means that me and Kiba-kun are insane. Though I don't mind. "But I love idiots like you two. Now then, let's begin." She continue, drawing a massive sword from her back. Kiba also draws his sword.

"The match between [Knights]. I have been waiting for this. Personally I would like to fight in an intense sword fight." He says, and I see a smile on his face. I don't think I've ever seen him look so happy for a fight.

"Well said! Rias Gremory's [Knight]!" Carlamine responds. Like that the two of them go at it. I hear the clash of swords but can't follow them as they are both [Knight]s with god-like speed. I'm not sure what I can do, as no matter how you look at it, this is supposed to be a one-on-one fight. Should I cheer Kiba on?

"You seem bored." A voice! When I look in the direction it came from, there is a woman who is wearing a mask that covers half her face. I'm almost certain this woman is a [Rook]. Then a woman comes in while complaining.

"Geez, this only seems like a mud fight since both of them only thinks about swords, swords and swords. Carlamaine was making a bitter face when the [Pawns] were being sacrificed, so does she hate the battle strategy planned by her Master who happens to be her [King]? Furthermore, when I thought I found a cute boy, he also happens to be a sword freak so I can't stand this." She says. This is the girl who is Raiser-san's sister. She has blonde hair that is shaped into drill like ponytails. I'm fairly certain she is a [Bishop]. She looks at me with strange eyes. What? Do I have something on my face?

"Hmmm, so this is Rias Gremory's [Pawn]. I wonder…" She says. I think she will be my opponent so I make a battle-ready stance while my Sacred Gear cries out.

[ **Boost!** ] but the girl backs away. What the hell?

"I'm not going to be your opponent. Isabella, why don't you be his opponent?" The half-masked girl nods her head as the princess says this.

"Wait, what do you mean you're not my opponent? Then why the hell are you here?!" I say, frustration filling me. Hearing that, the woman, Isabella, puts on a weird face.

"Ah, don't worry about her. That girl is special. She will be mostly observing for this fight as well." she says. What the hell? What do you mean "observing"?

"She is—. No, that person is Ravel Phoenix. Raiser-sama's little sister. She became Raiser-sama's servant by using a special method, but she is Raiser-sama's actual sister." Well yeah, I knew that all ready. I still look dubious, not understanding why this girl is not going to fight. "According to Raiser-sama, "Having your sister in your harem has a significant meaning. You know the significant view of having your close relatives? You know how there are people who look up to and also get jealous about it? Well, I'm not into little sisters, so I have her in my group as fashion.". Isabella says. This guy is seriously a sick bastard. What the hell. Why would you have someone in your peerage, just so you can claim you have it all? I seriously don't understand. While I'm thinking about this, Isabella takes the chance and charges forward. I can't help but think, that if it weren't for my training I wouldn't of blocked the attack. Both Isabell and Ravel seem surprised as I do so.

"Don't underestimate me!" I cry out throwing a swift kick at the girl. She dodges and this continues for a few moments, neither of us gaining any ground. I hit her a couple of times, but she's a [Rook] and thus can take it while she landed a couple of glancing blows. Each time I'm hit, I ignore the pain, thinking of the burning from Raynares spears or the cut of Vern's swords. All my training, all to make me and the others stronger. I will win this.

"I was taking you lightly. To tell you the truth, I thought I got you when my kick hit you… Looks like Rias Gremory has been training you well. Especially your stamina is magnificent." Hmph, I'm not sure how I feel about the fact that a [Rook] of that bastard noticed my hard work.

"In a serious battle, the most important thing is the stamina. Even idiots can fight. But you need stamina to continue for a few minutes. Battles consume lots of stamina and concentration. Just dodging the attack requires quite an amount of effort. So being able to do it till now means that you have been training your body a lot." My heart grows full as she acknowledges this. All the shouting from Buchou, the continuous hits I took from Kiba, the chastising I received from Veruk. It's all seemed to be worth because now I am able to fight for long periods of time and stand up to someone who has much more battle experience than me. Buchou! This is all because of you! I will fight for you! I will kill for you! I will definitely win for you!

"Hahhhhhhh….!" I cry out as I feel the energy from my Sacred Gear fill me. Isabella looks at me with a frown.

"…Looks like I said something unnecessary. I felt your pressure increase." I look at her and smile.

"[Rook] Isabella. I am the weakest and the least experienced member in Rias Gremory-sama's group. But still I will defeat you!" I announce proudly. I truly believe this. I will beat them, all of them, if it meant getting Buchou out of that marriage. It happens while I'm making my declaration. I looked over because I heard a buzzing sound. Kiba's Holy Eraser is disappearing.

"Unfortunately, your Sacred Gear won't work on me." says Carlamine while her sword is covered in flames. Kiba's sword seems entirely ineffective against such a weapon and is destroyed. But the Prince doesn't seemed bothered by it. Instead, he smirks.

"Then I will also tell you this. Unfortunately, this isn't everything of my Sacred Gear." he says, drawing a frown from Carlamine.

"What? Nonsense. [Knight] of Gremory, it's unsightly for a swordsman to…" she starts but Kiba interrupts her, holding the remains of his Holy Eraser in an offensive stance.

"—Freeze." he says in small voice. Huh, it just got a lot colder all of a sudden. I'm actually shivering, and there's ice forming something on Kiba's handle. It begins to take shape, and just before the ice shatters, I get what is happening. A sword of Ice! Kiba is making a sword of Ice!

"In front of this sword, "Flame Delete", all types of fire will disappear." Kiba says. Hey, wait a second, the Darkness blade isn't Kiba's only sword? What the hell is that? I see that everyone else also has a shocked expression, besides Kiba of course.

"A-Absurd! Are you telling me that you have two Sacred Gears!?" Carlamine says, swinging her sword side to side impatiently. As soon as her sword touches Kiba's, it begins to freeze. After a moment, the ice envelops the entire thing and it shatters! Carlamine throws the handle aside, almost in disgust, before grabbing a short sword from her hip. "We are the members of the all mighty House of Phoenix that rule over fire and wind! Taste it! The whirlwind of fire!" She yells out. Almost immediately, I can feel the hit that is coming from the blade and wind begins to pull at my clothing, drawing me to it.

" _If it weren't for all the training we went through with Raynare to get used to this burning, I think I'd actually be in pain right now,_ " I think as I feel the heat begin to warm me up.

"That Carlamaine. Has she forgotten that her allies are here as well!?" Isabella says while guarding her face with her arm. Kiba's sword melts but still, he doesn't seem bothered by it.

"I see, you are trying to burn us with the whirlwind of fire… But." Kiba sticks out his bladeless sword and yells out "Stop!" The wind is suddenly getting sucked into Kiba's sword!

"Replenish Calm". It's been a while since I last showed more than two demonic swords for one battle." A new, strange looking blade has appeared from the handle. There is a mysterious looking whirlwind in the center of the blade, where it seems all the air was sucked into. He can even make a blade like that? Carlamine looks shocked.

"…Multiple Sacred Gears. Are you a Sacred Gear possessor who takes the weapons of other Sacred Gear users and makes it their own?" She asks, but Kiba shakes his head.

"I don't have multiple Sacred Gears. I also don't take the Sacred Gears of others and make them my own. I created it." He states. Even I, who am comrades with him, look surprised at this. He creates them?

"Created…it?" Carlamine stutters, and Kiba smiles.

"Yes. "Sword Birth". I can make any type of demonic swords. That is the name of my Sacred Gear and its true ability." Kiba says while putting his hands on the ground. From there, a multitude of different swords appear. Some look like ancient medieval blades while others seem like they are imaginary, created purely by thought.

[ **Boost!** ] Yes, I hear my gear cry out again. The power flows through me once more. All right, time to finish this.

"All right, Boosted Gear Explosion!" I cry out raising my arm and pointing it towards Isabella.

[ **Explosion!** ] A mass of energy begins coalescing in my hand. It grows bigger, and bigger, and bigger! It's bigger than me now! I feel myself getting pushed back by the energy. This is my special move, Dragon Shot. It's a mass of energy that I can shoot out of my gauntlet that will destroy any opponent. I let it fly with a cry! My target, Raiser's remaining [Rook]. Buchou told me that in a "Rating Game", [Rooks] are the most troublesome ones. Their attacks and defense are higher. These are the [Rooks] traits and that is what their most terrifying aspect is. It's normal to give the role of [Rook] to someone with high attack and defense, but it is also used in a different way. You can also give a role of [Rook] to someone with high speed or high demonic-power. People who fight using demonic-power tends to have weak physical builds. So they used the trait to overcome their weakness. So if you give the role of [Rook] to someone with fast legs, they will turn into all-rounder type with fast legs, high defense and high attack. Furthermore, [Rook] has a special ability similar to the "promotion" of a [Pawn].

—The "Castling". They can change the position of themselves with the [King] immediately. Buchou told me this is the most troublesome technique. It doesn't do anything after "Checkmate", but swapping the position of the [King] and [Rook] is certainly powerful. Increasing their strong points or covering their weak points is up to the Master. There are so many ways of using the pieces. That's why I will take on the [Rook] Isabella.

"Isabella, don't take it! Dodge!" So cries out Carlamine, watching what is happening. It looks like Isabella was going to try and defend, but at the last second she dodges out of the way. Still, the force of the blast is enough that the wind as it goes past causes her to gasp and have to plant her feet, lest she be blown away.

* **BOOM!** * There's an explosive sound from the direction of the tennis court, where my attack went. As the smoke clears I see a shocking site. The court. It's gone! Did my attack do that? Buchou is right, this Sacred Gear is abnormal.

"Isabella! Defeat that [Pawn]! That girl! That Sacred Gear has the power to change the outcome of the battle!" Carlamine cries out looking at me in…fear? Isabella assumes an offensive stance again and looks at me.

"Affirmative! Boosted Gear! It will become a big threat if we allow her to use "promotion"! I will take her down before that happens!" Isabella says and charges. But, like before, it's like everything moves slow motion. Her speed is nothing compared to Raynares. I watch as she throws a kick in my direction. I grab her leg, getting my reward in the shocked look on her face, before throwing out a punch with my other arm. She moves her arms in the way to block it, but it's not enough. She is sent flying backwards from my hit, flipping in the air as I let go of her leg, before landing on her chest.

"Gah!" She cries out. I charge another Dragon Shot and aim it at her. This time, I won't miss. The ball of demonic energy flies out and I hear the [Rook] scream in pain before she disappears.

[ **Reset!** ] All the power leaves me and I feel utterly drained of energy. My Boosted Gears weakness, after a time the power resets, especially if you expend too much energy.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's [Rook] retires.] I hear Grayfia-sama say.

"All right!" I cheer while jumping in the air. I did it Buchou! I did it for you, I took down a [Rook]! For you! Like this, I will become stronger!

I begin taking deep breaths. The fight with Isabella has tired me out, and I've expended quite a lot of stamina and demonic power just to beat her. I guess it will be good if I can release two more shots of demonic-power which has the same strength is the one I just shot. No, after my second shot, there's a threat that my demonic-power will run out and I may faint due to it. I need to think that I only have one more shot left. Raiser's [Knight], Carlamaine, smirks after losing Isabella.

"Apparently both Isabella and I have been taking that [Pawn] and the Boosted Gear lightly. Just like I thought, I shouldn't treat her as an ordinary [Pawn]." To receive praise from the enemy. I'm not sure if I should be happy, or nervous. So instead I just scratch the back of my head and smile, while putting on what I hope is a cute face. Carlamine looks at Kiba now though and says this

"But a demonic sword wielder…what fortune. I may have a destiny of meeting swordsmen who wield special swords." Kiba seems quite interested after hearing that.

"Hmm, so there is someone besides me who uses demonic swords?" he asks.

"No, it wasn't a demonic sword. It was a holy sword." She Responds. It's like someone opened a freezer door or something. The whole area suddenly feels cold and everyone must have noticed the change in Kiba's expression. The killing intent pouring from him is high!

"Tell me about that holy sword wielder." He says in a voice that promises agony to those who piss him off. What force! I've never seen him like this. Does it have something to do with the holy swords? But what could that have to do with him?

"Hmm, seems like that swordsman has some connection to you. But since we are swordsmen, talking would be rude. I will answer you with my sword!" Carlamine responds, assuming her stance once more. Kiba's dark look doesn't change, and I can feel the hatred pouring from him.

"…Is that right. …If your mouth can move, then it won't be a problem even if you turn into a state where you are on the verge of death." He answers. Kiba? What's going on? I've never seen you like this, where's the refreshing smile that always brightens your face? Someone approaches me while I stare at the two [Knight]s.

"So it's here." A girl says.

"Huh? Where's Isabella-neesan?" Another one asks.

"Don't tell me she was defeated?" The third one seems shocked. Lots of Raiser's servant girls starts to gather. I remember their faces. There are two [Pawns], one [Bishop], and one [Knight] here…hey, it's the gathering of the remaining servants! What the? Are they trying to pull off a massive battle here!? There are only me and Kiba from our group!? Akeno-san is probably still fighting the enemy [Queen]. There is still lightning in the sky. Buchou and Asia are… Yeah, what happened to those two? They should be moving ahead from the base according to the plan…

"Hey…Girl who is Gremory's [Pawn]," The drill shaped pigtails girl says to me. I look at her curiously. "Raiser-sama said he's going to fight your princess one-on-one. See there." The girl points very high in the sky. When I look in that direction, there is a shadow with fire wings and a shadow with black wings above the rooftop of the new school building. No matter how I look at it, the person with black wings clearly has a crimson hair! That is Buchou!

[Ise-san, can you hear me?] A voice in my ear. It's Asia!

"Asia! What happened? Is it about Buchou?" I ask.

[Yes. Right now I'm with Buchou-san on the school rooftop. The opponent, Raiser-san, challenged Buchou to a duel and Buchou-san accepted it! Thanks to that we were able to get into the school building without any problem…] she says. What, a duel. This can't be good. I see the sister smirking.

"Seems like Onii-sama made a challenge since Rias-sama was doing unexpectedly well in the battle. It would have been our win if we fought normally, so he gave her pity. At this rate, she will be defeated before you fight him." She says to my curious face. This angers me. Pity! We don't need your pity you damn bastard! The girl is now laughing.

"Buchou is strong! Akeno-san will also come here as soon as she defeats the [Queen]! Kiba will also defeat all of the servants here with his demonic swords combo! I will also use my Boosted Gear and…" I start, but the girl interrupts.

"The "Crimson-hair Ruin-princess", "Priestess of Lightning", "Sword Birth", and "Boosted Gear". Just hearing the names gives me chills. But your opponent is the "immortal bird". No matter what kind of power you have, it means nothing against the immortal bird." She says, still smiling and laughing. I can feel my anger rising.

"But the "Phoenix" also has weak points!" I yell at her. His sister laughs at my argument with her nose.

"Are you going to beat him until he loses the will to fight? Or are you going to defeat him with a strike that rivals God? Are you trying to win this match? That's a laugh." She proves it by throwing her head back and laughing once again.

"Why is it!?" I ask, partly curious, partly enraged. I can feel my power gathering once more as the rage begins taking hold.

"That's because there was no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how despairing the thing "immortal" is to you." Raiser's sister makes a click with her fingers. The servant Devils surrounds me. "Carlamine. I will leave that [Knight] boy to you, but if you lose we won't fight in one-on-one. We will defeat him together. Or are you trying to lower the name of Phoenix?" She continues, now looking at the knight. Carlamine nods her agreement to Raiser's sisters' words reluctantly. "Sieris."

"Affirmative." The one who steps forward is a woman with a wild appearance. She is carrying a sword on her back.

"She is Onii-sama's other [Knight]. Unlike Carlamaine over there, she doesn't have any of that "honour of a knight". She will defeat her opponent. Just like that." The princess says. The woman called Sieris draws her sword from her back… It's a big sword. It's really wide. Will I die if I get cut by that thing? "But she can do the finishing. Ni and Li."

"Nya."

"Nya-nya." The one who responds to her words are two girls with beast ears. I think they are [Pawns].

"They are female beast warriors. Their hand to hand combat is remarkable you know." This women is seriously pissing me off, but before I can do anything the beast girls charge. It's all I can do to dodge their attacks. It seems that without the boosts, my abilities aren't as good yet. The girls suddenly disappear and I feel pain on my head and my stomach.

"Guah!" I cry out. But that is only the beginning, they're fists and kicks are moving so fast now, that I barely have time to block anything, let alone make any noise.

"B-Boosted Gear!" I yell and am happy when I get a response.

"Ni! Li! Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that doubles the power every ten seconds! From how the chainsaw twins, Eel and Nel, were defeated, you won't be able to take her after she gets her third boost! Finish the fight within twenty seconds. Due to her Sacred Gear ability, she can't fight when she increases her boosts! She will just run away! Aim for her legs!" The beast girls look at my gauntlet and redouble their efforts, focusing on my legs now. I begin to feel weak as each strike seems to hit a nerve. Just as I'm thinking about going to block my legs, I feel a sharp pain in my face! Blood begins pouring from my nose from the hit, and I can taste more in my mouth.

"Ise-kun! Shit." Kiba swears, and begins slashing quickly and wildly, trying to defeat his opponent so he can come to my aid. Ah, what a brave Prince.

"Carlamaine! Hold it for another ten seconds! I know that you can't win against that [Knight]! But we will be able to defeat the Dragon-user shortly! Keep that [Knight] busy!" The girl is simply floating in the air, watching the fight and laughing. What a cocky bitch! She's just watching yet she's making demands. I take another couple of kicks to my legs and they give out. I fall to the ground, and can't stand due to the pain in my legs. My head also feels heavy and I begin to see blackness at the edge of my vision. Shit, I can't give up now….

* **Boom!** * As I'm thinking this I hear a huge explosion. A shock-wave shakes the whole field! I look up because I thought it might be, and it was Buchou and Raiser fighting. They are clashing against each other by using their crimson demonic-power and fire demonic-power up in the air. Raiser doesn't even have a scratch. Even his clothes aren't ripped. And Buchou on the other hand has some parts of her uniform burnt. I think she is breathing heavily as well.

" _That's because there is no chance for Rias-sama to win from the beginning. That's how despairing the thing "immortal" is to you."_ The thing that Raiser's sister said earlier crosses my mind.…Lose? Us? Buchou is? What will happen if we lose? Then Buchou will…with him… That! That I won't forgive! I have to stand. I have to stand even if my body gets turned into it because I like her? That's part of it. Love is a part of it. She is like an older sister to me after all we've been through! But more than that, I have to protect her. I want to protect her. It's not about the contract or constraint. That person needs to stand strong with her crimson hair. That's Buchou. That's the person who I came to admire. Buchou told me she doesn't want him. Buchou told me to fight. Then I— I just have to fight. Hey Red Dragon Emperor-san. Answer me if you can hear me.

"Give me strength! Boosted Gear!" I cry out.

[ **Dragon Booster!** ] New words and with it, I feel a massive surge of energy. I begin to rise from the ground. But no, it's not enough. I need more! Give me more!

"More! That time it was Asia! Now it's Buchou! Answer my feelings! Boosted Geeeeeear!"

[ **Dragon Booster second Liberation!** ] The gauntlet makes a sound that I have never heard before, and there is a change to my left arm. The red aura covers my left arm, and it shapes into something. The gauntlet starts to change its shape and form. When the aura disappears, the Boosted Gear— "...It changed?" I wonder aloud. The gauntlet, which was said to be a crystallization of insane power, changed into a new form. The jewel that is on the hand part of the gauntlet also shows up on my arm. Therefore it has changed the overlook of it.…Huh? What is this—? I'm wondering about it, and the jewel sends the information to my head. As the transfer of information is complete, I smile.

"Kibaaaaaa!" I yell out. I begin moving towards him, slowly at first, but then quicker, before going in a full on sprint. "Release your Sacred Gear!" I yell. He looks confused, but nods his head, before momentarily breaking off his deadlock with Carlamine.

"Sword Birth!" I yells, driving his sword into the ground. Magic circle begin appearing and swords come up from the ground and out of the circles.

"All right, Boosted Gear! The second ability!" With the power I increased with my Sacred Gear, I send the power to the ground! There is only one target! Kiba's ability to create demonic swords! "Boosted Gear Gift!"

[ **Transfer!** ] The sound of metal vibrating erupts throughout the grounds. Suddenly, the entire court becomes a sea of swords. The blades of different shapes and sizes begin penetrating Raiser's servants, and one by one they begin to disappear.

"…Impossible,"

"Are you telling me this is also the power of the Dragon…?" Raiser's servants blurt out their anguish. One by one, they begin to retire, except for his sister, who happened to fly out of the way just in time.

[Raiser Phoenix-sama's two [Pawns], two [Knights], and one [Bishop], retires.] Announces Grayfia. All right!

"Ya!" I cheer while making a victory pose. I can do it! We can do it! With this new power, "Gift", Buchou, Akeno-san and Kiba's power will increase! Oh yeah! We can even enhance Asia's healing ability! Yes, with this new ability we can defeat Raiser!

"Ise-kun. I'm surprised. This power…" Kiba looks around at the various demonic swords with an awestruck look. He seems surprised since his ability had more effect than he thought.

"Yeah, Kiba. I used the gauntlet to strengthen your—" I begin to respond but that instant, an announcement which we can't believe is revealed.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Queen] retires.]

"What!?" Kiba and I can't believe our ears. Of course! I can't believe it! A-Akeno-san… That can't be! Akeno-san is the strongest out of us—

* **BOOM!** * An explosion erupts right on top of Kiba! No! Kiba—. Our [Knight] is on the ground with smoke coming out from his body. There is blood around him. Within the span of a few seconds, his body gets covered with light and he disappears.

[Rias Gremory-sama's [Knight] retires.] Another unbelievable announcement echoes through the field. I can only stand there in a daze with the continued outcome of unexpected events…

* * *

 **And I'll end it there, as otherwise this is going to be almost 10,000 words. Once again, I found it a little easier to use some of what actually happened while throwing in my own twist. Though they all trained hard, there is only so much you can do with 10 days. That is why, Issei is the one who has improved the most. Though she has perverted friends, she is not perverted herself, so I took out dress break. Don't worry, I'll make sure there's something as equally important to make up for it. Issei with enough boosts is extremely strong however, and I tried to portray that by showing that her opponents move slower when attacking her, which in turn reflects how strong Veruk, Vern and Raynare are in this series. As to Veruk, you could say what he did is his version of a Juggernaut Drive, however it comes with more risks. He loses control of his self, and essentially goes into a rage. It also grants him some new abilities, though he usually doesn't remember anything afterwards. Even Vern loses control, though he tends to remember at least some things. So the next chapter will be the finishing of the fight. Will Issei win it for them or will Raiser claim victory here as well? Tune in next time (Should be up later today) to find out!**


	13. 13: End Game: Issei to the Rescue!

**So this chapter will conclude the Rating Game, and Veruk will show off some of his powers to the Gremory group as well. Hope you all enjoy :)**

 **Also, it's another long one!**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 13**

 **~Issei POV~**

I am currently the only one on the battlefield, a battlefield that moments ago was filled with enemies and my one ally. I hear a shattering noise, and slowly the swords that Kiba summoned begin to break apart and disappear. Without their master, there is nothing to keep them in this world. While the fragments float into the air, I watch and catch a glimpse of a shadow. I look in the direction of it, and there! The hooded woman flies high above. Raiser's [Queen]! She is supposed to be fighting Akeno-san! But only Akeno-san retired!? It doesn't seem like the enemy received any wounds! What is going on! It's not possible for Akeno-san to lose without achieving anything!

"The [Knight], eliminated." Raiser's [Queen] makes derisive laughter while saying that cold word. That moment, I snap.

"You…you…YOU BITCH!" I scream. Koneko-chan, Akeno-senpai and now Kiba-kun. Unforgivable. This is unforgivable. I point at her, my hand shaking with rage.

"Come down here! Akeno-san! Koneko-chan! And Kiba! I will avenge them! Come down! I will take you down with my Sacred Gear so come doooooown!" The woman just laughs and flies off towards the new school. Come back here you coward! Damnit! I chase after the [Queen] with my anger! I won't let you go! Like hell I will! Buchou is there! Asia is also there! I won't let you hurt any of my comrades anymore! I won't let you! But, before I can take more than a step, I fall my legs giving out on me. Of course, it's to be expected. I've been fighting and using so much energy it's a wonder I was even standing as long as I was. But no, I can't give up. Buchou is counting on me…Asia is counting on me! And I must avenge my comrades.

"Hahhhhh!" I begin yelling, using all my energy to force myself to my feet. I look in the direction of the school doors. I'll have to go there to get to the rooftop. While I'm thinking this, I hear a voice.

"Are you still going to continue to fight?" I turn around. There, standing slightly behind me is Raiser's sister. I thought I saw her get away from Kiba's attack, and I didn't hear Grayfia say anything about her being eliminated. I make a stance, getting ready to fight her, but she just shrugs her shoulders while looking bored. "I'm not going to fight any more. Because no matter how you look at it, it's your group's loss." I glare at her, hoping my rage is clear through my eyes.

"Shut up, neither me nor Buchou have fallen yet!" I yell at her, but she simply smiles.

"The power of the Dragon from earlier. It certainly was something tremendous. To transfer the power you boosted to the person you choose. I think it's an abnormal power and thinking of Rias-sama's power of destruction and "Priestess of Lightning" power's rising scares me. That power would be a threat to the High-class Devils in the Rating Game in the future. —But it's your group's loss for this battle." she says. I take in her words, and though I don't want to believe them, I know in my heart they're true.

"It's because of the immortal bird Phoenix isn't it…" I say.

"That's part of it but also because both you and Rias-sama barely have any stamina left, correct? Even if you can heal any wounds, you can't heal stamina. In this situation you will lose because you will get even more worn out. Also—" Raiser's sister takes out a small bottle… What is that? Is it holy water? It can't be. "—Phoenix's Tear. Have you heard of it? This is it. Our tears can heal all types of injuries." Phoenix's Tears!? Buchou told me about it at the camp in the mountain. But is it even allowed!? "Don't say it's cheating. Your group also has a person who possesses the "Twilight Healing", correct?" She says it as if she read my mind.

"And it even is in the rule book that "Only two Devils participating in the Rating Game can use it". It was restricted because it was too powerful. Well, that would be natural. In our case our [Queen] and myself was in possession of it. That's why our [Queen] was able to defeat the "Priestess of Lightning". Also our tears are sold for high prices. Thanks to that, the House of Phoenix is very wealthy. Only good things happened since the game was created. Immortality and tears, this certainly is our age." Raiser's sister starts to speak proudly. Phoenix's Tear. …N-No, if the opponent can heal during battle then even Akeno-san will… It won't go anywhere if I just think about the negatives. I make up my mind again and walk towards the building.

"H-Hold on! Are you ignoring me!? You are going to lose anyway so it's safer to stay here with me!?"

"Shut up. Just talk to yourself bird-girl. If you get close to me I will kill you." I say in a cold tone. Raiser's sister makes a stance to defend herself, and I see pure fear on her face. I move towards the building. After a while, I heard a shrill voice from behind.

* * *

*Thump thump* As soon as I enter the building I can feel something deep inside. It must be the signal that I am able to promote for I reached the enemies base. All right, I'll promote now and then I just have to get to the rooftop. I can do this!

"Promotion, [Queen]." I declare. The effect is instantaneous; I feel a huge amount of power flow through me. Moving as fast as I can, I head for the stairs, going for the roof. But just before I reach them, I slip and fall. I know the reason for it, evident in the struggle to get up. My stamina has reached its limit. I'm using too much. Soon, it'll be my very life that I begin to lose. But it will be all worth it! I think of Akeno, Koneko and Kiba who all gave their best today, but still were beaten. We won't lose; so long as I can still stand we won't lose! I promise guys! After getting back up and continuing to run, I finally reach the door. There it is, my goal! I push it open and see this. Buchou and Raiser are confronting each other. Asia is looking at them nervously from a distance. Good. They are both safe. But Buchou is inhaling her breath painfully. Her beautiful crimson hair is messed up and her uniform is torn. I then inhale a large amount of air and,

"Buchou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your service!" I yell it loudly enough that everyone here's it. My two friends look at me.

"Ise!" Rias says with a smile.

"Ise-san!" Asia cries out putting her hands together in a motion that looks like she is about to pray. Raiser makes a sound with his tongue.

"Hmmph, the Dragon brat. That Ravel let her past," he says looking at me. Just then, Raiser's [Queen] floats down and looks at me.

"Shall I take care of her, Raiser-sama?" She asks. Raiser seems to think about it for a moment then shakes his head.

"No, If it is just him and Rias, then I will be their opponent," He says.

"Don't mess around Raiser!" The angered Buchou shoots her demonic-power ball at Raiser's face! He doesn't even dodge it and receives it on his face. Ah, his face is blown away! Yes! While I was making a sign of joy, fire appears from the part of his blown face and starts to form a shape. Raiser's face returns to its original shape since the flame turns into his face and hair. Raiser starts to twitch his neck as if nothing happened. Right…the regeneration ability of a Phoenix.

"Rias, resign. You will make your Otou-sama and Sirzechs-sama who are watching from another place look bad. You have no more choices. Everyone already has foreseen the outcome. —It's checkmate, Rias." Raiser says this while flashing a cocky grin.

"Shut your mouth, Raiser. I won't give up! They knew the outcome? I have no more choices? Me, the [King], is still active you know?" Rias declares while laughing. Ya, if Buchou declares this then I too have to keep fighting. For Buchou!

"Asia!" I cry out. When I called Asia, she looks at Raiser and his [Queen] nervously, and then she comes to me. Both Raiser and his [Queen] don't even try to shoot Asia who is moving towards me. I kind of imagined they wouldn't, but for them to have this much confidence! Asia starts to heal mine and Buchou's wounds. When Asia's hand touches me and Buchou, our body starts to get surrounded by a shade of green light.…The pain disappears from my body as if the earlier pain was just my imagination. My swollen face starts to heal and my numb legs returns back to normal slowly. But my stamina doesn't return. Even if the wounds healed, the stamina hasn't…huh…

"Asia, stay back after you heal us." Rias says. Asia looks like she is about to argue but I shake my head.

"If Asia stays, then you can heal me and Buchou. You are like our lifeline." Asia has a sad face and it seems like she wants to say something. But she closes her lips and steps back. This is right. If Asia is safe—.

"Kyah!" Asia cries out as below her a magic circle that looks familiar but not familiar appears.

"Sorry about that. It would make you guys seem pathetic if it takes too long. I could have taken that girl down but… I just made sure you guys can't heal any more. That magic-circle can only be unsealed if my [Queen] is defeated." Raiser says that plainly. The opponent's [Queen] is putting her hand forward and her fingers are glowing. I see, so that [Queen] is restricting Asia…Shit! Asia is one of our last trump cards! But I don't have the time to complain! The last battle!

"Buchou. The battle continues right?" I ask.

"Yes it does!" She responds, and I can hear the conviction in her words. Huh, she too will not lose and keep fighting till her last breath. Very well, then I can't show a weak front while standing in front of her, nor to Veruk-sama who is sure to be watching.

"But only me, Buchou and Asia are left. And Asia is captured. He on the other hand is immortal. He also has two servants as well. The situation is the worst." I make a grin and say it out loudly. "But I won't give up. I lack knowledge when it comes to this Devil stuff, so I don't know anything about "foreseen" or "checkmate". But I can still fight. I can continue fighting as long as I can crunch my fist!" I declare.

"Well said! Ise, let's defeat Raiser together!" Rias orders me proudly. I can feel the warmth in her words and it gives me strength. You heard right, Boosted Gear!? My Master gave me an order! It's simple. I just need to beat the guy in front of me. Yeah, just that!

"Let's go!" I say, gathering my power.

[ **Burst!** ] The thing that brings me down. I shouldn't of listened to it. Damn it all. When the jewel makes that sound, my body feels heavy instantly and it feels like my body stopped working—. My consciousness is fading! No! Anything but that! I fall to the ground and vomit what is coming out of my mouth.—It's a vomit of blood. I realize it when I see that. I realize that my insides are at their limit as well. The light disappears from the jewel. That's because, me, the possessor, has reached the limit and so it has stopped functioning.…I don't have any injuries… I can still fight…Raiser says it to me who am on the ground:

"The Boosted Gear's ability exhausts the possessor more than you can imagine. Doubling your power is something very abnormal. The burden it puts on the body is several times higher than the ordinary Sacred Gear. You have been running around the battlefield fighting my servants and continued using the Boosted Gear. Rias's [Pawn], you already reached your limit a long time ago."

…Not yet. Even if you say that, even if that is true, I can still…Buchou who is next to me makes a sad face. I'm sorry for making you worry. It's not a problem. I will stand up now. I will. I put strength in my legs and got up. How many times have I fell down and got up now?

"Buchou let's go!" I yell. I went running towards Raiser.

* * *

"Guhaa!" Intense pain strikes me. I lost count of how many times I received this intense pain today. …I went down on the ground countless of times. I look so uncool. Buchou…, let's win. I will definitely win. Buchou is already on her knees and isn't trying to stand up. Buchou ran out of her demonic-power. She blowed away Raiser countless of time, but Raiser kept on resurrecting while spreading his fire. As if nothing happened. I need to protect Buchou and Asia… I'm the only one who can protect those two now…

I cough out in pain as Raiser's punch hit's me once more. Blood flies from my lips and I feel the energy leaving me. I hit the ground once again. My eyes become blurry... I shake my head so I can make my eyes clear. It's alright... I will win... I will defeat this Raiser...and will present you with victory, Buchou... Then you will smile, right...? If you and Asia will laugh then I...Yeah, ...Buchou...Veruk-sama ...Vern….Raynare-san….Thank you for training me...I can still stand because of you...I will win. I'm a [Pawn] ...I will become the strongest [Pawn]. Yeah, the strongest—.

"The Raiser is done with you. This time, don't get back up," As he says that he punches me full on in the face. The fist went in to my face. It feels like it's moving at slow motion the moment it hits me...I can still fight..., Buchou...

...I will keep the promise...

I will win...

* * *

 **~Rias POV~**

The battle progresses to its climax, and I know who the winner will be. I had used up the last reserves of my strength a little while ago. I was out of moves. In other words, it was checkmate. But…that girl…that beautiful little girl, my servant Ise…even though her strength is gone, her stamina is depleted she continues to get up. She throws weak punches at Raiser, who easily dodges them, before countering with devastating blows. Ise is bleeding freely from multiple wounds. However, that final punch from Raiser drops her to the ground. I run to her unconsciously, lifting her up in my arms. I don't know when, but tears are now flowing from my eyes. She's bruised and beaten and sweat covers her body. Her eyes appear lifeless, but she struggles against me, still trying to rise. Still…if I admit it, I love this girl. She is my precious Onee-san that I have never had.

"...Ise, you did very well. It's all right now. Good job." I whisper to her. Still she struggles to get up without saying anything. "It's all right now! Ise?" She breaks free from my grasp and takes a step towards Raiser. Something is wrong, what is wrong, why won't she speak to me or listen to my pleas? She takes a step, then another step. It's bizzare, like she's moving robotically. I stand and begin to follow her, while everyone else watches holding their breath. Raiser looks at her with an unconcerned expression and approaches him expressionlessly.

No! I can't, I won't bare it! Ise, she has become someone special to me and I refuse to lose her here, because of some stupid game! I run and stand between them.

"Ise! Stop! Can't you listen to my—" I stopped and swallowed the rest of my sentence. She…she's…of course. She has already lost consciousness. Her mouth is hanging open slightly, blood pooling in the corner, while her eyes are hollow and empty. I do it then without thinking and reach my hand towards her cheek, caressing it softly.

"...You are still planning to fight even though you are in this state..." I have tears on my cheeks without realizing it. Her cheeks are swollen, and I can't sense anything from her that usually gives strength to me. "...You dummy." I hug Ise who tries to move forward. "Good job, Ise." I whisper. As soon as I say that, it's like a switch goes off. I watch all the strength leave her, and she collapses in my arms, unconscious. I remember all the words she said, about getting me victory, not understanding some things and becoming the strongest [Pawn] for me. This poor poor girl. She continued to fight for me even though his fists got this swollen...

She always did. She was always smiling. She was always doing her best and she continues to fight for me. I was almost about to lose Ise forever.

"Thank you, Akeno, Yuuto, Koneko, Asia and...Ise. Thank you for fighting for someone worthless like myself." After I pat Ise's head gently, I say it to Raiser. "It's my loss. I resign." My first Rating Game. It starts from a bitter and a painful defeat. I will never forget this defeat.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I awaken. My head is pounding, like someones playing the bongos inside. Vern welcomes me back, laughing lightly at my pain. Damn spirit… I look up at the sky and see that it must be close to morning…Damn it! The Rating Game! I think I've definitely missed it by now. I slowly rise as pain starts to wrack my body. Shit, this hurts.

" _Vern…what happened?_ " I ask my counterpart.

" _ **We won, my master. I do know that. It seems you felt drawn back to here, though we collapsed before we made it to the school. I awoke some time ago, and watched the others leave. It's not good master. I watched Rias and the Sister carrying that dragon girl between them towards her home. I suspect they lost…even with all the training we gave them.**_ " He responds. Damn it. Well, I'll have to hurry home then and figure out what happened. Thinking that, I change shapes into my favored raven, and fly home.

It only took me a few minutes to get back. I flew to my room and changed, before heading for Issei's room. As soon as I got there I could feel the flow of power, and saw a green light shining from under the door. I opened it and saw Asia crouched over an unconscious Issei. She looks up as I enter, tears in her eyes.

"Veruk-sama!" She stands and runs into my waiting arms. I can feel her body shaking and can tell by the noise she is making that she is crying. I run my hand through her hair and try and soothe her, telling her things like "It's all right" and "I'm here now". After a few minutes, she stops crying and steps back, looking up at me.

"Veruk-sama, did you see what they did to her? I thought…I thought we were going to lose her," Fresh tears fill her eyes as she says this. I shake my head sadly and look at Issei. What happened in the game?

"I…I was help up. Something prevented me from going to my room to watch the game, so I didn't get to see it." I say, and see a look of shock in her eyes. We sit down on a pair of chairs I conjure and begin talking. She tells me everything that happened, about Rias's plan, the challenge to a duel and the beating Issei got. The more she explains, the angrier I feel. That Bastard did this to Issei! How dare he! I'll kill him if it's the last thing I do on this planet. Asia then continues to explain where Rias was, and the fact that she was to be married in two days. Two days huh? I only had two days to stop it. Very well, I guess it's time I announce myself to the underworld. I will wait the two days to see if Issei wakes up, than head to the underworld. If she hasn't woken up by then, I will head there by myself.

"Asia, I will wait here for two days, until Issei wakes up, then I will go to the underworld. I must leave for a little while to prepare. Please, keep an eye on Issei," I say to Asia. She nods. I do something that I feel needs to be done, and kiss there girl on the cheek. She goes scarlet and touches the spot.

"Veruk-sama….k-k-kissed me…" She stutters. I smile and leave. Time to get ready to crash a wedding.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

 _Red….my mind is entirely red. Something makes a sudden complaint to me within myself. It's saying that the power I am using now isn't its real strength. Who said that? The Sacred Gear? Something which is inside me? He moves its lips while shaking its scorching fire._

 _[_ _ **Even with all the training you received, you couldn't beat him. If you are like that, you will never get stronger you know?**_ _] The voice chastises me. It…it is familiar. Of course, I have heard it before, seen the body that comes with it. That night of the dream. I hear laughter in my mind._

 _[_ _ **I have always been with you girl, but only recently have you started to hear me. It seems the Gremory woman unlocked enough of your power for you to hear me**_ _] the voice says. Hmmm, I'm not entirely sure what you mean voice in my…no not me head…my left arm._

 _[_ _ **You are an abnormal being who possesses a Dragon within you. Don't show such a miserable state. The "White guy" will laugh at you.**_ _] The voice says. The white guy…what do you mean? Whose this White guy?_

 _[_ _ **He will appear before you sooner or later. Yeah, he and I are destined to fight. Oh yeah, by the way, it's about my power. I will teach you how to use its real power**_ _.] What do you mean…what are you saying…The dream changes from red to the view of fire from before, before me appears a large Red Western Dragon once more._

[ _ **I am Ddraig, The Welsh Dragon and Red Dragon Emperor. I am the one currently residing inside of you, Girl Hyoudou Issei**_ ] _It makes an announcement like that._ [ _ **Losing may be all right. If you don't die, losing can become your strength. However, it only means something if you win the next fight. Lose then win. Then continue to win. If you do that, you will meet him**_.] _This White Guy? The dragon laughs at my question._

[ _ **You will know soon enough. Get stronger for that coming day. I will give you my power any time you want. However, keep it in your mind that it will come with a sacrifice of something great. I will give you something that is worth the sacrifice. You can show it to those who laughed at you. The existence of a "Dragon" that is.**_ ]

* * *

I awaken. I'm currently in my room, though I don't remember how I got here. I try my hardest to remember and it all comes back to me in a flash. The rating game…Raiser beating me to a pulp…Rias crying. Why was she crying…did we lose? I sit up.

"Ah, you've finally awoken," I hear a voice, wait. Grayfia-san! She is sitting next to me on a chair, looking at me with what I would swear is concern.

"What happened Grayfia-san? Did we…" I can't bring myself to say the words.

"Raiser-sama won the match. Rias-ojousama resigned." She answers and even there I can see…anger in her eyes. So we lost huh. Because Buchou resigned? Why? What happened after I lost consciousness. I feel saddened though. Angry and sad. Angry because I'm so damn weak, and sad because I failed her. Tears begin flowing freely from my eyes and Grayfia…she does something I did not expect. She takes me in her arms and holds me, much like a loving mother would hold a child. After a few moments I stop and ask her the question that has been bugging me.

"Where are Kiba and the others?" She let's go of me and readjusts herself before answering.

"They are currently with Rias-ojousama in the underworld. The Engagement party is taking place there. The only ones currently not there are Veruk-sama, Asia-sama and yourself," She says this to me. Hmmm, so Asia-san chose to stay behind, as did Veruk? I wonder why. "Rias-ojousama asked Asia-sama to stay here and look after you until you woke up…along with myself," Grayfia-san answers me. So Buchou was that worried about me that she asked these two to look after me. But what about Veruk…ah well I'll worry about him later I suppose.

"…Can you not simply accept this?" Grayfia-san asks me this. I shake my head and answer immediately.

"No, despite the results, I will never agree to this," I say simply. She looks at me seriously.

"You do know that Rias-ojousamas family has come to accept this decision right?" She asks. I look at her just as seriously.

"I know that, but even still…I think…I think Buchou is the same way," I reply. And I do think that, I think that Buchou will not be happy with this, especially not that asshole, Raiser. I don't think Veruk would be happy either, but I haven't seen him since our last training session. Grayfia-san stands up and looks down at me, and begins laughing. It's the first time I've seen her smile, as she always some cold and calm…

"You are a very interesting person. For a long time I have seen many Devils, however it is my first time seeing someone like you who shows what you are thinking with your face, and acts accordingly to what you believes in. My master, Sirzechs-sama, was watching your effort in the battle from another place and said that you were "interesting" you know?" She pauses for a moment and looks darkly at me. What? "He also thinks your cute…" I don't catch her next words.

"Sorry?" I ask but she shakes her head. To think, the Maou-sama is watching me and thinks I'm interesting. I feel a slight blush at the thought. Grayfia-san produces a small paper with a magic circle on it. I take it hesitantly.

"This magic-circle allows you teleport to the hall of the engagement party of the House of Gremory and House of Phoenix." I become shocked at her words. I don't know what to say. "I have a message from Sirzechs-sama for you." She pauses for a moment and continues with a serious face. "[If you want to save my sister, barge into the hall]. That's what he said." Grayfia-san begins leaving the room, but leaves one last parting sentence. "When you were sleeping, I felt a very enormous power within you, Issei-sama. The Dragon is the only being that didn't form an alliance with either God, the Devils, or the Fallen Angels. If it's that dreadful power, then—" she says before disappearing. Shortly after she leaves I decide what I'm going to do. I get up out of bed and look for something to wear. I only just realized that I have been naked this entire time. A blush creeps up my face at the thought of the big-chested Grayfia seeing me like this. I find a brand new uniform laid out next to my bed. I guess the old one was too damaged.

" _I wonder who conjured this up for me,_ " I think to myself. I then hear the door open.

"I-I-Ise-san!" A girlish scream and I find myself covered by a mass of blonde hair. The girl in question, Asia, has tackled me in a hug back onto the bed. She keeps repeating my name over and over again and I can't help but think about the fact that I still haven't gotten dressed as she lays on top of me. I feel that strange warmth again and my face is turning as red as a tomato. Tears fall from her face as Asia finally brings herself up so she's above me. She looks down and notices my state of undress before turning as red as me.

"I…I'm so sorry Ise-san, I didn't…notice" She still hasn't moved and is still staring at me. I place a hand on her cheek.

"It's uh…it's okay Asia-san, though I would like to get dressed…" I say, and both of us turn red again. She mumbles something I don't hear and gets off me, turning around while I get changed. When I am finished, I tell her it's okay to look again.

"Thank god. I'm so glad. You slept for two days even when your wounds healed… I thought you were never going to open your eyes again… Ise-san…" she says, pulling me into another hug. I feel redness light my cheeks again and just hold her. Two days huh? I've been out that long. Damn, I must have real hurt. And to think, I made Asia cry again. I got a lot to make up for. We sit down after a moment and she looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Listen…Asia, I'm going to Buchou's side right now," I say. She looks away sadly and sighs.

"It's…not to celebrate is it," She says this more then asks. She must know why I'm going there.

"Yeah, I'm going to take back Buchou. It's not a problem. I got my hands on a ticket to go to the hall." I say. She looks at me with fierce determination in her eyes.

"Then I'm going too!" She says. I shake my head though.

"You can't. You stay here Asia." I say. She grabs my hands and I can see an argument forming in her eyes, but I cut her off. "No. You will stay, Asia. I will bring Buchou back. You know, Boosted Gear expertise for something like this. It's all right. I will beat up Raiser easily and—" She stops me before I can continue though.

"It isn't alright!" she says, raising her voice. Tears are filling her eyes once more. "…You will get bloody, battered, and mushy again… Are you going to go through all that pain again…? I don't want to see Ise-san in that state ever again…" I received critical injuries when I took Asia back from the Fallen Angel and the group of Stray Exorcists. I also got battered in the battle against Raiser. I probably would have died if I didn't get healed by Asia. I can even imagine Asia crying while healing me. I will probably continue to make this girl go through sadness even from now on. I imagined a bit about the future like that. While putting on a big smile, I grabbed Asia's hand.

"Asia, I promise you, I won't ever leave you. You and I, we'll always be side by side, from now until the end of days. I promise," I finish while doing something without thinking again and kiss her cheek. Both of us look away from each other and turn scarlet.

"…Then please promise me one more thing." she whispers.

"Promise?" I ask curious.

"Please definitely come back with Buchou-san." Asia says that to me with a smile.

"Yeah, of course." When I answered her like that, Asia smiles really happily. Oh I remember now. There's something I want to ask Asia. "Asia, the truth is—" When I told Asia the circumstances I'm in, she agrees to it and went to her room to bring a certain thing. Now, the only thing left is… I close my eyes, and talk within my heart.

" _Answer me if you can hear, Ddraig…Welsh Dragon…Red Dragon Emperor,_ " I say. I wait for a few minutes before a creepy laugh envelops my mind.

[ _ **What is it Girl? I do have things to do,**_ ] The voice responds. Things to do? What things. You're stuck inside me.

" _I want to strike a deal with you,_ " I reply. I hear the laughter again and feel more then see Ddraig's happiness.

[ _ **Now, we're talking. Tell me Girl, what it is you wish of me**_ ] He says. And like that, a bargain was made.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

"Veruk-sama," A voice. I felt the surge before the circle appeared. Now standing in my room is Grayfia-san. Well, I shouldn't say my room, just the room I happened to currently be in. I look at her for a moment before turning back to what I was doing. "Veruk-sama, please, look at me," I hear anger rising in her voice at being ignored. Hah, to think the one who has a reputation in the Underworld is getting angry with me.

"How can I help you, [Queen] of the current Lucifer," I say, turning around to face her. I see a slight twitch in her otherwise calm demeanor before she answers me. Before speaking, she pulls out a small slip of paper. I can sense the magical energies coming from it. One is most definitely a teleportation spell, but it also seems like there is a…summoning spell of some sort.

"This will take you directly to the ceremony, and it has been made in such a way to accept humans. Though I have already sent Ise-sama there, I'm not sure just her will be enough. My master Sirzechs has taken an interest in her," Grayfia continues. "I explained who you were to him, though he does not seem interested, he sends Ise-sama there to observe her. He asks that you go as well in case things go…south," She says. I look in surprise as Grayfia says this. To think that man has taken an interest in Issei…it must be because of her Sacred Gear. I hear Vern's agreement. I take the pamphlet.

"Very well, I will go and watch, and perhaps intervene. But know this; I am angry that either you or your master would allow things to have gotten as far as they did. The games are supposed to be safe and that Girl almost died. Rias too now has to deal with a future she doesn't want…though not if I have a say in it. I will be leaving now," I say. She looks like she wants to say something but stops herself. She nods and steps back as I begin channel my energy into the teleportation. Everything goes bright for a moment…

…I find myself in a unfamiliar room. It's large and crowded. I can hear whispers and what sound like cheering. In addition, I hear the sound of fists on flesh and someone crying out in pain, a male voice I think. No one seems to have noticed my arrival, so I push myself through the crowd, till I reach what everyone is watching. I find myself next to Kiba and Koneko on the outside of a circle. In the center of the circle…is Issei! He's currently fighting Raiser and things aren't looking good. Issei is covered head to toe in some weird looking red armor. If I think about it, there was something mentioned about this being the Boosted Gears Balance Breaker, Scale Mail. I can't help but think what Issei must have had to sacrifice to be able to use that. The answer is made clear for me after she throws a huge punch into Raiser's face.

[ **Boost!** ] I hear the familiar words and Raiser cries out in pain, clutching his face. I see smoke coming from between his fingers and he's looking at Issei in shock.

"A cross!? You have a cross!?" he screams out. I look at Issei's hand, and indeed there is a cross in it…wait, how is she holding it?

"I punched you while increasing the effect of the cross with my Sacred Gear. A holy attack that has increased drastically can even be used against High-class Devils. Even if you are the immortal bird Phoenix, you won't be able to heal this attack that easily, right?" She says.

"Absurd! Crosses bring intense suffering to Devils! Even if you wear a Dragon's armour, touching it is absolutely foolish—." Raiser pauses his argument and stares at Issei's left arm in amazement. Ah, so that's what it was. "…Did you give your…left arm to the Dragon residing in the gauntlet…? So that's the reason for your insane powers…!" I can feel Issei's smile in her next words.

"I did. I would give up my entire body to the Dragon if it meant being able to help stop people like Buchou from marrying scumbags like you!" Issei declares, and I smile proudly. Speaking of Rias where…ah. That must be her over there. And those people beside her, who look similar in appearance, must be her Brother and Father. The one I think to be Sirzechs is staring at me intently, like he knows who I am. Hmm, interesting. In the center the fight has continued with Issei using her cross covered hand to continuously pummel Raiser. After a couple moments of this, Raiser finally falls back looking at Issei with what I think is fear.

"Your…your crazy…to do something like that…the Raiser is seriously scared of you for real…that's why!" I feel a huge surge of increased power. His fire wings expand to double their size and a second smaller set appears below the first. He lets lose a blast of fire at Issei, who in turn launches a shot of red energy back. Unfortunately, Issei's is not the stronger power, and gets overwhelmed. I feel my heart stop for a moment as Issei is completely enveloped in a circle of fire. When it dissipates, I see her standing there, but her armor is gone. She seems to be having an argument with someone I can't see, though I can't help but think it's whatever is in that gauntlet of hers. Raiser appears in front of her and grabs her. The anger takes hold of me.

"There's nothing you should feel ashamed about. The Raiser will train you after he become Rias' groom. You will become a strong Devil." He says to her. That's it, time for me to step in.

"Yakitori" I call out in a loud voice. Raiser turns in my direction as I say it, anger clear in his face. People next to me look at me in surprise, though the Gremory group realizes who it is. Issei looks at me with hope in her eyes, but I can see tears there as well.

"You! How dare you! The Raiser won't stand for—" He doesn't finish his sentence as I have run behind him, blade in hand. He cries out as I take care of the precious thing that made him fly. I remove his wings from his body with a swing of my sword. He drops Issei and reaches back to where I made the cut. "Damn you! Just! Die!" He screams and I feel a surge of energy.

" **You are too slow "Immortal"** " Vern announces as I dodge to the side. I slash Raiser twice along his chest and he screams out in pain. The slashes have smoke coming out from them and don't regenerate. He looks at them in fear and then at my sword. Yes, I have created a sword that can kill devils, something similar to a holy sword. This particular blade I made just to stop the Phoenix regeneration though.

"Do you like it? I think I'll call it "Flame Quencher", in honor of the fact that I took your wings," I say, putting the sword on display and taunting him. He roars in rage and tries to hit me, this time with a punch. I simply catch his fist midair and open up another couple of wounds on his body. "The mighty Phoenix, brought low by a meager human…I wonder what Dad would say?" I taunt the man who is now on his knees, clutching the wounds that are surely burning by now. "Even a Phoenix can only take so much pain. At this point you will no longer be able to continue to fight. Now—" before I can finish him off a girl with drill shaped ponytails moves in my way. I look at her, first in surprise, then in anger. "Move girl, or you'll be next," I say. She looks at me in fear but shakes her head.

"He's finished, j-j-just leave Onii-sama alone!" She says, her voice quavering. I realize what I was about to do and stop myself. I thank the blade before dismissing it and help Issei up.

"Veruk-sama…you came to help after—" she doesn't finish as I kiss her on the lips interrupting her.

"I told you, my brave little dragon, that I would never let anyone hurt you. Besides, we had to save Rias right?" I smile at her and she smiles back. Both of us walk over the three Crimson Haired people. I go to a knee in front of them before looking up.

"Sirzechs Lucifer…current Maou. I hope you didn't mind my…interruption," I say. He looks at me with a smile and says this,

"It seems that Ria-tan was right about you. You truly are remarkable. One day soon, I would like to test your skills, if it's fine with you," He says. I smile and nod my head. One day, I will show him what I am. He sweeps his hand towards Rias and says "Now, claim your prize. I told them the one to win would be able to earn whatever reward they wish, and I assume she is who you came for," He says before stepping aside. I rise and smile at him before moving past. Rias is looking at me with a smile on her face as I take her hand.

"Took you long enough," She teases. I just laugh while leading her out of the building.

"Did you doubt me, my little Devil?" I ask adopting a sultry tone. She blushes and shakes her head as we head outside. The rest of the Gremory group follows us out, and I pull the slip of paper from my pocket. When I channel the magic what appears is…a Griffon! The Gremory clan has such a rare beast in their possession!? I will definitely enjoy helping their youngest member train for the things to come. I help Rias up onto it before turning to the others.

"I would like discuss something with Rias privately, so we will met the rest of you back at the club room," I say with a bow. Issei looks a little jealous but the rest simply wave us off. I hop up behind Rias and signal the Griffon to take off. We fly high into the night sky, while everyone watches us go.

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

"Lord Phoenix. I'm very sorry that this engagement turned out like this. I know it's rude but this engagement—." says a Crimson haired man. The other man, his hair the same color as a roaring flame waves him off.

"You don't have to say any more, Lord Gremory. It was a good engagement for pure Devils, but it looks like we both had too much greed. Both of us already have pure Devil grandchildren. Maybe it's the greed as Devils that made us crave for it. Or is it because we saw hell in the last war."

"...No, I also forced my greed onto my daughter." says Lord Gremory.

"Her name was Hyoudou-kun, correct? I wanted to thank her. What my son lacked was defeat. He overestimated the ability of our clan. This will also be a good lesson for my son. Phoenix is not absolute. Just learning that was enough for this engagement, Lord Gremory." the one known as head of the Phoenix household says.

"Lord Phoenix..." begins the Crimson haired man.

"Your daughter has a good servant. Looks like the Underworld won't be bored in the future." The other one says.

"...But, I never would have thought that my daughter would pick it up." Lord Gremory replies. Both men stare at the short haired girl who watches the Griffon carrying her [King] fly off.

"—Welsh Dragon. I couldn't believe that that loathsome existence actually came to our side until I saw it." Lord Phoenix says.

"Then the next will be—."

"Yes, it must be. No, perhaps it already exists." The Lord of Phoenix becomes serious at the mention of this.

"Vanishing Dragon—. It's a matter of time until the red meets the white." Finishes the Lord of Gremory.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

Currently Rias and I are high in the sky. She is staring at me with a small blush in her features.

"You and Issei…both of you are dummies," She teases while holding my cheek. I just smile at her, but then look down at the ground, concern filling my features.

"To think…she gave up her arm for you, and stated she would give up much more. You don't think…" I let the unspoken words hang in the air. Rias looks shocked at this and then turns scarlet. Hmmm, close to the color of her hair.

"I…I don't know. When she's around though…I feel this strangeness…and she always seems to brighten my day," Rias responds also looking down.

"Her arm will never go back to normal…and Asia will definitely be upset when she sees it," I say. Both of us sigh at the same time, and go into a fit of giggles. She looks at me then with a sober face.

"You may have broken this engagement. But a new engagement might be brought in, you know?" She asks. I just smile.

"So be it, then I will break another party and another and another until there are no more suitors left…" I am interrupted as she plants her lips on mine! I am shocked and don't know what to do for a moment before getting into it. I wrap my hands into the back of her hair and deepen the kiss. She moans as I do so, and I take the chance to slip my tongue between her lips. She hesitates for a moment before meeting mine with hers. We continue like this for some time before breaking off for a gasp of air. Wow. Kissing her was incredible. I still felt the taste of her on my lips, like a raspberry that had ripened to perfection. She was looking a little light headed herself and looked away in embarrassment.

"My first kiss. It's something that girls treasure in Japan, right?" WHAT!? That was her first kiss!

"You gave it…to someone like me?" I question her. She just smiles before flicking my nose.

"You did something that's worth having a kiss with me. It's a reward." she answers. Still, to give it to me. She then looks away again and I see her face getting really red. She says something so quiet that I don't hear it, though Vern does. The damn spirit begins laughing so loud I find it hard to think.

"I'm sorry Rias, I missed what you said can you repeat it," I ask. She looks in my direction, but does not meet my eyes and her face goes a deeper shade of red.

"Did you mean…what you said…before…about me having to beg…and being yours afterwards?" She says quietly. This gets Vern going in a new fit of laughter. For my part I turn almost as red as Rias. I tilt her chin so she's looking me in the eye before answering, and adopt a serious tone.

"I did. When you and I become one, and we will, someday but not before you beg for it, you will belong to me. No one else will ever have you, and I will kill any and all who try. But know this…when someone is mine, they become mine for life." I declare, moving closer to her. She whimpers slightly as my lips are only an inch from hers. I pull back at the last moment however and leave her there waiting. When she realizes I'm not going to do anything, she opens her eyes and looks at me, the pleading clear. I smile and shake my head causing her to frown. And so, like that we fly off into the sky.

* * *

The next morning, I, Issei, Asia and Rias are all in the living room with Issei's Okaa-sama and Otou-sama . Rias has just finished explaining why she is now going to be living here with us, much to my surprise. I volunteered my room for now, while I suggested I would sleep on the couch. I am currently between her and Asia, who for some reason looks really upset. She keeps throwing glances at me with tears in her eyes. Rias just smiles and every now and again "accidentally" bumps me with either her shoulder or breasts. I know it's all a ploy, so choose to ignore it most of the time. Issei is beside Asia and also continues to look jealous at me. Her dragon arm…is currently not there. Through certain methods we discovered a way to drain the power from it, making it appear normal for a time.

It seems, after his defeat, Raiser went into a slump and refuses to talk to anyone, not even his servants. I had heard from certain mouths that his sister was also now a free agent. Hmmm, she struck me as the dependable type and someone who didn't belong in her brothers peerage. I hear Okaa-sama and Otou-sama discussing things with Rias, but I'm tuning them out. Certain…memories had returned. I remembered the fight with Chameleon and what had happened after. It seems he does indeed come from…wherever it was I'm from. I had sent Vern out for a couple of days, to do some exploring and had learnt some more things. Something big was coming here, but I dare not speak of it. There were more disturbances in the Fallen Angel faction, and I think soon they will be found out. I also learned of some history of the dragon inside Issei, and it's rival Albion, The Vanishing Dragon. It seems the other one was also around, but I would not tell Issei this. It would do no good to worry her.

"Now, Ise, Veruk, we have your parents permission. Do you think you could take my luggage upstairs Veruk?" Rias says, interrupting my thoughts. I stand and bow before moving to take the luggage.

"I…I will help Veruk-sama!" Asia says, following behind me. She seems slightly distracted and I hear her muttering to herself.

"...Auu, looks like there's only hope for polygamy... ...But, but...it will be against the teachings of God...but, but at this rate...hauu..." I stop and look at her curiously.

"Ah…what was that about polygamy?" I ask. She goes deep red and shakes her head saying "Nothing!" before trying to move past. I stop her however with a hug. She's seemed to have been in a bad mood ever since Rias came here, and I was beginning to wonder if maybe she hated her.

"Do not fret over anything, my cute little Sister. You still have a place in my heart," I say looking down at her while running my hand through her hair. She sighs in contentment and I can feel her whole body relax.

After bringing all the luggage inside and putting it where Rias wants, the four of us, Rias, Issei, Asia and I are standing in her new room.

"Now I think it's time for a bath. Veruk-sama, I will wash your back!" Rias boldly says in front of the others. Hmmmm, that could be interesting.

"Geez! If you are having a bath together, then so will I! Veruk-sama and Buchou-san! Please don't leave me out of this!" Asia declare loudly looking at Rias with…anger in her eyes. She's so cute when she's angry. Issei also looks at her angrily.

"I-I-I-I too will join! I won't lose against you!" Issei says. Hahah, to think these girls are fighting over me. I can feel Vern laughing at the thought.

"Asia, Issei. I'm sorry, but this is how it is. Is it all right if this is a proclamation of war?" Rias announces. Now, now my little devil.

"Uuu, I don't want to lose, but it seems like I will lose!" Asia says while stomping her foot down.

"Me neither, I won't lose in this fight!" Issei says. I see sparks flying between the three of them. *Sigh* just when did my life become so lively? Vern continues to laugh, and the days roll on.

* * *

 **And end chapter! Wow, that was another real long one. Hope everyone enjoyed it. Ya it's a little different then canon, but I figured Issei isn't quite prepared yet for any…girl kissing. Veruk has continued to build his relations with the girls, though it's seen more in Rias this time. He's a huge tease, and will continue to do so until he believes them ready. Now, Veruk is starting to remember more and more, and with Verns abilities he's also learning more of the world. I figured it's an appropriate way to have him know stuff considering he's not actually from this world. Next chapter begins the Holy Sword Arc and the introduction of another favorite of mine; Xenovia! Until then, Thanks for reading and the reviews are appreciated** **. Tah tah for now!**


	14. 14: The Student Council and Night Fights

**So I kinda realized something. Certain scenes I want to happen will not be able to happen if Veruk is on the couch. So I'll have him explain some things as to why he is no longer on a couch.**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 14**

 **~Veruk POV~**

I awake, the feeling of something soft pressed against my arm. I'm currently lying in bed…wait. Bed? Ah yes, now I remember. With some help from Vern I had…conjured a room in one of the many plains of existence. Vern had altered some thoughts in Okaa-sama and Otou-sama to make sure they would never see the "door" to my new room, and as to why they never see me, I told them I'm an early riser. The room itself was much like the one I had had before Rias took it over, the only difference being it was slightly bigger so I had a King size bed instead of a Queen. Now, back to this feeling. It definitely isn't my pillow. It's far too soft and when I touch it

"Uahhh…" I hear the moan of a voice I know all too well. The past several days, since the moment I conjured the room in fact, she had been in here. But not just her. I had awoken a couple times to…

"Ahnn!" I hear another cry of pleasure. Ah, there she is. As I had gone to roll over my other arm had brushed against another soft thing. Issei was currently on my other side, also naked as the day she was born. She had my arm wrapped in between her breasts, something I was surprised I hadn't noticed till now. I hear Vern edging me on. But, I'm not going to give in just yet to those urges that are slowly developing. Slowly, so as not to wake Issei, I release my arm from her grasp. She mumbles something that sounds strangely like "Don't…leave…" before turning over with a smile on her face, giving me a full view of her perfect rear. She may not compete to Akeno or Rias, and barely stands up to Asia, in terms of breasts…but her ass is toned and shaped just so that I think it would make even Aphrodite jealous (Speaking of, Vern look to see if she exists in this world, I would be curious to know what she looks like that the Greeks had so much love for her). I slowly raise my self so I'm holding myself up above Rias, who seems to still be barely asleep even though I escaped her grasp as well. With a smile, I lower myself and begin placing light kisses on her lips, her cheeks until I reach the hollow of her collar bone.

"Rias, it's time to wake up, my little devil," I say, while letting out a light breath on the inside of her neck. She shivers and slowly opens her eyes. Seeing me above her, and the position I'm in, she blushes furiously. I lift myself up and press my lips to hers, groaning as I do so. Soon, this girl is going to break me, if one of the others don't first. Issei had be getting more and more bold recently, even going as far as to…seduce me I think. I assume that's what the attempts had been while my poor little Sister was seen to be struggling at times with her innocence and the need not to fall behind the others. Just a couple of days ago, me and Rias had been in my room chatting when we had started getting ready for bed. I assume Asia had heard something the wrong way for she came bursting through the door while in the process of stripping saying something like "Then I will get naked too! I won't fall behind!"

 ***WARNING LIMES!***

At current, my kisses are starting to get deeper. My tongue is currently grappling with Rias's while my hands move over her entire body, coming close to not just her nipples but also the treasure that simply awaited me. Today though, I decided to get a little naughty. I paused our make-out session and began trailing kisses down her neck, down her arm until I was in the middle of her chest. Covers were none existent and I was doing my best not to make the Devil do anything that would awaken Issei. She would not be happy catching us in this position. I could see the lusty haze that had taken over Rias, and decided to push it a little further. I ran my tongue up her chest, just between those boobs I enjoyed so much. It was a light caress, living a small trail of saliva on her. She moaned as I did it, putting her index finger between her teeth and biting down to keep from making too much noise. When I reached the spot just below her neckline I lifted my head up and looked at her, a smile on my face. I did this two more times, one going up and left, the other up and right, before I decided to let her have some measure of pleasure. I began massaging her left breast with one hand while wrapping the right nipple with my mouth. I nibbled on it slightly and heard the cry she made as I did so. I giggled despite myself, the vibrations causing another moan. Just as I was about to start running my tongue around the little pink button…

*THWAP* I felt a sharp pain in the side of my head and suddenly found myself on the floor. Rias was staring at someone in shock and…ah. Issei was sitting up in bed, her chest heaving up and down. Her gauntlet was on and I saw a look of pure rage on her face. Well damn, she caught us I guess. After the initial shock, Rias looks just as pissed as her and I pick myself up with a smile.

"Good morning, my little Dragon. Sleep well?" she blushes at my use of her nickname but still looks pissed.

"Don't you " _Little Dragon_ " me! W-w-w-what do you think you're doing! With me right here!" She seems a little sad as she finishes speaking. Ah, so you weren't mad it was happening, you were mad it wasn't happening to you. I see now. Vern is laughing hysterically at me, ever since I got hit. My Dragon was getting stronger. We still worked on a regular training schedule, with Raynare coming to help…speaking of, I'll have to get her to come live here as well sometime soon. I just smile and sit back on the bed.

"I'm sorry my dear, next time would you like me to wake you this way and have Rias catch us?" I say, licking my lips as I do so. She turns scarlet and begins stuttering looking at me then to herself then back at me.

"T-t-t-t-that w-w-w-wasn't what I me-me-me-meant and you kn-kn-know it!" She yells before leaping out of bed and heading for the door. I have it set so that it takes the girls back to their respective rooms if they open it, as most times it seems they only come in here to sleep with me. I look at Rias who, though still mad, smiles at me.

"Now…where were we?" I saw pulling her in for another kiss. The kiss doesn't last longer than a couple of seconds before there is a knock on the door.

"Veruk-sama! Are you awake! It's soon time for school!" Ah, Asia has come to wake me up, my cute little Sister.

"Just a moment Asia, I'll be down shortly!" I call back, before Rias does something naughty.

"Asia, just give us a moment, we're just getting dressed," I look at her aghast as she says this. Well, that just cost you my little Devil. She sticks her tongue out at me as I hear the door get knocked open. Asia takes in the situation, me practically on top of Rias who is naked, while I myself am only wearing boxers and little me is starting to wake up as well. She begins stripping while saying something like

"I…I won't get left behind! Stop leaving me out Buchou!" Rias simply giggles while placing her finger, which I notice has some rather red marks on it, on the side of her lips. *Sigh*, life really has become eventful.

* * *

The next day, I'm eating lunch with Raynare. She had recently been out doing some things for me to deal with that…encounter I had had a few days ago. I didn't give her too many details, just to be on the lookout for anything strange. She had only just returned today, and was now back in school. We were enjoying lunch together, when suddenly, Issei's two purvey friends came up to us and slammed their hands on the table. I finished chewing and looked up at them, letting a little bit of annoyance enter my eyes.

"Can I help you?" I ask. They both look at me with hate and anger in their eyes.

"We just wanted to let you know to be careful," Baldy speaks.

"Ya, there's rumors going around about you, you know!" The Glasses guy says. I quirk an eyebrow.

"Rumours? Like what?" Both boys smile at me evilly.

"They say that the beast Veruk-san plays around with all the beautiful girls. They say that each night, you have your way with the likes of Rias-senpai and Himejima-senpai, forcing them to do evil and sexual acts while abusing them with words," Oh there's rumors like that going around. I wonder where they started….

"There's also rumors saying that you have the school mascot under your wing, forcing her into things like dressing up as a maid or a neko, while also targeting the poor angel of our school Asia-san, getting her to dress up in a nun's outfit while making her repent!" Says Glasses. Well, I would never force them to…

"They also say you have Issei-san and Yuuma-san doing naughty things with you together! And that if they don't enjoy it you punish them!" Baldy continues. Now that I don't do…though I think Raynare would enjoy it. Speaking of

"Yeah, and so what? I don't know about the rest of the girls but he does those things with me at least three times a night," Girl, what are you saying! You're gonna get me in trouble here…Both boys anger increases ten-fold as they look from Raynare to me. *Sigh*

"Oh yea, well there's another rumor going around talking about you and Kiba!" Glasses says. Me and Kiba? Like what? "They say you're both a gay couple!" Okay…that's taking things a little far. I mean I like the guy and all, I'm not the rest of the people around here I don't judge or hate him simply because he looks good. But to say that we have a gay relationship?

"And who, if you don't mind me asking, might be spreading these rumors?" I ask. Both of them give me evil grins.

"We are of course," Glasses says.

"Ya a man might get jealous seeing all these beauties hanging out with one guy," Baldy responds. *Sigh*, I'm sorry Issei, but I might forbade you from hanging out with these two.

"Well, thanks for letting me know, now run along," I say. They both look at me in shock. What, you thought it would bother me. Vern is still laughing hysterically over the comment of me and Kiba being potential Yaoi partners but I ignore him.

"Aren't you going to get a little angry?" Glasses asks. I let go of some of the restraint on my powers and look at them darkly.

"You're currently interrupting my date with Yumma, now scram!" I say. Both of them look at me in fear and run off while Raynare just laughs.

"Oh, now we're dating my master?" She says. "I wonder what new rumors will spread because of this," she continues, smiling slyly at me.

"Keep it up and that rumor of punishment will become truth," I say, smiling back. If anything her smile goes wider and she speaks a little too loudly for my comfort.

"Oh yes, please punish me master! I'm sorry for disappointing you!" The whole class turns our way, the guys looking on in anger the girls staring at me in wonder. Raynare sticks her tongue out a little bit and winks. Oh, now you're in deep trouble. I finish my lunch and make my way over to Asia.

"Hey Asia, finished lunch?" I ask. She looks up at me and smiles while another girl…

"Hey Asia, your boyfriend is calling!" says the girl. *Sigh* the girl in question is Kiryuu Aika, a girl with glasses whose probably just as perverted as Issei's two friends.

"B-b-b-b-b-boyfriend!" Asia stutters, getting flustered. Geez, if you act like that Asia people will really think we are boyfriend and girlfriend

"What? You're not? I always see you two together so I just assumed," Kiryuu muses, with a lecherous smile.

"That's…auuu," Asia begins turning completely crimson. This girl is embarrassing my poor little Sister.

"That so? You guys look like a couple though, and you're living under the same roof with a parent's permission." She giggles looking at the both us. "A boy and a girl under the same roof…by the way the "bathing together" was my idea, how did you like it?" Ah, so this was the girl who came up with that idea.

"Please don't put weird ideas into my precious little Sisters head. I will get mad. Besides, I have sworn to protect her," I say.

"Hmmm, that's weird because Asia li…mmmphh" She doesn't finish her sentence as Asia covers her mouth with her hand. Hmmm, I wonder what she was about to say there.

"Wahhh! Please stop Kiryuu!" Asia cries out, looking like she was about to cry. Her face was as red a tomato, something I had never seen on her before.

"Ummm, Asia, we were told to go to the clubroom, so let's grab Issei and get going," I say. She nods her head quickly, as if looking for an excuse to change the subject.

"Okay, let's go!" She says. With a parting smile, Kiryuu waves goodbye and we get Issei and leave.

* * *

As we got closer to the ORC room I felt the presence of those other devils I had yet to meet face to face. So, though the other two were surprised, I was not surprised to see the Student President and her fellow council members here when we arrived.

"Student President…" I said in a low voice, looking at her. The other two were continuing to stare at her in surprise. Shitori Souna-senpai, third most popular girl in the school next to Akeno and Rias. Third year. Her atmosphere is one of "do not approach" though that may be due to the strictness in her eyes. She's more popular amongst female students then male ones, and in that regards may be more popular than Akeno and Rias. Unlike the other two, I know her true name, but I will allow that to be revealed in introductions. As I'm thinking this a young boy steps forward. Ah, the brand new Student Council secretary.

"Oh, you haven't told them about us Rias-senpai? It's also weird not to notice us since we're devils," He says.

"Saji, it can't be helped since we are not supposed to contact each other during normal times. They are acting how I would expect," The Student Prez says this, though her eyes haven't left me since I entered. Well, I'm sure she's feeling the same things Rias did when we first encountered each other. I see Issei and Asia looking shocked at the mention of other devils, I simply shrug my shoulders.

"The Kaichou, Shitori Souna-sama's real name is Sona Sitri. She's a High-class Devil who is the next heir of the house of Sitri." Akeno explains to the confused pair. Ah yes, Sona Sitri, next in line for the house of Sitri, one of the 72 devil pillars we had learned about. If I wasn't wrong, her elder sister was someone of importance as well, though we'd get to that. "The house of Sitri is one of the 72 pillars that survived the Great War just like the house of Gremory and the house of Phoenix. This school is actually controlled by the house of Gremory, but at day time, it is the student council…in other words the house of Sitri is in control. The time of being in charge is split between day-time and night-time," continues Akeno. The other two continue to be shocked, though they seem to be coming to terms with it. I notice another girl staring at me besides the Sitri one, I think this other girl is the Vice-President.

"You guys get to live a peaceful life because of Kaichou and the rest of the Devil servants of Sitri. By the way, my name is Saji Genshirou, second year student and [Pawn] of Kaichou," announces the boy. A [Pawn] eh? And not a very strong one at that, though he does have an aura about him similar to that of Issei.

"Same year as me and also a [Pawn]!" Issei cries out. I see her looking happily at this boy. Hmmph, must be something about being in the same year. Saji seems to notice Issei and Asia for the first time and runs over to them with stars in his eyes. Hey now, what do you think you're doing? I step in front of him, and he looks at me with what I assume is hate.

"Step aside, good looking bastard! I was trying to talk to the girls over there, I don't need to know someone like you," He says, and I hear Vern burst out into laughter. I quirk an eyebrow at this brave little fool. "Besides, what are you, a human, doing here? How do you know about us?" He says, looking momentarily confused. Even I laugh at this, angering him further.

"Boy, I am more than human, and you would do well not to anger me," I say. He looks taken aback for a moment before getting angry again.

"Why I ought to, I'll have you know I'm a Devil who took four [Pawn] pieces!" He says.

"Saji, that's enough," Says Sona.

"But Kaichou!" Saji begins to argue but silences at the look from Sona's eyes.

"The reason we came here is to introduce our new servants amongst fellow High-class Devils where we both have this school as our base. In other words it is a meeting to introduce you and Rias's servants, Hyoudou-kun and Asia-san. If you are my servant, then don't make a shame out of me. Besides….." She looks at me, and I think she actually smiled.

"…You cannot defeat this man. Though he may look human, I assure you he most definetly is not. And he's the one who defeated the third son of the house of Phoenix, Raiser." She continues. Saji looks at me in shock.

"This…guy defeated a High-Class devil? But how? I thought it was Kiba-san or Himejima-senpai who saved Rias-senpai," he says still looking at me in surprise. Oh this is too much fun, I can hear Vern laughing.

" _Do it,_ " I say. Vern stops and questions me for a moment before agreeing. I feel the by now familiar burn as he detaches himself from me. He assumes the form he had for training, that of a heavily armored knight. As he appears everyone steps back in surprise, Saji falling on his rear and skittering back as fast as possible. Vern follows him slowly before kneeling down in front of him.

" **Never mistake me again, boy. I am an immortal creature who has seen more things then you ever will even if you live a thousand lifetimes. Don't insult my master again,** " He warns in a dark voice. Saji goes as white as a ghost before nodding furiously. Vern smiles before standing and looks at Sona who also looks somewhat afraid. " **Tell your sister V-tan says hello.** " He says to the girl. Everyone, including me, looks surprised at that. H-h-h-how do you know Leviathan Vern? And you never told me! What the hell, we're supposed to be comrades. And you let her call you V-tan? Sona nods her head in agreement. Vern returns to me and I smile at everyone.

"Now that that's out of the way, allow me to introduce myself. I am Veruk Moonson, human and master of the ancient arts. I am also the current teacher of the Gremory group belonging to Rias Gremory. Please, take care of me," I finish with a low bow. She seems startled and takes a moment to reply.

"Yes, let's get along from now on," She says. Rias finally begins to speak.

"Well with that out of the way, the reason I called you all here today is there's a full moon coming up. I would like to take you, Ise-san and Asia-san, out to get your familiars," She says. Ah, the famous familiar ritual. Sona however looks a little unhappy.

"Hmmm, I too was going to take my new devil out to get his familiar, but the familiar master will only take one group a month," Sona says. She then smiles. "I know, how about this. We settle it with a game for who gets to go." Rias also smiles as Sona says this.

"You know as well as I do though Sona, that they would never allow us to do a Rating game for this," Rias says. Sona shakes her head though.

"No, I was thinking we would have a round before the upcoming ball tournament. Say, Tennis?" Sona asks. Rias smiles in response and nods her head.

"Very well, but know this Sona, I won't lose!" she announces. Sona smiles again, and I can't help but feel the two girls are friends. As the student council leaves Rias also tells us it's time to depart.

"Ise, Asia, and please you too Veruk-sensei, get along with Sona and her peerage. Since we are all spending our school life together, it is best to get along ok?" Rias says.

"Yes Buchou!" Issei and Asia say together. I simply nod my head with a smile. She seems satisfied at this and then leaves. Tomorrow begins the match to see who gets their familiar first, but tonight would begin an interesting night.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

I was alone in my room. It was night time and I had just gotten back from my duties as a Devil. Rias too had gotten back, but had opted to have the first shower. I, on the other hand, was struggling with something. Veruk-sama. I…couldn't get him out of my head. No matter what I did, he always seemed to be there. Even the upcoming date with Kiba-kun wasn't distracting. I kept imagining if Veruk-sama was the one to take me instead, if it would be better. I mean, don't get me wrong, I still had to fan myself every time I was around Kiba, but Veruk….did things to me. Every time he called me "My little Dragon" it was like the only point I focused on was the fact that he called me his. It sent warmth through me that started just below my stomach line, and spread throughout my entire body. My heart beat faster, my cheeks grew flush and I couldn't help picturing that strong body of his naked…Guahh! What am I thinking, he's like, way older than me! But still, I knew I wanted him…I knew I had to have him. Feel him as he caressed me, stroked me, pounded into me and made me his. Yes, to be his would be wonderful.

[ _ **Partner, something isn't right, your thoughts…their not your own. Whatever you do, don't go to that mans-**_ ] Ddraig was saying something to me, trying to warn me to stay away but…I couldn't. I had to. I stood up from my bed and, putting on my silkiest nightwear, made my way to my Kings room.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I was at my desk, thinking about what is going to happen tomorrow. Tomorrow would be a pre match between Rias and Sona before the ball tournament. Winner of course takes their peerage to get a familiar. I had no doubt that Rias would win, but if things were to take a turn for the worst, I would have to step in. No doubt the Sitri group could wait a little while before getting their familiar…besides I didn't like that Saji guy. I was musing this over when I heard the door open…and Issei came in wearing some very seductive nightwear! She was wearing a white negligee, clearly showing off her he figure and I could even see her breasts through it. I went scarlet as she approached me.

"Ummm, Issei how can I….mmmphhh!" She surprised me by going straight for a kiss! Her tongue intruded my mouth and her hands began running up and down my body. Even the ever un-shockable Vern was surprised at this sudden aggressiveness. She came up for air, breathing heavily and muttered something that sounded a lot like my name, though I could barely hear her. Before my very eyes she slowly started to take off her gown, revealing everything for me. Her soft looking breasts, a small scar on her stomach, probably from the fight with Raiser. Just above her vagina was a small tuft of hair, though it looked like she shaved and kept it neat. Even from here I could see her eagerness to continue this act. But something felt…off. Her aura, usually so pure and filled with the power of a dragon…now contained something darker about it. But all of that was blown away as she grabbed my hand and placed it on her breast.

"Uhnnn!" She cried out. Her nipple was as hard as a rock and I could feel a warmth in her. Her entire body looked flushed and warm now that I thought about it. Her eyes were clouded with the heavy sense of lust. She took my hand and lowered it slowly until I stopped her just above her treasure.

"Issei, know this, if I take you now, you are mine, and mine alone," I say. She nods her head furiously.

"Yes my King, I am yours and yours alone, now and forever," She replies. I quirk an eyebrow. My king? Where had that come from…

Ignoring it for now, I stand and remove my shirt. She begins running her hand over my chest, admiring the definition there and stopping on my stomach. She looks up at me with pleading eyes, her hands stopped just above my belt. I nod my head, and slowly she begins undoing it, followed by taking my pants off slowly. Soon I'm standing in nothing but my boxers, my already hardening member threating to break free. She goes to remove the boxers, but I stop her, pulling her in for another passionate kiss. Her mouth tastes like a strange mix of cinnamon hearts and peppermint, like she had just freshly brushed her teeth but had one of those candies before doing so. That was when I felt it again, that strange aura, like something was off with her. I broke the kiss off, and once again was taken aback as she growled and tried to continue it. I looked her in the eyes and noticed it then. She was simply clouded by lust; her eyes were pure black, no iris or pupil. Something wasn't right.

" _Vern, can you sense it too? Something seems off,_ " I ask the spirit while holding the girl back. She was _fighting_ me, attempting to get at me. I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder with ease, trying to ignore all the naked flesh that was before me. She growled again, this time sounding more feral then anything and started lightly pounding against my back. I threw her on the bed before conjuring some chains to hold her there. She started thrashing around almost immediately and screamed, alternating between my name and "My King!"

" _ **My master, there's something coming from her room, a familiar presence, similar to those of the "Chameleon" fella we fought before**_ ," Vern tells me after a few moments. Lovely, something from my past had invaded Issei's room.

" _Very well, I will go deal with it, you watch over her._ " I tell my servant. I feel the burn for but a moment as the tattoo becomes the great spirit and then take off, heading for my little Dragons room. As soon as I leave my room I feel it, a presence not unlike that of the one I had felt before, but subtly different. The energy was darker about this thing. I hastily conjured myself some light clothing, comprising of a black t-shirt and loos fitting pants, before continuing down the hall. As I was moving I ran into Rias…who was stark naked outside her room! What the hell?

"My King, you have come for me!" She says. My first thought was to look at her eyes, and yes they too were pure black. She began moving towards me but before she took more than a couple I cast a spell to send her to sleep. She began falling but I caught her and slowly lowered her to the floor. Not only Issei but Rias too, and Rias is a high class devil. Whoever this person was that was doing this is strong. I make my way forward after ensuring Rias is in her room and under covers when I run into Asia.

"V-V-Veruk-sama!" Asia cries and runs towards me. She is dressed at least, but is in her nun outfit, albeit it looks like she made some recent modifications. The blonde little Sister is showing off quite a bit of cleavage and it looks as if she cut the cloth so that her legs were quite visible beneath it, showing off her pale thighs. My knees almost gave out as she tackled me, so surprised I was that my innocent little Sister would do something so daring. They did give out for a moment when her lips mashed against mine in a deep kiss, her tongue fighting for entrance. IT took all my willpower and strength to rest her off and use a similar spell to put her to sleep. I lifted her up and placed her in bed and left her room before I let the rage take over me. How dare they, whoever they are, do this to my little Sister!

After what seemed like forever but was actually a couple more moments, I reached Issei's room. Yeah, from here I could feel the power, like it was radiating from her room in small pulses. I conjured my Sacred Gear up and produced a sword, just to be on the safe side. What awaited me inside the room surprised me immensely.

Inside was a woman, standing almost as tall as me at six feet, wearing nothing more than a black sports bra and thong. She had long, flowing red hair that resembled Rias's in many ways, stopping just above a very shapely buttocks. Her breasts would definitely put Rias and Akeno to shame, barely being contained in the bra. But it was what came out of he that surprised me the most. Two very large bat-like wings and a long black tail, spiked at the end. As I entered she smiled at me, revealing two long pointed canines.

"My King, it's been a while," The woman says to me, and it's almost like her entire body moves as she speaks in a way to seduce me. Her very attitude speaks of pleasures beyond comprehension if you were willing to take them, but beneath that lay a dark promise. Images flashed before my mind, memories of long ago. I couldn't quite remember, but I knew this woman was dangerous and that sent all my senses on overdrive.

"Who are you, and what have you done to my friends," I say. She pouts at me, giving her a very innocent school girl look if it weren't for the spiked tail and bat wings.

"My King, don't you remember me? We used to have a lot of fun you and I, or us and Celia," She answers. Celia? She laughs lightly before continuing. "So the rumors were true, you really don't remember anything? Very well I will re-introduce myself," From beside her a small portal appears from which she pulls out a long black whip. On the other side another portal appears and she takes out a jagged looking longsword. "I am Devela Flamespure, concubine of the current King and assassin extraordinaire. Did you like the little trick I played on your friends? The lust is already there, I just increased it ever so slightly. It's surprising how much your friends want you, especially that Dragon girl and the little Nun. I barely had to do anything at all on them," She laughs as she finishes speaking. So it was her. Very well she has confirmed it. In my other hand I conjure a fairly large medieval shield, before looking at her with hate in my eyes. She seems somewhat surprised before I speak.

"For messing with my friends and trying to force them to do something when they are not ready for it, you will be punished. The Punishment is death, and I will be your executioner," I say before charging at her. Fast! I used a good degree of my powers to increase my speed, hoping to finish this in one blow, but she raised her blade to meet mine. She leans in as my blade pushes against hers, her face inches from my own.

"Come now, it was only a little bit of fun," She says and she does so she sticks her tongue out. It's long and forked, much like that of a snake, and she runs it up the side of my neck and along my cheek. I allow her to do this simply because it distracts her. I swing my shield arm around and catch her left cheek. She falls the ground, her blade clattering out of her hand. I bring my sword up in an attempt to cut her down, but suddenly find myself falling as she lashed out with the whip and caught hold of my ankle. I hit the ground with a thud, knocking the breath out of me. She's now above me, straddling my hips and pinning my legs down with her knees. She has a small cut on her cheek from where I hit her with the shield and her blood drips down on my face. She's still smiling at me and once me she sticks her tongue out, tasting my other cheek this time. Each time she does it, I feel like my energy is being drained away, and lo and behold, as her pink muscle caresses my cheek, the wound on her cheek begins to close and heal.

"Come now, My King, there's no need to fight. I promise a night of pleasures beyond imagining," As she speaks her bra simply vanishes and allows those trapped beauties free. She notices my stare but I notice the motive behind this sudden revelation. I move my head just in time as her spiked tail comes down, penetrating the wooden floor. She frowns and lets out a snarl of rage while retracting the tail. "Damn you mortal!" She screams. I take my chance and cast a quick spell of light. I smell more than see the burning flesh. Seems like I was right in my assumption that she would be weak against it like the devils of this world. She screams, falling off of me while covering her face with her hands. Her entire body is smoking, but I think her face took the brunt of it as it looks like a steam bath is being hidden behind those hands. I quickly stand back up and retrieve my fallen sword. As I turn back around I see her standing, though she's not nearly as pretty. Her face has turned almost reptilian, with dark green scales covering it where there used to be pretty pink flesh.

"You'll pay for that!" She screams charging at me. I do what anyone would do being charged by an enraged beast; I stick my blade out like a spear. She runs into it at full speed and I stagger a little with the impact. The blade pierced those once perfect breasts, now little more than lumps on her chest, with an audible impact. She gasps and looks down, hilted on my sword. She staggers back, taking my blade with her, blood pouring freely from the wound and the corner of her mouth. I look at her as she collapses to her knees.

"W…why…" She manages to gasp out, before flames consume her body. I turn my head, blinded momentarily by the sudden heat and light. When I hear the sound of metal clattering on wood I turn back and see no trace of her remains.

"Well…that was interesting to say the least," I mumble aloud. Seems my past is catching up to me even here, though I barely remember any of it. Sending back my weapons to the void along with [ **Schöpfung** ], I head back to my room.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

I awoke, cold and not knowing where I was. Something was around both my ankles and wrists, preventing me from moving too much. Whatever it was felt like metal as it was cold and hard. I could tell I was definitely naked, though I knew not why. Last I remember I was out doing my duties as a Devil and debating whether or not I should stop for some food on the way home. Now I'm…I don't know. I open my eyes and realize that at current, I'm lying in Veruk-sama's bed. How the hell did I get here…and why am I…I blush deeply as I realize what this could mean.

" _By the Maou…did he and I…_ " I can't finish the thought. I begin looking around and see Vern hovering a little ways away, looking at the door.

"Vern-sama?" I say, phrasing it as a question. The spirit looks my way and its mouth splits open with a grin.

" **Ah, my masters little Dragon has finally regained her senses. Which means my master was victorious in his fight,** " Vern says to me. Huh? I had blushed again at the mention of little Dragon, but I had no idea about any fight. What could he mean? I looked once more at the spirit, who seemed to have his eyes on me. It was like I could feel him staring into my very soul, like he was even stripping me of flesh, sinew and bone. I felt more naked in front of him then I had in front of Veruk. Speaking of…where is he and what was Vern saying about a fight.

"Ummm, what fight are you talking about? Where's Veruk-sama?" I ask, earning another strange smile.

" **It seems something was controlling you against your will, forcing you to try and…mate with my master** ," Vern answers and my face goes from completely white to scarlet within seconds of each other.

"I-I-I-I t-t-t-tried to m-ma-ma-mate….I me-me-mean have s-s-se-sex with him!?" I say, a little bit louder then I meant to. I couldn't believe it; I had come on to Veruk-sama? Is that why I was naked and on his bed like this?

Just then, the man in question entered the room, looking battered and bloodied. He looked at, still chained to his bed, and naked, and snapped his fingers. The chains disappeared, and I quickly moved to cover everything. I was blushing furiously, though he at least graced me with enough sense of mind not to stare.

"Here, let me conjure something up for you. We need to talk," He said, and a pair of pajamas suddenly appeared on the bed. I hastily put them on, aware that he could be watching me as I am doing so, causing me to turn scarlet once more. When I finish I clear my throat and both of us sit back on the bed. He stares at me for a few moments before speaking.

"How are you feeling?" He asks.

"I'm fine…though I don't remember most of what happened," I reply. He smiles, and then gently strokes my cheek.

"I'm…sorry my past…has caused you trouble," He says. I look at him in confusion and sighs. "Some…thing from my past made you…crave me. It seems that you weren't able to resist it and…attempted to…seduce me," He says looking away shyly. I blush, trying not to think about what I must have done.

"You have nothing to apologize for, if anything it's…that persons fault for doing it," I say, placing my hand on the one he has on my cheek. He smiles at my and bends forward, placing a chaste kiss on my lips. I smile and blush again.

"Now then, it's time to finally get some sleep, if you'd like you can stay here tonight," Veruk says. I nod in agreement and lie down next to him. He wraps his arm around my waist, and pulls my closer to him. I feel…content here, and very happy. Like this, the two of us drift off to sleep, and my dreams are nightmare free.

* * *

 **All right, so ends this chapter. I was originally going to start the Excalibur arc here, but realized that I hadn't done the ball game and the familiar forest like I was supposed to before the Rating Game. So that's going to happen now. Also, more showing of Vern knowing quite the amount of higher up Devils.**

 **As for the little event at night…I wanted to push the boundaries a little bit, by introducing a technical real thought of demon/devil (In case no one guessed** **Devela was indeed based of a succubus) into the world of DXD. Now, that's the first time I've written a fight scene without something to base it off, so hopefully it wasn't too bad. Copycat will be making an appearance again during the Holy Sword Arc, so no I haven't forgotten about her. More and more people from Veruk's past will also show up at some point or another. Also, for the next week I'll be having guests in my house off and on, so I won't get much time to write, but the next couple of chapters are already in progress/half finished. So next chapter will be the ball games and then the Forest of Familiars. Until then, thanks for reading and I appreciate reviews.**


	15. 15: A Morning of Fun and The Familiars

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 15**

 **~Veruk POV~**

The day of the game. It seems tennis was the chosen sport between Rias and Sona, with Akeno and Tsubaki acting as partners to their respective [Kings]. I stood some ways away, watching both pairs go at it. I must admit, it was quite surprising how much demonic power they were willing to use, despite almost the entire school watching.

"Go Kaichou!" I could hear that boy, Saji, calling out while waving a flag above him with an image of Sona and Tsubaki on it. To think, that boy would be willing to do something like that. I shake my head and smile. The game has been going fairly well, both sides keeping it fairly even.

"Take this Rias! My Sitri magic shot!" Calls out Sona, launching an explosive shot.

"Like I would be fooled by that! My Gremory count-" I hear Rias answer, going to block the ball, but it changes at the last moment.

"15-30," Says the ref. Hmmm, that was good. Both sides are smiling now, and taking it more serious, and the game continues.

"…In the end, no winner was decided," Says Koneko holding up two broken rackets. We're currently back in the ORC room, minus Rias and Akeno. The round ended in a draw when the demonic powers became too much and the rackets broke. We are currently waiting for the two ladies to return and tell us what the next game is going to be. With no winner, it was of course decided that the next game would involve everyone, in an attempt to decide a winner. Neither Rias nor Asia seem to remember the night before, and Issei only remembers because of what I said to her. The girl seemed to be currently avoiding me, though I knew not why. The only thing I could figure was because of what had happened this morning.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ ***Lemon Warning!***_

I awoke, my arm still wrapped around Issei. She felt…right being there, her body pressed against mine. It was still fairly early, the sun wasn't quite up just yet, but I felt more at peace then I ever had. I knew sleep would become an impossible thing now. The pajama's the girl wore were quite thin, and I could feel the softness of her skin through them. I was currently only in my boxers, so this became a semi uncomfortable feeling. My bare skin was basically touching her back while my groin was pressed against her butt, and growing harder by the second. I felt her stir against me, causing her two cheeks to rub against me, further causing discomfort. I un-wrapped my arm from around her and moved into a more comfortable position, placing myself above her.

" _I…I don't think these will be needed anymore…in fact…control has become something I can no longer hold in…"_ I think slowly, unsummoning the clothing. Doing that reveals her naked form below me in all its glory. I was never one for huge breasts, always preferring something more manageable, something I could grip in a singular hand. She truly was beautiful. The shortness of her soft brown hair gave her a unique appearance, and underneath those closed lids I knew was a set of brown eyes to match. I kissed her cheek…then her lips. She awoke as I did so, at first surprised but then falling into the motions. I ran my hand through that short hair of hers, gripping it tightly in my hands. She moaned as I deepened the kiss, my tongue invading her mouth, grappling with her own. The taste of cinnamon hearts and mint once more invaded my senses, but this time it was a welcome sensation. My hands moved from her hair, roaming the curves of her body, until I found what I was looking for; her shapely ass. I gripped it hard, causing her to almost squeal in surprise, her eyes opening wide. We broke off our kiss, and I could see the lust in her eyes, matching my own. It was too much. I couldn't take it anymore. The teasing from these girls was too much, and something about this particular one, probably the dragon inside, drew me to her. I had fallen for them.

"Veruk….sama….I…am ready…" Issei said, looking at me. I nodded. I too was ready, now was the time. My member was already at full mast and I could see that she too was ready to be had. I laid a trail of kisses, starting at her mouth and working my way down her left side till I was just above her cute little breasts. I looked at her one more time, awaiting that confirmation, before continuing. She nodded her head, blushing as she did so, and I attacked. I enveloped the little pink dot, swirling my tongue around it while lightly sucking. She moaned and cried out and I vaguely thought about putting up sound barriers to prevent anyone from hearing. Each time she cried in pleasure, I felt myself twitch a little bit, glad that I was able to evict such sounds from her. I stopped my menstruations, and slowly trailed more kisses lower, till I was at her opening. I looked once more into her eyes, seeing that she was so red she could have been mistaken for a tomato, before continuing. I started on one side first, trailing kisses from her inner left thigh all the way up till I reached her toes. I then placed a soft kiss on each one before doing the same on the right foot. From there I continued back down until I was at the right side of her thighs. She squirmed the entire time I did it, and I could hear her breath coming in quick gasps. That was when I started the real fun. My tongue darted out, licking the sweet slit that lie before me. She cried out then, and I could see the little nub that was her clitoris peeking out from its hiding spot. I took advantage of this, using my tongue to penetrate her pink slit while taking my thumb and gently and methodically rubbing it on her clitoris. The cries of pleasure I got from this was enough to turn me solid, and I knew I was doing well. Besides, it was well worth it. The cinnamon hearts flavor may not be down here, but it was like tasting the sweetest candy known to man to be doing this. Her juices were flowing quite freely, something I had noticed before I had even gotten down here. I continued this for a few minutes, alternating between tonguing her and fingering her when she let out a loud scream.

"Ver-Ve-Veruk-sama! Cumming!" She yelled out, and my entire face was covered as she climaxed. Her thighs clamped down around my head and I could feel her entire body shaking. After a few moments she calmed down, and released my head, before letting out a quick breath.

"I…I have never felt like that before…thank you," She says, smiling at me while looking quite flushed. I smile and nod my head. She looks further down, past my smiling face and at my now fully erect cock, going an even further shade of red. Well…I am male and I too need some relief every now and again. "Veruk-sama…your…thing….does it hurt?" She asks. What a strange question. I laugh lightly and shake my head.

"No my little Dragon, it does not hurt, though…I think it's been trapped long enough," I say while pulling myself up onto my knees. I motion towards it and say "Why not remove the clothing and see for yourself?" She blushes but nods her head, crawling forward. She grabs the hem of my boxers and slowly pulls them down, surprised as my member springs free. She looks at it curiously, before raising her hand slowly to grip it, her hand not quite able to go all around it. I groan out in pleasure. My cock is quite hot at the moment and her grip is like a soothing coolness to it, the thing I had been searching for. She still looks at it curiously, her hand moving up and down its length.

"Is…Issei…that's it…please….don't stop," I manage to mumble out. Seeing that it grants me pleasure she seems to pick up her pace, before doing something I never expected. She licks it! Hesitantly at first, but then with more confidence, starting at the base and working her way up to the tip. I watch, mesmerized, as each slide of her tongue leaves a visible trail of saliva, wetting my little friend. Soon, I feel the telltale signs of orgasm, and warn her of as much. Instead of stopping however, she continues to surprise me, taking my member into her mouth! As I feel the hot cavernous pleasure that is the inside of her mouth, I can no longer contain myself.

"Cumming Issei! Oh gods yes!" I scream, as loud as my lungs allow me, before releasing inside her. She is surprised it seems as jet after jet of my semen shoots down her throat, but my not so pure little Dragon doesn't let a single drop spill out. When I finish, I let out a huge breath and look at her with passion in my eyes. She smiles up at me, and licks her lips.

"You…you tasted like…I can't even describe it…but it felt…right…" She says to me. I smile, and bend down to kiss her once more. The moment of truth is at hand, and as I kiss her I slowly push her back on the bed. I am still hard, one session surely not enough to stop me. As I push her back and begin to position myself I hear her whimper. This stops me more than anything else and I break of our kiss.

"You're sure about this Issei?" I question, staring her in the eye. Though I will her to say yes, I do not want to force her into anything she does not want to do. Certainly not if it's only her first time, a precious thing to any woman. She looks at me, and for a moment I see hesitation in her eyes, before clear resolve replaces them.

"Yes Veruk-sama, if it is with you, then I am ready as I ever will be," she answers. "I just have one question…will…will it hurt?" She asks me. I smile down at her.

"At first my Little Dragon, but then pleasure beyond anything you have felt will envelop you and the pain will go away," I reply. She nods her head and I continue. I line myself up, briefly lubing myself with the juices that are secreting from her, causing her to moan in pleasure once more. Slowly at first, so as to make the pain less I hope, I begin to enter her. She begins to whine and moan, stretching to accommodate this new foreign intrusion. It doesn't take long before I hit the barrier that is her hymen. I look at her and get a nod once more before pushing past. She screams out and cries in pain and it's all I can do not to stop then and there. Her legs wrap around my back and clamp me in such a tight hold that I don't think I'd be able to move even if I wanted to, and I now see blood mixing with the juices coming from her. I look at her with concern but it doesn't take her long to recuperate. She nods her head once again and I see that her eyes are now glazed over with pleasure and lust. Seeing that she's grown accustomed to it, and having now passed the barrier of the hymen, I increase my pace, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed. She moans low, the sound of flesh slapping against flesh almost nullifying it, and I can tell that I haven't quite found her spot yet. I begin to move around ,trying to find just the right angle.

"Uahh! Huann!" She cries out after a few moments and I know I hit it. I continue to pound into that spot.

"Veruk-sama! Veruk-sama! Veruk-sama! I'm Cum-Cum-Cumming!" She cries out and her nails dig into my back as her walls clamp down on me. It's all I can do to resist cumming myself, not quite ready to finish yet. I give her a few minutes of recovery before continuing once more, this time my thrusts making a slight squelching noise as the juices mix in with everything else. She continues to dig into my back with her nails, and after a few moments I think she's actually cut me as I feel something running down my back that strangely feels like blood. We continue like this for a few moments, me staring into her eyes while she cries out my name over and over like it's become a lifeline. Finally, I feel the need beginning to override thought, and I feel the coming overflow.

"Issei…My Dragon…I hope you're ready, I'm Cumming," I say in a low whisper. She nods her head, finally looking me in the eye, biting her lower lip.

"I'm ready Veruk-sama! I'm ready! I'm going to cum again too! Let's cum together!" She says. Just that is enough and I feel my balls tighten up as I pour everything I have inside her. She screams out as I do so and I feel her clamp down once more on my member, her nails once again digging into my back. This time I'm sure they penetrate the skin as almost immediately afterwards I feel the warm liquid running down my back and sides. She continues to mutter my name for a few moments, both of us breathing heavily. I collapse beside her, one arm still wrapped around her. Vern is laughing softly. I had almost forgotten about him, but I wasn't worried. Something about our pact allowed him to feel a lot of what I feel so long as we were attached, so I'm sure he garnered some pleasure from this too. I feel her moving and she lays her head on my chest, with a sigh of contentment. She looks up at me from where she lies and says something that, while shocking, brings warmth to my heart.

"I love you." Such a simple statement causes me to smile, though I cannot bring myself to reply. In answer I kiss her hair, begin stroking her back.

* * *

 _ **Present**_

Like that, I had claimed her as mine, and me hers in return, though she still seemed loath to talk about it at the moment. I don't think anyone else knew, except Koneko though she said nothing. Something about her heritage made me think she could sense these kinds of things. Ah well, not much I can do about it right now. Just then, Rias and Akeno return to the clubroom with triumphant looks.

"Dodgeball, is the next game!" Rias announces. Ah dodgeball. This should be fun.

That night, we the Gremory group and the Sitri group met in the gym. Because they had a couple more members then us, two people were set aside to act as judges for the games. It began simple enough, but soon dissolved into an all-out magic match between Rias and Sona. It was all I could do to stop a ball from catching Issei off guard, and even then I had to block two more from taking me out. We had a small crowd, mostly made up of people who knew of our rivalries, though they knew not why it had formed. The match was long, with our side losing Koneko, Asia and Kiba in the process, surprising me. However, after a couple of quick moves, and blocking a few more shot's at not only Issei, but Rias as well, we managed to win. Like that, it was decided we would be the ones to go to the familiar forest, a place I never expected to meet someone else that Vern knew.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

Due to the victory over Kaichou, Buchou was declared victor of the dodgeball game and the one who would be allowed to obtain familiars for her peerage. I was excited beyond belief at the thought of being able to gain a new friend or servant. And we would be going to a forest to obtain it, in some place I had never heard of. The Gremory group and I were waiting to go, when Veruk-sama announced he too would be going. I had kinda of avoided him most of the day, still unsure of what had happened that morning. It had been great, a truly amazing thing, yet still I felt that I wasn't his first, and in turn was not the one her truly loved. I knew he had some affection for Buchou, hell even Asia-chan seemed to gain his interest. While I was his "Little Dragon", I still felt like it wasn't enough. But I dare not say as much to him, and tried to show my happiness as best I could. I loved him, and had admitted as much to him, but I wasn't sure if it was a mutual feeling.

[ _ **Partner, you do realize that people are attracted to those with a dragon inside them right? Even if he doesn't feel it now, someday he will become attracted to you**_ ,] my companion, Ddraig had told me. I wanted to believe it, I really did, but it could also just mean that without the Boosted Gear, my own body wouldn't have been enough to attract Veruk-sama. Just the thought of that wanted to make me cry. But I couldn't think such things. I don't think either of the other two girls, not to mention my Okaa-sama and Otou-sama, living with us had experienced what I had with him, and I know for a fact that neither of them had heard us in the morning. Both had acted natural and calm, as if nothing had happened to them either the night before or this morning. That was a good thing, for I'm sure I would have died of embarrassment if they had heard my screams this morning. The last thing I needed was someone asking me uncomfortable questions.

Soon it came time to head to the Forest of Familiars, where Asia and I would be getting our respective companions. The thought of it was exciting and scary all at once. I wonder what kind of familiars there are. I hoped to get one that would help me get stronger, but was also cute at the same time. Well, I guess we would see when we get there. While these thoughts passed through my head we stepped into a portal and after a few moments arrived in a dense looking forest. We were just taking in the sites when a voice was heard from above us.

"Get Daze!" a male voice called out.

"Auahh!" Asia yelled out, and even I was surprised, both of us jumping behind Veruk. Veruk looks at the new figure, a young man wearing rough clothes, with something akin to suspicion.  
"My name is Satooji of Madara Town! I'm a devil in training, aiming to become the Familiar Master!" A Devil? This guy? He seems really weird. He's also saying things that sound like they come from a popular T.V show.

"Satooji-san, I brought the ones I spoke of." Buchou steps forward, speaking to the strange looking man. The man in question jumps down from the tree he's standing and gives bot Asia and I appraising looks.

"Hmmmm, a blonde beauty and a brown haired cutey," He says, sounding like he's trying to rhyme. "OK! Leave it to me! If it's me any Familiar immediately would be 'get daze'!" he says. He sure does like saying that a lot. I step out from behind Veruk and Asia does the same, both of us introducing ourselves.

"Ise. Asia. He is a professional in terms of familiars. Today we will catch familiars in this forest while receiving advice from him. Okay?" Buchou says, looking at the two of us. We voice our agreement and wait to hear the expert advice.

"Now, what type of familiar do you desire? Strong one? Fast one? Or one with poison?" It's all I can do not to scream at this guy. Why would you ask if we want something with poison? What the hell is that?!

"Please don't say something scary like poison types all of a sudden. What would you recommend?" I ask, truly curious. He pulls out a book and begins flipping pages until he lets out an "Aha!" and show's me the page he stopped on. What I see is a very large blue Western Dragon, around her appearing to be what looks like lightning or something similar.

"This is what I would recommend! One of the Dragon-Kings! Chaos Karma Dragon, Tiamat! It's a legendary dragon! It's also the only female among the Dragon-Kings! Even until now, there hasn't been a devil who has caught her yet! That would be obvious! Since it's said to be as strong as a Maou!" He says. What the hell is this? Why would you recommend something so strong?! I can't tame that; it would kill me before I got close. No wonder no one has ever caught it!

"This doesn't look like the level of a familiar! It's like the super boss! The final Boss! And no one has caught it yet!? Do you know the meaning of 'recommending'!? I feel as if I was thrown into the last dungeon!" I argue. I have hung around both of my friends, and Veruk-sama for that matter, long enough to know what I'm talking about. For his part, Veruk-sama is laughing like he just heard a good joke or something. Don't edge this guy on Veruk-sama!

"That sounds good. It seems like they will get along since they are both legendary dragons. Ise. You are my adorable servant, so it might be acceptable if you can pull that off." The cheerful Buchou says something so reckless. Are you trying to kill your adorable servant!? Certainly the power of The Red Dragon Emperor is residing in my left arm, but I will seriously get killed!

"It's impossible, Buchou! I can tell that we won't be able to get along even from this book." I state this clearly. I even get an uncomfortable feeling from looking at her. Kiba looks like he's about to say something but Veruk-sama speaks first.

"No, perhaps you are right Issei. Very well…I wouldn't mind meeting a great and powerful dragon myself, and besides, it seems I won't be needed here. So, I will take my leave of you," He says, transforming into a raven before our very eyes and taking flight. I watch him go, a look of worry in my eyes. I know he is strong, but I don't think even he could fight a legendary Dragon if it came to that.

"Ahem, well I don't need a familiar like that…aren't there any others who are perhaps, oh I don't know, a little friendlier?" I ask. I would definetly like to get something that would make both Veruk-sama and myself happy. Satooji-san just laughs before flipping the page once more.

"I see, then how about this one? Hydra!" He announces showing me a gigantic beast that has multiple heads, each one looking more deadly than the last. This thing is considered friendly? What does it do, cuddle with you and sing you lullaby's as you go to sleep?

"This one is amazing! It has deadly poison! There are no devils in this World which can endure its poison! On top of that it is immortal! The worst creature in the World which even kills its master! See? Pretty useful right?" Satooji-san continues on. My jaw drops when he says this, and it's all I can do not to cry.

"Buchou…this man is making fun of me. He's being mean!" I cry out turning to Buchou. She just shakes her head and sighs.

"Calm down now Ise, a Hydra would be a rare and powerful find. If I'm remembering correctly, it's not too deep in the forest, we could be back before nightfall," Buchou says. I just stare at her. Buchou! Don't joke about such things! I will die, it will surely kill me before I even get close! What are you saying!

"No, out of the question!" I state this clearly. The man Satooji-san begins laughing.

"You should experience the adventure!" He says while putting on a smile and giving me a thumbs up. I look at him and release as much of as whatever aura I have full on towards him. He takes a step back and frowns slightly before shaking his head. "You sure do have a lot of requests…very well, what would you like?" He asks. I think about it for a moment.

"Hmmmm….how about something cute…and friendly…yea!" I announce with pride. I swear I hear crickets chirping and he sighs.

"Listen, clearly you don't understand. Familiars are supposed to useful and powerful, not cute and weak, so what you want just won't fly," Satooji-san says this while looking at me. I frown, as he turns to Asia. "How about you, what would you like," He asks her.

"I want something cute too…oahhhh," Asia answers.

"All right, then towards the center of the forest we go!" Satooji-san answers her immediately and without any argument. Hey, what the hell! You just told me that was out of the question, but because the girl with long blonde hair says it it's ok? Wahnnn! I begin crying, drawing concerned looks from my compatriots. I feel someone patting me on the head and look up to see Akeno-senpai standing there with a smile.

"There, there Ise, I don't like seeing my cute little kōhai crying," She says. Even Buchou has come over to me with a sad smile and concern clear in her eyes.

"Th-th-thank you Akeno-senpai, Rias-Buchou," I say and hug them both. They seem a little surprised at this, but return it gently.

" _Why does everybody seem to hate me! Just because I don't have big boobs_ ," I think to myself

[ ** _Don't worry partner, most of my previous hosts still found love, no matter what they looked like, you will too. Just look at that Veruk man you have_** ] Ddraig says to me. Wahhnnnn! I still don't feel like that would be true now!

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I am currently flying through the air, following the source of power I had felt since arriving in these woods. When the Familiar Master had said something about a Dragon King being in these woods, I simply couldn't resist. The possibilities of meeting one and, while maybe not making it my servant, but at the very least someone who would owe me a favor was too good to pass up.

" ** _My master, are you sure this is such a good idea? While you are strong, you know that she is said to have the power that is greater than the Maou's right?_** " Vern asks me. I would laugh were it not for my lack of being in human form.

" _Of course Vern, you know as well as I that even if she is that strong, we can't be killed so long as you and I share a pact. Besides, maybe she won't even wa-_ " I don't get to finish as just then I see a huge bolt of lightning shoot out from the clearing just ahead of me, causing me to dodge to the side. " _Well, so much for diplomacy_ ," I think gliding far to the left before changing as I land in the clearing. I look around, sensing the power all around me but see nothing. Still, I walk further into the clearing before standing in the center.

"Who are you, to dare approach the Queen of the Forest?" I hear as voice call out. I look in the direction and see the one I have come looking for, though she is different than I thought she would be. She has long blonde hair that flows like rays from the sun. Her eyes are such a pure sapphire that it's hard not to get lost in them. Even her bust would rival that of Rias and Akeno, though I tried not to stare at it. She wore a long blue dress that stopped just above her calves, though with how thin the material she might as well wore nothing at all. From her I could feel quite possibly the strongest source of power since I had arrived on this world. Quite possibly she is as strong as me, though I think Vern would still out-class her. As I go to answer her question I feel the familiar pain in my back, and Vern appears before me. She stops and looks surprised as he appears; looking different than any other time I had seen him. He is wearing a three piece suit, completely black, his hair matching that of the sky on the most clear and starry night. It came down to just above his shoulders, and he carried a long dark-handled cane in one hand while a bowler hat was tucked under the arm of his other. He smiled, his eyes glowing a bright red with a cat-like yellow pupil.  
" **Lady Tiamat…it has been a while** ," Vern says to the now at a standstill Tiamat. She seems even more, though I see the signs of recognition pass through her. What the hell Vern, why have I never heard of this relationship…you seriously have some explaining to do.

"Vernichtung…it has indeed been sometime. Does this mean _that_ has happened?" She asks. Wait, what is that? What do you mean by _that_? Vern just laughs though.

" **No Lady Tiamat, _that_ has not happened just yet, though other things have caused me to return to this world during this time.** " Vern responds. Then he chuckles lightly. " **I must admit, I did not expect to find you here, waiting to become a familiar of someone** ," Vern continues. Tiamat smiles and also laughs lightly.

"Yes, though I have yet to find someone…worthy of me," She says. She looks at me, appraising me I feel, before getting a curious look on her face. "Who is this human that has come with you?" Vern widens his smile before answering.

" **That is my current master, the one who called me from here so many years ago** ," Wait a second…I didn't know this is where you were from. Why did we have to go through so much just to learn information if you already knew about this place? Deciding to ask at a later time I smile and give a formal bow to the lady in front of me.

"I am Veruk Moonson, human from a time long past and master of the ancient arts. A pleasure to meet you, Lady Tiamat," I say. She smiles back at me.

"My so formal, you have been taught well. As you know me, I am Tiamat, or the Chaos Karma Dragon, one of the Dragon Kings," She says before adopting a serious look. "Now, what brings you to my forest?" I had a feeling this question would be brought up.

"I have come because rumors have it that you are willing to form companionship with someone who proves themselves strong enough…and I believe myself to be that person," I say easily. She frowns but I continue speaking before she can say anything. "Know that I do not have servants, merely…comrades," I try hard not to think about Raynare, who probably enjoys being a slave now that I think about it. Though I haven't done much with her, I vow to have her move in with us shortly after this is over…in fact, maybe I'll attach the little plane of existence I have her living in with my room, and just live there. Yeah I think that would be best.

"Hmmm, though you say this, I still will not become the familiar of one who does not prove to me there worth," She says. I look at her while tilting my head to the side curiously.

"Oh, how do I do that?" I ask. She grins and before my very eyes, begins transforming, her flesh changing to blue scales, her eyes becoming cat like.

"You have to win against me," She answers.

"Something told me this was going to happen…very well, then let us fight!" I announce, conjuring up [ **Schöpfung** ]. Vern just laughs while reattaching himself to me.

" **Be warned, my master, she is as strong as that book says** ," He warns me. Well then, this should be interesting. Conjuring up a pair of blades, I ready for the fight of my life.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"Listen up, seirei gather around this lake." Satooji-san says in a quiet voice. After calming down a bit we began to move on, heading for where the familiars are found. There is a spacious clear lake in front of us, glittering with sparkles, and it seems like a very sacred lake. We are hiding in the shadows near the lake while hiding our presence.

"Yes, the water seirei, Undine, living in this lake don't show themselves in front of others." Satooji-san continues. Hmmm, I had heard that the Undine are maidens of the water, able to heal the body and mind of the person they were bound to. They were also said to be very beautiful and pure hearted, something that I think I would like.

"Oh, the lake started glowing. Undine should make its appearance." Satooji-san announces and the lake is indeed glowing. What comes out of it is…

"What the fuck is that!" I yell astonished. That was no beautiful spirit of water. There was no way this is an Undine, it must be something else. The creature that appeared before us had calf muscles that were bigger than my waist, biceps the size of boulders and a barrel sized chest. It was covered in a multitude of scars, so I believed it was a veteran of many battles or something.

"That is an Undine," Satooji-san announces happily.

"No no no! No matter how you look at it, it is a martial artist in training. Look, those biceps are meant for destroying a human's body. It seems like it can conquer the World with just its fists. It doesn't even have an opening. It's a man of valour." I say clearly. There is no way in hell this thing is an Undine, something that is supposed to be a maiden with a pure heart.  
"Yeah, Undine always have a battle while having their territory on the line. If you aren't strong, you wouldn't be able to get the lake. The World of the Seirei is also about power. But it sure is a strong looking seirei. That is quite rare. I recommend you catch it. A water seirei specializing in punching sure won't be bad." Satooji-san says. Wh-what! This is absurd.

[ ** _Partner, even I am crying at seeing this thing_** ] I hear Ddraig say. I know Ddraig! It's too horrible for words. Veruk-sama wouldn't be happy with something like this and I definitely won't be happy with it.

"Buchou I can't take it, can I go home, I'm about t-t-to cry here," I say running over to the crimson-haired girl. I hear Akeno tittering behind her and even Kiba-kun seems strained. Buchou rubs my head gently while making cooing sounds and telling me everything is going to be okay. We stay like this for a few minutes, before I feel better and Satooji-san says it's time to move on. Just before we leave, I see a second Undine appearing and it shatters my mind all over again. After today, I'm never coming back here.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I'm breathing heavily, one knee planted firmly in the ground. I currently have activated balance breaker on my Sacred Gear as the people here call it, covering me head to toe in armor the color of the midnight sky. In one hand I carry a longsword, while strapped to my other arm is a very large and round shield. Before me is Tiamat, leaning heavily on her right leg. The fight has been going on for at least a half hour and both of us have suffered wounds. She's good, almost too good for me, but I've still landed a couple of solid blows on her. Her scales are chipped in places and scorched in others. I've had to resort to magic a few times to save me from a particularly strong blast of lightning from the dragon, though of course dragon scales are highly resistant to magic, so it hasn't been very effective. I can sense her stamina is low, though mine too is getting fairly low. I think if it came down to it, she will win this fight soon, but still I smile, confident that I can obtain victory. I stand, and speak clearly to her.

"Are you going to surrender? Or will I have to keep beating you?" I ask her and I swear she laughs.

"You will never beat me, human!" She says and launches herself at me. If I had to compare her to something, I would say she had greater speed then even Kiba, despite that huge body. I dodge to the side just as her mouth closes around where I was a moment before. Seeing my advantage, I thrust my sword deep into her side, causing her to cry out in pain. However, before I can pull my sword out, her tail comes from behind me and smacks me away. I suddenly find myself flying through the air, before hitting the ground with a loud boom. I had knocked several trees down along the way, and there was a fairly large crater from my impact. Still smiling, I conjure up another sword, this one shorter in length but with a wicked curve at the end. I begin to rise, but the Dragon crashes into me, her mouth wrapping around my waist. I feel them pierce both armor and flesh and cry out in pain momentarily. But this is the chance I needed.

"It's…*Gough*…finished!" I yell and stab my sword once more deep into her neck. She let's go of me and I feel the regenerative properties of my body go into effect right away. Still, I hunch over and cough up more blood. Tiamat seems to be having trouble as she thrashes about wildly, trying to dislodge the sword. Blood pours from the wound, and no matter what she does, she seems unable to shake the blade from her flesh.

"It does not matter what you do…that sword can only be dislodged by me…a little creation of mine I like to call [ **Stoisch** ]" I say. This causes Tiamat to stop and look at me, and I think I actually see a little bit of fear in her eyes. I hear Vern chuckling as I look at the Dragon. "Serve me, become mine, we will be one and the same, and I will remove the blade…otherwise you can keep trying until you've bled out," I say. She seems as if she's going to refuse, so I turn around intending to leave but I hear her shout.

"Wait…I will…consent. You are strong and powerful, and clearly not without some measure of skill. I will serve you, but know that I am nobodies' slave," She says to me. I smile and nod.

"Oh, I figure I should let you know…I currently train the current Red Dragon Emperor…I know how much you hate him, but I hope the two of you will get along," I say. Her eyes go wide as I say this, but I choose that time to remove the blade, causing a spray of blood to erupt. She roars her pain, and it takes a moment for her to calm down.

"I will not work with Ddraig…but so long as I serve you, I will not fight him," She says to me. I nod once more and before my eyes she transforms back into a humanoid figure. She smiles, and I see no sign of any of the wounds that I had inflicted on her. I walk up to her slowly before placing my hands on either side of her temples.

"This might hurt a little bit…" I warn, but she simply nods. Having her consent, I begin and immediately feel the searing pain, like the worst headache you can imagine. Images flash before my eyes and I can vaguely hear Tiamat letting out another scream.

 _First, I'm flying through the sky, the sun casting beautiful reflections on my scales. Next, I am a small boy, crying over the_ _loss of his parents at a young age. Then, I am discussing something with the current Maou's, specifically a man dressed in green. Again I am the boy, only I am training to become not only a fighter, but someone who uses magic as well. Following this I am a dragon once more, currently rampaging across the mortal world, as something to do. Finally, I am once more the boy, only a man grown and I watch as my people finally free us from Tyranny. Behind me is a figure, something that is cloaked head to toe in black, flowing robes, in its hands a pair of Kamas._

I step back having to fight to keep my balance and letting go of Tiamat, nearly falling to the ground. She looks at me in confusion, and I shake my head, trying to clear myself.

" _What was that?_ " I think. That had never happened before that I can think of, it certainly hadn't happened with Raynare. And those images…it was like I was remembering parts of my past, while also seeing parts of Tiamats. I was worried that perhaps the connection hadn't worked…but I could sense her there. The pact was formed and she was now bound to me, though the visions, for that's all I could think of them as, were weird.

"I feel…different….like I can tell where you are without having to think about it…Is this the pact you have formed with me?" Tiamat asks. I nod my head, slowly rising from the ground.

"Yes, so long as this bond is formed, we will be able to sense each other and tell where the other is, no matter the distance. If I need you, I will also be able to call you, and vice versa," I tell her, drawing a look of surprise. I in the meantime am still trying to figure out what had just happened. Clearly she hadn't seen the same things I had based on her reaction. Perhaps it's because of her power?

"Very well Veruk-san…then…if you have no more need of me, may I leave?" she asks, looking at me curiously.

"Ah yes…If I have need of you, I will call you…thank you for your time here today," I say simply, and show bows before walking away from. I try and ignore the way her dress clings to her shapely hips and her oh so godly ass…ets (What?). When she is gone, I decide it's time for me to rejoin the rest of the group. Trying to shake the feeling of something being wrong, I transform and fly off to find my friends. Hopefully they haven't gotten into too much trouble.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"Ahhhhh!" I let out a scream as I'm suddenly covered in…green slimy stuff. We had been traveling through the woods for some time now when we came upon a Sprite Dragon. Satooji-san had said that it was a rare creature, and the best time to catch would be while it was young. Just before either Asia or I could make a move however, she had become covered head to toe in what Satooji-san said was basically slime…a slime that tried to make girls naked and go for their…secretions as we soon found it. At this point Asia and I were almost naked, while the others were facing difficult situations themselves. Koneko was unable to move and it seemed something about this slime prevented Buchou and Akeno-senpai from using their magic. Kiba-kun currently had slime covering his eyes and was trying to wrest it off, but so far had no luck. I felt…weird as this thing slowly devoured my clothing and ran over my…sensitive spots. I felt invaded, like something foreign had taken over. I wanted to cry, not wanting this thing to violate me the way it was.

"Crap…Issei, Rias, everyone! I'm coming!" I heard a voice cry out and looked up to see Veruk-sama! He was flying through the air and what seemed to be magic symbols were forming in front of his outstretched hands. Little bolts of fire flared out from them, going towards each of the slimes. I watched as they incinerated the slimes that were not only attached to me, but the others as well. Asia was the only one who had any slime left on her, the little critter moving too swiftly for even Veruk to get without hurting the poor girl in the process. Just as Veruk-sama got close to her…

"What the…!" I watch as both Satooji-san, who was about as close as Veruk-sama, and Veruk-sama himself suddenly begin doing a comical dance and flashing much like in those cartoons as they get electrocuted. The remaining slime is also caught, although Asia herself seems unharmed. While the two men stand there coughing out black smoke, I see the sprite dragon fly into Asia's arms. Veruk-sama seems momentarily confused while Satooji-san just grins.

"I hear that Sprite Dragons open up to those with pure hearts. It seems like it really is attached to that girl." He says, and Veruk-sama seems to understand then, nodding.

"Indeed…even I have heard of their power, although only recently," Veruk-sama says.

"U-umm, can I make this dragon my familiar?" Asia asks, looking first at Veruk-sama than at Buchou. Rias just smiles and nods her head.

"We will return to the front of the forest and do the ritual at once," Buchou says. Ah well, looks like I won't be getting a familiar at this time…still, I'm glad Asia got one. Hey, speaking of.

"Veruk-sama, did you find Tiamat-sama?" I ask him. He seems to hesitate for a moment before smiling.

"Ah yes, but she flew off before I could tame her, so she's currently out of my reach," He responds. For some reason I feel like he is lying to me, or at the very least not speaking the whole truth, but I decide to leave it for now.

* * *

"…..In the name of A-Asia Argento, I order you! Y-You shall become my familiar and respond to my contract!" We returned to the entrance of the forest. Asia opened a green magic-circle in front of us. The Sprite Dragon is located in the middle of the magic-circle, and the contract ceremony between Asia and the familiar is about to take place. Of course, since Asia is a beginner, Akeno-san is supporting her. But it seems like the ceremony is progressing very well. Akeno-san also seems relieved.

"Normally the Sprite Dragon is a dragon who won't pledge to a devil, but it seems that girl has a very pure heart. Something like this has never happened before, but it seems like the contract ceremony will finish safely." says Satooji-san. Hmm, so Asia has succeeded in catching a rare dragon in a rare way huh. She is amazing after all. The light from the magic circle starts to gradually lose its light. Because the contract has finished, the baby dragon flew to Asia and started to play with her.

"Ufufu…you're tickling me Verant," Asia says. We all look at her in confusion, but it is Veruk-sama who steps forward and says something.

"Verant? Did you…" He begins but Asia is the one to answer.

"Yes I took the first three letters of your name, because you are very lively and fun to be around and the last three letters come from rasant, which can mean speed and lightning since he uses Raigeki," The girl says. Huh, makes sense I guess, and it'll keep Veruk-sama happy. Speaking of which he seems to blush as she says this and goes for a hug but…

"Agaaaaaaaaaaah, Gggggggggga!" Verant shocks him before he can even get close, causing him once more to do that comical dance.

"I forgot to mention, but male dragons hate males from other races." Satooji-san says looking at Veruk-sama while scratching the back of his head. And so ends the day of catching familiars. Little did I know, what was coming up next would be more exciting, while also risking the lives of one of my closest compatriots.

* * *

 **All right, so ends the chapter. Hopefully, it's a bit better than it was before. As I said, I've never done a lemon scene before now, so please judge me kindly. If it's no good, I'll do my best to improve it as best I can. Also, due to…certain things, I have decided to make Tiamat Veruks "familiar", however, she will not be around him 24/7. Much like Raynare, she is free to do is as she pleases for now. Next up is the Holy Sword arc and the introduction of probably one of my favorite characters: Xenovia. So look forward to that as well as some more bonding times between Veruk and his ever so lovely ladies.**


	16. 16 Somethings Wrong With The Prince!

**TehDIGI: Changed it around so Veruk does indeed become the "master" though she won't be living with him at current.**

 **havocwolf4: So it is, changed to be more masculine.**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 16**

 **~Veruk POV~**

Morning. I once again find myself in a strange situation. Wrapped around one arm is Rias, holding on tightly enough that I think my circulation is being cut off. On the other arm is the freshly added to the household Raynare, her long black hair flowing down so it comes across my bare chest as well. Seemingly between them, as if to stop her from touching me, is Issei, her moves getting bolder as she now has her chest pressed against my side. Beside Rias is Asia, her arm wrapped around Rias in such a way that her hand caresses my chest with each breath the girls take. While I'm not uncomfortable in this current situation, it does seem kind of out of place, and I definitely think the time to expand my bed is going to be soon. All the girls seem to be crowded around me, and it makes it hard to breathe properly. Still…the thought that each of them feels comfortable enough around not only each other but me to be naked…well one will find ones resistances collapsing soon enough. Even now I find my mornings to be…difficult…as a certain part of me finds it hard to be around so many beautiful girls all at once without doing anything. Though I had declared myself one with Issei…I knew that the others, not to mention myself in a way, would never be truly happy without me. I was…unwilling to allow any of them to be with another, especially my darling little Sister, and if my little Dragon ever tried to get with someone else…well that person may find themselves lacking certain important parts. Deciding enough was finally enough, I slowly released my arms from their death grips, causing both Rias and Raynare to moan slightly as I did so, my arms brushing against there…breasts.

*Sigh* " _Soon, I won't be able to hold back you know?_ " I think, knowing Vern will be able to hear me. I get the chuckle I was looking for.

" _ **No one could blame you my master, they are practically begging for it after all**_ ," Vern responds. True enough, but, I do not want to be known as the one who took a girls innocence without her absolute consent. As it is…Issei seems angry at me for the day before and all the…things that had happened afterwards. Raynare got more than a little excited at the thought of moving in with me, which is surprising considering I had basically kept her hostage at her home. Mind you, after getting back from the forest and…proposing the idea to the fallen angel, it seemed she was ecstatic. I suppose living by yourself can get boring after a while, especially knowing what was going on in the others home. Issei's parents still had no idea about my move and were still oblivious to the fact that all the girls were staying with me. Speaking of the girls…all of them were starting to get bolder lately. It seems that something had been slipped out at some point of what had happened between me and Issei (I blame Vern the damn bastard, he probably implanted the though in the girls minds) so now they were a little more…persistent in their attempts to woo me. Why just yesterday out of the blue, Raynare had cornered me and began to press her body against mine while dressed in a very…provocative outfit. This, in conjunction with the fact that I had kinda gone along with the making out, had led to Issei's anger as she had caught the two of us. It seems some talking will be needed to get her back on my good side. I'm sure she'll understand that it wasn't my fault…and that this may be a possibility from now on, as I want all the girls to be happy, and I wouldn't be able to live seeing any of them with another man. I think Akeno is the most accepting of this, simply based on the way she treats Issei at times, like she's some sort of pet…which would make sense considering Akeno's personality.

Anyway back to my current situation. I manage to slip out of bed and get dressed and head downstairs, getting ready for my morning training. It's still just after dawn, so most people aren't awake yet. I had begun feeling something strange again, like someone was watching me once more, though it didn't feel as hostile as before, more like someone was watching me with curiosity. Any time I tried to investigate further, the presence made itself scarce, and even Vern with all his skills was unable to catch whoever it was. Even today I could feel someone's eyes on me, though I knew not who it was. I was tempted to try once more to find them, but I had other things on my mind. Rias had announced last night that the ORC would be meeting at the house today, instead of the club room, due to some annual cleaning that was going on.

" _Well, today should be fun then_ " I think, not knowing what would be discovered this day.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

Breakfast had become a lively affair in my household. Not only Buchou and Asia, but also Raynare helped to make the food whenever the time came. I usually just sat on the sidelines watching, not wanting to really get involved in things that were beyond my experience. I had awoken this morning with a little bit of surprise, seeing as Veruk-sama was not in bed when I got up. I hadn't even felt him leave this morning, though neither had any of the other girls, much to my annoyance. It had been a couple of days since the familiar forest, and still less time since Veruk-sama had announced that Raynare was going to be living with us from now on. I had been deeply annoyed at this and even more so when I caught the two of them…doing indecent things in the hallway.

" _Ooooo, that Raynare! She makes me so mad! And what was Veruk-sama thinking!_ " I think, mostly to myself, though Ddraig does answer me.

[ _ **Partner, you must realize by now that there is something…special about him. He seems to attract people almost as well as dragons do, be they friend or enemy**_ ,] The Dragon says. Hmmmm I suppose that's true, I mean lately he's seemed a little…distracted again. Though, even I could say that there seemed to be something about to happen. I felt like there was a dark atmosphere about the city lately, like something was dragging everyone down. Ah well, it's too much for me to think about at the moment.

* * *

The day seemed to just want to drag on and on…well until one particular incident. I had been chatting with my two friends Motohama and Matsuda, along with Asia and Kiryuu-san, when it had started. My arm had started to throb. Ever since I had given it up to Ddraig it had turned into that of a dragons arm…a problem for someone who was supposed to be human and going to school. Try as they might, Buchou, Akeno-senpai and Asia-chan couldn't figure out any way to make it go back to normal. Even Veruk-sama couldn't do anything about it and he had access to magic amongst other things. The only thing they could do was remove the power from my arm by…taking it into themselves. Akeno-senpai had volunteered to do it on a regular basis and more often than not these sessions…became very….uncomfortable. Well maybe not uncomfortable, but I couldn't help but think that Akeno-senpai got something out of it all herself. Currently I'm sitting in the ORC room on a couch, wearing simply a bra and panties, though I'm not sure why myself. Akeno-senpai had luckily been here, but as soon as I got here and explained what I needed she said she would need a few moments to prepare for the ritual, and then to get like this. I had blushed heavily, but still followed through with her orders without complaint. I wasn't waiting long when…

"Ise-san, sorry did I keep you waiting long?" I hear Akeno-senpai ask. Looking in the direction of her voice…ah…what is she wearing? She has a long white…robe I guess is the best thing to call it, however it looks like it's gotten wet, leaving herself quite exposed. She's definitely not wearing a bra…or underwear for that matter now that I look. I feel my entire face heating up as she comes towards me.

"Ah, no Akeno-senpai, I wasn't waiting long…ummm…what are you wearing?" I ask. She tilts her head to the side and giggles lightly.

"Why, silly, this is all part of the uniform required to perform the ritual…Do you not like it?" She asks me smiling shyly. As she does this she bends over in such a way that her breasts push together. Ahhhh…this girl…why does she make me feel this way? It's the same with Buchou and Asia…even Raynare to an extent. Before I had met these girls I had never once looked at a girl as anything more than a friend. But ever since meeting Asia…and that moment in the park…uahhh…what's going on with me. I can't move, I can barely feel my legs. My heart feels like it's going a mile a minute.

"Ummm…it's…ah….very nice…Akeno-senpai," I say. She lets out a squeak of glee and claps her hands together before getting down on her hands and knees in front of me.

 ***WARNING: DEFINITE LIMES***

"The only way…to get the power out…is by sucking," Akeno-senpai says taking my hand into hers. I knew what was to come, but still wasn't prepared for it as she took my finger into her mouth. I let out a little moan as the girl begins sucking on my digit, the feeling so surreal. I feel her mouth vibrate as she too moans. I can't help myself, little moans and cries of pleasure as she runs her tongue along my finger, sucking it at the same time. If I had known this was going to happen, I would of gladly given up my entire body to the Dragon to save Buchou…wait what am I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking things like this, especially not with a girl. Akeno-senpai removes her lips from my finger, a trail of saliva keeping them connected for but a moment. Looking at her, I see that her hair is positioned in such a way that it covers her eyes, but I can see the smile of lust on her face.

"You know…if Veruk-sama or one of the others saw us right now…Ufufufu….I can only imagine their jealousy," Akeno-senpai says to me. Wait…jealousy? What does she mean? I mean, I know Veruk-sama might be jealous…actually the damn bastard might ask to join in…but why the other girls? Suddenly Akeno-senpai is straddling me, her much larger breasts pressing against my own. She leans forward and whispers something in my ear.

"You know…when you and Veruk-sama crashed the party to save Rias…and the fact that you gave up your own arm to do it…well that made me very hot…and I think I've fallen for the both of you…isn't that strange?" She says something like this to me in a very sultry voice! Actually, now that I think of it, that same warmth is spreading throughout my whole body, the same one that came just before Veruk-sama and I…

"Akeno…senpai…" I whisper, my voice barely heard, as I raise my free hand to her cheek. She finally meets my eyes and something seems to pass between us.

"Alas…this will just have to do for now…I can't have Rias getting mad at me, and I think Veruk-sensei would also be unhappy," She says before licking my hand that she has been holding this entire time. She does it such a way that she goes from wrist to my middle and pointer finger, and takes both in her mouth. I let out a little cry as the feeling is beyond comprehension. What is this? Is it the power of the dragon that my entire body feels like it's on ultrasensitive mode or what? I can't think straight as she continues to lick and suck, until finally something feels like it's leaving me and I let out a cry of delight. Both of us breathing heavily, she removes herself from me, and smiles down at me while licking her lips. "The Dragon is out for now…come see me again any time…my little kōhai," The girl says to me.

[ _ **Well…that was interesting**_ ] Ddraig says to me…wait a sec I thought you weren't supposed to be able to talk to me after the powers have been sucked out!? Ddraig just laughs and I feel the connection break off. He is most mysterious, that Dragon.

* * *

The rest of school passes by without incident and the ORC club, Veruk-sama, and I make our way back home. Veruk continues to look at me with worry in his eyes, but I try and ignore him. As soon as we get back, we head to my room and all gather around while Akeno-senpai goes to make tea. She too has been acting…strange lately. She seems to like Veruk-sama, but after that little event in the club room… I wonder. The meeting begins, with Buchou announcing the results of the contracts.

"Akeno has eleven, Koneko and Kiba are at nine apiece, Asia has four, and Ise…has three," Buchou announces are successes. Everyone claps their hands at mine and Asia's achievements. Three huh…well I was still a long way from the top. Just then Oka-sama comes in and is carrying…Oh Maou no…

"And this is a picture of Issei when she was little…isn't she cute!" My Oka-sama announces cheerfully.

"Hey come on mum! Don't show them this stuff!" I begin tearing up.

"Ara, ara, so she went to the beach naked…" Akeno-senpai says this looking at me with stars in her eyes…hey what's with that weird look.

"Onee-sama…" I start but look down in defeat. A little to the right of me Veruk-sama and Koneko-chan are also looking at an album of my past.

"Look my little kitty, she made a mess here," Veruk says pointing to a picture. Blushing, Koneko responds. Huh, wonder why she gets embarrassed by the nickname…though mine makes me blush too.

"…Ise-senpai's embarrassing past," Koneko says.

"Uahhh…not you too Koneko…" I say. Why did Oka-sama have to bring out something so embarrassing! I know it was a dream of hers but still!

"When Ise-san makes lots of friends, I will show them this album!" She had announced proudly. I never thought her dream would come true so I had brushed it off.

"…small….Ise…" I hear Buchou say. Oh no not her too! Wait…Buchou why are you blushing? Are you muttering something.

"...Ise when she was a child… Ise when she was a child… Ise when she was a child…" It sounds like she says this. Her cheeks grow redder and redder as she says this. Ummm, Buchou are you a secret loli-con or something…I mean come on, I know I looked like a boy but…

"I think I know how Buchou-san feels!" Asia cries out. What…Asia you too! She grabs Buchou's hand and both look at each other with stars in their eyes.

"So you also know how I feel, I'm so happy!" Buchou announces. Geez, what's with those two?

I then look to my left and…No! Not you too Kiba! A blush forms in my cheeks as I realize he too is looking at one of my albums.

"Kiba-kun! Don't you look too," I cry out in sadness. He just smiles and says something like this

"Hey, allow me to enjoy it too for a little while longer." No Kiba don't enjoy it! I dive in an attempt to grab the album but he moves out of the way. To think he would use his [Knight] abilities for something like this. I try and grab it once again, but this time I go for him instead of the album. He's not expecting it and we crash into one another, both of us falling to the floor lightly. I'm currently over top of him with the album between us. I stare at him intently, a blush forming on both of us. I didn't realize it before, but he's cuter up close then what I thought. His grey eyes remind me of clouds just before rainfall, and the mole under his eye is more a beauty mark then a flaw. And the way he carries his hair is perfect as well.

"Ahem," I hear the sound of someone clearing their throat and look over to see everyone staring at us. Ah! I quickly get up and mumble a hasty apology to Kiba, who looks a little embarrassed. He sits back up slowly and continues through the album. I am watching him, so I see it when his eyes open wide is surprise. Hmm, what could have caused that? I look around him and see the photo he is staring at. It's a picture of me in kindergarten with another girl around my age who at the time, many also confused as being a boy. We both used to get into lots of trouble, pulling pranks and rough housing much the same as the boys our age. The girl had left with her family to go to Europe many years ago for some reason or another, but I don't remember why. I think her father had work there. But why does Kiba have an interest in this particular picture? He points at the girl's father in the photo. Well to be more accurate, he's pointing at the sword the man is holding. Something about it looks familiar, but I don't remember why. Maybe it was one of those toy swords me and the girl used to play with?

"This sword…do you know anything about it?" He asks, in a tone that is all too serious.

"Ah, no, they moved to Europe when we were really young so it's been some time since I've seen them," I reply.

"To think…I would see it here…fate truly is a fickle thing," He says under his breath so I only just catch it.

"Ah…Kiba-kun what's wrong?" I ask. He looks at me…and I think I see anger in his eyes?! No, more like pure rage.

"This sword…is a Holy Sword," To declare something so boldly!

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

It is currently night. After the rest of the ORC had left, it was time for Issei to do her devil duties. She had actually been requested by someone, which was a bit of a surprise to me. She still traveled to places by bike; even though I'm sure her power levels were high enough at this point to teleport. It seems her clients prefer her to show up on a bike, thinking it's an almost comical way of showing up. I still follow her because of this, simply due to the fact that I don't want anything to happen to her and I don't like her traveling alone. We are currently headed towards a better off part of the city. Something about this client didn't sit right with me, mostly because they knew Issei's name, but she had insisted on going stating that maybe she was becoming known out there.

We arrived at our destination and I cursed myself for taking so long to sense it. An immense power source was coming from inside this building, though I couldn't pin point from where exactly. It appeared to be some sort of grand apartment complex, so I wasn't entirely sure where it was Issei was headed.

" _ **Master, I think the girl will be fine…I think it was the client who summoned her that carries such power**_ ," Vern tells me. The client has this much power? But I thought only humans summon…unless…

" _Perhaps you are right Vern…we will wait and watch for now,_ " I respond. I can't help but feel this was done on purpose, and I intend to find out once Issei leaves. For now, I will wait, but I just hope Vern is right.

* * *

What felt like days, but in fact was only a couple of hours, later I see Issei leaving the building, holding what appears to be an ancient painting. Guiding her out is…a man. This man is the one the power source is coming from. Even from where I'm at in the sky I can tell he is important, more important than even Rias as far as hierarchy goes.

" _Perhaps we should introduce ourselves_ ," I think. I hear Vern's agreement and after I watch the man go back inside I fly down to the entrance, following him slowly. The man at the counter barely even looks up at me as I enter the apartment, though I would have made him forget me even if he had. I follow the man, and witness him entering an elevator. I hurry along and watch as he stops on the top floor, more than likely a penthouse suite or something similar. Grabbing the next one up, I made ready.

I reached the top floor and was right in my assumption that it was a penthouse suite. There was a long hallway with a single door at the end of it. A long carpet led up to the door.

" _The man sure does have a thing for theatrics_ ," I think to myself. Something about this guy seemed familiar to me, though I couldn't remember what exactly. I think it had something to do with Raynare. Not sure of how to go about it any other way, I simply walk up to the door and knock. I only have to wait a minute when the door opens. Before me stands a relatively tall man with black hair that is, at least looks like, dyed blonde on the bangs. He was currently wearing a plain black shirt and similar colored jeans. He smiled at me as he answered the door.

"Greetings, what can I do for you?" The man says to me. The grin almost seems like a taunt, I'm sure he can sense at least a bit of power around me, but doesn't want to say anything. I smile back, but before I can speak I feel the pain of Vern leaving me.

" **Azazel…I thought that was you** ," Vern says. He has taken on his original appearance again, dressed in a long black robe with just a pair of red eyes peeking out. When he appeared the man, Azazel, had seemed confused, but when Vern spoke he took several steps back, looking wide eyed at the spirit.

"Vernichtung…" The man says. Before either man can say more I step between them, throwing a furious look at Vern.

"Now hold on just a second here…how come you seem to know everyone and almost **everyone** recognizes you Vern!?" I question the spirit. Vern however just laughs and looks at me. I can see his smile even in the darkness of his robes.

" **My master, those are questions that you are not ready for the answer of. So please, for now, just bear with it** ," Vern responds to me, before looking back at the aforementioned Azazel. " **Tell me…how is the governor general of the Fallen Angels?** " He asks the man. I look at Azazel, momentarily surprised. Though now that I think of it, we did learn something of these people during the training before the Rating Game. Still, to think this man leads an entire race of people is…a little disconcerting to be honest.

"I…I am well thanks. What brings you here Vernichtung? Is it that time? And who's the kid?" Azazel says, nodding his head in my direction. Hey now…I'm not a kid, just because I look like this. Vern laughs again but shakes his head.

" **No Governor General, that time has not come yet. And the Kid is a man grown, the one who is my current master…and the best one thus far I might add** ," Awww Vern, you really do care about me. Azazel looks at me in surprise before laughing himself.

"Well, I suppose you'll want to come in…and I guess you have some questions about that girl that was here earlier," Azazel says, sweeping his hands in a come in motion. I bow my head as Vern returns to me once more, before accepting this Fallen Angels invitation. The place he is staying in is nice to say the least, definitely upper class to say the least. As we sit down he pours us each a drink. "To the great Red Dragon Emperor," He says in cheers, causing me to spit out my drink. He laughs again as I try and recover and I even hear Vern laughing.

" _Damn spirit…_ " I think before looking at Azazel. "So clearly you know who the girl is…now why the interest in her?" I ask. He smiles at me and raises a finger.

"First, tell me this. I had a servant here not long ago, one whose communication was broken off very suddenly some time ago. I assumed she had gone rogue but now I think otherwise seeing you here. Tell me…is Raynare all right? The girl always tried to do the things she thought would impress me the most, but sometimes she acted a little rash." He says. I stare at him for a couple moments before answering.

"The Girl is fine, she is now my servant. I saved her life in fact, the Devil Rias Gremory was about to blow her away," I say to the man. He lets out a breath I didn't realize he had been holding and smiles at me, I think in relief.

"I…thank you. It would be bad if she had died there…she is a little too strong minded and tries to impress me on a daily basis…or she used to," Azazel says. He looks a little down for a moment but then smiles at me. "Now then, the reason you are here…well it's a long story so I think we may need more to drink," Azazel says. Wonderful…looks like it's going to be a long night.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

I had been on my way back to the club when I received the call from Buchou. It seems there had been another rogue devil spotted, this time inside an abandoned warehouse of some sort. It only took me a second to route the detour and soon I arrived.

" _What a creepy atmosphere…_ " I think, looking at the building. It's like something was radiating a creepy aura around the place. I didn't even want to go near it.

"Ise-san, over here!" I hear Buchou call me from somewhere off to the left. I join everyone else as quickly as I can accept…

"Hey, where's Veruk-sensei?" I ask.

"He told me that he had something to take care of, and that it should be fine with just us," Buchou responds. Ah, so he must have had something to take care of then. "All right everyone, whatever this rogue devil is, has to be extremely dangerous. As such, we won't be fighting it inside. Asia, you wait in the rear," Buchou continues.

"Right," Asia responds with a determined nod.

"Akeno and I will wait out here. Kiba, Ise and Koneko, you go inside and try and draw it out," Rias continues.

"Roger _"_ Koneko and Akeno respond. I nod my head.

"All right Ddraig, let's do this! Boosted Gear!" I announce and the by now familiar red gauntlet appears on my arm. Kiba however…wait, why hasn't Kiba done anything? He seems…distracted. He's currently looking down with a dark look on his face. Actually, now that I think about it, he's been distracted ever since…

"Kiba?" Buchou says in confusion looking at the man in question. Kiba returns the look almost as if he's just waking up or something, and smiles his pretty boy smile.

"Ah right, sorry," He says drawing his sword. The three of us head inside…and by the Maou, what is that smell.

"There is no mistaking the smell of a rogue devil," Koneko says. Man she's right, it stinks in here, like an onion left out in the sun for too long or something. "…there," Koneko says pointing in the direction of…is that a woman? She looks…lost, almost as if she's been….Holy Shit! Before my eyes she transforms, stepping out of the shadows to reveal the upper body of a woman, but the lower body of something akin to a spider. She makes a weird cackling sound before jumping up to the ceiling. Fast! She's almost as fast as…Kiba? What is he doing, why is he zoning out again. Oh no, the thing is going right for him!

"Kiba! Look out!" I scream, but it's too late. With nothing left to do I jump in front of him just as the thing shoots out something that looks a lot like a spiders webbing. It covers me and I feel a burning sensation in my chest, and my clothes begin melting away while the flesh beneath turns red as if I was burned. Shit it hurts. Kiba looks at me in surprise, like he didn't realize where we were or what was going on, before turning on the Stray Devil. It's on the ground now, having launched some of that webbing at Koneko too, only she just got hit in the shoulder. Kiba flies forward, sword raised and I see the devil lose a couple of limbs.

"Time to go," Koneko says and throws the thing through the glass roof. I hear the clap of thunder followed by the Stray making some weird noises, before Koneko helps me up. Man, this really hurts. My skin is as red as an apple, and it looks painful to touch. Just as we get outside I see Buchou finish off the stray with her destructive magic.

"All right, good job guys!" I say. Buchou and Kiba go off to the side a little ways while Akeno-senpai speaks.

"Poor tortured soul. There was hardly anything left in her that you could call a devil," The girl says. I simply shudder while rubbing my shoulders. I never want to become like that.

"Ise-san!" Asia cries seeing my chest. Ah, oh yeah, I'm completely exposed right now. The blonde haired girl comes over to me placing her hands on my chest and I see the green light that signifies she's using her [Twilight Healing]. I feel my cheeks go red and watch hers as well, as once again this girl is touching my bare skin in places that…feel strangely good. Oahh…what is happening to me.

"Koneko-chan, you're hurt too…can I help?" Asia says after finishing healing me. She does her best to avoid my eyes I think.

"Yes please," The little girl says, and Asia moves over to heal her. I was watching the two of them when

* **Smack!** * I hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh, and look to see Buchou with her hand raised and a red mark on Kiba's cheek. Did she just…

"Are you awake now? What were you thinking that kind of behavior will get someone killed!" Buchou says sternly. I don't think I've ever seen her this mad before. But then, she grabs Kiba by the shoulders and tries to force him to meet her eyes. "Kiba, what's wrong? This isn't like you, you can talk to me," Buchou continues, however Kiba seems to almost rip himself out of her grip before bowing.

"I'm sorry Buchou, I'm just not feeling well today. Please excuse me, I would like to go home and rest now," Kiba says, before walking away.

"Kiba…" I hear Buchou whisper. What the hell is going on with him? I run to catch up.

"Kiba!" I yell, but he doesn't stop. I manage to catch up and grab his shoulder. "Hey, Kiba you're acting really weird lately, what's going on?" I ask. He still hasn't turned to look at me and his head is down. In the distance I hear thunder.

"It's none of your concern," The Prince says. He turns to look at me and I see he has…a smile, but it's cold, like he's forcing it.

"Kiba, even I'm getting worried about you, what's the matter?" I question him again, but he laughs lightly, though it seems very forced.

"Worried? Who worries about who? Isn't it normal for Devils to live how they want, though I do think I'm at fault for not listening to my master this time and zoning out in the middle of a fight…" He says, turning his head to the side. What the hell kinda statement is that? I mean, usually Kiba is the one to help me calm down in insane situations, but I feel like it's the other way around this time. Should I say something? I release his shoulder and begin scratching the back of my head while smiling brightly.

"It's troublesome a situation like this when we are trying to form a proper group. That's how we felt after we went through that bitter experience in the previous match, remember. Don't we have to cover for each other's weak points from now on? We are comrades, right?" I question him. Yeah, we're comrades, that's right.

"Comrades…" He says while making a gloomy face, though not as a question more like he didn't understand the word.

"Yeah, comrades," I say with another smile. He shakes his head and looks at me.

"Ise-kun…You're always burning you know, but lately…lately I started to remember the basic things," He says something strange to me, causing me to tilt my head in confusion.

"Ah, basic things?" I ask.

"Yes, like the reason why I fight," he answers. I smile again before speaking

"Yeah, it's for Buchou right?" I state it like a question. He shakes his head however.

"No. I'm living so I can seek my revenge. Holy-sword Excalibur. Destroying that is the reason why I am living." He says this and for once, I think I see his true face, as his eyes shine with determination and anger all at once. The Holy-swords…those things…why have they caused him so much trouble. It begins to rain as he starts walking away from me, and like that, our night ended.

* * *

 **~Kiba POV~**

The rain comes down in sheets, although I'm already soaked through. I am currently walking through the streets of Kuoh, my head down as dark thoughts cloud my mind. I had fought with Buchou, the one who had brought me back from the brink of death, the one who had saved my life. I had rebelled against my master, a failure for the [Knight] "Kiba Yuuto". Still, I remembered my grudge against the Holy-Sword Excalibur, not once forgetting my pledge of revenge. I had just been getting soft with my lifestyle at school, forgetting the reason I was alive. I had made comrades, formed a name for myself and obtained a lifestyle. All thanks to one Rias Gremory, my master. Asking for more happiness is a bad thing. Until I achieve my purpose however, I thought I could never continue to live on behalf of my comrades…

* **Splash** * I hear a sound that brings me out of my thoughts. I stop as from a side alley a man appears, dressed in the garb of a priest. I see the hated cross around his neck as he stumbles towards me. Maybe I can kill him, the target of all my hatred. If he is an exorcist, I think I will definitely kill him. That's when I see it however. On his chest and spreading out, is a patch of blood.

"Help…me," The priest says, before collapsing in front of me. That's when I feel it, the immense killing intent, directed at me. I draw my sword and raise it front of me.

* **SPARK** * Just in time too. I'm currently holding off the blade of a priest, dressed much the same as the one that collapsed in front of me, but it's from him the killing intent is coming.

"Yahooo. It's been a while." The boy priest says. Yes, I know who this disgusting boy is. It's the white haired exorcist, Freed Zelzan. He shows a disgusting smile to me before jumping back a little ways. I feel anger rising in me, as this boy dares show his face to me once more.

"...Looks like you are still in this town. What is your business today? I'm sorry, but I'm in a really bad mood today." I say clearly, but the boy just laughs, continuing to show that disgusting smile.

"Well that's good timing. Wonderful! In my case I'm so happy that I'm going to shed some tears because of my reunion with you!" The boy says, and begins making a show of it. He's such a cocky bastard, as if I didn't hate him enough for being a priest and what he tried to do to Ise-san. I begin to make another demonic sword in my other hand when the longsword he carries…it begins emitting a powerful holy aura. That light…that glow…that aura! It…It can't be. How could I forget it though… "I was getting bored of priest hunting, so this really is a good timing. Very Good. Nice timing indeed. My Excalibur and your demonic sword, can you let me check which one is stronger?" He begins laughing maniacally. "I will repay you by killing you!" Yes, I was right. The sword he carries is Holy-Sword Excalibur, the target of all my pain and hatred!

"Excalibur…well then…I guess now's as good a time as any. Know this Freed Zelzan, I will destroy you and that sword!" I declare before charging forward.

"Oh, so wonderful! I feel it, the hate and killing intent coming from you that I love so much! Yes, come! Let me show you the power of Excalibur-chan!" Freed says, meeting me half way. It only takes once. Our blades meet…and mine is broken! Taking advantage of my surprise, Freed takes a swing at me, one that I don't quite manage to dodge as the tip grazes against my stomach. Smoke pours from the wound and pain unlike anything I've ever felt before erupts through me, causing me to fall to my knees. I feel weak, weaker than I ever have as I cough up blood. I see a shadow form over me and look up to see Freed there with a maniacal smile on his face. "Yes devil-chan, getting cut by this sword is bad for you, don't you see? One little cut can erase you…that's bad you know! But don't worry, when you're gone, I'll tell all your friends as I cut them piece by piece! Especially that little Dragon girl…her I might enjoy a bit first! Now die!" As freed raises his sword high and goes for an executioners strike, all I can think of is how I failed my comrades. I wait…and wait for the strike that never comes. Surprised, I look up…and see Veruk-sensei! He is currently holding onto the blade of the sword with a gauntleted fist! What? How did he…

"I will thank you for leaving this one alone…he belongs to my little Devil, and I can't have you just killing him…now be gone!" Veruk-sensei says this before blasting Freed with what appears to be a ball of blackness. Freed flies through the air before landing a little ways away from the dead priest. The boy stands up, blood pouring from the corner of his mouth as he looks at Veruk with…I think that's hate and rage.

"How dare you! Are you siding with the devils? Humans that join the devils deserve to die!" Freed screams. However, before he takes more than a step, something that looks much like a communication circle appears next to his ear. For a moment he seems to argue with whoever is on the other end, before finally sighing and relenting. "Well devil-kun, pretty boy. I'm afraid I have no more time to play with you. Try and stay alive till our next meeting, so I can definitely kill you! Mouh!" He blows a kiss and before either I or Veruk-sensei can react, he pulls a button off his coat and throws it to the ground. We're blinded by light, and by the time it clears up, he's gone. The wound on my stomach has stopped smoking; however it still stings like hell. Veruk-sensei reaches a hand down and helps me to my feet, while I look at him curiously.

"How did you find me?" I ask. The man just smiles before speaking.

"I arrived shortly after you left. Rias explained the situation to me and it didn't take me long to find you. You've been giving off quite the powerful aura for a while. When I felt that you were in danger, I decided it was time to act. A holy-sword…hmmph, oh well. Nothing too tough," Veruk-sensei answers, seemingly trailing off towards the end. I was curious as to how he had managed to get in front of me _and_ catch the blade before Freed could finish me off, but decided to leave it for now. The man had many secrets, and his powers had helped us in the past. As I'm about to take a step, I feel a sharp pain in my stomach, and begin to fall. Veruk-sensei catches me, then lifts me into his arms as if I weigh no more than a baby.

"Come on, let's get you home, so I can patch you up. Than you can explain to me about what's going on and a little of your history," Veruk-sensei says looking at me with concern in his eyes. I tell him where to go and before long we're flying through the air. Just before we reach the entrance, I pass out, the pain becoming something hard to bare. The last thing I hear is Veruk taking a sharp intake of breath and then nothing.

* * *

 **And finished. So hope everyone liked my little rework of what happened. Yes Vern seems to know everyone, yes Veruk is wondering why as well. To any wondering…I did say this story would probably involve a little bit of Yuri action between Issei and the other girls…it just wouldn't seem right for Veruk to have all the fun with them. Because of the way I did the familiar forest, I decided to forgo the ball tournament, or at least showing it, in favor of Kiba losing himself a bit with the fight against another stray devil, much like the anime. Also, I decided to show Veruk having concern for everyone that he considers friend or comrade. Anyway, next chapter Veruk will learn a bit more of Kiba's history, a certain someone will make a reappearance, and Xenovia and Irina will be introduced. So until then, have an awesome day!**


	17. Kiba's Dark Past and the Holy Swords

**TehDIGI : Keep reading to find out about the route :P, and yea more than likely going to be a "shared" harem, though of course there will be members who are strictly just for one or the other. In future, will also make mention probably of what kind of Lemon/Lime scene I intend to do with the warning, so those not a fan of that stuff can avoid it. And will probably make mention of when they end too so people aren't skipping entire sections haha**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 17**

 **~Kiba POV~**

I wake up, momentarily confused about my surroundings. I recognize the ceiling above me as my own, which means I am currently lying in my bed. How I got here however is another story entirely. I vaguely remember the night before, having abandoned my master after the fight with a stray devil…and then…

I shoot straight up in bed remembering the fight with Freed and what had happened afterwards. I realize that I have no shirt, so it is a simple matter to look down and see…nothing. The wound is gone, not even a scar left to mar my stomach. I poke myself, gently at first and when I feel no pain a little harder. Something doesn't seem right. Try as I might, I don't remember how I got home, let alone being conscious enough to have healed myself, something that I wouldn't be able to do without the use of herbs or poultices. I was not blessed with [Twilight Healing] like Asia was; no, my sacred gear is more destructive. Becoming more awake and alert, I feel…a presence… no more like an Aura of power. I look around and…spot her. A woman, dressed completely in black, her hair a dark violet color falling down to her waist, her eyes closed to me. She is sitting in an armchair I had acquired some time ago. Something about her seemed…familiar, as if I had seen her before, though I knew not where. I crept out of bed, quietly so as not to make a sound, when I heard a voice.

" **Ah…the master will be pleased to know you are awake** ," Very feminine, and when I turned around I saw the girl was right behind me, her eyes definitely open. Two red orbs peered at me and I suddenly knew where I had seen " _her_ " before. It was…

"Vern-sensei…" I say in awe . Wait, this girl was the spirit that inhabited Veruk-sensei? But…I thought she was a he…the girl laughs, some would say it sounded sweet if it hadn't been so chilly.

" **Are you surprised boy? I can take on the form of any I wish, whenever I wish. I figured waking up to a beautiful woman would be better than awakening to an ugly man** ," (S)He says while twirling in a circle, causing her/his dress to spin around as well. I'm so confused, I'm unsure of what to do when all the memories come back. That's right…Veruk-sensei had stopped Freed from killing me, and then proceeded to take me back home. So was it he who had healed me? Speaking of which, where was he. " **The master is currently out running an errand, he will return shortly. He asked me to watch over you in the meantime…you have some explaining to do boy** ," Vern says seeing me look around. It also looks like I'll be telling them about what had happened to me…about my dark past and why I was hunting the blade known as Excalibur. " **Hey boy…do you…want to spar perhaps? It could be sometime before my master returns, and as of late…I have grown quite bored** ," The spirit asks me. Hmmm, well I suppose that could be a possibility. And besides, I still have all this rage I have to release, and I always found the best way to do that was by hitting things.

"All right, let's do it," I answer. The spirit smiles, it's mouth going way wider than any normal creatures should and I hear laughter as it disappears. Suddenly, I am no longer standing in my room, but on a large open field. I don't see Vern, but I do hear his voice as he speaks to me.

" **Very well boy…then let us fight, but know I won't hold back. Much like before, fatal hit's will not kill you here, but they will paralyze you for a time** ," I hear him say, and then just as quickly he's in front of me once more, this time in the same form he used when training us before, though the armor he wears looks lighter. In his hands is a medieval broadsword and a large round shield. I see him smiling at me, and create two demonic swords. " **Very well boy, let us begin!** " And like that, the spar starts.

* * *

I am breathing heavily, my chest hurting from the energy that had been spent. We had been fighting for at least an hour at this time. I have been "killed" at least five times, while I haven't managed to even scratch Vern-sensei. I feel…off, like something is dragging me down. I'm fast, but he always seems one step faster. Even when I push myself to the extremes of speed, he seems to go just a little faster. I have just recovered from another "death" and the Spirit is looking at me, his sword over his shoulder and a smile on his face.

" **You've improved boy, a lot since we last sparred. But, I feel something within you. There is an anger there that is not being controlled, and it's clouding your judgment. Tell me…is it this?** " And as he speaks he banishes his sword…only to replace it with another one. The blade was…strange to say the least. It had six protrusions coming from its handle. The handle itself appeared to be made of gold, with each of the protrusions covered in what looked like a dusting of white gold. The blade itself wasn't much to look at, though it did gleam in the artificial sunlight. Engraved into the handle guard however was what appeared to be a Dragons face. That's when I felt and saw it though…the unmistakable aura, the shining glow. A holy sword…

"How did you get that…" I say, my voice coming out unsteady as unspeakable anger takes hold of me.

" **A gift, from an extremely grateful King many years ago, long before you were born. This sword is a legendary blade, known simply as the The Seven-Branched Sword. It is also a holy sword…or at least I made it so** ," Vern tells me simply. He assumes a defensive stance than, placing the tip of his blade on top of his shield and laughs. " **Come then boy, let loose your anger, and show me how much you hate this sword** ," He taunts me. No, I will not be made a fool of, certainly not with a holy sword. With a cry of rage, I charge. The "battle", if you could call it that lasts no more than a few seconds. His blade destroys mine and as I conjure up another one, he simply destroys that one. Faster than I think even my former sensei can see, he swings his sword once, twice, three times and I feel the burn and see the smoke as he opens up wounds on both my shins and my chest. I collapse as the paralyses takes hold of me, and realize I have "died" once more. Vern let's out another bout of laughter before looking to the sky with a smile. " **It seems my master has returned boy. Another time perhaps** ," He says and I feel the wounds close as the paralysis releases me. We end up back in my room and I see Veruk-sensei looking at us. He has a puzzled expression on, but I simply ignore him, sitting on the edge of my bed with a look of defeat. To think, this man and spirit I had respected were secretly housing a holy sword from me…and I hadn't even noticed, let alone been able to do anything to destroy it. Veruk-sensei seems to be talking to the Spirit, but I don't pay much attention to the words until I notice the silence. It seems Vernichtung has returned to his place by Veruk-sensei, and the man is looking at me with concern in his eyes. Why does he care so much? I remember last night and the way he had looked at me with those same eyes.

"Kiba…I need to know everything. I know you may not want to, but I need you to start from the beginning and leave nothing out. Otherwise, I won't be able to help you," He says to me.

"Everything eh? That's a long, drawn out story that is full of nothing but sadness and anger…but if you wish to hear it," I say, to which he nods. I let out a breath of air. "Very well…then let me start from the very beginning…and a little thing called the Holy-Sword Project…"

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

 _The Night Before  
_

"Holy sword project?" I ask. Currently, Buchou, Asia, and I are all in my room. We had come here after the deal with the Stray Devil. Buchou nods.  
"There was a project several years ago inside the Christian Church that aimed to make those who can wield the holy-sword Excalibur." Buchou says, and I can see the look of disgust on her face.

"…This is my first time hearing this," Asia says, and I can feel the sadness in her voice and see it in her eyes. I wrap my arm around her shoulder and pull her close, trying to comfort the poor girl. To me it's not that surprising that she hadn't heard anything about it…it's not something that would be discussed with someone known as a "Holy Maiden".

"Holy-swords are the ultimate weapons against devils. If we, the devils, touch the holy sword then we will burn ourselves. If we get cut by it, then we will be terminated without a trace. It could be called the ultimate weapon for those who believe in God and see devils as an enemy." Buchou continues like this. I can't help but shutter at the thought. Dying was bad enough…but to be erased? Completely from existence…no it is too scary to think about. "Even though there are numerous holy-swords originating from all over the world, I still think the most famous one would be Excalibur. Even in Japan, it comes up in many books. It's a holy weapon that is created through means of magic and alchemy by those who reach the territory of God. But holy-swords choose their wielders. I hear that only one person in a decade or so gets chosen." She continues on, and I shudder again. Asia is murmuring something but I don't hear, as all this talk has gotten me to thinking about something.

"Kiba is a Sacred Gear possessor that can create demonic-swords, right? So isn't there a Sacred Gear that can create holy-swords instead?" I ask. I think it would make sense, I mean there has to be balance right?

"It's not like there aren't. But if you compare it to the holy-swords that already exist, it is kind of lacking. Of course I'm not saying it's weak. Among them there is a sacred utensil included in the "Longinus", just like your "Boosted Gear". The most famous is the Sacred Gear that was wielded by the person who killed Jesus Christ, the "True Longinus". It's also said that the name "Longinus" was derived from it." Buchou says. "True Longinus" eh? Even its name seems to be enough to inspire awe and fear in my heart. But Longinus…that is where the sacred gear in my arm got its name from. To think there was not only a Longinus that creates holy swords…but also that the spear that killed Jesus-san is considered the first one…it's shocking and amazing all at once. This is a good lesson on the history of my Sacred Gear, and where the terms came from. "Except, at this point there isn't a Holy Sacred Gear that can compete with Excalibur, Durandal or Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi because these holy-swords are too powerful. It's the same with the demonic-swords." Buchou continues. Even I had heard of Ama-no-Murakumo-no-Tsurugi…to think it is a legendary holy sword of power though. To think there are legendary demonic swords out there too though… "Yuuto received artificial treatment to adapt to the holy-sword, particularly the Excalibur." Buchou says, shocking me. He went through that…but does that mean

"So Kiba is able to use the holy-swords?" I ask, thinking it logical. Buchou however shakes her head while looking at me.

"Yuuto couldn't adapt to the holy-swords. Not only Yuuto, but it seems like everyone who received a treatment similar to Yuuto's couldn't either…" She says. I become shocked once more…to think he wasn't able to do it…but I've seen him with a blade, he's so strong. I can't imagine why he was unable to adapt. "The people of the Church decided to view the ones who couldn't adapt to the holy-swords as "defective products" and disposed of them." Buchou says, her eyes looking uncomfortable. Wait…is she saying what I think she is. Beside me, Asia has gone completely stiff. Even I am shocked at Buchou's next words. "Most of the people experimented on were killed including Yuuto. Only because they couldn't adapt to the holy-swords…" I feel tears stinging my eyes and beside me Asia let's out a small sob.

"No…it can't be…it's impossible…it is an unacceptable act for those who serve God…" Asia says in disbelief and I can see tears rolling from her eyes. Even I feel the tears that had threatened before finally break free. I pull the girl closer to me as both of us begin to sob quietly. To think Kiba-kun had gone through so much…pain…so many hardships, and yet he always seems to smile. How had I not noticed it before?

"They, the people of the Church, calls us devils an evil existence, but I think the bad intentions of humans are the greatest evil in this world." Buchou says in response. Her eyes have become sad, and I see something in them I hadn't noticed before. She says that she is kind and caring because she has spent too long in the human world and it has made her tame…but I don't think that is true. I think Buchou was always kind, and that Buchou will continue to be kind until the day we all die. She is my inspiration in this new and wondrous world of mine, someone that shows me Devils can be kind. It gives me hope. "When I reincarnated Yuuto into a devil, that boy was swearing for his revenge even when he was in a critical situation. Because his talents were being used for holy-swords since he was born, I wanted him to use his talents as a devil. Yuuto's talent at using swords would be a waste for only using it for holy-swords." She continues. Buchou brought him back so he could see his potential as a man, not just a bi-product of the Holy-Sword project. "That boy couldn't forget about it. The holy-swords. Those who were involved with the holy-swords. And the people of the Church…" She says, her eyes going downcast. Ah, so that explains his hate for priests and possibly in turn the Fallen Angels and Angels themselves even. Poor Kiba…to think he has suffered so much. When I see him next I will… I will give him lots of hugs! Yes! And…and…maybe a k-k-k-kiss! Uahhhh what am I thinking?! But if it will cheer him up…I will do it for him! And for Buchou!

"Anyway I will just watch over him for now. Right now his head is full of the feelings he has towards the holy-swords. But I hope he returns to his usual self." Buchou says, putting on a smile. Her saying that makes me remember something. Pulling out a small photo I speak

"Ah, Buchou, I think it was this picture that made Kiba…upset," I say, sadness filling my voice. Buchou examines it for a moment, the photo of me and the girl and behind us a holy sword.

"Ise-kun, is there someone in your family related to the church?" Buchou asks me but I shake my head right away.

"No, I had asked Okaa-san and Otou-san about it and they said there wasn't," I respond. "However, when I was really small, it seems there was a Christian living in the neighborhood." I continue, thinking of the strange girl and her even stranger family. After they had moved to Europe, I hadn't heard anything from them. It's like they had simply…vanished.

"To think…there was a holy sword here not long ago…just the thought sends chills down my spine," Buchou says, and I can't help but to agree. Maybe it's my current state because I'm a devil…but I think I would have been afraid before too if I had known what it was.

"So…that sword then is a real holy sword?" I think I know the answer but ask just to make sure. Buchou nods her head.

"Yes, it's one of the holy-swords. It's not as powerful as the legendary holy-sword I mentioned before, but it's the real thing. Then it must mean that this man is the holy-sword wielder… Now I get it. I heard that my predecessor who was in charge of this area vanished, but it would make sense if this was the reason. But if I remember…" Buchou says, trailing off at the end as if talking to herself. Then, she seems to snap to attention before looking at the two of us.

"Let's go to sleep. Even if we think about it, it's not like Yuuto's behaviour will go back to normal." she says. She then begins to str…wait why is she stripping here?!

"Ummm…Buchou what are you doing?" I ask tilting my head in confusion.

"Why…Ise-kun you know I can't sleep unless I'm nude silly," She says, flicking my forehead.

"But…why are you stripping here?" I ask tilting my head to the other side. At this point the girl is in nothing but a lacy black bra and similar panties.

"Well, Veruk-sensei isn't going to be home tonight…and I've been neglecting my adorable servant…so I thought I'd sleep with you," She finishes with a smile that makes her look wayyyy too cute for the current situation. I think even my nose has started bleeding, which is surprising, cause before…well ok there was the thing with Akeno but that was different…well and there was also the couple of times Asia had healed me while I had minimal clothing on but again different! While I'm thinking this through Buchou has finished stripping and is currently making a come hither gesture on the bed. Ah, I don't think even I could resist something like that, how does Veruk-sama do it?! There's just something about her…true devil indeed! In the meantime I hadn't noticed the bomb that was about to explode next to me in the shape of a jealous blonde nun.

"Oooooo…IF Buchou can do it than I can do it too! I will also sleep n-n-na-na-nak-naked with Ise-san!" Asia yells out, startling both me and Buchou. Buchou is the first one to recover.

"Asia, to say something so boldly. However, allow me to have Ise-san for just one night…I haven't cuddled with her for a while you know?" Buchou says. Asia seems shocked.

"You mean…Ise-san and Buchou-san have…already…" Asia seems to be going into a state of shock. Ummmm, Asia?

"Asia, are you okay?" I ask. But she seems to ignore me and looks at Buchou instead.

"No, Buchou always gets to cuddle with not only Ise-san but Veruk-sama as well! I want to do these kinds of things! I want to s-s-sleep with Veruk-sensei and Ise-san as well!" Asia announces something and both her and my face go as red as a tomato. Wow….to think she would say such a thing. I didn't know she felt that way to be honest. Buchou however just titters slightly.

"Very well Asia…we will let Ise-kun decide who to sleep with," Both girls look at me and I feel the pressure of their gazes like weights bearing down on me. Uahhh…Veruk-sama please forgive me it seems I'm in a situation you should be in!

 _Elsewhere_

*shiver*

" _Hmmm feels like someone just walked over my grave or something…_ " Veruk-sama thinks.

 _Back at the Hyoudou household_

* * *

 _I can tell I am dreaming once more. For one, I had been smooshed between a big breasted crimson haired girl, Buchou, and a fair sized breasted blonde girl, Asia, when I had finally lain down in bed. In the end I had stopped all arguments by suggesting both girls sleep with me, though with my bed being a bit on the smaller side, I had found myself crushed between the two larger chested girls. It hadn't taken me long to fall asleep however, and soon I found myself flying through a field of grass. I knew not where I was, only that I must be dreaming._

 _[_ _ **Hey partner, sorry to bother you**_ _] I hear from behind me. I know who and what I will see before I turn around, so am unsurprised to see the large Western Red Dragon lying down there. He seems to be in-between a pair of mountains._

" _Ddraig…what do you want…" I say to the spirit that inhabits my arm._

 _[_ _ **Hey now partner, don't act so short with me. I have…stuff to do as well**_ _] Ddraig moves around a little uncomfortably._

" _Stuff…you're a piece of a dragon stuck inside my Sacred Gear…what possible "_ stuff _" could you have to do?" He shuffles his body weight again in such a way that it causes the ground. "And besides…didn't we just scatter the power in my arm away…how are you talking to me right now?" I ask. I hear something that sounds very much like laughter._

 _[_ _ **Just because you remove**_ _ **the power of the dragon from your arm, does not mean I too am removed temporarily...I'm always here. You and me are partners from now till you die**_ _] Ddraig says something like that to me._

" _You know…when you speak so seriously to me…I get a little embarrassed…" I say to the Dragon. I had treated Ddraig like he was a burden for the most part, but he wasn't really. If it hadn't been for him I probably never would have met Veruk-sama, Buchou, Asia or the rest of the ORC. I would have been just a regular human, which means I probably wouldn't of been targeted by Dohnaseek that day. Although…_

 _[_ _ **The Gremory and their servants are beings with extra-ordinary affection among the devils. Your master and friends are the same as well. Especially the love Rias Gremory has towards you is deep… Seems like she adores you a lot.**_ _]Ddraig says to me. Yea, even I had noticed there seems to be an abnormal amount of affection coming from Buchou and her peerage. Especially Akeno who did those…things to me before. Wait…Ddraig can read my thoughts! I'm sure he knows what I'm thinking! Uahhhh! I look at the Dragon to see he isn't currently meeting my eye…oaaannnn he did read my thoughts. [_ _ **Enjoy these things while you can, you never know when the white guy might show up**_ _] Ddraig continues.  
"…Oh yeah…I wanted to ask before, who is this "_white guy _" you keep mentioning?" I ask him. He had brought it up a couple of times before._

 _[_ _ **…The white dragon, Vanishing Dragon**_ _] Vanishing dragon…is he related to Ddraig in any way? If I member Ddraig is the Red Dragon Emperor which would mean…_

 _[_ _ **You know that the three sides of God and Angels, fallen-angels and devils were having a big war a long time ago, right?**_ _] Ddraig asks me while I'm thinking. I nod my head. I had been told about it just before our fight with Raiser, as well as when I was going to fight those in the church to rescue Asia. Ddraig then goes to continue on, telling me about how creatures of other various mythologies went to choose a side at that time. The only ones who didn't join anyone, were the Dragons._

" _Why is that?" I ask, truly curious._

 _[_ _ **Hmmm I wonder. I don't know the actual reason. But dragons are beings that are made from a mass of powers and they all act freely and selfishly. There were dragons that turned into devils or those that sided with God. But the majority of them didn't care about the war and lived freely.**_ _] Ddraig explains to me. Wow, to think such powerful creatures exist. They live how they want without a care for anything. I…too wouldn't mind to be so free…I think maybe that's partly due to Ddraig's influence. [_ _ **But during the Great War between the three powers, there were two stupid dragons that started a fight. And those two were in the highest class of dragons and they had a power that rivalled that of God and Maou. They started to fight each other while taking down the guys of the three powers. For the three powers, there wasn't anything more troublesome than these two dragons. The three powers were having a serious war to take control of this World, and the two dragons were disturbing the battlefield without any care.**_ _]Hmmm…I can't help but think Ddraig is speaking of himself and this other one, the White Dragon, Vanishing Dragon. He goes on to explain that the three great powers had joined together and they ended up sealing away the two dragons that were fighting, much to the dragons annoyance. They had been literally cut to pieces in order to get sealed away into two Sacred Gears. Ah…so my assumptions were correct. [_ _ **The two dragons that were sealed within humans used them as vessels, they encountered each other and fought each other countless times. Every time one of them won and one of them died. Sometimes one of them was already dead before the other one came and so they didn't fight, but most of the times they did. If the vessel, human, dies then the dragons stop functioning for a certain time. Their spirits float around in this world until the humans with dragon powers are born. That cycle has repeated countless times for many long years.**_ _] Ddraig says to me._

" _The two dragons were you and the Vanishing Dragon, right Ddraig?" I ask, already knowing the answer. He nods his head._

 _[_ _ **Yeah that's right. This time it was you who became my host. And you even became a devil. In all the long years I have been like this, this is a first time. That's why I am looking forward to it. I wonder what's going to happen this time?**_ _]He says, sounding truly curious. Well, I hope to impress. I stand up from where I had been seating and raise my fist in the air._

" _Listen up Ddraig! It's my goal to be the ultimate devil and become a [Pawn] my master, Rias Gremory, can be proud of! And in addition! I want to make a name for myself in the underworld, not just as the [Pawn] of Rias Gremory, but as one that can be looked upon with as much respect as her!" I announce. Ddraig considers it for a moment and then begins laughing._

 _[_ _ **Well than partner, I will help you attain this goal…but what are you going to do when you meet it? As one who bears the soul of The Red Dragon Emperor, it will not be a hard thing to obtain,**_ _] Ddraig says this to me. I shake my head, thinking about it for a moment._

" _Actually…I think I wouldn't mind becoming as strong as a Maou…and maybe even becoming one. I could act as like…an imperial diplomat or something, traveling back and forth between the underworld and the human world…yeah that would be best I think," I tell him._

 _[_ _ **Well then partner, let's strive to meet that goal. Together, you and I can do anything!**_ _] Ddraig lets out a mighty roar while I too give it my best and scream my strength to the world. When the two of us calm down, I word the question I had been meaning to ask._

" _By the way, this "_ Vanishing Dragon _"…is he strong?" I ask. Ddraig looks at me for a moment before answering._

 _[_ _ **Yes Partner, he will be strong. But you too will become strong. With the help of that man and his spirit Veruk**_ _] Ddraig tells me. Hmmm, yea, with his help I can become strong, and will be someone Buchou can be proud of.[_ _ **Well partner, this has been a good chat, but I can feel you are about to awaken. Call on me whenever you need me**_ _] Ddraig says this to me. Yes, even I can feel myself starting to awaken. I wave goodbye as the grounds around me start to disappear. I don't hear the last thing Ddraig says, though I think it has to do with Veruk-sama._

 _[_ _ **Yes…with the help of that boy…and that Spirit that has a presence that is very familiar indeed…**_ _]_

* * *

 **~Narrator POV~**

Early morning the next day, Sona Sitri and her [Queen], Tsubaki Shinra, are currently walking towards the school, chatting about the days activities. However, both girls stop as they feel it…the unbearable presence for a devil of a Holy-Sword. Looking in the direction of the school gate they see them, a pair of girls. Both are dressed in the robes of members of the church. One, a girl with chestnut colored hair tied into twintails, her eyes a beautiful Violet. The other, a more serious looking woman with chin length blue hair that seems to have a green fringe on the right side of it. The blue haired woman was holding onto something wrapped in cloth next to her, and it was from there that the two devils could feel the strongest presence of a holy weapon. As the President and Vice President of the school, it was there duty to maintain order of and protect the school in any means necessary. However, it looked like these two simply wanted to talk, if the way the Chestnut haired girl was waving and smiling was any indication. What new things could be in store for the school now?

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

School passed by without much happening. The gang and I promised to meet up for some Karaoke in the next couple of weeks, though I said I would only go if Kiba-kun and Veruk-sama agreed to go. I hadn't seen Kiba for most of the day but…I still would like him to go. Actually, for that matter, I hadn't really seen Veruk-sama at all today either. He wasn't in class, and I hadn't seen him at home either. Ah well, I'm sure he's fine. Asia and I make our way to the ORC room afterschool, and lo and behold Kiba-kun and Veruk-sama aren't here either. When I ask about it, Buchou gives me a look that says she knows where they are, it's just not here. The meeting goes by fairly smoothly, not too much is happening at current. Akeno-senpai is called to meet a client and Koneko heads home. Just as we three, Buchou, Asia, and I, are about to head home ourselves

"Sona-san," Buchou says in surprise as the door opens. Kaichou and her [Queen] are coming into the ORC. Actually, they both seem kinda stressed out about something. Kaichou is usually so serious, but today she seems extra serious. Asia and I bow as they enter, to which they greet us warmly. Then Kaichou turns towards Buchou.

"Rias, can we speak somewhere…maybe the usual place? I have something important to tell you," she says. Buchou seems to think about it for a moment then nods her head before looking at us.

"Go on ahead of me Issei-san, Asia-san, I will be home as soon as possible. Don't worry about me," Buchou says. I'm a little surprised but both Asia and I nod in agreement. Buchou then turns back to Kaichou. "Very well, but let me call Akeno first, she will probably want to hear this," Buchou says. Kaichou nods her agreement, and like that, it ends up being just Asia and I walking home.

Currently, the two of us are nearing home. Asia has been quiet most of the way, but speaks up as we get closer.

"Oann…I hope Buchou is all right. I hope it was nothing dangerous that she was called away for," The girl says. I stay silent for a time, worrying about it myself. Kaichou had seemed so serious, more than usual, and it kinda worried me a bit. There was also the fact that Kiba-kun and Veruk-sama were both still missing, though Buchou seemed to know where they were. Just as I'm about to speak, I feel it. This overwhelming sense of dread, like something had taken a hold of my heart. We're only a few moments from home, and fear begins to take hold. Asia grabs my arm, and I can feel her shaking.

"Ise-san…what is that?" She says to me. My mind is blank though, all I can think about is my Otou-san and Okaa-san.

"Asia, let's hurry!" I tell the girl and grab her arm, pulling her in the direction of home. I fear the worse, this presence…I had never felt it before, but if I had to describe it, it was a sense of overwhelming power, something that could wipe someone out in a second.

We practically burst through the door, me fearing the worse. I hear…laughter? It's coming from the living room. Me and Asia walk in that direction and…

"And this is a picture of Ise when she was in primary school. Look. This is the picture when her togs got ripped at the swimming pool. It was very troublesome. She went to the pool's slide with her togs ripped." Okaa-san says this to a pair of unfamiliar girls. One has chin length blue hair with a weird green fringe who appears to be very serious, while the other has chestnut colored hair that is tied into twintails. Next to the girl with blue hair is the source of my discomfort…something wrapped in a white cloth. Both girls wear the outfit of a priest which means…

"Mu…mum…" I manage to force out. Okaa-san looks at me with a smile on her face.

"Oh, Ise-san, I didn't hear you come in. What's wrong, you look pale?" Okaa-san questions me worryingly. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I'd been holding and beside me

"Hauuuu…I'm so glad," Asia says as she collapses in relief. I too am glad, however my eyes are on the two foreigners. Both of them are looking at me, one with familiarity, the other with…hostility I think.

"Hello, Hyoudou Issei-kun." The one with Chestnut hair says while waving with a smile. Unsure of what else to do I force a smile.

"Nice to meet you," I say with a small bow. She looks at me in confusion and asks this.

"Huh? Don't you remember? It's me?" Ummmm…no I think I would…wait a second. Okaa-san gives me a photo because I look confused and that confirms it. It's her, the girl from the picture, the one everyone thought was a boy.

"It's this child. Shidou Irina-chan. That time she was like a boy, but now she is a proper lady so even I was shocked." Okaa-san says. *Sigh* Even Okaa-san had thought of her as a boy, though I knew she was a girl.

"Okaa-san, we both used to get in a lot of trouble, and I too look like a boy in this picture remember," I say in defeat. The girl laughs as I say this and throws another smile.

"Long time no see, Ise-kun. The two of us used to be such troublemakers and we used to rough house with all the boys. But I see even you have grown more beautiful. It seems like both of us have changed since the last time we saw one another…really, you never know what can happen in a reunion," She says. The way she says it…yes, she definitely knows what I have become, and I'm sure she knows who Asia is as well. Things sure are surprising.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

When I felt the fear grip Issei, I had told Kiba I had to leave. I expected him at the ORC room tomorrow for club activities, though it was up to him to show for school or not. Everything he had told me…even I had felt saddened by it. Though my memories were damaged, as he spoke I had gotten flashes of things, atrocities similar to the one he was describing. Never again though…from this day forth, no one will hurt someone who is close to me or those I care about. Which is why when I had felt the fear, I had left as quickly as possible. I didn't think teleporting would be a good idea, Okaa-san would still be at home, so I turned into the form of my favorite Raven. I flew as fast as I could, but I wasn't sure if it was quick enough. The fear was still there, but it had lessened to a degree.

Just before I reached the Hyoudou household, I felt the fear disappear. Deciding my best bet would be to come in through the front door, I hovered for a few minutes, just catching two figures leaving the house. Both were dressed like priests, and for some reason I could feel…anger. It was something I had felt before but not this unspeakable rage I was feeling now. Perhaps this was a side effect of the story Kiba had told me.

" _ **Master, they carry holy swords**_ ," Vern tells me. Ah, so maybe that was why Issei had been so afraid. Just as I land I see a flash of red light in Issei's room. Well, I guess that means Buchou had heard and was here as well. I enter the door and announce my presence, telling Okaa-san I was heading upstairs. I opened Issei's door just in time to see the two of them enveloped in a hug with Rias.

"I thought that the worst might have happened to my cute servants. I prepared for the worst scenario you know…? If I were to bid farewell to you especially after being called away for something like I was, then I would have regretted it till death. I'm sorry. I should have treated you two with more importance…" Rias tells the two girls wrapped in her arms. Hmmm, this is a touching scene, though I wonder why Rias hadn't been here. I wonder who called her away. They seem to have still not realized I was here.

"Buchou-san. I'm also sorry for talking back to you. I thought that Buchou-san would take Ise-san and Veruk-sensei away from me… I thought that I couldn't win…" Asia says. Aww, my cute little Sister, as I told Issei, nothing will take you ladies away from me, and you may very well have to get used to sharing. I clear my throat and all three girls jump and look at me. Before I even get a chance to say anything all three have tackled me to the ground in a big hug. I feel my shoulders getting wet as both Issei and Asia are shedding tears. Even Rias seems upset, though I don't feel my chest getting wet so she obviously isn't crying like the others.

"W-w-w-where have you been Veruk-sama! I was worried about you!" Issei cries to me.

"Ah…here and there…I had to help Kiba with some things," I say, and the girls stop and look at me. "He's fine…sorta…he just has some things on his mind," I continue. The girls nod knowingly before getting off me and helping me up. I look at Rias before continuing. "Those girls…they carried Holy-Swords," I state to her. She nods her head, before looking at each of us.

"They seek to meet with me tomorrow. I guess they have spoken to Sona this morning, and she told them that I was the one to rule over this territory. So they have asked to speak with me…that's what Sona was telling me this afternoon and why I couldn't come home right away," Rias says. Both Issei and Asia nod in understanding. Seems like tomorrow will be an interesting day to say the least.

"I will attend the meeting if you don't mind Rias, and Kiba will be there as well," I say. She nods her head.

"Of course, Veruk-sensei, I wouldn't have it any other way. But please…try and remain civil…we don't want to start a war with the Angels in Heaven," Rias says. Everyone hears Vern's laughter as he speaks.

" **I don't know…I wouldn't mind a war with Heaven…it's been a while since I was challenged** ," Vern says this, causing everyone to go white in fear, before he starts laughing again. " **I jest, Devils of Rias Gremory. It wouldn't be a challenge anyway, taking all the fun out of it. Do not worry, I will start no fights tomorrow** ," Vern continues and even I sigh in relief. Although…are you so powerful that you think you could take on God himself? Even I don't know the extent of Vernichtungs full power, only what he's allowed me to see. Well, I guess I may see some of it soon. With the plans decided we all head to bed…and by that I mean everyone follows me to my room. Surprisingly, it is Asia and Rias who share my arms tonight, Asia going so far as to even sleep…nude. Ah Rias, you are becoming a naughty influence on my little Sister. Ah well, what can you do. My little Dragon is currently lying on the other side of Rias, though she looks a little unhappy. Even Raynare has somehow made it in here. I fill her in on everything that is going on and tell her she too will be coming to the meeting tomorrow, though I make sure it's okay with Rias first. With a goodnight from everyone, we drift off to sleep.

* * *

The next day sees all of us in the ORC room. Currently Rias and Akeno are sitting on one side, with her entire peerage plus me and Raynare behind them. On the other couch are a chestnut haired girl who had named herself as Irina…and wouldn't stop smiling and waving at Issei…and another girl named Xenovia. Kiba keeps looking at the two of them…well specifically the holy sword darkly, and I see his hands twitching as if he might leap forward at any moment. I told him he had to behave as well today, though I don't think he will listen. Even I, after hearing everything I had heard, can't help but look at that sword with hate.

"Recently the Holy-swords Excaliburs that were kept by the Catholic Church Headquarter Vatican, Protestant Church, and Eastern Orthodox Church were stolen." The girl, Irina, begins the conversation like this. Ah, so the rumors were true than. It also looks like what I had learned last night with Azazel…

"Excalibur itself doesn't exist." Rias says looking at Issei. I see her looking somewhat confused. Ah, she probably hadn't been told about the breaking.

"Ise-chan. Excalibur broke in the war a long time ago." Irina says to Issei. I see the short haired woman do a double take as that's mentioned, before Xenovia speaks.

"Now it looks like this." She says while unwrapping the weapon at her side. I see everyone except Rias and Akeno shiver as the weapon is revealed. Yes, it would most certainly be dangerous to any one of them. "Excalibur was broken into pieces during the war a long time ago. The fragments were collected and turned into a new form by alchemy. It was made into 7 swords. This is one of them." The blue haired girl continues. She raises her sword a little bit, as if to show everyone. "The Excalibur I hold is "Excalibur Destruction". It's one of the 7 holy-swords that were created. The Catholic Church is in control of it." She says. Hmmph, Catholics eh? The woman wraps her sword back up in the cloth and I notice what I thought I had seen before. There are spells and seals on the cloth, they must be to keep the power hidden from those they cross.

"And this is Excalibur Mimic!" Irina announces happily as she removes the rope I had noticed before from around her arm. Before our very eyes the rope changes into the style of a Japanese blade, before returning to a rope.

"Irina… There's no reason to tell these devils the ability of Excalibur, is there?" The blue haired girl says.

"Ara Xenovia. Even if they are devils we still have to form a trustworthy relationship with them in this situation. Also, even if my sword's ability is revealed, I won't fall behind all the devils here." Irina says, earning a smirk from me. As I'm watching these two I feel the level of killing intent rise up another notch. I look, already knowing where it is going to be coming from, and see Kiba glaring at these two girls. I ready myself just in case I have to stop him from doing something stupid.

"…So what does the stolen Excaliburs have to do with this country located in the east of the World?" Rias asks. Both of the girl priests look at one another before Xenovia answered.

"The Catholic Church was in possession of two Excaliburs including mine. The Protestant Church also had two. Also in the Eastern Orthodox Church there were two as well. The last one went missing in the previous war between God, devils, and fallen-angels. One Excalibur was stolen from each Church. The ones that stole them escaped to Japan, and brought them to this town." She says, to which Rias sighs.

"Looks like my territory is full of incidents. So who are the ones that stole the Excaliburs?" Rias asks, looking exasperated.

"The ones who stole them are the Grigori," the blue haired girl answered, drawing a surprised look from everyone.

"The holy-swords were taken by the fallen-angel organization? It's not a matter of mistake. But certainly it would be the fallen-angels when it comes to stealing them. For the devils working at the top, holy-swords does not give them much interest." Rias says, almost as if to herself. I can see a look of doubt on Xenovias face, however she continues on.

"We know the main culprit who stole the Excaliburs. One of the leaders of Grigori, Kokabiel." She says. Ah, Kokabiel…seems he's been causing quite a stir amongst the people here. Even Raynare seems angry at the mention of Kokabiel. Well, he was the one who tricked her group into killing Issei and Asia.

"Kokabiel… One of the leaders of the fallen-angels that survived the previous wars since ancient times… I never expected to hear the name of the one that appears in the Bible." Rias says with a smirk.

"We sent priests and exorcists to this town…but they kept getting killed," Xenovia continues on, still looking at Rias with doubt. Yeah, I know the culprit behind it too. "Our request… No. Our order is to not to have any devils intrude in the battle between us and the fallen-angels for the Excaliburs. In other words, we came here to tell you not to interfere with this incident." She says.

Rias looks at Xenovia curiously before speaking.

"Such manner of speech. Is it restraint? Are you thinking that we might collaborate with those fallen-angels? Perhaps that we might team up with them to do something with Excalibur?" Rias asks. I'm sure she knows the answer to that, but asked it anyway.

"The headquarters think that it might not be impossible." Xenovia answers. I feel more then see the anger Rias has at current. Oh my little girl, you shouldn't have done that. To think you would come to a devils territory, tell her what's happening in it, and then telling her to stay out of it. A High Class Devil's pride might become a little hurt by such things. "The higher-ups don't trust devils and fallen-angels. We were ordered as " _If the holy-swords are taken away from God's side then the devils would also be happy right? The fallen-angels would also profit from it. For those reasons it won't be weird for them to form an alliance_ ". That's why we are giving you a warning. If you form an alliance with the fallen-angel Kokabiel then we will eliminate you all. Even if you're the little sister of the Maou, by our boss." Xenovia says this casually, completely ignoring the glare coming from Rias.

"…If you know that I am the sister of a Maou, then it means that you have lots of connections with the higher-ups in the Church. Then I will say it. We will not form an alliance with the fallen-angels. Never. In the name of the Gremory house. I will not do something that would tarnish the name of our Maou!" Rias says through gritted teeth. I can tell she's using all her restraint not to blow these two away right now. They did come to her home and just insulted her without a second thought. Xenovia, still not realizing the danger she was in, just laughs.

"Fu. Hearing that is good enough. I had to warn you just in case that Kokabiel is hiding himself in this town along with the three Excaliburs. If something were to happen I would be the one to be hated by the bunch in the Church headquarters. Well, we won't ask for cooperation. If you were to form an alliance with God's side temporally, then it would affect the balance of the three factions. Especially if it's the little sister of a Maou." the girl says. Rias looks at the two closely, than nods her head.

"Where is the person the Orthodox Church dispatched?" she asks. Xenovia is the one to respond.

"They have that person put on hold for this case. They are planning to protect the last Excalibur if Irina and I fail." she says. Even I am surprised by this answer.

"So it's just the two of you? You are going to retrieve the Excaliburs from the leader of the fallen-angel with just the two of you? How reckless. Are you trying to die?" Rias asks, amazed.

"Yes," Irina says, and I can see the conviction in her eyes.

"I have the same view as Irina, but if it's possible I don't want to die." Xenovia answers, looking like she's in a complicated situation. Rias shakes her head.

"…You came here to Japan prepared to die? The belief in your teaching is extreme like always." Rias declares.

"Don't talk ill of our beliefs, Rias Gremory. Right, Xenovia?" Irina says, looking to the other girl for support.

"Right. Also the Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all of the Excaliburs rather than letting them get used by the fallen-angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the fallen-angels. To accomplish that, it's okay for us to die. The only way to fight against the Excaliburs are Excaliburs." Xenovia says. Hmmm, well I'm sure Excaliburs aren't the only thing that will beat them…but I'll let them have their moment.

"Is it possible with only the two of you?" Rias asks. Both girls seem to think it over for a moment before answering.

"Well, we won't die in vain." Xenovia says fearlessly.

"You seem confident. Do you have a secret weapon?" Rias asks, sounding truly curious. Xenovia smiles at the Devil.

"Maybe. I will leave it to your imagination." She says. Both girls stare at one another for a few moments before Irina and Xenovia stand. "Then we will take our leave now. Let's go Irina." She says and both begin moving towards the door.

"So you won't drink your tea? I can prepare a snack for you." Rias tells them.

"I don't need it," Xenovia responds, almost harshly.

"I'm sorry," Irina says with a wave of her hand. Just as the two of them are about to leave, they both turn to look at Asia.

"When I saw you in Hyoudou Issei's house I thought that maybe it was you. Are you the "Witch" Asia Argento? I never expected to meet you in a place like this." Xenovia asks. What…what did she just call her? I watch as Asia's entire body shakes at the mention of witch. Irina too seems to have noticed Asia, as if for the first time.

"Are you the rumored "witch"? The former holy-maiden? You are said to have the power that can also heal devils and fallen angels, right? I heard that you were sent somewhere after getting exiled, but I never thought you became a devil." Irina asks, and both girls start approaching her. Asia begins stuttering, like she's at a loss for words. I can see how uncomfortable this is making her.

" _ **Master, we promised to stay out of it, calm down**_ ," I hear Vern say, but don't really pay much attention to the words. My entire body is shaking now. How dare they. How dare they!

"It's okay. I won't tell the higher ups what I saw here, so rest assured. People who were around the "Holy-maiden Asia" will also get shocked as well." Irina says this calmly. Asia seems perplexed, as if she doesn't understand what's happening.

"But to become a devil. The one who was called a "Holy-maiden". You fell to the lowest place you could. Do you still believe in our God?" Xenovia asks. Irina seems just as shocked as Asia at the question.

"Don't be silly Xenovia, there's no way one who has fallen and become a devil would still believe in god," Irina says.

"No, I can smell the "belief" from her. It might be an abstract way of saying it. But I'm sensitive to these things. There are people who betray the teachings and still have guilt within them because they couldn't forget the teachings. I can feel something similar coming from her." Xenovia says this with sharp eyes, and Irina looks at Asia.

"Is it true Asia-san? Do you still believe in the God you have forsaken?" Irina asks the blonde Sister.

"…I just can't put it aside. I believed in it for my whole life…" Asia says sadly. Yes, even now she tries to pray every so often, and I even caught her trying to read the bible again. Xenovia then draws her sword from the cloth and points it at Asia.

"Is that so. Then you should be cut down by us this instant. If it's now, I can cut you in the name of God. Even if you have sin, our God will forgive you." The Girl says. That was the straw that broke the camel's back. Before I knew it I was in front of Asia and the two girls. I had grabbed hold of the sword and from me waves of energy were radiating.

"You come into my town…you make threats not only to my Devil King, but also to my Sister. And you expect me to stand by and watch? You're more foolish then I thought," I declare and give the girl a little push. She stumbles back several steps, and I can see surprise on her face. "The church…hah…you made this girl into something she didn't want, something she didn't choose. And when she shows signs of being able to do something that is not approved by the higher ups in the church, you cast her out like she is some kind of leper. That I won't forgive," I continue, hate radiating from me.

"God loved her. If she was cast out then it means that she didn't believe in him enough, or her belief was fake." Xenovia says, though she's looking at me with apprehension and fear. The girl, Irina, also has taken a few steps back. "What are you to Asia?" Xenovia continues. I smirk at the girl and declare it boldly.

"Friend, Family, Comrade, Lover. That's why I will help Asia. I will protect Asia! If you try to lay a hand on her, I will turn all of you into my enemies." I say. Xenovias eyes sharpened at my harsh words.

"Is that a declaration to us…all of those in the Church? Something big coming out of a single….no you are not a devil, though I sense something unholy from you. What are you?" The girl asks. Before I can answer I hear Rias rising.

"Veruk-sensei, please sto…" Rias begins but I feel the killing intent move in behind me.

"That's good timing. I will be your opponent." Kiba says, taking a step in front of me. Foolish boy, you are not ready yet. In one hand Kiba had a sword.

"Who are you?" Xenovia asks, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I'm your senpai. Though I apparently was a failure." Kiba says, and in that instant demonic swords begin appearing all around the room.

* * *

 **And Done. So I figured I would stop it here, and begin the next chapter with the skirmish between the Devils and the Church…although instead of Issei, it will be Veruk fighting. Lot's happened this chapter, Issei still has some feelings for Kiba (again, might have the two of them with each other as well). Veruk learned of Kiba's hate for Holy Swords, and Vern revealed he has one! Though I named it the seven-branched sword, it's based off a picture I saw of one that instead of the blade having the protrusions, they all came out of the cross guard and pommel in the form of golden talon like things with a dragons mouth forming where the blade meets the handle. We also met a couple of my favorite characters this chapter; Xenovia and Irina! Also, though I made it seem as if what Kiba had told Veruk was what caused all his hate for the holy swords, Veruk actually has some history with them, though he doesn't remember it. Stay tuned to find out more**


	18. A Fight and Teams Form

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 18**

 **~Veruk POV~**

Currently we all stand in a field, the same one the baseball team uses for games. I have conjured a barrier around us, and told the members from the church that there are no restrictions and that no matter what they do; one will not die in here. To prove my point, I had the girl, Xenovia, stab me. She had seemed hesitant to do it at first but had complied. When I stood up after a couple moments of paralysis both girls looked at me in surprise.

"Also, nothing you do here will reflect what happens in the real world," I state, knowing very well what that Excalibur was capable of. Kiba seems impatient to start, I see him shuffling his feet lightly off to the side. The rest of the Gremory group and Raynare are off to the side a little ways outside the barrier, watching us. Xenovia had stated that this battle would not be reported to the church, knowing the position it would leave us in. I had nodded in agreement, thinking a war right now would be bad. Both of the girls are currently in their battle wear, clothing that appears to be made completely out of skin-tight black leather.

" _Vern, I think I would like to handle this one alone if you please…it's been a while since just I fought something,_ " I ask the spirit. He complies and I feel him leave me to join the girls on the sidelines. Both Xenovia and Irina stare in surprise, and I think a little fear, as the spirit leaves me. Ah yes, I hadn't told them what I am yet or what I can do. Ah well, they'll find out. Kiba has activated his Sacred Gear at this point and I see several demonic swords around him. Also…

"…Are you laughing?" Xenovia asks her would be opponent. Kiba is laughing maniacally, almost like an evil villain would before revealing his plan. When asked he stops and gives a cold smile to the girl.

"Yeah. The thing I wanted to defeat and destroy appeared right in front of me. I'm happy. Fufufu, I had even heard that by being close to a devil and a dragon, "powers" would gather. But for me to encounter it this early." Kiba responds. Ah, yes, Vern had told me something similar. As long as Issei has the dragon inside her, and is a member of Rias's peerage, forces would gather around her. Both male and females would try and fight her, be it to win her heart or destroy her utterly. Well, I would be there to make sure the latter didn't happen. The girl, Irina looks confused for a moment.

"Dragon? What Dragon?" She says. I answer her with a smile.

"Your old friend, the girl Issei. She is in possession of the Red Dragon Emperor." I say and both girls look at Issei.

"…[Sword Birth], huh. The possessor can create any demonic-sword they imagine in their head. It's unique among the Demonic-sword related Sacred Gears… I heard that there was a "subject" that avoided from being disposed by the "Holy-sword Project"… Is that you?" Xenovia asks Kiba. Kiba didn't answer however; he just directed his killing intent towards Xenovia. Hmmm, ignoring the issue eh.

"Ummm…Veruk-sama, please don't hurt Irina too much…we were once good friends," Issei asks me. I look at the girl.

"Hmmm I will do my best, my Little Dragon. Now please, I'm sure there interested, so show them the gauntlet," I say this to Issei, who blushes at my use of her nickname. She nods however and calls out the boosted gear.

[ **Boost** ] I hear the by now familiar call of the gear activating, at the same time a red gauntlet envelops Issei's arm. I see the girl in front of me look at her in shock.

"…Longinus," Irina breathes out.

"Is that a "Boosted Gear"? I never thought that I would meet the person possessed by the Welsh Dragon in a far eastern country like this…" Xenovia says and both girls raise their eyebrows.

"You will hurt yourself if your attention is on Ise-chan!" Kiba cries charging Xenovia recklessly. The blue haired girl smirks.

"Sacred Gear "Sword Rebirth" and "Boosted Gear". And also the "Twilight Healing" that Asia Argento has. All of them are Sacred Gear that are said to be a heresy to us. Maybe it was natural for you to turn into a devil." Xenovia declares. Kiba seems to get even angrier at this.

"My power is also the power made by my comrades' hatred, who were killed while filled with regret! I will beat those with Excalibur with this power, and I will destroy that Excalibur!" He cries, his rage pouring through. Foolish boy, if he had asked, I would have helped him, but he is too noble to seek help from anyone.

"Enough chatter, let's start this," I say, looking to my opponent, Irina. Both girls nod, though I do see Irina constantly glancing at Issei. Hmmm, from what I understand the two of them have a history. The girl Irina charges me, but I was ready. Before she gets within five feet of me she is blasted back as she meets my barrier. I look at her, who has fallen on her butt, and laugh lightly.

"Is that all? You expect to defeat Kokabiel like that?" I ask, mocking her. I see the look of anger cross her face and she stands back up, swinging her Excalibur at my barrier over and over again. The barrier stands firm, even against a powerful weapon like Excalibur. Years of training and hardships had helped attain this level. "I have grown bored, I think I may finish this now," I say and begin chanting. Time in this world has brought some memories back, including the powerful spells I once controlled. "… **Feuer Regen** " I finish and from the sky, a pillar of flames comes hurtling towards Irina. She notices it at the last second and dodges to the side. Though she managed to avoid the worst of it, her skin still goes a bright red and I see smoke coming off her. Even her clothes have become singed somewhat. She looks at the spot she was standing in shock and then to me. I simply smile, though I must admit I'm surprised she dodged it. Well, I guess it's been a while since I used true magic.

"Hmmm, seems I've been underestimating you. Very well, I won't hold back!" Irina announces. She underestimated me? More I underestimated her. My barrier has begun to show small cracks in it as the girl continues to pound away at it. Hmmm, looks like I'll have to act quickly. Deciding to forgo the magic for now, I use some of my innate powers, and begin launching little black balls of energy at the girl. Much like the ones I used when training the Gremory Group, these balls will damage a targets stamina as much as the physical body. Though she tries to dodge them, I simply use too many and slowly they begin to take a drain on her stamina…but not before she manages to break through my barrier.

"Hah, got you!" She gives a little cheer of triumph and charges at me. Hmmm, unexpected. Thinking quickly, I conjure the same gauntlet from before on my arm and just as she's about to strike me I grab the blade. Thinking she got me Irina smiles wildly. However, her look turns to one of shock as I raise the blade slowly above her. The holy aura of the sword begins draining away and slowly flows into my gauntlet. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as slowly but surely I move forward holding the sword above the girl and in turn raising her arms up. When I am a few inches away from her I look down and smile.

"Now, that wasn't very nice. Before you get hurt, how about we call this one a draw? Hmmm, you do have very beautiful eyes. Not quite like Raynares, more distinct. Tell me…are you seeing anyone at current?" I ask her, and laugh as her entire body goes from pale to red. I can feel the glares from the girls, but I'm sure they'll get over it. "Now, I think it's time for you to sleep. When you awaken, you'll have my number. Call me if you need me," I wink at her confusion before casting a quick spell. Instantly her eyes close and if I hadn't of caught her she would of hit the ground pretty hard. I carry her over to the edge of the barrier where the Gremory group is and place her just outside of it, though not before slipping my number onto her phone. After her defeat, the energies in my gauntlet return to her sword, which then returns to a rope form around her arm. Then I turn to look to see how Kiba is doing. Not…well if I'm a good judge of anything. Kiba is currently holding a pair of swords, one that is swirling with fire while the other has a misty ice over it. Though he is using his god-like [Knight] speed Xenovia is managing to keep up with him, no more she is barely trying and still managing to dodge all his strikes. This causes a thought to come to mind, though Xenovia speaks before I think too much of it.

"The [Knights] swift move. And flame and ice demonic swords. But you are too naïve!" She says, and next instant she brings her Excalibur across. With a sound akin to metal scraping against metal, both of Kiba's swords break. Kiba looks at his handles in surprise. "My sword is a mass of destruction. There's nothing it can't destroy." Xenovia says and thrusts her sword at the ground. I think Kiba managed to dodge just in time as the entire area around Xenovia is now just a huge crater with him standing on the edge and her standing in the middle. Even from where I'm standing I felt the rumbles. To think a singular sword could cause that much destruction…I am definitely interested in this girl. "This is my Excalibur. It can destroy anything that comes its way. It's not called "Excalibur" for nothing." She says. Hmmph, looks like it will be an uphill battle for Kiba. Even from here I can see the bitter expression on Kuho's Prince.

"…Such a destructive power when it isn't a real Excalibur. So destroying all 7 swords will be a difficult path." He says. I then see it. Ah, Kiba, now is not the time to let your anger take over. His shoulders are moving up and down and his killing intent is rising through the roof. I can see the demonic energy flowing around him. "Hahhhhhhh!" He begins letting out a cry, as if pumping himself up. He slams the handles of both his destroyed blades and from it…is a sword, much larger than I've ever seen the [Knight] use. Kiba, you damn fool…

"The destructive power of that holy-sword or the destructive power of my demonic-sword! We will see which one is stronger!" The sword is huge, at least 2 meters in length. He swings it at Xenovia with all the power he can muster. For her part, the blue haired girl looks disappointed.

"It's a shame. You made the wrong decision." she says to him. With a clash like the thunder the two blades meet and…a sizeable chunk of Kiba's blade flies through the ear before

* **Thunk** *"Gough!" Xenovia hit's Kiba in the stomach with the pommel of her blade, creating a sizeable shockwave. The boy coughs out a large amount of blood before collapsing, paralysis taking hold on his body.

"Your weapon is the variety of the sword you can create and your speed. You would need a lot of strength to swing a gigantic sword like that, and you will lose the speed that you are proud of. Are you seeking a destructive power? From your fighting style, it's something unnecessary. Don't you even know that?" Xenovia asks. I frown at this. Yes, I had been trying to teach the boy the same thing, but his anger had won over here. Hmmm, well I guess it's my turn. This girl is interesting, and unfortunately for Irina, she will prove to be a stronger opponent I think.

"Well girl, now it's my turn," I call, making sure she can hear me. Xenovia looks at me in surprise, and then notices the fallen Irina behind me. She adapts a dark look before sighing.

"I can't believe…well then, I will not hold back. I thought this over, but I guess I must deal with you," Xenovia says. She starts charging towards me and…damn she's fast. Just as she's about to hit me I send out a wave of fire towards her, which she cut's aside with her sword. Hmmm…to do that…she couldn't be…I don't get to think as she is in front of me and I have to block a swing with my gauntlet. She seems a little surprised and even more so as the holy energy begins leaving her blade and merging with the gauntlet I wear.

"You think I would fight holy swords without having some means of defending myself?" I ask, a little sarcastically. She frowns as I say that and leaps back. She now takes a defensive stance while my arm glows a mix of black and white. "Hmmmm….the ancient power mixed with holy power…I wonder…" I say, more to myself then anything. The girl looks at me curiously as I raise my arm and once more begin chanting. The words come to me, even though I have no idea what I'm saying. As I finish I feel a surge of power and a ball that isn't white but isn't black shoots out from my hand towards the girl. She looks as if she is going to block it but at the last second dives to the side. Behind her, a sizeable chunk of the field is blown away, the ground and air literally disappearing! Hmmm, well that was interesting.

"I know not who or what you are, but by the word of god, I will defeat you!" She says and charges me once more. Little does she know, I've set a trap for her. As she begins to get closer…

"Check," I say. Her face goes from confused to surprise as suddenly a magic circle appears below her. She becomes trapped and no matter what she tries is unable to escape. Even her destructive sword is unable to create the crater it did before, as if it's been drained of its powers.

"Wh…what sorcery is this?!" Xenovia cries looking at me. I smile widely.

"A little something I created. It, along with this gauntlet, is known as [ **Heilige Ablass** ], which are a part of my sacred gears abilities. Much like Kiba there, I can create things…but mine are not limited to swords. So long as I can think it, with some practice, I can make it. Ever since I learned of the Holy Swords, I have been working on this ability. Now then…what to do with you. You've insulted my seito, which makes me very mad. Hmm what to do what to do…" I say, slowly circling the girl, while tapping my finger against my chin, and releasing lots of killing intent. I can see her fear, and she continues to struggle against the circle. Suddenly, I snap my fingers. "I've got it! I know just what to do with you!" I say and stand directly in front of her, forcing an evil smile to my face. Though she is scared, she raises her sword in defense. I stare at her for some time before…

"Boo!" I say and she jumps. I collapse to the ground and begin rolling around with laughter as she stares at me in surprise. I laugh for a long time, to the point where even the girl begins looking at me with annoyance. Finally, wiping tears from my eyes, I stand up and look at her, releasing her from my circle. "Oh my, that was fun….why I don't think I've ever had this much fun. Vern, when was the last time I had that much fun?!" I call to the spirit, who was also laughing. The rest of the Gremory group is staring at me as if I had multiple heads. What, I can't have fun every now and again? Becoming serious once more however, I look at Xenovia, who seems to be examining me closely. "See something you like? I can strip if it helps," I say and the girl turns red. She begins muttering something I can't hear, though Vern does as he begins laughing again. "Now then, we'll awaken your friend over there, and you can be on your way. But know if you ever threaten or hurt someone under my protection again, I will kill you without a second thought," I say. Xenovia looks at me for a few more moments and then nods.

* * *

Sometime later, and after waking up a very flustered Irina who continues to look at me shyly, we prepare to go our separate ways. Xenovia doesn't spare Kiba a second glance, instead looking at Issei.

"Know this, one who is has the Red Dragon inside them. The "Vanishing dragon" has already awoken." She says. Even I sober up at the mention of that. I don't think Issei could beat him in her current state. I remember Azazel hinting at something of the White One. Could he know where the bearer is? Issei nods her thanks to Xenovia while Asia looks at me in awe. She has been doing this for quite some time now, since I beat the two exorcists. Xenovia begins leaving but Irina continues to stare at me.

"Ummm…ahhhh….uahhh…Xenovia wait for me! Ummmm….if you ever…you know…want to repent…just uhhhh….call…yeah just call" The chestnut haired girl says. I shoot her a wink causing her to turn crimson again and she leaves, following the other girl.

" **Master, have you taken a fancy to the girl**?" Vern asks me, this time aloud. Asia, Issei, Akeno, Raynare and even Koneko begin looking at me with anger in their eyes. Damn you spirit! Always getting me into trouble!

"Hold on! Yuuto!" I hear Rias cry out. When I look I see Kiba who looks like he's leaving, and a Rias who looks extremely angry. "I won't forgive you if you leave me! You are the [Knight] of the Gremory group. I will also be troubled if you turn into an "exiled". Wait this instant!" Rias continues.

"…I was able to run away from there, thanks to my comrades. That's why I have to put their regrets into my demonic-swords…" I hear Kiba say before he disappears. Rias looks as if she's about to go after him.

"Yuuto…Why…?" Rias says and I hear her voice break. Without a second thought I come up behind her and wrap her in my arms, feeling as the tears run freely down her face. Damn that boy, why couldn't he just listen.

"I'll find him my little Devil, and keep him safe," I declare. She nods her head, but I'm not sure she fully understands what I am saying at current.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"Aaaaa. And? What was the reason for calling me?" the boy, Saji, asks me. It's the next day and thanks to Buchou I had managed to get into contact with Kaichous [Pawn]. We are currently standing in front of the train station, although Saji appears a little listless.

"…He's right. What were you two trying to do?" Koneko, who is currently holding on my shirt with that amazing strength, says. I had met her by chance on my way here. For reasons I could not disclose I had tried to run away when I saw her, which had apparently upset her. I just…didn't want anyone else to find out what I was going to be doing…but I guess that's gone out the window. I cough lightly before beginning.

"I'm going to ask Shidou Irina and Xenovia to give me permission to destroy the holy-sword Excaliburs." I state clearly. Both Koneko-chan and Saji become shocked at this, they're eyes turning into saucers.

"Nooooooooo! I'm going home!" Saji is screaming and crying while Koneko holds onto him tightly. Koneko seemed to think about it for a few minutes before agreeing with me and saying she'll help.

"I will help as well. It's about Yuuto-senpai, right?" She asks me and I nod my head. As expected, Saji had turned pale as a ghost and attempted to run away right away.

"Hyoudou! Why me!? It's your group's problem, right!? I belong to the House of Sitri! I shouldn't take part in this! Not at all!" Saji cries, trying his best to get out of the vice grip that Koneko has on him. I give Saji my best puppy dog look, while forcing tears to show in my eyes.

"Don't say that Saji. The only Devil that I know who seems willing to help me is you." I say, my voice wavering a little bit. Saji stops trying to run and looks at me.

"I…I….I….no…ah damn it. I'm going to get killed! I'm going to get killed by Kaichouuuuu!" He says, which I think means he'll help me. "Your master, Rias-senpai, might be strict and kind! But you know what! You know Kaichou!? She's strict AND strict!" Saji continues with a look of defeat. I just pat the poor guy on his shoulder unsure of what else to do. He's right, Buchou is a strict but kind master…the only times I'd met Kaichou she had seemed like a very strict person. Making up our mind though, we head out looking for Shidou Irina and Xenovia.

"Hey Koneko-chan. You know that Kiba is a victim of the "Holy-sword Project" and also harbours a grudge towards Excalibur, right?" I ask the girl. She nods her head in answer so I continue. "When Irina and Xenovia came to us, they said this. " _The Church decided that it would be better to eliminate all the Excaliburs rather than letting them be used by the Fallen-Angels. Our minimum objective is to get the Excaliburs away from the Fallen-Angels._ " So in other words they have to destroy the stolen Excaliburs or retrieve them, right?" I ask her.

"…Yes. That's right." Koneko-chan says, and I think she gets the direction I'm going in.

"That's why I thought we could help them retrieve those. By making Kiba the main person. Three swords were stolen, so they won't mind if we retrieve or break one of them." I say, grinning as I thought of this plan myself. Veruk-sama had disappeared last night, and I didn't want any of the others to worry, so I had stayed up for a while by myself thinking up a plan. Buchou had seemed upset at Kiba leaving and I didn't like seeing Buchou upset. Besides…I would miss Kiba if he was gone.

"…You want Yuuto-senpai to overcome Excalibur and to fulfil his wish, right?" Koneko-chan asks me and I nod my head. I think if he can accomplish this, everything would go back to normal and he could start doing his devil jobs again.

" _Maybe we could even go on that d-d-d-date that he promised me_ ," I think, my cheeks becoming warm at the thought. "Kiba wants to win against Excalibur and accomplish his and his former comrades' revenge. Xenovia and Irina want to retrieve the Excaliburs from the Fallen-Angels even if they have to destroy them. We have the same aim then. What's left is to see if those two will listen to the words of us Devils." I say aloud. Koneko looks at me and we all stop momentarily.

"…It seems hard." She says. I sigh, not really in defeat, but knowingly. Convincing members of the church, especially strong believers like those two, would be hard. Let alone finding them in this city. "…It's a secret from Buchou and the other members." Koneko continues. I sigh again, yeah she's right. If Buchou or Akeno-senpai found out they would say something like

" _Even if it's for Yuuto's sake, we can't put our neck in the problems involving Angels._ " So, like that, we're basically on our own. They had been against it when I had said I was going to rescue Asia. I had to keep this away from Asia as well, as unfortunately she is the type is not very good at hiding stuff and wouldn't be able to lie.

"…When we go and talk to them it might lead to a fight and the tension between us and them might get even worse." Koneko says once more. Yeah, I had thought about that as well. This time, there would be no barrier to protect us meaning I would do everything in my power to protect Koneko-chan and Saji…although that might end up getting me killed…uah…

"That's why you can leave, Koneko-chan. Saji. You can also run away if it gets dangerous." I say with a small smile.

"Let me run nowwww! That's the worst! I'd get killed by Kaichou if I do something like destroying the Excaliburs without her permission! She will definitely torture meeeeee!" Saji cries out once more. It seems he's having conflicting thoughts about helping us, so I simply pat him on the shoulder again. He's been avoiding looking at me in the eyes since we left the train station.

"Maybe the negotiation will be a success. If that happens, then I want you to help me." I say to him hopefully.

"Uwaaaaaa! That's so irresponsible! I'll die! I'd definitely get killed!" Saji continues crying while I shake my head. Poor Saji must have it hard, but there was no one else I could think to call.

"I won't run away. It's for our comrade." Koneko-chan says this to me with eyes filled with strength. I smile down at the girl, and for some strange reason, pet her head. The girl looks at me in shock and I see a tinge of pink light up her cheeks. Koneko-chan…she's always burning inside, no matter what she says. She was also in high spirits in the match against Phoenix. I think her feelings towards comrades are very strong.

* * *

Roughly twenty minutes later while looking through town and thinking it wouldn't be easy to find the two girls…

"Please give blessings to the lost lamb-"

"Please give charity to us on behalf of the father in heaven!" We found them fairly easily. Two girls in priest outfits are currently on the side of the road praying. They were standing out. It was easy to find them. It looked like they were quite troubled. People walking past them were giving them odd glances.

"How can this be? This is the reality of the developed country of Japan? That's why I don't like countries that don't have the smell of our beliefs." I hear the blue haired girl, Xenovia say.

"Don't say that, Xenovia. We lost all the money we had. So we have to rely on charity from these heretics or else we can't get food, you know? Aaah, we can't even buy a single loaf of bread!" My friend from the past, Irina, says.

"Hmph. It all happened because you bought that fake looking painting." Xenovia says pointing at a really, and I mean _really_ , bad painting of what looks like a saint. What the heck was that? Did they get cheated in a fake exhibition? It looks like a child painted this with crayons and the clay stuff.

"What are you saying? This painting has the drawing of someone who looks like a saint! That's what the person in the exhibition said as well!" Irina declares. Yep, they definitely got cheated at an exhibit.

"Then do you know who the person in the drawing is? I certainly don't." Xenovia asks. The person in the picture certainly looked like a foreigner and was wearing poor clothing and had something on his head. There was also a baby Angel on the background with a trumpet who was floating in the air. Irina seems to examine for a minute while looking confused.

"….Ummmm….I….think it's Saint Peter…yeah definitely Saint Peter," Irina says proudly.

"Don't mess around. Saint Peter wouldn't look like this." Xenovia says while shaking her head.

"No, he must have looked like this! I'm sure about it!" Irina declares strongly. Oh my Irina, you've been duped.

"Aaah, why did my partner have to be someone like you…God, is this also a trial?" Xenovia places her hand on her temples and shakes her head.

"Hey don't hold your head down. You really get depressed when you are down, don't you." Irina says while looking at Xenovia with a worried expression.

"Shut up! That's why the Protestants are called heretics! You guys have different beliefs than us Catholics! Show more respect to the saints!" Xenovia says angrily.

"What! What's wrong, it is Catholicism where they still abide by the old law!" Irina counters.

"What did you say, heretic?"

"What did you say, heretic!?" The two girls begin to argue by banging their heads together when… we heard the sound of their stomachs rumble when we were a distance away from them. The two of them dropped onto the ground with their stomachs rumbling.

"…First of all, let's do something to fill our stomachs. Or else it's not a matter of retrieving the Excaliburs." Xenovia says this.

"…You are right. Do you want to get money from the heretics by threatening them? I think God will forgive us if we threaten the heretics." Irina says. Ah…I don't think you can do that even if they are "heretics".

"Do you plan to attack the shrine? Or do you plan to steal their offertory box? Don't do either. Let's use our swords to put on a performance. It's an international entertainment that works in every country." Xenovia says, shaking her head once more. Irina brightens at the idea.

"That's an excellent idea! If we can cut fruits with our Excaliburs, then we can gather cash!" The girl says.

"Well, we don't have fruits. It can't be helped. Let's cut that picture." Xenovia replies, looking at the picture with distaste.

"No! You can't cut this down!" Irina yells and the two of them begin arguing again. This is giving me a headache. I walk up to them, hoping to put an end to it. These two look nothing like the girls who had been threatening Asia in the clubroom.

* * *

"Delicious! Japanese cuisine is delicious!" Xenovia declares gulping food down as fast as it's put in front of her.

"Yes, yes! This is it! This is the taste of the food of my homeland!" Irina says, also inhaling the food down. We are currently at a local family restaurant and have ordered the girls food. However, what we thought was only going to be a little bit turned out to be a lot. Man they eat a lot, are they truly assassins sent by the church? When they had seen us earlier they had looked at us with hungry eyes.

" _Ummm…we're going to eat now, do you want to come with us_?" I had asked them. They had said okay right away without a second's hesitation. They had both mumbled something about selling there soul to the devil and " _this is also to accomplish our mission_ ". I was going to pay for it, but when I saw the amount of food they ate I had once more put on my best puppy dog look and had convinced Saji to help. He said something about it not being manly to let a girl pay anyway, and that was that.

"Phew. Now I'm calm. It's the end of the world to get helped by a Devil." Xenovia says, letting out a deep sigh.

"Hey now, we're treating you to food and that's what you say? Can't you be at least a little grateful?" I ask, trying to fight back the emotions inside me. If I get angry here we won't be able to negotiate later.

"Pheeeew! Thank you for the meal. Aaaah God, please give charity to these Devils." Irina said while giving us a blessing. All three of us grab our heads in pain. Due to her use of the cross, us Devils received some damage. "Ahh…sorry I did it without thinking," Irina says in a cute voice while sticking her tongue out slightly and closing one eye. You know, now that I think about it I think I can see why Veruk-sama likes her, she is pretty cu…Uahh what am I thinking!? Veruk-sama this is your fault! You're making me experience strange things! Xenovia drank a cup of water and took a deep breath. She then asked.

"So, why did you come to us?" Hmmph, to think she would get right to the point. Well I guess it's pretty obvious that Devils wouldn't normally go to exorcists for anything…other than to be killed or do some killing.

"You two came to this country to retrieve the Excaliburs, right?" I ask. Innocent enough right?

"That's right. We already told you that before." Xenovia answers, narrowing her eyes suspiciously. Both of them didn't seem like they were giving us hostile intent, just suspicious intent, because they had just finished their food. There was no point battling us in this family restaurant, and even if we did battle they were confident that they could beat us with ease.

"I want to help you destroy the Excaliburs." I state. Both of them seemed surprised and then looked at each other. It's kinda scary when you think about it. If we were rejected now, we would definitely be in some deep shit. Not only would we not be able to destroy the swords, not only would we be in serious trouble with Buchou and Kaichou, but these girls would also think of us as a threat to be removed due to our want to destroy, not retrieve the holy weapons. This could also lead to another three-way war between the Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, which is something I didn't want. Just as I'm thinking about that Xenovia turns back towards us.

"Yeah. Maybe it's okay leaving one sword to you guys. If you can destroy it, that is. But make sure that your identities aren't revealed. We also don't want our high-ups and enemies to think that we are connected to you guys." She says something like this. I just gape at her because I'm so surprised while Saji seems to faint momentarily. He had been riding on getting rejected.

"Hey Xenovia. Are you sure? Even if it's Ise-chan, she's still a Devil, you know?" Irina says, questioning Xenovia. That's an expected response; after all they are devout followers of the Church.

"Irina. To tell you the truth, it would really be tough to retrieve the three Excaliburs and to battle Kokabiel with only the two of us." Xenovia says. Irina begins to object but Xenovia raises a hand to silence her and begins speaking again. "The minimum objectives we have to achieve are destroying the three Excaliburs or take them back. If our Excaliburs are going to be stolen as well then we should break them before it happens. Even if we use the last resort, there's only a 30 percent chance that we will succeed in our mission and return home safely." She says.

"Even so, we thought that the success rate was high enough to come to this country prepared to put our life on the line." Irina counters.

"Yeah. The high-ups also told us to continue with our mission as well and dispatched us to this country. It's almost self-sacrifice." Xenovia responds.

"Is that what we, the followers of God and Church, desire?" Irina questions.

"I changed my mind. My beliefs are flexible. So I can act in the best way." Xenovia says, causing Irina to gasp in shock.

"You! I have been thinking about it for a long time, but your faith is a bit weird!" The girl says, rising from her seat and pointing at Xenovia accusingly. Xenovia however just shrugs.

"I won't deny it. But I think that it's our duty to accomplish our mission and return safely. I'm going to live and continue fighting for God. Am I wrong?" She asks. Irina seems to think about this for a few moments before responding.

"Well….you're not wrong but…" Irina says, looking conflicted.

"That's why we won't ask for help from the Devils. Instead we ask for help from a Dragon. The high-ups didn't tell us not to borrow the strength of a Dragon." Xenovia says, looking towards me.

"I never thought that I would meet the Red Dragon Emperor in a distant country like this. Even if you turned into a Devil, I see that the dragon power within you is still present. If it's like the legend says, then you can increase your power to that of a Maou, correct? If you gain a power to that of a Maou, then you can break the Excaliburs without a sweat. I also think that it was God's doing that we had this meeting." Xenovia says, almost joyfully. Just when I thought she was done… "Ummm…by the way…where is that man? Veruk? I thought he uh…would be with you," Xenovia asks. Wait, is she getting flustered and shy?! What the hell! Back off, he's…well he's not mine I guess..

"Uh…he actually took off with uh…a friend…yea a friend," I say, and not only Xenovia, but Irina looks disappointed as well. What the hell! Come on…

"Ummm…. anyway they c-certainly didn't tell us not to borrow the power of a Dragon… But you are just saying nonsense! Your belief is certainly weird!" Irina says, stuttering a little bit.

"Weird is fine with me. But, Irina. She's your childhood friend, right? Let's trust her. The power of a Dragon." Xenovia says looking at me once more.

Irina became silent at Xenovia's words, but her expression showed that she was okay with it for now. Oh! It's okay then? Are you serious? But for me to increase my power to that of a Maou, I have to increase my ability even further. But if I transfer my power that I boosted to the max to Kiba, he can be equal to or surpass Excalibur. I'm sure the possibility is really high.

"Okay. The negotiation is a success. I will lend you guys my Dragon's power. Then can I call my partner for this cooperation, then?" I ask. Both girls nod, so I pull out my phone and call Kiba.

* * *

"…I understand the situation." Kiba says. It's a few minutes later. I had called Kiba-kun and told him we were at a family restaurant with the two holy sword wielders and to come right away. He had shown up without complaint, and surprisingly with Veruk-sama. For some reason the two girls had looked at him with a shyness they had not shown before. "To tell the truth, I feel unsatisfied when the wielders of the Excaliburs are giving me the permission to destroy it." Kiba continues, looking at the two girls. Xenovia finally takes her eyes off of Veruk-sama, whose been smiling at them the whole time. I think maybe it's the way he is dressed. His clothes are the usual all black, however he is currently wearing a mahogany button up shirt with the top three buttons undone, revealing his…muscular…drool worthy…I mean uh…his chest! Yes revealing his totally unremarkable chest! The jacket he is currently wearing wouldn't look out of place in a biker's bar, and seems to only accentuate his arms, which while not the most muscular, still have managed to hold me and Raynare and Asia.

"That's a rough way to speak. If you were a "Stray-Devil", I would have cut you down without any time to spare." Xenovia says to Kiba. I see him adapt a dark look but not before Veruk-sama speaks.

"You would be dead before your sword was even drawn. I've told you not to threaten my seito, now don't make me punish you," Veruk-sama says, though the last part sounds very seductive. Even Xenovia blushes at this. Hey, why are you saying those things Veruk-sama!? It's been so long since we…uh…oh my I just thought of something naughty hehe.

"So you do hold a grudge regarding the "Holy-sword Project". Against the church and the Excaliburs." Irina asks, sounding truly curious. Kiba's eyes sharpen and focus on her as she speaks.

"Of course…" He says through gritted teeth. Man, he really doesn't like those swords.

"But Kiba-kun. Thanks to that project, the research on holy-sword users showed results. That's why it created people like Xenovia and I who can synchronize with the holy swords." Irina says, almost sounding like she's pleading with him to understand. Kiba however lowers his voice, and his next words are colder than the last.

"Do you think it's a forgiving act to kill all the test subjects because the project was thought to be a failure?" He asks, his eyes filled with hatred as he looks at Irina. She wasn't sure how to respond to that. Even I feel it is inhuman and cruel to kill in the name of "God". Xenovia however speaks next.

"That incident also became one of the worst cases among us and people felt disgusted about it. The person in charge of that project at that time was said to have a problem with his belief. So he was charged with heresy. Now he's one of those people on the Fallen-Angels side." Xenovia said, her anger clear. Veruk-sama seemed to perk up at the mention of the Fallen-Angels, but Kiba asks next.

"On the Fallen-Angel's side? What's the name of that person?" His voice is filled with interest as he looks at Xenovia.

"…Balba Galilei. The man who is called the "Genocide Archbishop"," Xenovia responds after a moment. Kiba seems to mouth the name, the name of his enemy, before speaking again.

"…If I go after Fallen-Angels, then can I reach him…" He says, almost to himself. Veruk-sama looks at him with something that can be akin to sadness. Kiba than looks at Xenovia and Irina and says "Then it looks like I have to share information as well. The other day I was attacked by a person who had the Excalibur. At that time, he killed a priest. The one who was killed is probably from your organization." Everyone becomes shocked at his words, except Veruk-sama. I do remember Veruk not coming home some time ago, did he perhaps meet up with Kiba at that time?

"The name of that person is Freed Zelzan. Does this name sound familiar?" Veruk-sama says, speaking for the first time since arriving. That damn Priest is still here…I remember the last time, and what had happened at that time. Both Irina and Xenovia have sharp eyes at Veruk-sama's words.

"I see…so it's him," Irina mumbles.

"Freed Zelzan. Former exorcist of the Vatican. The genius who became an exorcist at the age of 13. He had lots of big achievements because he kept on eliminating Devils and mystical beasts." Xenovia says, a dark look on her face.

"But he overdid it. He even killed his allies. Freed never had any beliefs towards our God from the start. The only thing he had was fighting instinct and killing intent towards monsters. And an abnormal obsession for battles. It was a matter of time that he'd be charged for heresy." Irina says. Ah, well it's good to know that we are not the only ones who have problems with that sick bastard.

"Is that so? Freed used the Excalibur he stole to kill our fellow followers. For us to pay the price because the disposal group couldn't take care of him that time." Xenovia said it with hatred. Freed sure is hated by lots of people. Well obviously. Xenovia than shakes her head and looks at us, seemingly smiling at Veruk-sama. "Anyways, let's move onto the cooperation strategy," she says. Xenovia took out a pen and used it to write on a memo pad. She gave us her contact details. "If something happens, call this number." She says, sliding it to me. I nod and begin to take out my phone.

"Thank you. Then we will also…"

"Oh, Ise-chan, your oba-sama gave us your number all ready when we visited before…And well Ve-Ve-Veruk-sama gave me his…auuu," Irina becomes embarrassed at the mention of having Veruk-sama's number.

"Are you serious!? Mum!? She gave it without my permission!?" I say, not only irritated at that but also because of the way she's acting around Veruk-sama, who simply smiles. She probably gave my number out though because we were childhood friends, or that's what I think anyway.

"Then that's it then. I'll repay you for the meal another time, Red Dragon Emperor Hyoudou Issei." Xenovia says and stands up. Irina gets up shortly after and looks at me.

"Thanks for the meal, Ise-chan! Treat me again next time as well! Even if you are a Devil, God will allow it if it's Ise-chan who treats me to a meal! It's okay if it's food!" She says, though mostly it sounds like she's trying to convince herself. She then looks at Veruk-sama who smiles back.

"Don't die little one, you or Xenovia both…I would be very upset," Veruk-sama says. Irina blushes furiously and nods her head before following Xenovia.

* * *

"…Ise-san. Why did you do this?" Kiba asks me sometime later. We have left the restaurant and are currently standing in a small park. I rub the back of my head awkwardly.

"Well, we are comrades. And we belong to the same group. And you helped me out before as well. It's not like I'm trying to repay you, but I thought I would give you a hand this time." I say, pink tinging my cheeks as I speak. He smiles, though it doesn't reach his eyes.

"If I act by myself, then I would cause trouble for Buchou. That's also the reason, right?" He says.

"Of course. Buchou would get sad if you were to go around in a rampage. Well, the fact that I made this plan by myself will cause trouble to Buchou as well. But it's better than you becoming an "exiled", right? Well it turned out to be a success, since we made an agreement with those guys from the Church." I say, looking down a little bit. Hmmm, he still doesn't look satisfied. However, Konek-chan speaks next.

"…Yuuto-senpai. I would get lonely…if senpai disappeared." She says, her voice filled with sadness, a shocking thing for the girl who is usually so emotionless. Even I become devastated at this. She could ask me to do anything right now and I would do it ten times over without a seconds hesitation. "…I will help you…that's why please don't go." She says. Oh my…even I can feel my heartbeat begin going ten times faster than it should be, and my face feels flush and warm. I look at Veruk-sama who is also staring at Koneko-chan with red on his face. Even he isn't immune to the charm of this girl! Kiba seems troubled for a moment but then puts on another smile.

"Hahaha. I give up. If Koneko-chan says that to me, then I can't do reckless things. Okay. I will work with you. Thanks to Ise-san, I know who my true enemy is. But since we are doing this, we are definitely going to defeat the Excalibur." Kiba declares boldly. It seems even he is pumped up now! That's good! Veruk-sama then walks forward.

"There is something you all should know. This will be dangerous, and possibly deadly. I have been sensing it for a while now, greater powers are at work here. I will protect you as best I can, but If I say run, you will flee without a seconds hesitation. Is that understood?" He says. Ah man, why do you have to go and ruin the mood, we're all pumped up right now! We all nod our heads in agreement however. Veruk-sama smiles. "Good then. Now, my little Kitten, if you ever do that again I may just have to declare war on heaven to win your heart," He says to Koneko with a grin! Koneko goes bright red when he says that! What does he know and why is that nickname as effective on her as it is on me!

"…Ummm, do I have to do it as well?" Saji asks, sticking his hand in the air. "I mean, I'm totally uninvolved in this… After all, how are Kiba and Excalibur related?" He says. Oh yeah, he hasn't heard the story yet.

"…Let's talk a bit." Kiba says before moving onto his story. The tale of the children of a certain experiment organized by the Catholic Church. There were boys and girls who had talents at using swords and a possessor of Sacred Gear. Day after day, they were going through inhuman experiments. They were being experimented on and had their rights of freedom taken away. They weren't treated as humans and their lives were ignored. But they had a dream. To live on. They were forced to believe that they were loved by God, and they were just waiting for "that day" to come. They believed that they would become special beings. They believed that they could become people who could wield holy-swords. But the result was "disposal". Kiba and his comrades couldn't use the holy-swords. "…Everyone died. They were killed. Killed by those who serve God. No one saved us. Just because we couldn't use the holy-swords. Other boys and girls were put under poisonous gas while still alive. They put poisonous gas on us while saying "amen". We vomited blood and suffered on the floor. Even so, we were seeking help from God." Kiba Finishes. We had all listened silently, although tears are flowing from my eyes. Kiba, through the help of his former comrades, had escaped from the lab but death had still almost claimed him. He had been resurrected by Buchou as a devil [Knight], who happened to be there. "I want to accomplish my comrades' regrets. No, I don't want to make their deaths be in vain. I need to keep on living in their place, and I have to prove that I am stronger than Excalibur." Kiba says. Almost everyone is crying, even Saji. His past…it was so dark. Even Asia had a sad past, but Kiba had been living like this his entire life.

"Kiba! It must have been horrible! It must have been painful! Damn it! There isn't any God or hope in this world! Right now I feel so much sympathy for you! Yeah, it's a horrible story! I understand why you hold a grudge against those people from the church and Excalibur!" Oooh. Look at how Saji is talking. "To tell you the truth, I didn't like you before because you were a good looking guy…But it's different now! I will also help! I'm willing to receive the punishment from Kaichou! But before that we have to destroy Excalibur! I will also work hard! You also have to live on! Don't ever betray Rias-senpai who saved you!" Saji declares this boldly. He…certainly is a strange guy, but I can feel the passion inside him. Yeah, he wasn't a bad guy. I felt bad dragging him into this, but it seemed like it was alright after all. "Okay! It's a good time! I want you guys to hear my story! You guys should know about me if we are working together!" Saji says while thrusting his fist into the air. Uhhh…the look you have tells me I really don't want to hear this, but he continues anyway. "My dream is to…make Kaichou pregnant and marry her! But, you know… making a girl pregnant and marrying her is hard for an unpopular guy like me. There aren't any girls that I can make pregnant to begin with… But I will one day make her pregnant and marry her…" Yup, definitely didn't want to hear that. To begin with, I don't think Kaichou looked at Saji that way. Actually, I almost guaranteed she didn't look at him that way. Veruk-sama begins laughing uncontrollably.

"Boy, you have a long way to go if you think that will happen. Settle for someone else, maybe that girl Ruruko, or perhaps Momo," Veruk-sama says. Saji looks angry but I just clasp his shoulder. He looks at me confused.

"I too have a dream, one to become a rival and equal to my master. We may be useless [Pawn]s at times, but let us work hard and strive to accomplish our goals together," I say to him. He smiles and that day we decided we would work together to become stronger. Like that, the Excalibur Destruction team was formed!

* * *

 **So ends this chapter. Next chapter will be the meeting of someone important as well as learning more of Veruk's past. This chapter we saw that he is starting to gain his powers back, and that he also has a bit of a comedic side. Yes, his sacred gear is able to create things as strong as the holy swords, simply through means of practice. He took a chance this time, as he had never actually fought a holy sword before now, but it paid off. I had just Veruk fight this time, as the past few times I've had him as a fighter with Vern's assistance. I thought it would be funny to have him tease both of the church girls. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed. Also, if you would rather have me use Sekiryuutei over Red Dragon Emperor, please let me know. Should get another chapter up over the weekend. Till then, goodbye for now and R &R. **


	19. Balba, Freed and A Fallen Angel

**I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 19**

 **~Veruk POV~**

 _A Few Days Later_

I am currently sitting in class, something which has started to bore me more and more recently. Ah well, I suppose it wouldn't hurt to learn more of the world, especially as a lot of it I had appeared to forgotten. Mind you, memories of that…other place were slowly beginning to come back to me. Faces I had forgotten, places I had once known, and people who had once loved my. It still wasn't all completely clear but…the things I saw…disturbed even me. Vern stayed silent about it, saying something about I would discover it in my own time. Hmph, damn spirit, what good are you. But, back to the present. We had spent the past few days searching for that sadistic bastard freed…but with no luck. We had dressed up as priests and nuns but still, nothing to be found. The outfits were specially made to keep the magic output down on the others. I simply had to think about it, most people didn't realize what I was until it was too late. I was however hoping, much like Issei I think, to find this Excalibur and it's wielder as quickly as possible. However, certain things seemed to make that impossible. If it continued at this rate, Rias would find out about her groups duplicity and things would get bad. However…I had…felt something during the exploring. I certainly felt like something was watching us as our group went around town in disguise. Something that felt familiar. I had felt this presence before, just before the rating game; however it seemed different all at once. I wasn't sure what to make of it…but it worried me. My thoughts were interrupted however, as the two perverted friends of Issei approached me.

"You seem to have a troubled face as of late Veruk-san," the Baldy says. I quirk an eyebrow at the boy.

"Oh, and why do you say that?" I ask. Glasses answers however.

"Is it that? Were you thinking about groping Rias-senpai's oppai or Himejima-senpai's oppai?" He asks. I laugh at him and Baldy both.

"There is no choice when you can easily have both," I respond. Both of them look at me with huge amounts of anger.

"If you keep on doing that, you are going to get killed by senpai's worshipers one day, you know? There are many of them at this school." Motohama says this to me. I simply laugh at them. How little they know.

"Will you be the ones to lead the charge?" I ask and laugh again. "What I choose to do with Rias and Akeno is no one's business but my own and theirs," I say to them. Little do I know someone is standing behind me and heard the whole thing. It isn't until I feel minor pain in my cheek and the feel of someone pinching me that I realize my folly. "Ahia, vhat ar yu duong?" I ask. Asia is currently pinching my cheek with a look of anger on her face. When I ask her what she is doing, she doesn't answer. I guess she must of heard what I said and became a little jealous. Oh, my silly Sister, I like you just as much. You don't have to worry.

"Damn it! Veruk, you Ero-daiou! You have violated the Occult Research Club! And not only that, but you also receive that kind of treatment from Asia-chan! Nuooooooo!" Matsuda yelled at me, his anger clear.

"…We know, Veruk-san. Apparently you link your arms with Rias-senpai and Asia-chan after your club activities, don't you? Are you trying to go home while having two flowers in your arms? You should get blown away to a different dimension and get melted by slimy monsters." Motohama tells me. Hmph, if only you knew what the real story was. Eventually Asia let's go of my cheek, but continues to look at me with a pouty face. Ah, maybe she's jealous of Rias and Akeno's chest size. Don't worry Asia, chest size isn't what does it for me, although I will admit they are very nice. At Issei comes up just behind Asia and is looking at me…strangely as well. She was still upset about the Raynare incident. Speaking of, she was currently beside Issei and looking at me with…something akin to mischief I think.

"Ah, Ise, what's the plan for karaoke and bowling? You're coming right?" Motohama asks seeing the girl. Issei smiles before answering.

"Yeah of course. So is Asia, Veruk-sama, Yumma-chan, Kiba-kun and Koneko-chan. Oh, and Kiryuu is coming too," Issei responds.

"Uooooooooo! Asia-chan and Toujou Koneko-chan! I can put my tension up with this!" Matsuda shouted. Oh, he's even shedding tears… It seemed as if he was craving to talk with girls. I'm sorry Matsuda. I'll keep on moving ahead of you. That's because I spent my everyday life with bishoujos. But there are also difficult things in it as well, like the fact that they all seemed to want my attention at the same time. So far, Issei was still the only one I've gone "all the way" with so to speak, though not for lack of trying on the other girls parts. Just then I heard the sound of someone hitting someone on the side of the head. Looking, I saw it was Kiryuu who had smacked Matsuda.

"I'm sorry for going as well." She said, with a disappointed look on her face. Matsuda however just laughed.

"You're just an extra of Asia-chan and Ise. We already have a person wearing glasses, and that's Motohama. Well it's alright." Matsuda says with a sigh. Kiryuu, however, just smirks.

"What's with that attitude, Matsuda? Don't put me in the same group as that perverted glasses. He will just taint our group." She says. Matsuda seems appalled however and lets out a cry.

"This woman! Motohama's glasses are special because it can calculate the BWH of girls! He's different from you!" Matsuda exclaims, but Kiryuu just smirked after hearing him.

"Did you actually think that he is the only one with that ability?" She says. Even I am surprised by this announcement, I thought only perverts had that kind of thing going for them. Next thing I know she's looking at our crotch area. Ummm….I feel kind of uncomfortable by this. "Hmm I see, I see." she says with a dark smile. Hmmm, feels like something just…touched me. "Fufufu. My glasses can calculate the size of guys' "thingy". From length to circumference." Wh…what a terrifying ability! Even I am scared by this! Then does Kiryuu know the size of all the males' "thingy" in our classroom!? But Kiryuu put her hand on my shoulder and smirked. "It's okay. Your size is quite big. If it's too big it would put down women, but you still need a certain size for it. Yes, Rias-senpai and Asia would definitely be satisfied. Even Issei should be good with it," The girl continues before looking at Asia. "Good for you, Asia." She says, drawing a confused look from the girl. Stop trying to corrupt my innocent Sister! Kiryuu shakes her head before leaning into Asia, whispering something in her ear. Asia goes completely red at whatever it is she said, and I can hear Vern laughing. Issei is looking embarrassed as well as she has…well you know.

"He, hey! Don't tell weird stuff to Asia!" I say as I pull Asia towards me to guard her. Man, I can't let my guard down in front of this girl. We…well, Asia has already seen my thingy before… Like that, the plans for the weekend were made. Even if I had to drag him there, I would make sure Kiba came this weekend.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

It's after school, heading towards the evening. We, meaning Koneko-chan, Kiba-kun and Veruk-sama, had all left right after finishing our Devil activities. Saji had met us at the park, just as we were all donning our robes, and together the five of us began to walk around the city. It was a slow process, and we still hadn't seen any sign of that shit priest Freed. In addition, something seemed to be…off about Veruk-sama. He kept glancing around with an unsure face, as if something was bugging him.

The crosses we were wearing were fakes. If they were real then we would have gotten injured. We walked around town in these clothes. We walked mainly in places where there weren't any people. I seriously wanted to get some leads today. However, time passed quickly during our search. We would get in trouble if we didn't return soon. This action was kept secret from Buchou and the others, and it would also be troublesome if we got caught by the student council. It seems I wasn't the only one thinking this as Saji lets out a sigh.

"No progress today as well." He says, sounding defeated and uninterested. Saji was the one who was most eager to do this. This guy is truly a nice guy. Our first meeting was the worst, but it seems like we can get along. He's perverted at the best of times, but at the same time is a true gentleman. I feel if I got the time to know him, he would be a really good person and we could maybe even be friends. As I'm thinking this, Kiba-kun, whose walking in front of us, suddenly stops, and begins looking around.

"…Yuuto-senpai." Koneko-chan also seemed like she felt something. Just then, I felt it. My heartbeat began increasing and it felt like someone or something was looking at us with extreme killing intent.

"Look up!" Saji shouted. When all of us looked up, there was a white haired boy priest falling down with a long sword!

"Something like a divine protection for the group of priests ay!" He cries out just before his sword meets with Kiba's.

"Freed!" I shout, and the boy in question looks at me.

"Is that voice you, Ise-chan? Heeee. Well isn't this a weird reunion!? How is it? Has your Dragon power increased? Is it all right to kill you now? Maybe rape you first?" He says to me, and I feel my anger rise. This bastard has a crazy attitude like always! So the sword he's holding now is the Excalibur? I can certainly feel the dangerous aura coming out of it, just like Irina's and Xenovia's. We took off the priest clothes, revealing our usual uniform. Koneko-chan also took off her sister's outfit. Well, a small sister also looked cute though.

"Boosted Gear!" I cry, swinging my arm to the left.

[Boost!] I hear the response, as the red gauntlet envelops my arm. My power increased. My duty this time was to support. I transferred my power boost to Kiba. I wanted Kiba to fight as much as he could, but I would have to help if it got dangerous. Just then, I noticed someone missing…Veruk-sama. He had disappeared. Where did he go?

"Stretch, my line!" I heard Saji say. Something that looked like a skinny black hand left Saji's hand and headed for Freed. On his hand, there was a cute looking deformed lizard face equipped. The line was coming from its mouth. Then that skinny hand was the tongue of the lizard!

"Such a pain!" Freed tried to knock it away with his holy-sword, but the lizard's tongue changed its direction and went downwards. It stuck onto Freed's right foot, and it started to swirl around his leg. Freed tried to cut the tongue off with his swords, but it went past as if the tongue didn't have any physical form.

"You can't cut it that easily. Kiba! With this he can't escape! Beat him down!" Saji yells out at Kiba. The [Knight] looks a little reluctant at first to follow through, but nods his head with a cry of thanks. He charged forward, two demonic swords in hand.

"Chi! So it's not only the "Holy Eraser", I see! Having multiple demonic-swords. Are you the possessor of "Sword Birth", perhaps? Wow. You are guilty of having a rare Sacred Gear, you know!" Freed seemed like he was enjoying it, which was the opposite of what he was saying. So he was still a crazy battle freak like always! "But. Normal demonic swords can't put up a challenge against…" As Kiba swings his blades at Freed, I hear the sound of metal breaking metal and watch the [Knight]s blades shatter away. Freeds mouth opens in a wide grin. "…my Excalibur-chan." He finishes his sentence from before. Kiba has a look of anger cross his face, and creates more demonic swords. But, I don't think at this rate that they'll do any good against the power of Excalibur. Each sword he made, Freed just as easily destroyed. I decided maybe now was the time to act, having Boosted three times.

"Kiba! Do you want to receive my power?" I ask him, but he shakes his head, frustration coloring his features.

"No, I can still go on! Not yet!" Kiba declined my support. It seemed he was quite ticked off. Well that was to be expected. Kiba already lost to Xenovia's Excalibur once already. His pride probably wouldn't allow him to lose this second time as well.

"Hahaha! The way you look at my Excalibur is scary. Do you perhaps hold a grudge against it? Well I don't know what happened to you! But if you get cut by this, you can't avoid being eliminated without a trace you know? You will die, you know! You are going to die! Just die!" Freed yells, getting more and more agitated, hacking away as Kiba continues to create demonic swords. Every sword he made was destroyed, and if I wasn't wrong Freed was getting faster. The holy-sword, which was covered in white-blue light and seemed to almost shimmer. Just as I was thinking this however, I felt something…odd. Like I was being lifted into the air. I look down and there…is Koneko-chan! She's lifting me up!

"…Ise-senpai. Please help Yuuto-senpai." She says and launches me in Kiba-kuns direction! I got thrown with a lot of power! I got thrown up into the air by a shoujo with super-human strength! Uwaaah! Koneko-chan, I'm not an object! You can't throw me!

"Uooooooooo! Koneko-chaaaaaaaan!" I cry as I fly towards Kiba and Freed. Shit, well it can't be helped than. "Kibaaaaaaaa! I will transfer my power to youuuu!" I yell out as I fly towards him.

"Uwah! Ise-chan!" He calls out looking at me as I get close.

[ **Transfer!** ] It made a sound and the Dragon's power went into Kiba! There was an aura coming out of Kiba's body. There was quite an amount of magical power covering his body. He stands more confidently now and looks at Freed with a smile. "…I have to use it since I received it! "Sword Birth"!" He yells, slamming his sword into the ground. Swords begin appearing from every, the ground, the walls even the light poles.

"Chiii!" Freed made a noise with his tongue, and then started to break the demonic swords going at him. I hear the sound of wind blowing and watch as Kiba uses his [Knight]s speed to move from sword to sword towards Freed. I can't keep up with him, all I see is the swords bend a little under his weight as he moves. To be expected from the Gremory Knight! Along with the sound of the wind, there was a demonic-sword heading towards Freed! Kiba threw one of the demonic swords when he was using the demonic-swords as a foot path! No! It's not just one demonic-sword! There were several demonic-swords coming from every direction!

"Uhaa! That is a good circus trick! You rotten Devil!" Freed yells. I can't believe it, even if I'm seeing it. He cuts down each sword as it gets close to him, his hands moving in a blur. His face was covered with excitement. He was enjoying this! "My Excalibur is "Excalibur Rapidly"! In terms of velocity, it won't lose to anything!" The holy-sword that Freed held started to vibrate at the tip, and then disappeared! It meant the holy-sword was moving that fast! Freed destroyed all of the demonic-swords and then rushed towards Kiba!

"It's not working!" Kiba cries out, raising his sword in defense. The blade crumbles under the assault of the holy sword.

"Die!" Freed yells out raising his blade for the killing blow.

" _Kiba-kun! No!_ " My mind begins going into overdrive with worry. However…

"Like I would let you!" Saji calls out and I watch him pull on his line which is still attached to Freed. The boy priest is yanked backwards to the ground by the lizards tongue, which begins glowing a shallow light. It looked like it was going from Freed and into Saji.

"…This is!? Shit! Are you absorbing my powers!?" Freed asks, anger clear in his voice. Absorbing? Did that tongue that was coming out of Saji have some kind of special ability?

"Heh! How's that! This is my Sacred Gear "Absorption Line"! As long as this line is connected to you, your power will continue to be absorbed by my Sacred Gear! Yeah! Until you lose your consciousness that is!" Sacred Gear! I see! So Saji is a Sacred Gear possessor as well! So if that is connected to you, you continue to have your power absorbed! And you can't even cut it with a holy-sword! Now I don't feel like fighting against Saji…not that it would ever come to that I don't imagine.

"…Dragon-type Sacred Gear is it!? The most troublesome type. The initial ability isn't that much of a threat. But when it grows, the destructible power surpasses other Sacred Gears on a whole different level. Scary. Man, it is such a nuisance!" Freed tried to take it off again with his holy-sword, but there wasn't a scratch on Saji's Sacred Gear. Is it the type you can't damage with physical swords? And did he say Dragon-type? That lizard is a Dragon!? I don't understand it, but that's a nice Sacred Gear! Saji smiles in response, but then gets serious and looks at Kiba.

"Kiba! It's not the time to be complaining! Just beat that guy! The problem with the Excalibur can come after that! This guy is seriously dangerous! Just standing in front of him makes me tremble! If we leave him be, he will also cause harm to me and Kaichou! I will weaken him by absorbing his power with my Sacred Gear, so take him down at once!" Saji yells out. I agree with Saji, but I'm not sure Kiba does. He even seems a little reluctant as he moves forward. I guess I could understand it, he was upset that he wasn't able to defeat Freed with his own power. I too had a hard time relying on others at times. I still hadn't seen Veruk-sama, which was worrying, but every now and again I swore I felt a rumble as the ground shook. Koneko-chan continuously looked off to the left, an area filled with trees. Her expression seemed…complicated which was saying something for the normally emotionless girl.

"…I feel reluctant, but I also agree to finish you off here. There's still two more Excaliburs that were stolen. I will have to hope that the other two are strong." Kiba says, continuing to move towards Freed. The boy priest however just laughs.

"Ha! I'm stronger than the other two, you know? So! The moment you four beat me, there aren't others who will put up with you guys! Are you sure? If you kill me, you won't have any holy-sword battle that would satisfy you." He said with a disgusting smile. Kiba hesitates, almost as if this is a bad thing. Grrr…that Freed disgusts me, come on Kiba, just beat him! However…

"Hmmm. "Sword Birth" huh? It's a Sacred Gear that can have an infinite number of powers depending on the possessor." A new voice said. Freed seemed to recognize it, and I think I even saw a hint of recognition in Kiba. Looking in the direction of the voice, we all saw an old man in a priests robes.

"…Is it you old-man Balba?" Freed says. Everyone was shocked by this. Balba!? Isn't Balba the guy who Xenovia was talking about? The one who disposed of Kiba and his comrades during the "Holy Sword Project"… Just like the Excaliburs, what a fateful meeting!

"….Balba Galiel!" Kiba yells out, rage and hatred coating his entire body, leaking a dark aura. He glared at Balba and if it had been me, I feel like I would have been cut just by the look alone.

"I certainly am." The old man nods as if he had been asked the simplest of questions. This was the source of Kiba's hatred and anger, as well as his enemy. He then looks at Freed with a confused expression. "Freed. What are you doing?" He asks. Freed answers, sounding panicked and annoyed.

"Old-man! I can't run away because of this guy's weird lizard tongue!" Freed says, still trying to hack away at Saji's Sacred Gear. Balba looks slightly annoyed.

"Hmph. You still can't use the holy-sword perfectly yet. Use the "element" I gave you more wisely. I'm researching because of that. Gather the holy element that is running throughout your body to the blade of the holy-sword. With that, you should be able to cut it." He says with a sigh. Freed looks somewhat surprised at this new information.

"Like this!?" He asks, and suddenly his blade begins glowing a bright yellow-white light. "Hahaha, this is amazing! Hyah!" He lets out a cry and swings down at the tongue. Saji's Sacred Gear was cut with ease, and the only thing that was holding Freed was gone! This was bad! He was going to escape! "I will be escaping now! The next time we meet will be the time of our ultimate battle!" He says and begins moving away. But…  
"I won't let you escape!" Someone yelled from behind me and I saw a blur of movement go past me. There was a blade clashing with Freed's holy-sword that was igniting sparks! It was Xenovia!

"Yaho! Ise-chan!" I hear a voice from behind me and turn to see Irina! Irina was also here as well. Ooooh! The partners of our cooperation were here!

"Freed Zelzan. Balba Galilei. Rebels. I will cut you both down in the name of God!" Xenovia says, blades still clashing with Freed. The boy priest looks extremely angry at the mention of God.

"Ha! Don't say the name of the hateful God that I hate! You bitch!" He says. The two of them clash blades for a moment before I see Freed take a button off his coat. Oh no, the item he uses for escaping!

"Old-man Balba! We are escaping! We are going to report to the boss, Kokabiel!" Freed says, jumping away from Xenovia.

"There's no other way." Balba says, almost disgustedly.

"See ya! The alliance of Church and Devils!" Freed says and throws the object onto the ground. There's a flash of white light, and I can't see anything, nor can anyone else I'm sure. By the time we regained our sight, Freed and Balba were gone. Shit! We came all the way here and we lost track of him!

"We are going after them Irina." Xenovia says leaping in the direction she thinks they went.

"Okay!" Irina says chasing after her.

"I'm going after them too! I won't let you escape Balba Galilei!" Kiba cries, summoning another sword and chasing off after the Duo.

"Hey! Kiba-kun! Wait!"

Everyone was doing whatever they felt like! The ones who stayed behind were me, Koneko-chan and Saji. We loosened our battle stances and took a breath. Then I felt the presence of someone behind me.

When I thought that the flow of power was irregular…"

"This is certainly troublesome." I turned around after hearing a familiar voice and…

"Ise. What's the meaning of this? Explain." Buchou and Kaichou were standing there with serious faces. I turned blue.

" _Oh shit…_ "

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

Almost as soon as we had gone out I had felt it. That ever familiar presence watching us. I had followed the others around for a while, until we arrived at some kind of abandoned building. Just as I felt the presence of the holy sword I had taken off though, hopefully without the others noticing. This presence seemed to beckon to me, like it was calling me. How little I knew.

I ran for several minutes before coming to a small clearing in the forest. There was a river that led to a pond in the center. Standing beside that pond was the one I was searching for. A human, fairly tall, with hair the color of the grass around her, to match similarly colored eyes. She has a decent chest on her, and as I approach she is looking at me with a mixture of confusion and recognition. Even I…remember something about her. A woman, a lover, someone who served as both friend and…wife in another time.

" _ **Master…be warned, her power is well above anything we've faced so far**_ ," Vern says to me. " _Why would she…why would she harm me. She had spent so long defending me…now why would I think that_ " I respond to the spirit, still staring at the girl as images flash before my mind. A room, many women around me happy and smiling, this woman in particular standing out. The home is assaulted and the woman defends us…but it is no good. Blood covers the pink walls and I feel rage coursing through me. Darkness, and my memories are no longer any good. While these images flash before me the woman in front of me has seemed to have gotten closer. She looks at me and I can't help but think how perfect her smile is, and how bright her eyes are. It is only just now that I realize she is dressed in some sort of battle garb, a form-fitting leather that is equipped with knives and…guns I think. They resemble guns, however there seems to be some sort of…battery attached where the clip usually goes.

"Veruk…it's been a long time," The woman says to me. I look at her in confusion for a moment. Those images…were not just images then, but memories. "I'm sorry for all of this…but orders are orders," The woman says, and I hit the ground at the last second as two loud bangs sound off her firing her weapons. I jump back to my feet and bring [ **Schöpfung** ] up, conjuring not only some armor to defend against those…guns but also a pair of blades. I then ask her.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" She looks surprised at my questions, than shakes her head.

"You truly have forgotten then…" She says and laughs. "Very well then… I am Weapons Project 43, Code Named: Copycat. As to the why, well, I'll let you figure that one out yourself," She says, and begins firing at me again while running sideways. I manage to dodge or block most of the…bullets, however a couple get through. The armor holds strong, but I feel as if my stamina is being drained by them. The…bullets are little more than beams of blue and green light, and I think if they hit you, even if they do no damage, it drains your stamina. After a few moments of dodging and blocking I finally manage to catch up to her. Not wanting to kill this woman, I try and hit her with the flat of my blade. Before it even gets close however, I see a shimmer, and my blade meets something akin to a brick wall. Ah, she has a barrier around her. She frowns at me.

"Let me show you where I earned my code name," She says and suddenly there's two, four, eight, twelve of her! She can make clones?! Bullets come from all directions as her and her copies begin firing at me. I do notice however, as the bullets of her copies hit me, they disappear. However, she just makes another one to replace it. After a few moments I'm breathing heavily. It seems the bullets of the copies are just as effective as the originals, and it's begun to take its toll, as I've been unable to block all of them.

" _ **Master, this is getting bad. At this rate, she'll have us unconscious within ten minutes or less. You know what you must do-**_ " He says but I cut him off.

" _No, not against her! Never will I use that accursed power against her. I have other ways. My powers are returning and with it comes the stronger Magics,_ " I tell him. He doesn't respond, but I can feel anger. Deciding that the time has come, I begin to chant my spell, deciding not to target one, but everyone. As the spell finishes I feel a huge drain on my stamina, and watch as beams of light fly out in all directions, to each one of her illusions. As it touches the copies, they vanish instantly, until there is only one person left. She glows a bright green, and I know I have her. Moving as fast as I can, I charge her, and with a quick word to dispel the barrier around her, I manage to strike her with the hilt of my blade.

"Guah!" She cries out, falling to one knee. I am breathing heavily, but know the fight is over, as she too is currently breathing heavily, along with heaving up the contents of her stomach. After a few moments, she stops and I kneel in front of her. She looks at me with both fear and hatred, and actually spits in my face. I wipe it off calmly before smiling at her.

"Now then, let's talk. I need to know who you are and why you're here," I say to her, getting more spit in the face for my troubles. Now I'm angry. "Vern, show her," I say. The spirit appears, looking like a mixture between a wolf and a spider, causing the woman to fall back in fear. Her entire face goes as white as a sheet, and she screams. After a moment, Vern returns to me, and she calms down, though her body is still trembling.

"You already know the who. As to why? We followed you through the portal, many years ago. However, when you showed no signs of remembering who or what you were, the rest of my team began to leave, with only me and Chameleon staying. When you suddenly joined those paranormal species in what they were doing, we began to get suspicious again. We had orders to kill you if your…memories began to return. I was…hesitant to do it, hence why it's taken so long for me to try…you must…remember something of our…history." She says to me, and I see tears in her eyes. I…do, although it's vague at best. I smile however and look at her. She is a truly beautiful woman, her hair is short, similar to Issei's, and the rest of her figure is definitely nothing to scoff at.

"Unfortunately, I quite like being alive, which is a problem for you. So…what will you do?" I ask. She seems surprised that I'm giving her a choice.

"I will…leave…and tell command you are dead. They won't send anyone else that way for a while," She says, looking conflicted. She then does something I wasn't expecting and kisses me! Her tongue invades my mouth, running along my teeth, and I moan into her as she begins rubbing my crotch area. This continues for a couple of minutes, my handing roaming her body and squeezing her firm behind, before I feel it. Issei! She's in pain! No! I knew I shouldn't of left. I break off the kiss with a gasp and look at the woman in front of me.

"Don't show up here again, or things may end differently," I say, and she nods her head with a smile. I rise, and take one last look at her, before heading in the direction I had come from. That was…weird to say the least. I knew her somehow, she had been important in my life before…but now…I felt nothing for her really. With these thoughts in my mind, conflicting with the thought of how I would find Issei and the others, I ran through the woods, and into a surprising situation.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"…Destroying Excalibur. You two…" Buchou says as she places her head in her hands. After the incident with Freed, Buchou and Kaichou took the three of us, Saji, Koneko-chan and me, to the nearby park. Then we were forced to do seiza in front of the fountain.

"Saji. You were doing something like this behind me? You truly are a troublesome child." Kaichou says to him, and I hear him apologize in return. Kaichou was also talking to Saji with a cold expression. Saji's face became so blue that it was dangerous. He must have been truly scared.

"So Yuuto went after that person called Balba?" Buchou asks us.

"Yes. I think he's with Irina and Xenovia… I think that he's going to call us if something happens…" I respond, though I'm unsure of it myself. Even Buchou seems unsure.

"Do you think Yuuto who became an avenger would call us normally?" She says with a sigh. She then looks to Koneko-chan. " Koneko," She says simply.

"…Yes."

"Why did you do this?"

"…I don't want Yuuto-senpai to go away…" She says, and I think I can hear sadness in her voice, matched only by the tears in her eyes. Buchou looks confused rather than angry.

"…Saying this when it has already happened won't change anything I guess. But what you two did could have affected the world of Devils. You understand that, right?" We both give our agreement. I feel…bad. I could of caused so much trouble for the girl who had saved my life. I am always doing things like this without thinking. I promise to strive to be better in the future Buchou! Both Koneko-chan and I give our apologies while bowing our heads. Just then I hear the sound of flesh smacking flesh! When I look in the direction the sound is coming from…oooh Kaichou is spanking Saji while enhancing it with her demonic power.

"Looks like you need to reflect on your behavior." Kaichou says. * **Smack Smack** * She hit's him twice more, causing him to cry out in pain.

"Uwaaaaaaan! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Please forgive me Kaichouuu!" Saji cries out between spanks.

"No, 1000 spankings!" Kaichou responds with a couple more spankings.

"Hey Ise. Don't look away." Buchou says, and I look at her once more. "I sent my familiar to search for Yuuto, as well as Veruk-sensei. Let's go to him with the rest of the club members when he is found. We will decide what to do from there. Okay?" She says to us. We nod our heads once more when suddenly she grabs the two of us and pulls us into a hug.

" _What is this feeling…_ " I think to myself as a warmth spreads throughout me. It's like getting hugged by an older sister…yet not. I feel…weird when I'm around Buchou, much the same as I feel when around Akeno and Asia.

"…You two really are stupid children. Making me worry so much…" Buchou says in a gentle voice. I'm…sorry Buchou for doing that to you. She pats and rubs both mine and Koneko's head as I think this. Ah, I'm really glad to be Buchou's servant.

"Uwaaaaaaan! Kaichouuu! They finished with a good atmosphere!" I hear Saji cry.

"That is them, this is us," Kaichou replies, continuing to spank Saji. I snicker. Sorry Saji, for dragging you into this. Looks like your goal is a far away dream though.

"Now Ise. Show me your bottom." Buchou says. Wait…but…Bu…Buchou I thought you forgave us! I whimper a little as she speaks again. "It's the master's duty to discipline their servants. You're also getting 1000 spankings." She says. Veruk arrived just before they began, and I swear I'll kill him for laughing so much.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

By the time Issei, Rias, and I arrived back home, the sun was setting. We parted ways with Koneko along our way home. She was apologizing to Rias until she left, but she seemed like she didn't regret it. Same as Issei it seemed. Also Kiba… He followed those guys but he should be safe, right? Every now and again I see Issei rubbing her butt…hehe. I think someone like Akeno might have enjoyed that little bit, Issei didn't seem to at all. Mind you, Rias was using some demonic power for her hits.

"We're back" Rias yells out. As we're taking off our shoes, I see Issei's mother come from the kitchen. She waved her hands at us is if to say come silently. Why is her face so lecherous? We all look at one another, before moving forward towards the kitchen.

"Come her Asia," Issei's mother says.

"Hauu!" Asia leaped forward as if she was pushed by Issei's mum. Asia was wearing an apron. That's what I thought but it was different. I think her skin was exposed more than it should have been…Oh my… thank you to whatever gods have allowed me to live to this point.

"…A friend of mine in our class told me… That you have to wear nothing under the apron when you work in a kitchen in Japan… its e…embarrassing…but I have to get used to Japanese culture…" Asia said it with a red face. My nose, with everything I've seen and done, begins dripping slightly. This sweet innocent little Sister of mine is too much.

"Asia… Who told you this?" I ask, though I already have an idea. She looks me in the eye and gives me the answer I thought she would.

"Yes, my friend Kiryuu-san. Of course I'm not wearing my underwear… It feels cold… Aauu…" She says, wrapping her arms around my waist and pressing her bosom into me. N-n-n-no under-under-underwear!? My nose bleed increases. Something about blondes and innocent girls.

"Ufufufu. She looks cute in it doesn't she? I'm definitely supporting these things. Aaah, I remember when I was young…" I hear Issei's mom say. I shudder a little, there's somethings a man never wants to know. Issei and Rias both seem to be examining Asia's outfit.

"…I see. So there was a strategy like that." I hear Rias say. Issei then nods her head, as if understanding herself and says to Asia.

"Asia you can become a real Devil. You really are a lecherous girl." Asia seems shocked at this and I see tears forming in her eyes.

"Eh!? I don't want to become a lecherous Devil!" She says, her eyes watery, but both Issei and Rias smirk, before looking at one another.

"Wait a bit. I will also do the same. Asia. You have done well by making the first move." Rias says, and both she and Issei begin heading upstairs. Oh boy…this is going to become a situation I don't think I will be able to resist.

"Wait Rias-san, Issei! I will also help!" Issei's mom says and chases after them. Oh no…

"Ummm, what's going on? I don't understand the situation…" Asia says. Oh Asia…you truly are an innocent little girl. But that's why I love you. I pull the girl in for another hug, and I can feel her face going red and warm.

"Thank you Asia, for doing this. It looks really good on you," I say, lowering myself so I can whisper in her ear. "My innocent little Sister isn't so innocent anymore," I say and I see her entire face turn red once more. She seems a little shy and doesn't say anything else to me, so I speak my mind, something that's been on it for a few days. "Asia," I start.

"Yes, Veruk-san?" She says, looking at me. I'm still taken aback at how beautiful this girl is. I smile before speaking.

"Even if those guys from the Church come, I will protect you. I will drive away anything that scares you." I told Asia my feelings. I won't forgive anyone who points their fangs at Asia. I don't want to lose this child ever again… Asia hugged me silently once more. Unsure of where to put my hands, as she hasn't given me much choice, I place them just above her butt, the skin smooth and warm. Ah, just a little…no! Musn't do that now! Parents still awake!

"…..Veruk-san, I don't regret turning into a Devil. I also haven't forgotten my faith to God. But I have gained something more important than my feelings to God." She says. I am confused by this.

"Something more important?" I ask, showing my confusion.

"Ise-san. Buchou-san. Veruk-san. Everyone in the club. School friends. Ise-san's Otou-sama and Oka-sama. Everyone is important to me. I don't want to lose them. I want to be with them forever. I don't want to be alone anymore." she says to me, and I can hear the sadness in her voice. That is the breaking point for me. I tilt her head up and my lips meet hers, our first real kiss. I start tender but firm, her lips tasting like honeysuckle on a spring eve. She seems shocked at first, but eventually goes with it, and I think I see happiness go along with the blush just before she closes her eyes. After a moment, I pull away and smile at her.

"Asia, you aren't alone. I will never let you be alone! We will be with you. Hahaha. It might not be good, but I will always be with Asia. That's why you can't cry. So smile. A smile suits Asia the best!" I say firmly. She smiles, before burying her head into my chest. I rub her shoulders as she speaks once more.

"…I'm glad I came to this country. I met with Veruk-san. Veruk-san… Veruk-san…" She nuzzles against me. I wrap my arms around her once more and this time just go for it, running both my hands down her back and then against the silky smooth skin that is her rear. She lets out a little noise of surprise, but I continue, moving back up, trailing my fingers gently along her spine. This girl, is so beautiful. She lets out another noise, this time something akin to a moan, as I run my hands along her back, before running them through her hair. I tilt her head up once more, and kiss her again, my lips pressing against hers, this time being a little more aggressive. My tongue invades her mouth and I feel her surprise. She moans into me as my hands begin trailing back down her back. She begins to press her body against mine, and I feel her boobs squish against my chest, the nipples clearly standing on end as I feel them through my shirt. Our session is interrupted however when…

"I got kicked out. Rias-san got embarrassed… Ah… Ara ara." Issei's mom has come back. I break off the kiss quickly and stand a little away from Asia, whose entire body has gone red with embarrassment. Even I am a little red, trying to catch my breath. I'm unsure as to why, but it feels almost…embarrassing to have been caught like this, as if I was caught by my own mother. Although when I think about it…this woman truly has become like a mother to me.

"Oh my. Looks like the old granny got in your way. It's okay you know? The kitchen is also a battlefield. It's not a problem to do it as long as you clean the mess, you know? Aaaah, I really want to see my grandnephews soon." She says. I couldn't stay here any longer because of that statement, so I grab Asia's arm and start heading up the stairs towards my room. However…

"Veruk-sensei! I have also worn it!" Rias calls out, stepping out of her room. My nose begins gushing at a higher rate as she steps into view. She appeared in an even more erotic apron than Asia's! The apron JUST covered the important parts. It's something that you can JUST understand that it's an apron! Issei also appeared, wearing something similar to Rias, though she had a huge blush on her face. Oh my little Dragon, you know you don't have to do this for me. The warning signs began appearing as I feel the tightness of my pants increase.

"Now Asia. We will start cooking with this." Rias says to Asia, taking her arm.

"Y…yes Buchou," Asia responds, throwing one last look at me as she's dragged away. Issei comes up to me before going downstairs with the others.

"Ummm…do you…do you like it," She asks me with a timid smile. I don't trust my voice right now, so I nod my head. She smiles and does a little jump of joy, before following the others. My heart can't take this. I can hear Vern laughing in the background. As I watched those girls cook, Issei's father came home, his nose beginning to bleed as well as he took in the sites of Rias and Asia. He looks to me after sitting down, a smile clear on his face.

"Daddy is blessed. All my stress from work disappeared." He says. Still not trusting my voice, I nod my agreement. Everything from a few hours ago has seemed to have disappeared.

"Veruk-san, you must make all three of them your wives, even though you and Issei are cousins. I think you are just far away, like long distant cousins, maybe even third or fourth cousins. I give you my blessing to marry my daughter. Just do it, then Rias-chan and Asia-chan would become my daughters, and I would have you as a son," He says to me.

"I will do my best Otou-sama." I say with a little laugh and he smiles once more. That night, the talk was of becoming one of the family.

Bed time was a happy affair as both Asia and Issei slept on my chest, while Rias had a leg intertwined with my leg and had my arm between her boobs. But both Rias and I woke up because of an enormous pressure we had never felt before. Rias jumped off the bed and stood in front of the window. Asia and Issei also got up after feeling something. When I looked down from the window, there was someone looking up…

"….Freed," I say. The one who had a sickening and evoking smirk was the white haired priest, Freed. That bastard! What happened after that? What happened to Kiba? Shit! I'm getting curious!? He waved his hands at us.

"…A Fallen Angel." Rias says in a voice filled with hatred, before, with a click of her fingers, she makes her uniform appear. I sense it too, but I don't know where it is. The power coming from it is immense, and it must be skilled to hide from me. We all follow Rias and get dressed, before heading outside.

"Yaho! Ise-chan. Asia-tan, Veruk-san. Looks like you guys are in a bad mood. Were you doing alright? Ara ara, were you guys having sex? Was it what they call a "Devils Threesome"? Then I'm sorry. Not reading the atmosphere is my charming point." The bastard priest says to us in a weird manner.

"What do you want?" I asked him, but he just shook his shoulder with a laugh. Was that pressure from before coming from this guy? No. I could feel something weird from this guy, but that was it. That heavy pressure surpassed that of a High-class Devil, most likely coming from that Fallen Angel. Rias seemed like she noticed something and looked up. There was someone floating in the sky with the moon behind him. It was a…Fallen-Angel who had his black wings growing out from his back. One, two, three… he had 10 black wings. It was a young man who was wearing a black robe with detailed accessories. He smirked after seeing Rias, and I knew who he was instantly.

"This is our first time meeting, daughter of the house of Gremory. The crimson hair is beautiful. It reminds me of your brother that I hate enough to make me want to vomit." Kokabiel says to Rias, and I frown, trying not to let my anger leak through. Vern shows me something of appearing but I talk him down.

" _Not yet, later_ ," I tell the spirit. Rias has a cold face as she steps forward and speaks. I see something in Kokabiels arms, something that looks like a person.

"Nice to meet you, one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels, Kokabiel. And my name is Rias Gremory. I will also add one more thing. We and the house of Gremory are a being who are closest to the Maou, and also the furthest from it. If you are here to discuss about politics with me, then it's no use." My little Devil declares strongly.

" _That a girl_ ," I think softly, and Vern chuckles his approval. Kokabiel looks at Issei, who seems confused.

"This is a gift." Kokabiel says and throws the person at her, who just manages to catch…Irina! She was covered in blood! She was breathing heavily! Her whole body was covered in wounds! Did this happen after she went to chase Freed!? What happened to Kiba and Xenovia!?

"Irina!" I hear Issei cry as she gently places Irina down, and crouches to check on her. I come up behind them both to observe the extent of her wounds. Her battle garb is ripped in places and I can see multiple wounds on her body. "She came into my base. So I gave her a welcome. Well, I couldn't catch the other two." Kokabiel laughs out, increasing my anger. It seems that Kiba and Xenovia got away at least. I kneel beside Issei, stroking the chestnut haired girls cheek.

"Stupid girl…I told you to stay alive," I whisper.

"Asia!" Issei calls out to the Sister, who comes forward with a look of apprehension at Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel simply stares back at us with a smile on his face, though he doesn't look like he's going to do anything. Asia began to heal Irina, and the girls breathing becomes more even, the wounds on her body disappearing. It was then I noticed she didn't have her Excalibur. What had happened to it? Where were Kiba and Xenovia?

"I wouldn't do something as stupid as talking with a Maou. Well, if I rape and kill his little sister, then Sirzechs' anger will be pointed towards me. That won't be bad." Kokabiel states, laughing. My anger continues to increase, and it's getting harder to contain myself.

"…So what is your motive for contacting me?" Rias asks through gritted teeth. Kokabiels laughter rises as he answers her with joy.

"I will be rampaging in this town using your base, Kuou Academy, as the starting point. Then Sirzechs will also appear, right?" He answers. We all become shocked at this, who is this guy a war nut! Although from what Azazel had said…

"If you do something like that, the War between God, Fallen-Angels and Devils will begin again you know?" Rias says, her voice cold. Kokabiel just laughs all the louder.

"That's what I'm wishing for. I thought that Michael would start a War if I steal the Excalibur... But what he sent were grunt Exorcists and two holy-sword wielders. It's boring. I'm really bored indeed! That's why I'm going to rampage at Sirzech's sister's base. See? It looks fun, right?" He says between bouts of laughter. I look at him in shock. Not in my memory have I ever met such a war nut.

"You battle freak…" Rias practically hisses at him, a sign of her anger. Kokabiels smile just widens at this.

"Yeah. That's it! I was bored and bored after the war between the three sides! Azazel and Shamza weren't that keen on the next war. They then started to collect something boring like Sacred Gear and started to do some weird research. Something useless like that won't be of any use to us! …Well, it's a different story if it's a "Boosted Gear" like the one the brat over there has… But it's not something you can find so easily." Kokabiel says, pointing to Issei. I could see the whole girls body shake as he looks at her, but she speaks with a strong voice.

"…Are you guys also after my Sacred Gear?" She asks, but Kokabiel shakes his head.

"At least I'm not interested in it. But Azazel might be. His collection hobby is crazy." The Fallen One says. He then looks at me. "And you human, from what my servant tells me, you have quite the powerful Sacred Gear as well. Why don't you join me! I promise you will not regret it," He says, smiling. I smile back and pause, as if considering it, but then shake my head.

"No thanks, I quite like this peaceful world, and I think I want to keep it as so. So, I wouldn't recommend doing anything to piss me off, or you'll regret it," I say, anger coating my voice. He frowns at me, but then laughs.

"Suit yourself," He says, and waves me off. "Either way, I'm going to be starting a battle involving the holy-swords, Rias Gremory. For starting a war! A school where both little sisters of Sirzech's and Leviathan's go to. It must be filled with demonic-powers so that I can enjoy the chaos! It's also the best place to release the real power of Excaliburs! It's a good place for the battlefield." He continues. The real power of Excaliburs? What could he mean by that.  
"Hyahahaha! Isn't my boss the best? His craziness is the best. So I'm also eager to do it. He even gives me treats like this." What Freed took out was an Excalibur! He had one of them in each hand! He also had two of them on his hips! "The one on the right is "Excalibur Rapidly". The one on the left is "Excalibur Nightmare". The one on my hip is "Excalibur Transparent". I also received "Excalibur Mimic" from the girl over there! I also feel like getting "Excalibur Destruction" that the other girl has. Hyaa! Am I the first person in the World to be in possession of this many Excaliburs? I also received an element from the geezer Balba that allows me to wield holy-swords. Right now I'm in a hyper mode that allows me to wield all of them, you know? I'm invincible! I'm wonderful! I'm the strongest! Hyahahahahahahahaha!" Freed says, laughing as if he finds it all amusing. I'll soon wipe that smirk off his face.

"Balba's holy-sword research. It's the real deal if it shows this much result. To tell the truth, it seemed suspicious when he joined my plan." Kokabiel says. I had my suspicions, but this proves the two of them are working together.

"What are you planning to do with the Excaliburs!?" Rias asked him. Kokabiel moved his ten black wings and moved his body in the direction of the school. He then laughed before speaking.

"Let's have a War! Little sister of Sirzech Lucifer, Rias Gremory!" He says and then * **Flash** *. Everything goes white for a moment as Freed threw one of his escape buttons on the ground.

"Ise! Veruk! We are going to the school!" Rias announces. Both of us state are agreement. A big battle against a creature like Kokabiel. Even I could tell he was almost as strong if not as strong as me, even with Verns power. This…will be a tough fight.

* * *

 **So ends the chapter. Next up will be the fight between Rias and her group and Kokabiel. I'll be making some additions to the fight in the form of more things from Veruk's past, so stay tuned to find out what they are. Also, though the girl said she would leave, who knows what she'll actually do. Her and Veruk do have a past together, but as she's not part of the DXD world, she will not be staying longer then needed. This chapter revealed lot's of things, including more of Veruks past. He also seems to care deeply for Asia, and Asia begins to get a little bolder. Next chapter will be the fight with Kokabiel…and the fated meeting of White and Red. Now while Veruk is powerful, I'm going to have Kokabiel increase in strength as well, something that will be shown in the next chapter. Until then, stay tuned, and hope your all still enjoying my story. Till next time!**


	20. The Fight Against Kokabiel! PT 1

**Chapter 20**

 **~Issei POV~**

"Rias-senpai. We have covered the school with a large barrier. With this, unless something disastrous happens, there will be no damage outside." Saji reported the current situation to Buchou. We, the Occult research club and the student council, had gathered at the park located right in front of Kuou academy. Only Kiba wasn't there. Where are you Kiba… The injured Irina was transported to Kaichou's house. She avoided the worst case scenario thanks to Asia's power. Saji from the student council was explaining about the barrier to Buchou. Possibly because of the spanking he got earlier, he stood unnaturally. According to his story, Sona-senpai had gathered everyone from the student council and put a big barrier on the school after she heard the situation from Buchou. It was a measure used to keep the things occurring inside from leaking outside. The opponent was one of the leaders of the Fallen-Angels who appeared in the bible and books.

"This is to keep it to the minimum. To tell you the truth, if Kokabiel were to fight seriously, not only this academy, but the whole region would be annihilated. Adding to that, he has already gotten ready for that. My servant has seen him releasing his power at the school grounds." Kaichou says, causing me to become speechless. He was going to destroy my town because he wanted to do what he wished, which was to start a war!? Don't mess around. Don't fuck around you shitty Fallen-Angel! I won't let you do as you please! I'm planning to live and enjoy my life in this town with Buchou, Asia and everyone! My anger was at its MAX, and Kaichou continued to explain. "My servants and I will continue to place the barrier to reduce the damage. I want to minimize the damage as much as possible… It's hard to prevent having our school getting damaged. But it looks like we have to since it's the leader of the Fallen-Angels who is moving." Kaichou continued to explain. Kaichou made a sharp eye and looked in the direction of the school with eyes filled with hatred. She was probably directing it to Kokabiel. Then it was confirmed that the school would get damaged. The school I…we go to… It pissed me off so much. Even Veruk-sama seemed angry. Beside Veruk-sama stood Raynare-san. She seemed antsy, as if being the lone Fallen Angel amongst devils made her…worried. Not surprising considering it was a Fallen Angel we were about to fight.

"Thank you, Sona. We will do the rest from here." Buchou said. Kaichou then frowned.

"Rias. Our enemy is a monster with strength above ours. It's still not too late. We should get your Oni-sama…" Kaichou said. Buchou looked troubled by this.

You also didn't call your Onee-sama." She says. Kaichou also appears troubled before responding.

"My Onee-sama is… Your Oni-sama loves you. Sirzechs-sama will definitely move. So…" She says, but Akeno-senpai interrupts, coming from the shadows.

"I have already informed Sirzechs-sama." She says, and Buchou looks at her in surprise and anger.

"Akeno!" She says, her face going red. Veruk-sama laughs in the background, watching the entire exchange.

"Rias. I know that you don't want to cause problems for Sirzechs-sama. It happened in your territory. In your base. And it happened after the family problem. But it's a different story if the leader of the enemy appears. It is a problem that surpasses the level that you can solve. Let's borrow the strength of a Maou." Akeno says. It's the first time I've ever heard her tell Buchou off. But, just as I thought, Akeno-senpai calls her "Rias" during private times and talks casually towards her. Buchou seemed like she wanted to say something. But she took a deep breath and nodded. Akeno-san put on her usual smiley face after she saw her. "Thank you for understanding the situation, Buchou. Sona-sama. Sirzechs-sama's reinforcement will be here in one hour." Kaichou nods at her words.

"One hour… I understand. In that time, we, the student council, will vow to continue to place the barriers in the name of Sitri." She says.

"…So one hour. Now my servants. We will be on the offensive. We will go inside the barrier and draw Kokabiel's attention. Unlike the battle against Phoenix, this is a battle of life and death! Even so, I will not forgive you if you die! We will survive and continue to attend that school!" Buchou declares and we all cheer in return.

"Veruk-san, I will leave the rest to you!" I hear Saji call, and Veruk-sama nods in return. I was beginning to get worried. The opponent was a leader of the fallen angels, someone who was not going to be easy to fight. Certainly not someone I wanted to mess around with. But he threatened my home town, and that I wouldn't forgive.

[ _ **Leave it to me, partner. Our opponent is Kokabiel. He's not an insufficient opponent. Let's show him.**_ ] Ddraig says to me. Right, we'll show him Ddraig. The power of a Dragon that picked a fight with God and the Maou!

* * *

As soon as we entered the school grounds, I promoted to queen. Though not quite as strong as Akeno-senpai, I was still strong in my own right due to the training I and the others had received from Veruk-sama. However, a strange sight greeted me upon entering the school grounds. I became speechless after seeing the bizarre scene. In the middle of the school field, there were four swords that were releasing extreme lights while floating. Having the swords at the centre, there was a suspicious looking magic circle spread in the whole school field. There was an old-man located in the middle of the magic circle. Balba Galilei? That geezer. What was he planning to do by using the magic circle? I looked at the man in question.

"What is this?" I asked, voicing my doubts. Balba just looked at me and smiled.

"I'm going to make the four Excaliburs into one." He said as if he found it the most amusing thing in the world.

"Balba. How much longer will it take for the Excaliburs to merge?" A voice from the sky. We all look up and…Kokabiel! He's floating in the sky on some sort of throne like thing, looking down on us. Balba claps his hands together excitedly.

"Not more than five minutes," He says, acting like a boy in front of a jar of candy.

"Is that so. I will leave it to you." Kokabiel says, before looking at Buchou. "So is Sirzechs coming? Or is it Serafall?" Kokabiel asks, smiling. Buchou steps forward, a red aura coming off her.

"In the places of Oni-sama and Leviathan-sama, we…" Buchou begins but doesn't finish as there's a sudden explosion from where the gym is…was! There was nothing left of it, it was as if it got completely blown away!

"Boring. Well that's okay. It will be entertaining." Kokabiel says with a laugh. Where the gym once was, stood a large pillar of light. Was that perhaps the spear of light? Th-th-that can't be! This must be a joke! Compared to Raynare-san's, that thing was huge. Like comparing a toothpick to a tree! If I was hit by that….

[ _ **Are you scared partner?**_ ] Ddraig asks me. I almost gasp aloud.

" _Of course I'm scared! What kinda idiot wouldn't be scared! That's on a totally different level than us!_ " I cry to him, but Ddraig just chuckles.

[ _ **Yeah. It's on a different level. He is so strong that his name has been recorded in the bible since ancient times. He is the one who survived the battle against God and the past Maou.**_ ] Ddraig answers me.

" _Ca-ca-can we beat him?_ " I manage to ask. Ddraig seems to think about it for a moment.

[ _ **Yeah, we can beat him. Even if I have to turn most of your body into a dragon, we'll beat him. And besides…that boy…Veruk. Him and his spirit still haven't shown their full potential yet…I think we'll see some of their true strength this time**_ ] Ddraig says to me, and I look at the "boy" in question. Veruk-sama seems…happy? He's smiling at Kokabiel, and I see a dangerous glint in his eye. He doesn't seem afraid at all.

"Now. I will have you all fight my pet that I brought from hell." Kokabiel clicked his fingers. Then from the depths of darkness there was a sound of the ground rumbling as it came closer to us. That thing was something that far exceeded my expectations. Eight…no it probably was ten meters tall. It had a large body. It had four legs, and each leg was thick. Also the claws that grew from each leg looked so sharp that I felt chills behind my back. The eyes that were glittering from the darkness were red. From its mouth, what it had were dangerous looking fangs. The fangs were close to each other, and from the gaps there were white breaths pouring out. The animal which resembled it the most was a…dog. But dog's weren't this big, nor did they have three heads! It let out a mighty roar as it appeared…and then a second one!

"…Cerberus!" I hear Buchou mutter, her voice filled with disgust.

"Cerberus?" I question. I feel I've heard the name somewhere before.

"Yes. It's a famous creature that has the nickname of Guard-dog of Hell." Buchou responds. Guard-dog of hell! So this dog was a monster that sounded that dangerous!? "It lives in the gate to Hell, no to the Underworld. But to bring it to the humans' world!" Buchou continues.

"Is it that bad?" I ask, truly unsure. Buchou nods her head.

"We have to do it! We must blow it away Ise!" Buchou announces. I can feel her getting pumped up.

"Yes Buchou! Let's do it, Boosted Gear!" I say.

[ **Boost!** ] My Sacred Gear responds to my command. Veruk-sama then stands in front of us. He is dressed head to toe in what looks like medieval armor, something akin to what knights would wear. His armor is ebony in color, similar in appearance to his hair. From behind his visor I see…a pair of glowing green eyes. Did I miss something? What did he do, his eyes have never glown like that before.

"Rias, Issei. I will fight the one on the left, the rest of you deal with the right one. Remember…don't die," Veruk says in a voice that doesn't sound like his. It's hollow almost, and sounds distant. In his hands, he carries a pair of swords that give me the same feeling as when looking at a holy sword. Has he created a pair of holy swords?! We nod our agreement to Veruk-sama, before he disappears. I hear a howl of pain, and know he's started his fight with one of the Cerberus. I go to step forward, but I feel Buchou put her hand on my shoulder. I look at her in confusion.

"Ise. This time, we will back you up." She says to me. Huh?

"So, do I give him the finishing blow by charging up my power?" I ask, but she shakes her head.

"No. I will have you support us. You will be transferring your boosted power to us. Boosted Gear is a Sacred Gear that powers you up and also increases the power of your comrades in a team battle." She says. Ah, yes I suppose I could do that. I have very little experience in battles, unlike the others of the group barring Asia, so I would probably just be in the wait if I tried to fight. If I were to transfer the boosted power to Buchou and Akeno-senpai who were stronger than the normal me… Also in terms of healing, if I were to increase Asia's ability then the effect would become absolute! So I'm going to put my boosted power on top of the group members! Then perhaps it might be effective against Kokabiel? Even if we can't give him an enormous amount of damage, we might gain the power to block his attacks! "By the way, Ise. Including your power up, how many times can you transfer your powers?" Buchou asks me. I think about it for a few moments before answering. The Sacred Gears abilities all rely on my stamina, something Veruk-sama had been training me intensely in.

"With my current Stamina, maybe five or six times," I say confidently. Yes, I believe the current me can do this easily. Buchou puts on a complicated expression however.

"I see…so we can't waist it than," She says. I'm sorry Buchou, but if we want it to be effective, I have to boost many times to fight our current opponent. "Akeno!" Buchou calls out, and both girls release their wings and fly high into the sky. The Cerberus let's out a growl and jumps up after them. It breathes a gout of flames at Buchou! I was worried, but the woman in question simply smirks.

"Too naïve!" She says. Akeno-senpai gets in front of her and freezes the flames instantly! As to be expected of our Queen! Raynare-san comes from behind the two of them, a light spear in each hand. It's only now that I notice she has three pairs of wings, instead of the two from before!

"Taaake…This!" Raynare yells and throws both of her spears at the hell-hound. Each spear takes out a head, and the beast let's out a roar of pain. Buchou than launches a block of demonic power, but before it gets close enough, the Cerberus lets loose another gout of fire. The two powers meet in the middle with an explosion. While the smoke clears, I see one of the other heads preparing to launch more fire at her. Buchou!

"I have found an opening…" Koneko-chan says from beside me before leaping forward. With a punch that I could feel from here, she hit's the head that was about to launch flames. The creature roars it's pain once more.

"Here's another blow." Akeno-senpai says, putting her fingers towards the sky. I hear the rumble of thunder and then there was a flash! After a single flash, Cerberus was surrounded by violent lightning! Akeno-san gave an extra special lightning to the doggy! Buchou's blow also added to that! But Cerberus' body didn't get terminated and it just struck the side of its stomach. There was dark black blood coming out of the monster dog's stomach. There was smoke coming from it. But it still had a shine in its eyes. It could still move even after receiving those attacks? And my power up… It still hadn't reached the limit. I was promoted to "Queen", but I hadn't become as strong as the "Queen" Akeno-san was. I still lacked training. My stats as a Devil were still low. I wanted to get stronger… I was definitely going to survive this battle! Then I was going to get even stronger and become the "Ultimate Pawn" that Buchou was talking about!

Suddenly, I heard another dangerous howl. It wasn't coming from the one Veruk-sama was fighting, and it wasn't coming from the one we were fighting. In fact, it sounded like it was behind us. Fearing the worse I begin turning around and…

"Shit, there's another one!" I cry out. Standing behind me and Asia is another one of those hounds from hell, looking at me with hunger in its eyes. It made a howl and it came towards us! Crap! Should we run!? The boosts won't get reset as long as I don't attack and receive any attacks! I had to run while carrying Asia! But it seemed like there was nowhere to run to in a school field like this!

"Ise, just use the Boosted Gear to continue powering up!" Buchou commands me. Right, in that case I have to run, but where to. There was nowhere on the field that seemed safe. Just as the hound was a few feet in front of us…It lost a head! But, who cut the head from the beast. Was it Kiba? No, standing there is a girl with blue hair and a long, holy sword. Xenovia! I watch as the head that was cut turns to dust.

"I have come to back you up." She says to us. Then she proceeds to cut up the hound that was about to attack Asia and I. The Cerberus' torso split in half after receiving a fatal strike. There was smoke coming out, and the Cerberus started to vaporize. It was the effect of the holy-sword. "The power of a holy sword is dangerous to dark creatures like this," Xenovia says, before stabbing the creature in the chest, finishing it off. My gauntlet started to flash. It hadn't even reached the limit. But what was this phenomenon? I was feeling doubtful when Ddraig talked to me.

[ _ **It's telling you that it has reached the stage where the Cerberus can be defeated if you transfer it to Rias Gremory or Himejima Akeno**_.] He says to me. Are you serious? Since when did it get such a convenient system? [ _ **It means that both you and the Sacred Gear are evolving day by day. It has made possible what you desired. As you can't tell the power difference between you and the opponent, you didn't know how many boosts you needed. It has started to tell you now.**_ ] He continues. All right, that's good right? That means I'm getting better. I look to Akeno-senpai and Buchou who are still flying high in the sky. Raynare-san is currently on the ground with Koneko-chan, using her light spears like swords. Far off to the left I hear silence, which I think means Veruk-sama has beaten his Hound.

"Akeno-senpai! Buchou! I have enough power to take down the Cerberus!" I shout. The two of them look at each other before nodding and flying down to meet me. Rias looks at my gauntlet before looking at me.

"Ise, you increased the power of both the holy water and the cross before right?" She asks. Ummm, I'm confused but I nod my head. "So it's possible to increase both of us at the same time then! Please transfer the power to Akeno and I!" She says. I ask Ddraig this.

" _It was kind of sudden that time, but is it possible to do it again?_ " He seems to think for a moment before responding.

[ _ **Yes, you can do it, but I can only transfer seventy to eighty percent of my power**_ ] He says. I explain that to Buchou, who nods.

"That should be enough, so please, do it!" She tells me. All right! I place my hands on both their shoulders.

"Let's do it Boosted Gear! Go, Boosted Gear Gift!" I shout.

[ **Transfer!** ] Just as that is said I feel an immense amount of power leave me and go into the two girls. Both of them seems shocked at the amount of power I transferred, but seem confident.

"…We can do this!" Buchou says and Akeno-senpai smiles.

"Yes! Thunder! Resound!" Akeno-senpai says pointing to the sky. Once more I hear the rumble of thunder as she points at the hound. The Cerberus tried to run from the spot but thousands of swords suddenly appeared and pinned it in place.

"I won't let you escape!" The one who appeared was Kiba-kun! Thank the Maou he's safe! The thunder went down at Cerberus after it lost its movement due to the demonic-swords. The lightning was so big that it couldn't be compared to the one before! The lightning covered more than half of the school grounds! The howl of the Cerberus was overshadowed by the sound, and its body turned to nothingness from the lightning. Because of its major power up, the potential demonic-energy got used up rapidly responding to the strength of it. Even if it was Buchou and Akeno-san, continuous shots would have been hard for them as well. The moment the big dog disappeared, Buchou pointed her hand towards Kokabiel!

"Take this Kokabiel!" Buchou says and a huge ball of demonic energy flies out of her hands towards him. It's huge! At least twelve or fourteen times bigger than her usual shots! Kokabiel however just smiles.

"How interesting…" I hear him say. As it gets closer…I see the ball of demonic energy begin to slow down! Something is behind Kokabiel, though I can't quite see it. There's something like a shimmering in the air behind him. The next instant, Buchou's demonic ball begins shrinking! What the hell! How is he doing that? As it reaches ten times the size of Buchou's regular shots, Kokabiel sticks a hand out and swats it aside, as if it's no more than a gnat that has annoyed him. It flies into the air before releasing a huge explosion. "I see. Rias Gremory's power would grow this much because of the power of Red Dragon Emperor. Interesting. This is very interesting indeed. Kukuku." He begins cackling as if enjoying himself.

"…It's complete." I hear Balba say. Then the four Excaliburs that were placed on the center of the school field started giving out incredible amounts of light. What is it? What was happening? Kokabiel started applauding.

"The four Excaliburs are going to become one," I hear the Fallen Angel say. What? What does he mean become one? They started giving out divine light that spread throughout the school field. Because of its brightness, we covered our faces with our hands. When I stared at the center of the school field, I saw that the four Excaliburs were put on top of each other. Excalibur that was originally one. It was split into seven, but four of them were going to become one. When the bright lights were gone, there was one holy-sword at the center of the field giving out a blue-white aura.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

 _Moments Before_

I currently stand alone against one of the Cerberus. I know the thing is no match for me, but still I move cautiously. It looks at me with hate in its eyes…which is understandable considering I carried a holy sword in one hand. Yes, in my hand is the legendary Seven-Pointed Sword. It is not only a fabled dragon slaying sword, but also has immense amount of holy power to it. I watch as the creature in front of me releases a gout of fire. I let the flames wash over me, laughing as they barely feel like more than a light breeze against my skin. As the flames die down, I swear I see surprise in the beasts eyes.

"Is that all?" I ask, before moving too fast for the eye to see. When I come back down, I stand in front of the thing, swinging my sword up in front of my, then down to my side. As soon as the blade reaches next to me, the creatures heads fall off, one by one, before the entire body disintegrates.

" _Hmmph, barely even worth effort_ " I think. Before I can even take one step back towards the others I feel it. An immense amount of energy coming from the left of me. I look over in that direction and see the air is….shimmering? It's like something is standing there, only I can't see it…no not the world? That's a…portal! Instead of the school field behind the shimmering I see buildings and lights, and factories pouring smoke and smog high into the air.

" _ **Master, look out!**_ " Vern cries but is too late. I just catch a glimpse of something metallic and hear a snarl before I feel something heavy collide with my chest. I hit the ground hard, and feel a sharp pain in my shield arm. Looking there I see…something, gnawing on my arm. It most resembles a dog, albeit bigger and most certainly made entirely of metal. Instead of a normal dogs tale, it has two long thin ones that keep twirling back and forth. It's eyes glow a bright red as it continues to gnaw and gnaw at my arm. Trying hard not to lose focus, as it seems to be injecting something into me that is making me weaker and weaker. I use my sword and pierce the things side. It lets out a pitiful whine and releases its hold on me, before leaping for me once more. It's claws aren't strong enough to pierce my chest armor, but I still feel the impact. My body becomes coated in a blackish liquid that is leaking from the dog-thing….oil? I think that's what it is. As I catch my breath and I push the thing off me and stand quickly…only to be tackled into the ground once more, this time from behind. There's two of them! Damnit.

" _Vern, I need you here!_ " I tell the spirit, and I feel the change as his body and mine begin to merge. With a strength that would surpass Issei at full boost, I launch the thing off my back and into the air, chasing after it. Before it can recover, I pierce where I think it's heart would be with my blade. I'm met with satisfaction as the thing begins howling, and oil comes spurting out of it, coating me. I land back down to the ground, with it smashing next to me. The already wounded hound whimpers at its fallen comrade…and begins to grow bigger! What in the hell…the thing grows to nearly double its original size, now as big as a large wolf. The wound on its side also heals, the oil that coated my body flying back into it.

"Oh fuck me…" I curse, before the thing moves almost as fast as Kiba and once more I find myself on the ground. I just manage to stop it's jaws from closing around my head, barely holding it back, a hand on either end of its mouth. I can feel it's metallic breath as it comes through the slits in my visor, its breath smelling of oil and rust. That's when I hear more growling, coming from my right. "Come on…for real?!" I exclaim as I turn to see another hound, as big as this one, coming towards me.

" _ **Master, the situation is dire at best, whatever this poison is in the creatures, it's draining your stamina at an alarming rate, and it doesn't need to pierce your flesh to enter you. Just touching you is enough**_ ," Vern tells me. Lovely, just what I need. Using mine and Vern's strength, we finally manage to push the thing off of me. As it flies through the air, I leap up and throw my shield at the other one. The thing isn't expecting it, and I watch as my shield hits it in the head, knocking it to the ground. Well, that takes care of that one, for a moment. Conjuring a second sword, I move towards the hound that I had thrown, just as it's getting back to its feet. It feints left, right, left again! I watch its movements carefully, and just as it leaps at me, I slash both swords across its neck. The thing let's out a choked whine, oil covering the ground, before collapsing. Smoke begins to rise from its form.

" _Well, that's two…Gahk!_ " As I'm distracted the third one tackled me from behind, though it felt like I was hit by a freight train. I manage to get up, and turn to face it…only to find it's grown to triple the original size. The thing now stands at roughly the size of a rhino, with the body structure to match. It's letting out low growls and it continues to stare me down.

"Well…shit," I say, unable to think of anything else. The only thing left to me is magic, as I don't think my swords would do much good against this thing.

" _Vern, can you come out? I need some defense, long enough to get some magic off,_ " I ask the spirit. My answer comes in the form of my armor disappearing and Vern himself appearing in front of me.

" **Hehe…haha…hahahah! To think my master would ask me to fight in physical form! Come little doggy of Team Sanctuary! Let me show you what I am made of!** " Vern challenges the hound while bringing out his Kama's. Team Sanctuary? Who the hell…no wait…they…I grab my head in pain as imagery flashes before my eyes.

 _I am in a lab, experimenting on a new kind of weapon, something the good President will want when we finish it. It takes the form of a hound, but contains a deadly poison coating its entire body, almost leaking from its "skin" like a fine mist, the sole purpose of which is to disable an opponent without killing him or her. Its tails are a pair of thin metal, but they act as sensors, able to pick up even the slightest tremor. They are currently incomplete as they still have a tendency to attack the one that is its master, but it is something we are working on._

 _I am home, surrounded by my girls. Selia and Excelsia have just come home, the newborns suckling from them. I kiss them both lovingly, and rub the head of my beautiful baby boys. One has eyes like me, a single Wheat colored eye, opposite a Shining emerald one._

 _I am in the lab once more, doing something I shouldn't be. He has betrayed us, the President has betrayed us. He told us these weapons would be used for good…that they would be used to bring peace to the world. I had only helped work and fund these projects because he had told me it would be so. I didn't know about the…human experiments, I hadn't funded that. I have to stop him, I must make him pay for what he did. Irene and Liliana have begun teaching me magic, and summoning spells…perhaps I can use something like that._

 _I am home again, only it is different this time. One of the Weapons Projects, 00043 I think it was, has joined us. She is….was one of the girls I had loved. Her name was…no can't think of it now…hurts…too much…She arrived here ahead of the rest to warn us…Team Sanctuary was coming. They had the hounds too, and they were tracking us even as we spoke. My girls were prepared to fight and die to defend their home, but I had told them we would run. They were packing when I heard the first screams and felt the first explosion._

 _I run upstairs to the master room…and everything seems to move in slow motion. Selia…Excelsia…are dead, the babies missing. Irene…Liliana…are also dead, nearby the other two, weapons in there hand. I see…one of the hounds gnawing on Liliana's perfect face. The Darkness consumes me! Rage become me! Feel my pain as if it is your own!_

 _I awaken, covered in ash. All around me I feel the heat of the flames. From the sky comes burning paper amongst other things. Underneath the ash I can see blood, and all around me are corpses of scientists and guards. I'm…not at home. I am back at the lab…or what's left of it. I let out a howl that is inhuman, and break down into tears._

I realize that I am back in the present when I feel the blood leaking from my mouth. I am on the ground, looking up. I reach up and touch the blood, looking at the redness on my fingers. It also feels like there is some coming from my nose, due to the sudden hardening of skin in that area. I slowly struggle to my feet, looking around for Vern. Far off to the right, it looks like the other group has finished off the Cerberus they were fighting. Kiba and Xenovia seem to have rejoined them now, although all of them are looking at Balba. There seems to be something going on there.

I finally spot Vern, standing a little ways off from me, the hound dead at his feet. He seems to be looking off in the direction of Kokabiel…and that's when I see it. More shimmering! Although, it seems like it is coming closer. When it is a few feet in front of me and Vern, the shimmering increases until…a man is seen there! He is tall, and bald. Every inch of visible skin is covered in tattoos, and his eyes are like molten rock, with snake-like irises. He smirks at me, as if amused by my appearance.

" **Master…this one…is from that team** ," Vern says beside me. I feel the rage building inside me all over again…and suddenly remember this man. Yes…he was the one who took them away from me.

"It is too early for you to remember this, My King Veruk Moonson. I will take those memories away from you once more…until you are ready to lead us again," The bald man speaks in a voice that hisses like a snakes. What memories, what do you mean? He speaks a few words…words I recognize as belonging to the ancient ways! He stops momentarily in his chant and looks at Vern.

"Despite your powers, Lord of All and Creator of Death, you too will forget this for a time, though you may remember sooner than my King does. Remember…he is not ready to face the past just yet…allow him some fun," He commands and…Vern nods in agreement? What!? Who is this man! What do you mean about the past and why do all the people I meet recently call me "their King"! Just as I'm thinking that, something that feels akin to a hot knife slices through my head, and all is blackness.

When I awaken once more, I find myself walking towards the others. I feel…strange. I had gone to fight the hound Cerberus…who was obviously dead. But after that…I remember nothing. It's like…something weird was going on.

" _Vern…what just happened. Where's the hell-hound? Did we kill it that fast without remembering?_ " I ask the spirit. Vern is quiet and seems to be thinking about some things, but does not answer me. Hmph, well whatever just happened, doesn't really matter I suppose. Though I'm surprised the Cerberus caused this much damage to me…and I feel like I've been run over by a truck. What just happened?

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"Because of the light created by the Excalibur when it turned into one, the spell on the ground is also complete. This town will collapse within twenty minutes. The only way to dispel it is by beating Kokabiel." Balba says, and all of us are shocked. Veruk-sama has rejoined us now, but he's breathing heavily and I see dents and scratches on his armor. Far behind him, where he was fighting the Cerberus, I see rising smoke, as well as something lying on the ground where the smoke is coming from that looks…metallic. But what Balba said. It's shocking! It has to be a lie! Because of the spell he did the town is going to collapse in twenty minutes! Lies! It has to be a lie! I feel the anger inside me beginning to rise. My gauntlet flashes a few times and I think I hear the familiar cry of [Boost!] but I'm unsure. It feels like all the blood in my body is boiling.

"Freed!" I hear Kokabiel yell out, barely, and the boy in question appears.

"What's up, Boss?" He asks, with a disgusting smile on his face.

"Use the Excalibur in the circle. It shall be the last entertainment. Fight while using the Excalibur that has turned into one from the four Excaliburs." Kokabiel commands him. Freed smiles and walks towards the new blade.

"Yeah yeah. Geez. My Boss sure uses people recklessly. But but! It's like I'm so honored to use the Excalibur-chan that has become super wonderful! Something like that? Uhehehe! I will just chop some Devils now!" He says, his smile widening, as he chuckles crazily. Xenovia and Kiba stand side by side, and I hear her say something to him.

"Rias Gremory's "Knight". If the cooperation is still valid, let us destroy that Excalibur together." She says. Veruk-sama looks like he was going to join them as well, but I see him fall to a knee, using his sword to hold him up. Did he have that much trouble with the Cerberus? Or was it something else? I've never seen him like this. The visor on his helmet has been lifted, and it looks like he's in a lot of pain.

"Is it really okay?" I hear Kiba ask, and Xenovia laughs fearlessly in response.

"At worst, it won't be a problem if I collect the "fragment" of the Excalibur that is acting as the core of it. Since Freed is wielding it, that is a holy-sword but it isn't a holy-sword. Even if it's a holy-sword, it's the same as any other weapon. It changes depending on the person using it. That is a sword of heresy." She says. Just then, I hear someone laughing at the exchange between the duo. Balba. Kiba-kun walks towards him.

"Balba Galilei. I am a survivor of the "Holy-sword Project". No. I am the one who was killed by you to be more precise. I have continued living by being reincarnated into a Devil." Kiba said this calmly, while his eyes told a different tale. They were filled with the fires of hatred, and I knew depending on how this Balba answered, it could explode into a dangerous situation.

"Hmph. The survivor of that project. This is such a misfortune. To meet you in a far east country like this. I feel fate. Fufufu." Balba says, and the way he laughs it's like he is making fun of us. "You see. I like holy-swords, no more like I love them. I love them so much that they come out in my dreams. Possibly because my heart was fascinated by the legend of Excalibur since I was a child. That's why when I found out that I can't use Excalibur I went into despair." Balba says. Hmph, a story of this man's past. Asia seems to have noticed Veruk-samas condition and is currently healing him. I see blood coming from his mouth. "I held admiration for those who can wield it because I couldn't. That feeling became so powerful that I started an experiment to create those who can use them. Then it was complete. It's thanks to you and the others." Balba continues and smiles at Kiba. Kiba however has a dark look in his eyes.

"Complete? What do you mean! You disposed of us like we were little more than pieces of garbage, stating that the experiment was failure!" Kiba lifted his eyebrows seemingly in doubt. From Kiba, Buchou and Xenovia's story I heard that the experiment failed. Didn't they dispose of them because they found them to be a failure? But Balba shook his head.

"I realized that there was an essential factor needed to wield holy-swords. So I used the numerical value of the "factors" to investigate its capability. Most of the test subjects had the "elements" but they didn't have the numerical value needed to wield the Excalibur. Then I reached a conclusion. Is there a way to take out the elements and gather them?." Balba questions, almost as if talking to himself.

"I see. I understand now. The thing that is put inside the holy-sword wielders when they received a blessing is…" Xenovia says, as if she's figured it out. Balba smiles and nods at her.

"That's right holy-sword wielder girl. We take out the holy-elements from those who have them and crystallize them. Just like this." Balba responds, taking out a small orb. The orb glows bright, presumably with the "Holy Power" inside it. "With this, the research on holy-sword wielders improved. Even so, those fools from the Church banished me for heresy and took away my reports on the research. By looking at you, I see that the project was succeeded by someone. That Michael. He made me look like a criminal and this is the result? Well it's that Angel we are talking about. Even if he takes the elements out from the test subjects, he wouldn't go as far as to kill them. That part only would make him more human than me." Balba begins laughing pleasantly. I see. Even an idiot like me understood now. At present, to create holy-sword users artificially, it required a sacrifice. So Kiba and Xenovia were victims of the project started by Balba.

"….You killed my comrades…so you could take the holy element inside them…bastard!" Kiba says, his voice filled with killing intent. Balba just laughs however.

"That's right. This orb is from back then. I have used three of them on Freed though. This is the last one." He declares and Freed begins laughing as well.

"Other guys besides me died because their bodies couldn't synchronize with the elements! Hmmmmm. If I think like that, that makes me special." The Boy Exorcist says. Damn that bastard! Why couldn't he have just died! Why do guys like him end up being tough. He looks at me as I think this. "Oh Ise-chan, you just thought why couldn't I have died instead. Don't worry my sweet little devil! I won't die before raping you and killing you after!" He says, laughing at me. As he says it I feel a mass amount of killing intent from behind me.

"…Balba Galilei. How many lives have you sacrificed for your greed and experiments…" Kiba says, his hands shaking and an aura of intense anger flowing from his body. Out of the corner of my eye I notice Raynare-san go to Veruk-sama, who is struggling to rise.

"Hm. If you say that, then I will give this orb to you. My research has reached the stage where it is possible to mass produce them in the right environment. First of all, I will destroy this town with Kokabiel. Next I will gather the legendary holy-swords stored around the world. Then I will mass produce holy-sword wielders and start a war against Michael and the Vatican with the combined Excaliburs. I'm going to show the result of my research to those foolish Angels and their followers who have convicted me." Balba says. Well that explains why that old bastard and Kokabiel had teamed up. Both of them thrived on war and hated Angels and Devils alike. Balba threw the orb away as if it no longer interested him. It rolls to a stop at Kiba-kuns foot. He bends and picks it up, patting it lovingly, like one would a recently found lost dog.

"….Everyone…." I barely hear him whisper. There was a tear on Kiba's cheek. His expression was filled with sadness and anger. Then it happened. The orb that Kiba held started giving out shallow lights. The lights started to spread and it eventually covered the whole school field. From the ground there were lights coming out and it started to form a shape. Then it formed into a proper shape. It took the shape of people. There were boys and girls who were giving out blue-white lights and they were surrounding Kiba. Were they perhaps…

"The various powers that are present on this battlefield made the spirits within the orbs appear." Akeno-senpai says, also looking on in shock and awe. Hmmm thinking about it, Holy Swords, Demonic Swords, Fallen Angels, Devils and whatever Vern was. I guess it made sense.

"Everyone! I…I!" Kiba begins. Yes. Even I understood. They were also the ones who were involved in the "Holy-sword project". They were the ones who were disposed of. "…I have always…always thought about it. Was it all right that I was the only one that survived… There were those who had more dreams than me. There were those who wanted to live more than me. Is it all right that I am the only one to have a peaceful life…" Kiba-kun continues. Then one boy's spirit smiled and it seemed like he wanted to say something. He was moving his lips but I couldn't understand what he was saying because I couldn't read lips. But from behind me, I hear a strange voice.

"…[Don't worry about us anymore. You are alive at least]" I turn around and am shocked when I see Veruk-sama standing there, his eyes glowing as blue as the spirits. Kiba-kun looks at him in shock as well, as I'm sure he can't hear what the boy is saying. Raynare-san and Asia-san are also looking at Veruk-sama in surprise. I look back at Kiba, who has tears coming out of his eyes, something he doesn't try and wipe away. Even I have tears being shed, as this is truly a moving moment. Then, the spirits voices begin to be heard…are they singing? I hear Asia say something, though I don't catch it, but Vern-sensei speaks aloud.

" **Yes girl, the sacred song…to hear it again after so long…** " Vern says, and I think I hear longing and sadness in his voice. They were singing the sacred-song… Kiba started to sing while shedding tears. When they were going through the painful experiment, this was the only thing they obtained to keep their hopes and dreams. This was the only support they had to continue living during their harsh life. Kiba and his comrades had the smiles of innocent children. Suddenly, their bodies started to glow blue-white. Those lights were getting brighter, with Kiba in the center.

[We were no good alone.] I hear Veruk-sama begin speaking once more for the children. With each sentence, his voice seems to change.

[We didn't have enough elements to wield the holy swords. But.]

[It will be okay if we are together.] I heard that originally the sacred-song was supposed to make us Devils suffer. Maybe because there were different types of powers in this place, I didn't feel any pain at all. Instead I felt warmth. Something warm that was thinking about friends and comrades… The tears began to flow non-stop from my eyes. It was all I could do not to run forward and grab Kiba-kun in a never-ending hug.

[You have to accept the holy-sword.]

[It's not scary.]

[Even if God is watching.]

[Our hearts are always…]

[ONE.] As Veruk-sama spoke that last part, he collapsed and I watched as all the spirits floated upwards towards heaven, before turning into a large light that fell back down and was absorbed into Kiba-kun.

[ _ **Partner**_ ] I hear Ddraig say. I'm kinda having a breakdown here Ddraig, now's a bad time. [ _ **He's reached it**_ ] Ddraig speaks again. Huh? Whose Reached what? [ _ **That "Knight" has reached it.**_ ] Kiba-kun? What has he reached Ddraig! [ _ **Sacred Gears change and evolve while using the feelings of the possessors as a key. But there is a different territory to that. When the feelings and the wishes of the possessor does a dramatic change that it changes the flow of this world, the Sacred Gear reaches it. Yes. This is…**_ ] Ddraig made a laugh of enjoyment. [ _ **Balance Break.**_ ] The sky was ripped asunder as the light exploded, looking like Kiba-kun was receiving a blessing.

* * *

 **And I'll stop it here for now. I was originally going to do the entire fight in one chapter, but it was beginning to get too long for my tastes. This chapter showed us some more of Veruk's past, as well as, hopefully, leaving you with more questions. All will be revealed in time. So next chapter will be the conclusion of the fight, as well as some bonding time between the Gremory Group. So until next time, Read and Review and please don't be afraid to ask me anything! Chou!**


	21. The Fight Against Kokabiel! PT 2

**All right the conclusion to the fight! Thanks to everyone who continues to favorite and read this, it's uplifting for me. Hope you enjoy!**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 21**

 **~Kiba POV~**

I just wanted to live. I escaped from the research laboratory by myself and that was the only thing I thought about while vomiting out blood and running. I got out of the forest and met a little girl, a High-Class Devil, while the light of my life was disappearing.

"What do you desire?" The crimson haired girl asked while she held me, who was on the verge of death. I just mumbled one word while my vision was blurring. "Help". My life. My friends. My future. My friends. My power. My talent. My…I just wished while having all of these thoughts. Those were my last words as a human.

"To live as a devil. That was the wish of my master, and also my wish. I thought that, it was fine. But… I couldn't forget my hatred towards the Excaliburs and my comrades' vengeance… No, I could have forgotten about it. I…" I stop, thinking about it. I have the best comrades now. Ise-chan and Koneko-chan, Veruk-sensei. They helped me, who was driven by vengeance. I thought about it while searching for the holy-sword wielder. There are comrades who would help me. I thought that "Isn't this already enough for me?" But if my former comrades' spirits are wishing for their vengeance, I can't let go of my demonic-swords that carry their hatred. But my thoughts were just released. [ _Don't worry about us. At least you live._ ] This is what they had told me. Yes, they weren't seeking justice or vengeance. They simply wanted me to live where they couldn't. Why did it take till now to see it. But…"But it's not like everything is solved." Yes, it hasn't ended. If I don't take down the evil thing right in front of me, there will be a repetition of the incident that happened to us. "Balba Galilei. If I don't kill you, there will be those who would suffer the same fate as us." I declare. The man just scoffs.  
"Hmph. It's been said for a long time that research always comes with sacrifices. Haven't you realized that yet?" He says. This man…this man is more Devil than I.

"Kiba! Cut him down! Kill him and Freed! Those bastards deserve it!" I hear Ise-chan yell out to me. "You are the "Knight" of the Gremory group and my comrade! My friend! Fight Kibaaaaaaa! Don't waste their feelings and spirit! If you win…I will go on a date with you for sure!" I blush at Ise's words. I had told her we should go on a date before…but then all this had happened, preventing me from doing so.

"You have helped me. Even if you won't profit from it. Even if you might have received punishment from our master…" I say, voicing my doubts.

"Yuuto! Do it! You have to finish this yourself! Surpass Excalibur! You are the servant of I, Rias Gremory! My "Knight" will not lose to a mere Excalibur!" I hear Buchou cheer me on.

"Yuuto-kun! I believe in you!" Fuku-Buchou also gives me her support. Rias-Buchou…Akeno-san!

"….Yuuto-senpai," Koneko-chan.

"Yuuto-kun! Do it!" Even Raynare-san!

"Please, do your best!" Everyone says this to me, cheering. I can feel the tears starting once more. Freed begins laughing at me once more.

"Why are you crying? You were singing with joy with the ghost-chan. It's really a nuisance. It's totally the worst. You know I hate that song. Just listening to it makes the hair on my skin crawl! I don't want to hear it any more. I'm totally at my limit! I'm going to cut you into pieces and calm myself! With this ultimate Excalibur that has merged 4 of them!" Freed Zelzan. My comrades' spirits reside within you. I can't allow you to do evil deeds with them any longer! These tears I have are tears of determination.

"…I will become a sword." I say with determination. My comrades. My comrades who have merged with my spirit. Let us overcome it together. The feelings we couldn't say back then! The wishes we couldn't fulfil back then! Right now, right here! "I shall become the sword of Buchou and my comrades! Please respond to my feelings now! Sword-Rebirth!" I cry out, and the spirits of my former comrades begin mixing with the power of my sword. Holy and Demonic powers, are combining! Yes, this sensation. My Sacred Gear is…my comrades are telling me-that this is sublimation. It was giving out divine light and an ominous aura. What appeared in my hand was a single sword… It's completed, everyone. "Balance-Breaker "Sword of the Betrayer". You shall receive the power of this sword that has both the power of light and demonic powers with your own body." I ran towards Freed. My trait as a "Knight" is speed! Freed tried to grasp my movement with his eyes, but I got out of his sight by doing a few feints.

* **Kaching!** * But still he manages to block my strike. This bastard is quite skilled. But the aura that was covering his Excalibur was being erased by my sword. Freed becomes shocked.

"That sword surpasses the originator of holy-swords!?" He exclaims. I smile at him.

"If that was the true Excalibur, then I could not have won against it. But that Excalibur cannot cut the feelings of me and my comrades!" I declare, and he clicks his tongue. He jumps back from me, extending the Excalibur forwards.

"Stretccccccch!" He yells. His Excalibur started to twist as if it were alive! It moved randomly and came towards me with intense speed! The ability of "Excalibur Mimic"! I see. It has four of the abilities. Then his sword split into two at the tip of the blade, and started to come at me with god speed. This is the ability of "Excalibur Rapidly". If I remember, its trait was its velocity. It accurately tried to pierce me from every direction, but I blocked each strike. Your killing intent is easy to read. If I know which direction the killing intent is coming from, parrying it is very easy. He begins to get frustrated. "Why!? Why isn't it hitting!? You are supposed to be the unrivalled holy-sword-sama, aren't you!? Weren't you supposed to have lots of legends of being the ultimate sword!?" Freed shouted. I could see that his expression was filled with both enjoyment and impatience. Maybe you should dial down the killing intent and think things through? "Then! Then I have to add this as well!" He says and I see the blade disappear. Transparency pheromone? This is the power of "Excalibur Transparency". The ability to make the blade transparent. But if he doesn't change the direction of his killing intent, even if I can't see the blade…Yes! I meet satisfaction as I see sparks and hear the sound of metal clashing with metal. I was parrying all of his attacks. Freed narrowed his eyes and made a shocked face.

"Yes. Keep him there like that." Xenovia suddenly intruded. She held the holy-sword in her left-hand, and put her right-hand in the air. "Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis. Holy-mother Mary. Please hear my voice." She started to chant something. What was she trying to do? I was in doubt, but the space in front of me got distorted. Xenovia put her hand in the middle of the distorted space. She put her hand in, and pulled something right out of the dimensional gap. What appeared was a single sword that gave out a holy aura. "In the names of the saints whom reside within this blade, I will release it. Durandal!" Durandal!? It's a sword that is so famous that it is on par with Excalibur. And I have it that, in terms of slashing, it is the ultimate sword. Why does she have it?

"A Durandal!" Balba says, astonished.

"You were not the wielder of the Excalibur!?" Kokabiel exclaims. It seems both of them were surprised by this.

"Wrong. I was originally the wielder of Durandal. I was also chosen as the holder of the Excalibur. That's all." Xenovia made a stance with Durandal. Duel-wield style along with the Excalibur.

"Absurd! According to my research, we haven't reached the stage where someone can wield Durandal!?" Balba says. Xenovia just smiles

"Of course. Even in the Vatican, they haven't made someone who can wield Durandal artificially." She says.

"Then how!?" Balba questions once more.

"Unlike those common artificial holy-sword wielders like Irina, I'm a natural born wielder." Balba became speechless at her words. Unlike us, Xenovia was someone who was blessed to naturally wield the holy-sword.

" **You become more interesting, Holy Maiden** ," I hear Vern say…and does Xenovia actually blush! "Durandal is a sword that ravages beyond what people can imagine. It cuts anything it touches. It doesn't even listen to me most of the time. That's why I have to keep it in another dimension, otherwise it would be dangerous. Even I, the holder, have a hard time with it. Now, Freed Zelzan. Thanks to you, we can have the decisive battle between Excalibur and Durandal. Right now, I'm shaking with enjoyment. Don't die in a single strike okay? At least use the Excalibur to its fullest!" Xenovia says, and begins moving towards Freed. The Blade, Durandal, began giving out even more holy aura than Excalibur! In fact, it had more than my holy-demonic sword!

"Is that even allowed!? It became a situation like this! You shitty bitch! I don't need any of that for this setting!" I can't see it with my eyes, but I feel Freeds killing intent move from me to Xenovia. Xenovia, however, simply smiles.

"Is that it?" I watch her swing Durandal sideways and there's a sound of metal shattering. In addition, I see a huge hole in school field, due to the pressure given off by Durandal. It's that powerful! "So it's just a broken holy-sword, huh. It can't even compete with my Durandal." Xenovia made a sigh while looking bored. What an incredible power. It can't even be compared with her "Excalibur Destruction".

"Are you serious!? Are you really serious!? The legendary Excalibur-chan is shattered into pieces!? Horrible! This is really horrible! Kaaaa! Was it wrong to use something that was broken from the start? The shallowness of humans. The foolishness of the Church. I want to grow up while taking a glimpse of it!" Freed cries. His killing intent has become really weak, so I seize my chance. I charge forward! He also couldn't respond to it! Checkmate! He tried to block my Holy-demonic sword with the remnants of his Excalibur but I hear a shallow shattering sound echoed. The sound of the Excalibur crumbling.

"Did you see it? Our powers have surpassed Excalibur." I tell my former comrades, before cutting Freed down where he stood.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I came too just as Freed was cut down. Damn bastard deserved it, I just wish I had been there. I was briefly conscious of what Vern had said to the girl Xenovia, and must admit those were my thoughts too. To think someone like her held Durandal. Even I had heard of this powerful sword since coming to this world. Kiba was staring to the sky, doing who knows what. I…was trying to remember what had just happened, what had led me to be in the state I was in. I remembered the voices, the spirits taking hold of me momentarily. But before that…ugh, I couldn't remember past going to face off against the hound Cerberus. It was like that entire battle was a blur. But to think, the boy had reached his balance breaker, and obtained something like a holy-demonic sword. Hmmm…could that mean…

"Ho…Holy-demonic sword…? Impossible… The polar opposite of two things cannot merge…" I hear the old man Balba say, his voice raising ten octaves in his panic.

"Balba Galilei. Prepare yourself." Kiba says, making a mock slash in the man's direction while heading towards him. Balba seems to have realized something however.

"…I see! I understand now! Holy and demonic. It will be an explanation, if the beings that represent the two become unbalanced! Then not only the Maou but the God has also…" He doesn't finish that sentence as a huge spear of light stabs through his chest. Even I know he is dead before he hits the ground. Kiba walks up to him, but I'm sure he knows it's over.

"Balba. You were remarkable. The reason you went up to that conclusion proves that. But, I don't mind whether you are with me or not. I could have done it by myself from the beginning." I look up at the voice. Kokabiel is in the sky, looking down sneering at the corpse of the man. "Hahahaha! Kahahahahahahahaha!" Kokabiel laughed loudly and landed on the ground. An overwhelming pressure. The Power of a leader of the Fallen Angels. Raynare looks at him in disgust and even I can't help but share her disgust. This…thing is truly disturbing. He looks at Issei and Rias. "Increase the power of The Red Dragon Emperor and transfer it to someone else." He commands. Rias becomes enraged at this.

"Are you trying to give us a chance!? Don't mess around!" Rias yells at the Fallen One. Kokabiel however, just sneers.

"Don't mess around? Hahaha. You guys are the ones who are messing around. Do you guys think you can defeat me?" He says, laughing. I look to the right and see Kiba shaking. Asia is behind me as is Raynare, both of whom are also frightened. This…thing in front of me is causing so much stress for my compatriots.

"…Ise. Activate your Sacred Gear." I hear Rias say. The Gear resounds in turn, answering it's masters call.

A few minutes from then. We couldn't move a single step. We were waiting for Issei's boost while not moving an inch. We could have gone towards the fallen-angel if he let his guard down. But the fallen-angel didn't show a single chance while he just stood still. He kept that sadistic grin plastered on his face the entire time.

"…It's here!" Issei said. Her gauntlet was giving off a bright flash of light, signifying it had reached its limit.

"Now. Who will you transfer it to?" Kokabiel asked as if interested in the weather. As I was about to step forward, Rias raised her hand.

"Ise!" She called, and the girl answered in turn. The two girls, short brown hair and long crimson hair, clasped hands and from there I could feel the love master had for servant. Despite their arguing and the fights they sometimes have over me, they do love one another. As they walked towards Kokabiel, I could feel it as Issei transferred her power into Rias. Rias's demonic power increased at least tenfold.

"Fuhahaha! Good! That flow of demonic power! The demonic-power I can feel right now is that of an ultimate-class devil. A little bit more than you would reach that of a Maou, Rias Gremory! Looks like you have a talent equal to that of your brother's!" The fallen-angel leader laughed as if he was truly enjoying it. His expression was colored in ecstasy. He was feeling…pleasure for War!

"Blow awaaaaaaaaay!" From Rias's hand, the highest amount of the block of demonic power was shot out covered in the power of destruction! It went towards Kokabiel at amazing speed, but the Fallen Angel simply stuck out both his hands while laughing.

"Interesting! Interesting indeed, Maou's sister!" He laughs, and I watch as he manages to hold the shot in place in front of him. Above, and behind his chair, I see a shimmer, like something is moving there…it couldn't be… Rias's shot started to get pushed back, and started to lose its shape. He couldn't be defeated even with that amount of demonic-power? But Kokabiel also wasn't uninjured. His black robe was tattered in places, and his hands were bloody. But his ability to block demonic power certainly decreased. Possibly because of the attack she just performed, Rias's breathing was ragged. It would be impossible to shoot out the same attack. Also, because of the amount of demonic-power she just used, shooting another one would be…Well, all that was left was for Issei to charge up her dragon powers once more. This time, I would make sure she transferred it to me.

"Is that it? Is that all the mighty Crimson Haired Ruin Princess can muster?" Kokabiel asked and began laughing again.

"Lightning!" Akeno sent the lightning towards Kokabiel who was concentrating on Buchou's attack. But her lightning dissipated with a single movement of Kokabiel's wing.

"Will you stand in my way!? The one who inherited her power from Barakiel!?" Kokabiel asks her. I hear even Vern gasp at that.

" _ **Interesting…master, that girl has a very interesting person for a father**_ " Vern tells me.

"…Do not put me in the same group as him!" Akeno widened her eyes and got enraged. She continued to use lightning but they were all deflected by Kokabiel's wings. Barakiel is the leader of the fallen-angels. A thunder user who has the alias "Holy-Lightning". In terms of basic fighting ability, he is said to be on par with the Viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. And Barakiel is Akeno's Father … Kokabiel laughed loudly after nullifying Buchou's attack completely.

"For you to become a devil! Hahaha! You have pleasant servants, Rias Gremory! Sekiryuutei! The left-over of the Holy-sword project who reached Balance-Breaker! And the daughter of Barakiel! You have weird tastes, just like your brother!" Kokabiel declares, continuing to laugh.

"I won't forgive you for insulting my brother…our Maou! More than that, the insults you made to my servants will require your life!" Rias says. No, nor will I.

"Then try to destroy me! Maou's sister! The owner of "Welsh Dragon"! Crimson-hair Ruin Princess! The one whom you are up against is someone who has been an arch-enemy of the devils since a long time ago! If you don't see this as a chance, then your reputation will be looked down on!" Kokabiel laughs, challenging the girl. Now even my anger is rising, but something is telling me I can't act yet. I can still see a slight shimmer behind Kokabiel's chair. Something about the power I am sensing there feels familiar. Off to my right, I see Kiba and Xenovia moving into a position where they can take out the leader. Kiba charged forward, only for his sword to be blocked by a spear of light, and Xenovia came at Kokabiels flank. However, it seems he was waiting for this.

"Hmph! Durandal huh! Unlike the Excalibur that was already broken once, that light is the real thing! Buuuuut!" He waves his hand as if batting at a fly. I watch as Xenovia is sent into the air as if being pulled on marionette strings, before Kokabiel kicks her away. Red flashes before my eyes. You dare. For that, you will pay. I feel like most of my energy has come back now, so I begin drawing my sword. "It depends on the wielder. Girl! You still can't control Durandal! The previous wielder was someone who had unrivalled strength!" Kokabiel taunts. Xenovia adjusted her stance and began swinging at Kokabiel, while Kiba also fought the Fallen Leader.

"Kokabiel! I will eliminate you with my Holy-demonic sword! I'm not allowed to lose anyone anymore!" Kiba declares. Kokabiel just smirks however and conjures another light spear and fights the two of them at once.

"Ho! Attacks at the same time from a Holy-sword and a Holy-demonic sword! Interesting! Good indeed! Come! You can't defeat me unless you do that much!" Kokabiel taunts us once more. I see Koneko moving in behind him.

"There!" She lets out a cry and throws a punch at him, however…

"Naïve!" His black wings turned into sharp blades and cut up Koneko's body. Her body fell down to the ground, while blood came out of her body. Kiba looks at her, shock on his face.

"Koneko-chan!" Kiba calls out. Kokabiel takes the advantage.

"Hey, looking away while fighting will easily get you killed!" Kokabiel thrusts his sword at Kiba, who manages to block it but a huge crack appears in his sword.

" _ **It seems master, his weapons strength depends on his concentration and resolve to fight**_ " Vern tells me. Yes, makes sense. I see Asia begin to heal Koneko while Raynare gets into position to fight. Just as she was about to throw a light spear at Kokabiel, the man in question releases a shockwave that knocks everyone back. I watch both Kiba and Xenovia struggle to rise, while Raynare isn't moving. She had hit a tree before collapsing on the ground. That did it. I charge forward with a roar at Kokabiel. The Fallen Angel looks shocked, and only just manages to block my sword.

"Kokabiel, the punishment for hurting the ones I love is Death! I am Judge! Jury! And Executioner!" I cry, punctuating each word with a thrust or slash of my blade. Kokabiel seems hard pressed, only just managing to block my attacks. Though he hit's me a couple of times with his light spears, none of them are able to penetrate through my armor. Raynare begins moving around to the side. "Stay back Raynare, this is between me and him!" I order the girl. She seems like she is about to disobey, but nods and moves back. The fight continues for several minutes and just as I thought I was getting to him, I feel it. Kokabiel notices it too and leaps back faster than I can. Almost as if someone turns on a vacuum that sucks in all air, I suddenly feel myself being pulled in towards the space between me and Kokabiel. Before I am pulled more than a step forward, a massive explosion happens, sending me flying through the air. I land, hard, between Issei and Rias, and both girls run over to me. They are speaking, but I can't hear them as my ears are ringing. I think even Vern is speaking, but I know not what he's saying. What was that? Then I feel it, the presence from before, only stronger. Slowly looking up, I see the shimmering from behind Kokabiels chair…has formed into a person. He is tall; I can tell that even from here, taller than me or the Fallen Angel Leader. His entire upper body is exposed, wearing only a pair of non-descript grey pants. Every inch of skin he has is tattooed, either with words I don't recognize, or imagery of things that make less sense to me. He is bald, completely, not even a spec of facial hair or a single stubble on his head. His eyes are what scare me though. They are the color of molten rock, with slit irises, much like a snakes. Suddenly, all the sound comes rushing back and I hear Kokabiel telling the man off.

"…Could have caught me with that blast! Why did you wait so long! I thought you were keeping him pinned there!" Kokabiel rages. The man doesn't answer, but I see a light begin enveloping him. Kokabiel looks on in fear. "No, wait! Don't leave! We have a contract! I paid for you!" Kokabiel yells out, but it's too late. The man has disappeared. Who was that? As soon as he was gone, I felt as if a great weight was lifted from me, and I remembered what happened during the fight with the Cerberus. I had killed the thing quickly, before these….other hound like things had appeared. They were smaller than Cerberus, but still well above the size of a normal dog. They were made entirely out of metal, and when they managed to pierce my skin, I felt as if they were injecting lead into my body. There were three of them, and I was unable to defend against all of them, so at least a couple of their attacks had gotten through. Eventually, I had defeated them, and had made my way back to the rest of the group. Something told me there had been…more…but I knew not what. Asia had tried to heal me, and even Raynare showed her concern, but it had been no good. It seems the poison relied on that man however to work, for as soon as he left, it was gone. I felt…refreshed. I felt anew, like nothing could stop me. I looked up to see Kiba summon a second sword and is currently struggling against a laughing Kokabiel. Kokabiel grabs the second sword with his other hand, and is currently holding off the knight with only four fingers! Kiba then summons a third sword, surprising even Kokabiel, and manages to slash it across the Fallen Angels face.

"But. Seeing that even after losing the masters you serve, you devils and followers of God can still fight, huh!" Kokabiel suddenly said after knocking Kiba back. He was holding his cheek, but I could see a smile on his face.

"…What do you mean?" Rias asks. Kokabiel looks at her and then begins laughing.

"Oh my, how clumsy of me. I sometimes forget but….haha…hahaha….HAHAHAH!" He begins laughing like a maniac. "In the last war between the three great factions, not only the original Maou's of the devil side died…But Also the GOD of the Angels!" He says and everyone becomes shocked. I even feel shock from Vern, though this was information we had gathered. We had heard rumors, but I didn't think them to be true. "It's normal for you guys to not know about it. Who can say that God has died? Humans are an incomplete bunch. Without God, they cannot control their hearts and obey the laws, you know? Even us, the fallen-angels, and devils couldn't tell this to those below us. You won't know where the information about God will be leaked from. Even among the three-powers, only the people at the top and certain people know about it. Though it seems Balba noticed it earlier." Kokabiel continues with a smile. I see everyone in the group struggling with this new information. Asia has gone completely white, and Xenovia is barely standing. To think, the God of this world was truly gone… "After the War, what was left were the angels who had lost their God, the devils that lost their Maou and the majority of high-class devils and the fallen-angels who lost most of the fallen-angels apart from the leaders. So it wasn't a mere exhausted state. All of the factions fell so low, that they had to rely on humans to continue their generations. Especially the angels and fallen-angels that could only continue their generation by mating with humans. Fallen-angels can increase if the angels fall. But pure-angels can't increase their numbers after losing God. Even pure-devils are rare, right?" Kokabiel says, a little self-righteously.

"…..Lies….All Lies….." Xenovia says, and I watch as she begins to slowly fall to the ground. Poor girl. Even I would begin to lose strength if everything I had been taught to believe in was suddenly revealed to be non-existent.

"The truth is that another big war wouldn't happen unless you do it on purpose. It means that all three-sides went through hell in the past war. Everyone decided that it was meaningless to continue having a war if the start of it all, God and the Maou, were dead. Even that bastard Azazel declared that "there is no second war" after losing the majority of his men in the war! It's hard to bear! It truly is hard to bear! To lower your gun once you already shot it!? Don't fuck around. Don't fuck around! If we continued on from there, we could have won! Even so, he...! Is there any value in fallen-angels who can only live by inviting humans who possess Sacred Gears!?" Kokabiel says, and I can hear the anger in his voice. The truth of the matter seemed to be finally hitting home with some, as Asia covered her mouth. Her entire body began shaking and her skin became paler if that's possible.

"…God doesn't exist? God…is dead? Then the love we were given by him is…" she manages to speak. Kokabiel laughs at her.

"That's right. It's normal that there is no love from God and no divine protection from him. God is gone already. Michael is certainly doing well. He's taking the place of God and is taking care of the angels and humans. Well, if the "system" used by God is operating, then the prayer to God, the blessing to God, and exorcism would function. But if you compare it to the time God was present, the number of believers decreased. That Holy-demonic sword brat over there was able to create the Holy-demonic sword because the balance between God and the Maou broke. In reality, Holy and demonic powers cannot merge. If the ones who rule the power of Holy and demonic powers, God and the Maou, disappear, then lots of unique phenomenon's occur." Kokabiel says. He must be speaking of the boys holy-demonic sword. I see Kiba looking it at as if to confirm my thoughts. Than Asia feints.

"Asia! Asia pull yourself together!" Raynare says, and holds the poor girls head on her lap. I hear Xenovia speak as she struggles to rise once more.

"It's not that surprising for a true believer to react like that…even I am surprised I am still standing…" The girl says. Kokabiel thrust his fist into the air, ignoring everyone.

"From here on out, I will start a war! I will take your heads as a gift! Even if it's only me, I will continue from where we left off! I'm going to show Sirzechs and Michael that we, the fallen-angels, are the ultimate beings!" He declares. "Now then, you there, Red Dragon Emperor. I sense a lot of power coming from that boy there...boost again and give him your power," Kokabiel says. He want Issei to transfer her powers over to me? Is he a fool? Very well. Rias and Issei both have complicated expressions on, but do as Kokabiel says. After two minutes of waiting, Issei announces she's ready, and transfers the power to me. I feel the huge surge, my powers becoming double what they once were.

"Be careful," Issei tells me as she transfers the power. I look at her with a smile before looking at Kokabiel.

"Hehe….heh heh heh….hahaha….Hahahah….HAHAHA!" I begin laughing, my voice mixing with Verns as I allow him some measure of control once more. Kokabiel looks at me in confusion.

"What's so funny human?" He asks. I just continue to laugh. Even Issei and the others are looking at me, confused, some eyes filled with fear. Raynare especially, as I had tried to torture her with this laughter once before, the laughter of Vern and I. I look at the Fallen Leader as my armor once more forms on my body.

"Fallen Angel Kokabiel…you have hurt my friends, insulted my family and tried to destroy the town I now call home. Death is too good for you now…instead…I will make it so you are so broken…you will never do this again," I declare, pointing my sword at him. He sneers at me.

"What do you think you could do to- Grack!" He doesn't finish his sentence as I appear behind him, ripping the wings he holds so dear from his body.

"Hmmmm….these wings are like crow feathers, different from my servants whose are like a ravens, and certainly different from Azazel's beautiful wings, which are like staring into darkness eternal…perhaps I just took the wrong ones? Let me remove some more," I state, and rip a second pair off him, causing him to cry out again. "No…still ugly," I state, laughing. Kokabiel finally turns around and looks at me.

"Don't fuck around mortal!" He yells and swings his light spears at me. I allow both of them to hit me, unconcerned of the pain they bring. The two of us begin trading blows once more. Blood is coming from his mouth and a cut on the side of his while I have multiple lacerations across my chest. My armor had broke only a couple of moments into the fight, so my body was receiving some damage. This truly was a fight to the death. My blade had made a couple of cuts on the Fallen Angel leader, but still weren't anywhere near life threatening. Just as I was starting to breathe heavy, he kicked me back a ways. I hit the ground hard and hear Issei and the rest cry out. I rise, slowly but surely, as Kokabiel begins moving towards me.

"Is that it? Is that all this [Boosted Gear] can do? Where is the power I felt before? Why is it that man told me you were such a fearsome opponent that I had to worry about? Is this it!" He says and kicks me once more.

"Guah!" I let out a cry as I'm knocked from my front to my back, blood coming out from my mouth. No, no more! As I am allowed to rise after the last hit, I quickly launch a few balls of energy at me. They are blocked by the Fallen Angels wings, but it's enough, as I see his shoulders begin to look heavy. I begin to conjure more magic, using my knowledge of the ancient ways and let lose a massive ball of flame. As it hit's his wings that he keeps up as a defensive measure...

* **BOOOOOM!** * A massive explosion is heard. When the smoke clears, I see what's left of the Fallen Ones wings are little more then burnt feathers. He's looking at me in surprise...to be honest, even i didn't know I had that in me...must be a side effect of absorbing Issei's power. Vern than appears from my shoulders, showing himself to the Fallen One with a grin.

" **Kokabiel…you always were a fool. Allow my master to teach you the error of your ways** ," he says, and I watch as Kokabiels face goes from confusion to recognition to pure fear.

"N-no! You! You were gone! Dead! Ho-ho-how is this possible!" Kokabiel stutters. I walk forward slowly, chanting all the while, the same spell that I had attacked Irina with during our skirmish. It seems that Kokabiel has become frozen, and doesn't notice when I finish the chant.

"... **Feuer- Regen**!" I say and once more a flaming pillar comes down from the sky, striking the still paralyzed Kokabiel. He let's out a horrid cry, and I watch as his wings, hair and body are burnt. As I do this, all energy leaves my body and I begin to collapse. But...there's one more thing I have to do.

"Listen well, Crow shit. I allow you to live, simply because I am not a killer. But, if I'm reading the signs right, you won't be doing much any way," I say, before punching him in the face. He collapses to the ground, unconscious. As soon as he collapses, I begin to feel almost all of my energy leave me. But still...I can feel it out there, coming towards us. Something is telling me this isn't over. I see Issei making her way over to me, and raise a hand to stop her. "Issei, stay back a moment, this isn't over," As soon as I say that I look to the sky and see...

" **Albion** ," Vern states. Yes, the White Dragon Emperor, Albion. He flies a little ways above the ground in front of us. The others stare at him in surprise.

"You know who I am?" The voice asks. Most definitely male.

"Of course, I would recognize that armor anyway," I say. The boy is covered in white armor similar to Issei's scale mail, with a pair of blue wings that look to be made of some sort of energy. I nudge Kokabiel with my toe. "I assume Azazel sent you to collect this?" I ask. The armored figure seems to consider me for a moment before landing and nodding.

"Yes, I was sent to stop Kokabiel and bring him back, but it looks like you did half my job for me. Who are you?" He asks. I simply laugh.

"I am one who has lived to see many more years than yourself, and will continue to live to see many more. Now, I have incapacitated him, so take it and be gone." I state simply, and I think I can feel the anger in him. He nods however and picks up Kokabiel, flinging him over one arm.

"Very well." He says before flying towards the fallen Freed. "Looks like I have to carry Freed as well. There are things I need to ask him. We will deal with him after that." He says and prepares to take off.

[ **Are you ignoring me, huh, white-one.** ] The voice, coming from Issei's gauntlet. Ah, Ddraig finally speaks aloud.

[ **So you were awake, red-one.** ] This one comes from the White Dragon Emperor. Heh, to think they would meet here and now.

[ **We finally met, but in a situation like this.** ] Ddraig says.

[ **That's all right. It's our destiny to fight one day. Things like this happen.** ] Albion responds simply.

[ **But white-one. I can't feel the hostility from you like before.** ] Ddraig says, sounding curious.

[ **Red-one. Your hostility is incredibly low as well.** ] Albion comments

[ **Looks like both of us have things that interest us more than fighting**.] Ddraig says.

[ **That's how it is. We should be having fun by ourselves for a while. It's not bad like this sometimes, right? Let's meet again, Ddraig.]** Albion says, and I can tell the conversation is finished.

[ **That would also be fun, huh. See you then, Albion.** ] Ddraig responds and goes silent. Issei seems confused by everything and walks towards the White Dragon Emperor.

"Ummmm….not to be rude, but who are you?" She asks the man. If I could see his face, I would say he would be smiling.

"My Rival-chan….get stronger and one day we will fight. Until then," He responds, before turning into a white light and flying away. Well…to think things would end that way… I watch as Issei goes over to Kiba and knocks him on the head.

"You did it Kiba! Hmmm…so that's the Holy-Demonic sword…it looks beautiful like it's owner…ahhh…did I just say that aloud!" Issei goes as red as her gauntlet. Kiba also blushes.

"Ise-chan, I…" Kiba begins but Issei scratches the side of her face.

"Let's just skip the complicated stuff for now. I'm just glad your back you know? Also, we can say everything is ended now right? The thing with your comrades…hmmmm," And I watch in surprise as Issei kisses Kiba on the cheek. Hey! Kiba turns red once more, while rubbing his cheek as Issei runs back to Rias.

"Thanks…" I barely hear Kiba say. Then Asia, whose looking much better than before, walks up to Kiba and looks at him shyly.

"…Kiba-san. We can do club activities together again, yes?" She asks him with a worried face. Kiba looks as if he's about to respond

"Yuuto." Rias says, walking towards him. She smiles as she approaches. "Yuuto. I'm glad you returned. Also to reach Balance-Breaker. I am proud." Rias says. I too am glad the boy has returned to his senses.

"…Buchou. I… To everyone in the club… Most of all, I betrayed you who saved my life once… I can't find the words to express my apology…" Kiba stutters while bowing low, holding his sword in front of him. What is he doing? Rias pats his cheek, and I see the boy go red….hey…none of that now. I begin moving towards them.

"But you have returned. That is enough. You can't waste the feelings of your comrades." Rias says. Kiba continues to stay bowed low.

"Buchou… I will promise you once again. I, Kiba Yuuto, will protect you and my comrades for the rest of my life as the "Knight" of Rias Gremory's group." He says…hey…that's my job. My cheeks begin to grow red with a little bit of anger. Rias laughs lightly.

"Thank you. But you can't say that in front of Veruk, okay?" Rias says. Kiba looks at me and notices my anger, but I just laugh him off. I guess I'm acting silly.

"Boy…become strong for Rias. And never leave her again. If you ever do something stupid like this, I will be the one to hunt you down, and I will show no mercy. Also…life is less interesting without you around," I say, and I think I see pink dust his cheeks…did I say something weird? I clasp his hand and help him stand, looking into his eyes. "Know that I will train you so you can better use your sword…and no opponent will ever stop you from defending Rias," I tell him and he nods with a smile.

"Of course, Veruk-sensei. I….thank you," He says simply.

"Now then," Rias says and I hear the charge of demonic energy. Uh oh…Kiba you're in for it now. Kiba looks at Rias in confusion as he hand is covered in demonic energy. "Yuuto. It's a punishment for acting by yourself. 1000 spanks."

The reinforcements of the Maou arrived roughly thirty minutes after everything had happened. I hid myself at that time, stating that it was too early for me to meet Sirzechs and the others just yet. However, I'm sure Kiba heard my laughter as he was made to suffer for disobeying his [King]. Life continued.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

A few days after the incident with Kokabiel. Asia and I who came into the club room were shocked at seeing a foreign girl sitting on the sofa.

"Hey, Red Dragon Emperor," The Girl, Xenovia, is sitting on the sofa with a Kuou academy uniform on. What the hell! I see Veruk sitting a little ways away with a smile on his face.

"Wh…..why, are you here!?" I cry, pointing at her. A natural reaction, last I heard this girl was an exorcist for god! Has she come to exorcise us!? The girl stands and a noise is heard. From her back sprouts a pair of devil wings! Ehhhhhhhhhh!

"I found out that God is gone. So I turned into a Devil as a self-abandonment. I received a "Knight" piece from Rias Gremory. It seems like I'm not that great, while Durandal is. So I was able to become a devil with 1 piece. And I was also placed in this school. From now on, I'm a 2nd year student and also a member of the Occult Research Club. Let's get along, Ise-chan." Xenovia says, while breathing with her nose. I hear Veruk giggle in the background.

"…Don't make such a cute sound with a serious voice." I state simply. She looks troubled for a moment.

"Hmmmm, I copied Irina, but it looks like it's not easy." She says. I look at Buchou, who is still behind her desk.

"But reincarnating!? Buchou. Is it all right to use such a valuable piece?" I ask her, a little exasperated. Buchou seems to consider it for a moment before answering.

"Well. Having a Durandal wielder feels reliable. With this, it's a birth of the two-swordsmen, along with Yuuto." She responds. Veruk comes behind the girl and wraps an arm around her. I see the blue-haired girl go red with a blush, while I just stare jealously…and it looks like I'm not the only one.  
"The birth of two cute swordsmen…although I will admit this one is quite a bit cuter. Hmmm, you never did tell me if you were single my little Holy Maiden," Veruk says, and I see Xenovias entire body go red. I can't help it, I begin pinching his arm. He looks at me in surprise before he begins laughing a little. On a more serious note though, if I think about it….having the Durandal wielder would be advantageous, especially in rating games where Devils are weak against such weapons.

"Yes. I'm a devil now. I can't go back. No, maybe this was a good thing. Hmmm, but since God is gone, my life was a failure. But serving under a devil who was once my enemy is….. Even if she is a sister of a Maou…." Xenovia starts to hold her head down while mumbling something. Ah, she's receiving some damage because she prayed just like Asia. I'm not in a position to say it, but she's also weird. I look around for a moment before asking the question that's been on my mind.

"By the way, where's Irina?" I ask. Yeah, weren't these two together or something? Xenovia seems troubled by my question.

"Irina returned to headquarters along with the corpse of Balba and the five Excaliburs including mine. The "fragments" that act as the cores were retrieved in that state. So the mission of retrieving it was accomplished. If they have the cores, they can use alchemy to make the holy-swords again." She says. Ah, well that explains that. Kiba and Xenovia had destroyed the four Excaliburs that had become one during the fight with Kokabiel.

"Was it alright to give them your Excalibur? More like, was it okay for you to betray the Church?" I ask, truly curious. Sometimes I don't know when to keep my mouth shut.

"I have to give them the Excalibur back just in case. Unlike the Durandal, there are other wielders that could be chosen. Having Durandal is enough for me. When I mentioned the absence of God to them, they became silent. So I became an outsider for knowing the absence of God. The Church hates outsiders and heresy very much. Even if that person is the wielder of Durandal, they will cut them off. Exactly the same way as the incident with Asia Argento." Xenovia says with a laugh. I think she is laughing at herself because of the…situation she is in. I kinda feel…bad for her, but I still haven't forgotten what she said to Asia. "Irina was lucky. Even if she wasn't in the battle because of the wounds, she ended up not knowing the truth. She has a stronger belief than me. If she found out about God, I don't know what would have happened to her." Xenovia continues. That's true…everything I remember of Irina shows that she was a very modest Christian…and I think learning the truth would of broken her. "Except, she was really disappointed that I became a devil. I couldn't tell her that it was because of the absence of God. It was an awkward farewell that we had. Maybe we might be enemies the next time we meet." Xenovia says while narrowing her eyes. Veruk than hugs her close to him, while saying something softly that only I can hear.

"Don't worry, my little Maiden. That girl will not fight you while I am around…you need not fear. I won't let anyone hurt you," He says to her, and I see her entire face go red as she's hugged against his chest. Damn it! That's my spot! Buchou then confirms everyone is here and stands while clapping her hands.

"The Church made contact with us devils. More precisely, the Maou talk about this incident. They said, " _We would like to make contact with you because of unclear and dishonest actions of the fallen-angels even though we feel unsatisfactory about this_ ". They also apologized about Balba because it was their mistake for letting him escape in the past." Buchou says. Ah, so the church feels unsatisfied with how things went. Hmph, well if they hadn't allowed such things to happen in the past to begin with…

"But this school is truly terrifying. Because there's another sister of Maou attending this school." Xenovia says while sighing. Another…ah yes, now that I think of it, I had heard that Kaichou was also the sister of Leviathan-sama. Wait…wasn't that the one Vern-sensei had said to tell that he said hi? As V-tan? Oh yes, now that I think about it, the school and the gym that was destroyed by Kokabiel had been repaired over night by members of the Maou's. I wish I was that strong that I could fix entire buildings in a single night…well one day.

"The truth about this incident was sent to the God-side and the devils' side by the viceroy of the fallen-angels, Azazel. The theft of the Excalibur was an action taken by Kokabiel only. The other leaders didn't know about it. He planned to break the tension between the three sides. Because he tried to start another war, he was put in the Cocytus for eternity in a frozen state." Buchou says. Hmmm, so the Fallen Angel leader wasn't the one who started this, but a rogue agent. "Though to think the Vanishing Dragon would show up like that…" Buchou says with a puzzled look. Ah yes, I remember. He had appeared in a complete Balance Breaker. So unlike my own, he had all attained it…which means he was much stronger than I. That was…troublesome to say the least. But Veruk-sama promised to train me hard from now on, so I could attain Balance Breaker soon.

"There would also be a meeting between the representatives of the angels, devils and Azazel. Apparently there is something Azazel wants to talk about. I heard that maybe Azazel would be apologizing about Kokabiel then. Though it's suspicious if Azazel would apologize." Buchou says in disgust with a shrug of her shoulders. Something tells me she doesn't like him much…well to be honest I don't like Fallen Angels much with all they've done to us. "We are also to attend the meeting. We have to report about the incident at the meeting because we were involved." Buchou continues. Well that's surprising. I see something come from Veruk-sama's back and Vern appears beside all of us. He is dressed in a long black tuxedo, with a crimson shirt underneath. He appears to be in his early twenties this time around, with a finely groomed beard.

" **I too will make my presence known once more in the world at that time. I think that would be the right moment to do it** ," The Spirit says. Ah, so he's going to reveal himself to everyone at that time then. That should be…interesting to say the least based on the reactions everyone's had to him so far. To think though, there would be a meeting between the three factions…could it be what I think it means? I look at Xenovia and Veruk then.

"Ah…if I'm correct I heard you say that…the Vanishing Dragon is on the Fallen Angel's side right?" I ask. They both nod.

"That's right. Azazel is gathering Sacred Gear possessors who has a "Longinus". I don't know what he is thinking, but it's definitely something not good." Xenovia says.

"The "Vanishing Dragon" is the top fighter among them. I heard that he is the fourth or fifth strongest out of all the strong people there including the leaders of Grigori. At this point, he is far stronger than you, who is his rival." Veruk-sama continues. Fourth Strongest…that's quite the position for someone who isn't a Fallen Angel to hold amongst those that are. He's that much stronger then me at current than…well, I'll just have to train that much harder.

"…That's right. I will apologize to Asia Argento. Since God didn't exist, then his love and help didn't as well. I'm sorry, Asia Argento. Hit me much as much as you want." Xenovia says while bowing her head down in the Japanese style of apologizing. Asia however tilts her head back up.

"….No, I don't intend to do something like that. Xenovia-san, I'm enjoying my current lifestyle. Even though I'm a devil now, I met someone… people who are important to me. I am happy because of the place I live in now and the people I have met." Asia says, smiling all the while. Ah, she truly is a good and forgiving girl. I think I'm starting to understand why Veruk-sama calls her his little "Sister". But it's good to see she is still doing well after the…incident. I had been worried about her as she seemed like she had received some psychological damage after finding out about God.

"…. So only you and I are the only Christians that found out about the absence of God. I won't be able to say something like a divine punishment to you now. So a heretic huh? I was a holy sword user who was admired, but now a heretic huh. I can't forget about how their eyes and attitudes changed when they saw me." Xenovia says, and I think for the first time I see sadness in her eyes. So it hurt her that bad… "Then I will be leaving. There are a lot of things I need to know about before transferring to this school." Xenovia says, making her way to the door.

"Uh…wait!" Asia calls after her. "On the next weekend I'm going to go out to play with everyone. Would you also like to join, Xenovia-san?" She asks. Xenovia eyes widen in shock and she gains a bitter smile before shaking her head.

"Next time then. This time I'm not interested. Except….." She answers.

"Except?" Asia asks.

"Can you take me around the school next time?" Xenovia says with a smile. Now that I look at her, she really is a pretty girl.

"Yes, of course!" Asia cheers. Hmmm, I hope they become friends. It might be hard to understand the girl most of the time, but Xenovia doesn't seem like a bad person…and Veruk-sama had taken a liking to her, so I would have to see her a lot.

"I will swear it in the name of my holy-sword, Durandal. I also would like to have a battle with the holy-demonic sword user over there as well." Xenovia says, looking at Kiba, who smiles. Our date was planned for the following weekend, after the bowling and Karaoke.  
"Alright. I won't lose next time." Kiba replies. After confirming that, Xenovia leaves the room. I can feel something strong from Kiba's body along with confidence. That time in that place, that incident changed something inside him. Buchou than claps her hands again.

"Now. Since everyone has returned again, let's start the club activity again!" Buchou says and we all cheer. That day…all of us laughed once again.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

The day of Karaoke and bowling. The bowling had been a lot of fun and now we were sitting in a room all taking turns singing songs. Most of the girls had done a duet with me, even Koneko surprisingly. She was actually quite the good singer, though the song we had sung made her blush. I am currently standing out in the hallway at a vending machine quenching my thirst while the others continue to have fun. Kiba and Asia hadn't sung yet, though I planned on forcing them to do so at some point. Asia had decided to wear a Gothic-lolita style outfit today…something I'm sure had been influenced by that girl Kiryu, who seemed to be one of those closet perverts. I had invited that boy Saji as well, but he had cried and stated "Kaichou forbids me from playing with the opposite sex!" Which had made me laugh. Hmm, maybe I will talk with the little Levithan at some point. She seemed…interesting. Rias and Akeno were unable to come as well, for they were currently out shopping together. A photo I had received earlier from Rias had shown me they were currently out getting swimwear…and Rias was being very daring with her choice of uniform. The thing barely hid anything and left little to the imagination. My little Devil was trying to seduce me. Mind you, if I had thought her's was bad, the Akeno had sent me nearly caused me to faint. The girl was essentially topless, though the little pink nubs were just covered. She was showing a cute smile with one eye closed and her tongue sticking out. My my…if I had to choose, I would say Akeno was more devilish than Rias was. Even Raynare had sent me a photo, though she wasn't wearing anything, just using her hands to cover all the important bits. The caption on her photo was reminding me of the thing I had made her swear never to do before and spoke about something of being…ummm wet…as in at the pool…yeah. I had left just after that as that girl with her…strange glasses had mentioned uh…little Veruk getting bigger…and all the girls had stared at me staring at my phone with jealous looks in their eyes. Sorry ladies…

"Veruk-sensei?" I heard a voice, and looked up to see Kiba standing there staring at me.

"Kiba, when we are not at school you can just call me Veruk," I say simply. Kiba seems…uncertain? He nods his head though.

"Veruk…I wanted to ah…thank you for before. You and Vern both, for helping me. Ise I can understand, as she is part of my masters peerage…but you had no reason to help me other than the goodness of your heart," He says to me. I simply shake my head and walk up to him, clasping his arm.

"We are comrades you and I. I may be your Sensei in spirit, but here, like this? I am simply a comrade, a friend. You have shown me much since I came here...that one can have a dark past and still be happy and jovial with others. I like that. So please...don't ever disappoint Issei or Rias...or I will hunt you down myself," I say. He looks at me for a few moments, a serious glint in his eye, before nodding.

"Very well...Veruk," He says and I smile. Clapping my hands together, I nod my head towards the door.

"Now than, I think the girls have been looking forward to a duet from us all day, so what do you say we give them a show?" I ask and he laughs.

"All right then, let's do it," He says. The two of us sang a song to the cheers of most of the woman present. Motohama and Matsuda looked at us with hatred in their eyes, but I couldn't care less. For the first time in a long time I had fun. Those...visions from before were put into a corner of my mind to think of another day. At some point Kiryu took a picture of me and Kiba singing together...rumors of the Prince of Kuho academy and me continued to spread because of this photo, but I didn't mind. Life was bright and the future seemed brighter. It was a good week...

* * *

 **And so ends that chapter. I stuck pretty close to the LN for this part, except of course with Veruk being the winner against Kokabiel before he got there, and Vern knowing of Albion's existence. Next chapter will be the beginning of Volume 4 of the LN and the three factions meeting. In addition…Summer! I'm glad I will be able to get at least one or two chapters up of the Summer events in DXD while it actually is Summer (Well here it is anyway). Till next time, enjoy your week! Just thought I'd mention here that I did change it up a little bit. With Veruk only just winning with some help from the Red Dragon Emperor's transfer ability...I thought it would make things a bit more fair. In addition, I removed the original ending I had for this chapter and replaced it with one of more comradeship.  
**

 **Also, thought I'd mention it here, I'm working on another story, still going to be DXD fan fic, so look forward to that as well! Tootles!**


	22. Fun Time at the Pool! Swimsuits! Yay!

**RoboVolcano4** : **Thanks for the Review! Changed some things around, still think he might be a little overpowered, but hopefully it can be seen as being gained from the Boosted Gear and is a little more believable…Hopefully my writing portrays it as he only just won, hence the loss of energy after beating him.** **As for the original ending, changed it up, thought it might be a funny little joke but hey**

 **DoctorWhoXX** : **Thanks for the offer, will definitely keep it in mind!**

 **DePlexx** : **Thanks!**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 22**

 **~Veruk POV~**

I'm not sure how this happened. One minute I was headed for a bath…the next

"Veruk-sama is also headed for a bath?" I had heard the sweet innocent voice of my little Sister, Asia. Shortly after that, Issei had also appeared, towel in hand. Before she could bolt, I had grabbed her arm, and told her to join us. Next thing I knew, Rias was also there.

"Ara, ara…well if Asia and Ise-san are joining him, then I will join in too," She had said. So, like that, all five, Raynare had come at the last moment, something about not being left behind, had gone into the bath. In front of me, Rias and Asia.

"Ara, Asia your skin is beautiful. I am jealous." I heard Rias say as she helps Asia scrub down. Asia looked really embarrassed.

"N-No way. Buchou, your skin is white and the texture is smoother, and Ise-san too has wonderful skin, I am truly jealous of you both," Asia had said. Though she was behind me, I knew Ise was embarrassed as well. Rias put her hand to her mouth and spoke softly.

"Hehehe, Asia, your words make me happy…but you are too modest, even Veruk-sensei sees your beauty," Rias said. Asia looks at me and I simply smile, though I make sure to show the intentions in my eyes. Asia goes bright red and looks away from me, and I hear Rias giggle once more.

"Rias…your time is coming you know…perhaps you wish to have Asia along for the added fun?" I tease the girl, and she too goes crimson, almost like her hair. I feel death stares from behind me.

"You know master, It's been a while since we…even kissed," Raynare says and I turn to look at her.

"Well, naughty servants deserve to be punished, don't you think my little Dragon?" I ask the girl and she turns red. Raynare had cornered me again the other day and had started making out with me. Little had I known, Asia was chasing after her because of something she said. It turns out, whatever she said was false, and she just wanted Asia to catch me and her making out, which had caused Asia to become jealous. I hadn't heard the end of that one for days. Issei slowly nods her head up and down but Raynare presses on fearlessly.

"Master, I can think of more…fun…I mean painful ways for you to…punish me," She says to me, and I swear her eyes go bright and she licks her lips slightly. The girl is nearly as into S&M as Akeno is…must be something to do with Fallen Angels.  
"Hmmm, we'll see my little Fallen One," I say, and she pouts. Auahh…don't do that…you know I hate pouting…

* **Splash** * Just then, I hear a splash, and feel someone curling up into my shoulder. I don't even have to look to know who it is…Rias. She's curled up against my, taking advantage of my distraction from earlier.

"I wanted to enter the bath just once with Veruk-sensei," Rias says to me with a smile on her face. She seems…content. Which is good, considering all the worries of the past couple of weeks. Rias continued to snuggle into me, her skin smooth like silk, and as white as fresh snow…hmmm must be European thing. From her hair, I could smell the shampoo she uses, something akin to strawberries. She suddenly pouts and looks away from me. "Do you…hate being in the bath with me Veruk-sensei?" She asks. Why would she think that? I tilt her face back so it's facing me and overlap my lips with hers, if only for a moment.

"No, in fact, I enjoy being in the bath with you," I tell her. She smiles at that and seems excited.

"Good, then let's bath together like this every day!" She announces happily. I can feel a certain something stirring at the thought of that, and I'm pretty sure my nose is bleeding a little bit at this point. I'm not sure if she notices the former, but she definitely notices the latter. "Hmmm, maybe it is that Veruk-sensei won't be able to handle such things every day. Perhaps every two days? At least every five. I wouldn't be able to handle only weekly sessions," Rias says to me with a sad look on her face, and for some reason I can't help but think she's talking about more than just bathing. I decide to tease her a little, tilting her head my way and bending my head forward till my lips are just an inch from hers. I can feel her breath along my lips, and her eyes are closed. When I don't immediately kiss her, she begins leaning into me, and each time she does I lean back. She catches on quickly and begins making a small whimpering noise, which is when I strike. My lips overlap hers, the taste of strawberries igniting within me. I slowly trail my hand along her thigh, causing her to moan slightly. She takes my other hand and presses it against her breast, and I can feel the excitement of her as her pink nub is standing on end. I roll it between my fingers slightly, not caring that the others may be watching, and groan in tune with her moans, as she runs her hands down my chest. Barely a minute of this passes when I hear

* **Splash** * and feel my arm grabbed and placed between another pair of breasts. I break the kiss off and look to see Asia looking at me, very upset, and a small blush on her cheeks. Rias is panting beside me, and I too am out of breath.

"Ouhhh….it's not fair that you do these things only with Ise-san and Buchou…I too want to…" Asia stops and looks away embarrassed. Oh my, my little Sister is getting bolder. I remove my hand from Rias's and tilt Asia's head towards me, enveloping her in the next kiss. Her eyes go wide and I think I can see little stars in them. While mine and Rias's had been a mix of passion and lust, Asia and I shared a kiss of tenderness and love. I was reminded once more of honeysuckles on a spring afternoon as my lips melded with hers. From behind me I can hear one upset noise and a very devilish giggle. I suddenly felt my face ripped from Asia's, something very surprising might I add, and my lips were met with…Issei! Ah, she must have been getting jealous from the attention I was showing the other girls. Her tongue flirted with my lips, begging for entrance, something I permitted. She thrust her pink little muscle into my mouth, before meeting with mine. We danced for a moment before I resumed control, entering her mouth with my own. I could feel her moans through her mouth as they reverberated through my entire body. Suddenly, the kiss stopped, as Issei was thrown backwards! Hey, who did…oh. Raynare, my little daring servant, enveloped my mouth with hers and she wasted no time thrusting her tongue into my mouth. As soon as I began to fight back, she submitted…definitely an S. I had only been kissing her for a few seconds when I felt extreme demonic energy. Ah….Rias is definitely mad ladies…

"That's IT! I wanted to have a precious moment alone with my Veruk-san! And you all took it away from me! When will you all learn he is mine!" Rias screams…hey now. I don't belong to anyone…

"I'll have you know Veruk-sama is mine! He took my vi-vi-virginity first! Before even considering the rest of you!" Issei cries out, anger spilling into her voice. Well….I did take yours first out of everyone here, but…I do lo…

"Ver-Ver-Veruk-sensei also belongs to me…I too want to have fun with Veruk-sensei…and even do…ecchi things…Uah…" Asia states boldly.

"Master is my master, so no matter what the rest of you do, I will do as I please with him and he will as he pleases with me…which hopefully includes rope," Raynare says…I'm sure she's into it…

"I don't care if you he took you first! He promised me things as well! And he was my first kiss! Veruk-sensei!" Rias cries looking at me. I cock an eyebrow at her. "Would any of the others do this!" She says and grabs my hand placing it on her boob. Oh my…I always love the feel of this woman's breasts…just the right amount of give you know? Asia however grabs a hold of my other hand and places it on her breast. Oh dear…this isn't good…I'm fading quickly here.

"I too can do these kinds of things! I won't lose!" Asia declares. Well said my little Sister…soon, for you too, soon. Than the left side of my face is enveloped in something small and soft.

"I-I-I t-t-too will do it! He has already felt me anyway!" Issei says, and I realize she's placed her boobs against my face. I then feel a slightly bigger…and softer pair brush up against the right side of my face.

"Ara ara, if you think I will lose, only Gremory-san could match me in size," Raynare states boldly. Asia then looks at me with a pouty face as my consciousness begins to slip. One I can handle, hell looking at them I can handle…but to have this many pressed against you while in a hot bath…it becomes overwhelming.

"Veruk-sensei! Whose do you like more? I know I lose in terms of size, except against Ise-san, but I think mine have a better firmness!" Asia says something like this to me. Oh my…this has to be that Raynare and maybe even a little Rias's influence. Even Akeno must have had a part in it.

"Hmm, Veruk-sama must like smaller ones…he did take me first!" Issei declares. I like big ones too…but…there it goes…my consciousness…blackness begins to take hold…wow this has never happened before…it must be because these girls are all Devils…well and one Fallen Angel…ah…sweet mother I come for you…The last thing I hear is the girls crying my name.

It is later that night. I am currently flying around as I watch Issei ride her bike to meet one of her clients. It seems that, even though I've trained her hard and she's gained some ability to travel through magic circles, they still request her to come by bike. So I continue to follow her like this, in the hopes of keeping her safe. I know who she goes to meet tonight, I had been in contact with him beforehand. He continues to call her on a relatively frequent basis, and she still hasn't realized who he is. Ah well, it can't be helped. Azazel's a crafty old bastard. I decide to fly down to his apartment window and wait for Issei to leave. I must speak with Azazel again tonight.

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

I am currently biking to my clients location. It's been a pretty good day so far I must admit. Kiba and I had our da-da-date! Oooohhh I said it! Hehe, I can be silly at times too. He had taken me to various places, including a theater to watch a new movie and a very nice restaurant. He didn't let me pay for anything though, which was sweet but annoying as well. Ah well, I'll let him off this time. After the date I had returned to ORC room, only to be summoned immediately. This client had been calling me at least twice a week, and that only seemed to increase after the incident with Kokabiel…which was strange. Ah well, I won't let that ruin my amazing day! I could still feel the blush in my cheeks. Before coming back to the ORC room…Kiba had…he…he…kissed me! It was only a cheek kiss but still!

" _Oh, just thinking about it makes my cheeks go red_ ," I think to myself. I hear a certain someone laughing.

[ _ **I told you people would be attracted to you…the dragon inside and all that**_ ] Ddraig tells me. Shut up Ddraig! I attracted him all on my own, not with your help! Ddraig goes silent at my berating. I still have to do that…thing with Akeno-senpai every so often. Each time seems to be…more lewd than the last. Last time I had been stripped to nothing with a towel over my lap while Akeno hadn't even worn a top. She had asked me more questions about me and Veruk-sama, and then had gone all star-eyed at the three of us together, which had caused me to blush. She was beautiful in her own way…though I still was confused about what Kokabiel had told her that made her so…angry. Veruk-sama seemed to know thanks to Vern-sensei, but he wouldn't tell me. The other's also seemed to have some idea. Ah well, I won't let it bother me. She will tell me in her own time.

After a few more moments, I finally made it to my client's home. As I entered he greeted me in his usual way.

"Yo, Devil-chan, sorry about this," He says to me. He has a real bad boy appearance about him, something I find…ah don't think those kinds of things. His hear stands out the most, dark in the back and all but his bangs, which are a golden yellow. He's a foreigner of some sort, so I can't really tell his age, though I wouldn't place him much older than us, maybe in his mid-twenties. He has the looks of Kiba-kun, though he radiates a bad boy aura…which is not something I am attracted to...well maybe a little. This particular client constantly calls me for strange requests and gives me huge rewards in return. Like, one time he had asked me to go and buy a loaf of bread for him and had offered an expensive looking vase in return. He had originally offered his soul, but I told him it was too much! This guy continuously offers his soul to me, even knowing that it is too high a price and devils rarely if ever actually take someone's soul. Another time he had asked me to go fishing with him, so we had spent the entire night fishing, only for him to offer me an ancient tablet of some sort he swears comes from the tombs of the pharaohs (I think that's in Egypt somewhere). Tonight he is dressed once more in his standard robe. In his hands he holds what looks like one of those X-Box games Matsuda and Motohama are always obsessing over. "Devil-chan, would you play a game with me? I bought a racing game in the afternoon, and I'm lonely without an opponent." He asks me with a flashy smile. Hmmm, I'm not very good at those kinds of games, but it is not our right to refuse a client.

"I would love to," I tell him and he smiles again. I only just realized he's never told me his name. Maybe I'm his favorite customer, so it would only be fair to learn his name. As I'm thinking that he is setting up the console, and hands me a controller.

"All right, I have set up the game. It's great to have so many items to waste time on in Japan. It isn't a bad place. Here, take the controller." He says. He turns the T.V. on and the game begins.

"Just so you know, I'm not very good at these kinds of games…my cousin Veruk-sama might be better," I tell him simply. I think I see his eye twitch at the mention of Veruk-sama, but it must have been my imagination.

"GO!" The announcer-san says, and the race begins. Surprisingly I'm actually in the lead at first, and keep it for a good little while.

"I briefly remember now. I should be catching up to you soon." He starts to say things like that. Huh, what does he…no way! He's beginning to beat me! I feel my fighting spirit start to take over…heh heh, who would of known I would get competitive at a video game.

"WIN!" The announcer-san says a short time later as he crosses the finish line.

"Seems like it's my victory, Devil-chan." He proclaims but I shake my head.

"Not yet!" I say. No way am I going to lose that easily! I'll beat him this time!

"Oh! Your fighting spirit seems to be growing. Want to do another race, hm, Devil-chan… no, Red Dragon Emperor." He says, starting another game. Huh….what did he just…how does he…no way….I suddenly feel chills running up and down my body, and an immense amount of power is radiating from this guy all of a sudden. I swallowed in fear and asked him straight out.

"….who are you?" My voice comes out a little low. The man seemed to smile at my question, while watching the T.V. where the second race had begun.

"Azazel, leader of the fallen angels. Nice to meet you, the Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei," He says. Azazel…

"Winner!" The faraway sound of the goal sounds off, and Azazel stands up, twelve black wings sprouting from his back.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

"This isn't a joke!" Rias screams her anger. Her eyebrows were raised and she looked very ticked off. Currently Issei is lying on Rias's lap, something I wouldn't mind doing very much one day, looking like she's unsure what to do or say, while I stand near Akeno and Asia in a corner of the room. I had returned to the clubroom with Issei after a quick talk with Azazel. It seems he revealed to Issei who he is today…well guess he won't be calling on her anymore. Ah well, if what he was saying is the truth, we might be seeing each other a lot more anyway. "Indeed, even though it was decided that the meeting of the leaders of the devils, angels, and fallen angels would be held in this town, to think that suddenly the Governor of the fallen angels would intrude in my territory and interfere with our business….!" Rias continues, trembling with rage. I silently laugh to myself. With everything that had happened recently, I found a Fallen Angel leader that had little interest in anything besides sacred gears to be the least of our worries. Rias had also let Sirzechs know about this little incident. Though, they seemed unconcerned by it. "And to top it off, to try and lay a hand on my cute Ise, the price is death! I had heard that Azazel was extremely interested in the Sacred Gears. It's definitely because my Ise possesses the Boosted Gear that he came in contact with us… It's going to be all right Ise. I will definitely protect you, Ise." Rias says, petting the girls head as if she was a dog being coddled by its master. Hmph, she doesn't do that to me…Vern laughs as I think this. Shut up spirit!

"I don't think Azazel was intending to harm her Rias, besides, I was keeping an eye on the situation," I tell her. She looks at me, and I think I see a bit of annoyance in her eyes.

"And you! You knew who he was yet you didn't tell anyone! What if Ise had gotten hurt! I would never forgive you!" Rias says to me. I sigh.

"Rias, I least of all would allow someone to hurt Issei, even if it cost my life," I tell her. Yes, that's right…things wouldn't be like before…why would I think that? Issei sits up from her position.

"Seems like Azazel is eying my Sacred Gear after all. He's the Governor of the Fallen Angels, right?" She asks. Both Rias and I nod.

"I heard from someone that Azazel has deep knowledge about the Sacred Gears. I also heard that he's gathering capable sacred gear holders. But it's going to be all right." Kiba says, looking at Issei. "I will protect you," He tells her, and I see a blush form on the girls face. I had allowed the two…okay, allowed isn't the right word, she's not "mine". Kiba and Issei had gone on a date today, and I guess it had gone pretty well. She had seemed really excited afterwards.

"Thank you Kiba, I appreciate it," She tells him and the boy smiles.

"You're my precious comrade. If I can't save a comrade from crisis then I can't call myself a Knight of the Gremory household." He tells her and I see Issei adopt a shy smile. Hrmm, looks like it was a _really good_ date.

"However, I wonder what happened… Besides not knowing their movements, it's difficult to move here as well. The other side is the Governor of the fallen angels. We can't even come in contact with him." Rias ponders. It's true, I don't think even I would stand a chance against the Governor-general of the Fallen Angels as I am now.

"My lord…Azazel was here and he didn't even try and find me…hoannn…" I hear Raynare muttering about something…ah I still haven't told her that Azazel inquired about her in our first meeting…I'll have to let her know about that…eventually. Just then I fell a huge surge of power.

"Azazel has always been like that, Rias." Said a voice that belonged to none of us. Everyone seemed shocked momentarily, before looking in the direction of the voice where a crimson haired male stood smiling pleasantly. Everyone besides Asia, Issei, Xenovia and I bow to the person standing there. I feel Raynare's fear as she stands beside me.

"O-O-O-Onii-sama!" Rias stutters out. Issei also bows down now realizing who he is, and the other two follow suit. I on the other hand remain standing.

"Azazel won't do anything like Kokabiel did a few days ago. He may do a prank like last time, though. The Governor will come earlier than the planned date." Sirzechs says. From behind him comes Grayfia, who nods her head in my direction as she sees me. I nod my greetings back before looking at Sirzechs once more. "Please relax, I came for private business today." Sirzechs says looking at everyone, but seemingly avoiding me. Hmmm, I wonder. Everyone rises from where the kneeling and looks at the current "Lucifer" with a smile. "Hey, my little sister. This room seems like a murder scene. I wonder how it is possible for this place to be full of magic circles even though young girls gather here." Sirzechs says, and I have to stifle a laugh. It's true, the place had weirded me out a little bit when I first came here, and I'm sure Issei too was weirded out, if the look on her face is anything to go by.

"Onii-sama, w-why are you here?" Rias asks doubtfully. Well…it's not often on of the current four great Maou's would come to the human world, let alone a small little school in Japan. Sirzechs hesitates for a moment.

"I will answer you but first…" He looks my way and walks over to me. Stopping in front of me he examines me for a moment before speaking again. "Human known as Veruk-san…is it true what my Queen tells me? Do you possess the one known as Vernichtung?" He asks me, and I smile.

" _Vern?_ " I ask the spirit and feel the regular pain as he emerges from me. He appears beside me in his casual form, a nobly dressed man with shoulder length midnight black hair. As soon as Sirzechs sees him, he smiles, something that could be akin to a smile of comradeship.

" **Hello Lucifer…it's been a long time** ," Vern says to the Maou. Hmmm, so you do know him? What aren't you telling me Vern? You've been with me as long as I can remember, yet you know all these people in this world.

"Vernictung…so it's true," Sirzechs says, and bows his head. Vern laughs.

" **Hahahaha…there is no need to be so formal with me any more little Lucifer. My titles and positions of power were all erased when this boy called me to him. Please, treat me as a friend now, and try not to reveal too much. The boy still has questions that he is not ready to know the answers for,** " Vern tells him, and I can't help but feel that I am this "boy" he keeps referring to. What does he mean I'm not ready for the answers? Sirzechs however looks at me, before nodding.

"It is good to see you again, old friend," Sirzechs says as Vern returns to me. The Maou then looks at Raynare. "I hear you've caused trouble for my little sister, but now serve this man. Is that true," He says, and I think I feel some of his power coming out radiating towards Raynare. She seems paralyzed in fear, which isn't surprising. Rias seems like she is about to say something, but Raynare finally nods.

"Yes, I currently serve Mas…Veruk-sama and his friend Vern-sensei…I would give my life for him if needed," Raynare says. Sirzechs nods at that and turns back to Rias. Everyone is currently looking at us in shock and surprise. Hey, I didn't know that Vern knew the current Maou's either, or why he didn't reveal himself at the party before.

"Now then Rias, to answer your question. Why I'm here for the classroom visits of course, there coming up soon aren't they? By all means I want to see my little sister working hard in studies from up close." Sirzechs says to Rias, who looks at Grayfia.

"Grayfia, right? You're the one who told Onii-sama?" Rias says accusingly to Grayfia.

"Yes, the reports from the school come to me who has been entrusted with the schedule of the Gremory household. Of course I am Sirzechs-sama's Queen as well, thus I reported it to my master." Grayfia says, as if it's a simple matter. Rias sighs dramatically. I had totally forgotten about the upcoming parent's day myself. I'm sure Issei's parents will come to watch her and Asia. Myself…well that's fine.

"Even if my Maou duties are hard, even if I have to take a day off from my work, I wanted to participate in my little sister's class visit. Don't worry. Otou-ue will come over as well" Sirzechs says. Ah, to think, her Otou-san will be here as well. This could get interesting indeed.

"T-That's not true! Isn't Onii-sama the Maou? To leave your job and come here! The Maou can't treat a single Devil in a special way!" Rias argues. Hehe, she really doesn't want him to be here. I wonder why… Sirzechs however tilts his head to the side.

"No no, this is my work as well, Rias. Actually I thought about conducting the conference between the 3 factions in this school. I came to inspect the meeting place." He says. Even I am shocked by that. I hear Vern speak.

" **Here little Lucifer? You think that is wise to have all the major powers meet here?** " He asks. Sirzechs looks at me and nods his head.

"Yes, this is the agreed upon location, seeing as events seem to be happening here a lot lately," He says, and I see him look momentarily at Issei. Does he perhaps think it has something to do with the Boosted Gear? It's true Dragons do attract lots of powers, be they coming to fight or else simply to…ummm….well I won't go there for now.

"…Here? Really?" Rias says after, and Sirzechs looks back to her with a nod of his head.

"Ah, This school somehow seems to have fate tied to it. My little sister, you, the legendary Red Dragon Emperor, the holy devil sword user, the holy sword Durandal's wielder and Maou Serafall Leviathan's little sister are attached to this place, Kokabiel and The White Dragon Emperor attacked this place. This is a phenomenon you can't label as coincidence. Strong powers keep mixing in, it's like wave motion. I think the person accelerating this wave motion is Hyoudou Issei-chan-the Red Dragon Emperor." Sirzechs confirms my thoughts looking at Issei, who seems to begin shuddering a little. I think she's nervous. Xenovia than steps forward.

"Are you the Maou? Nice to meet you, I am the one called Xenovia." The girl says, bowing her head. Sirzechs smiles.

"Good day to you, Xenovia. I am Sirzechs Lucifer. I got the report from Rias. The holy sword wielder of Durandal got reincarnated as a devil, and not to mention becoming my sister's family… Truth be told, I was doubting my ears when I heard it the first time." He says to her. Xenovia returned the smile. To be honest, when I first heard about it I was surprised too.

"I also didn't think that I would become a devil. To be reincarnated into the side I kept on killing, even if I say so myself, I sometimes regret it and that it was quite a bold move. …Yeah, that's it. Why did I become a devil? Desperation? However, at that time, truthfully, anything was fine… But, was it really fine to be a devil?" She says. There she goes…she has a tendency to enter a dark place lately, especially when depressed.

"Hahaha, it's great that my little sister's family has a lot of interesting people. Xenovia, since you were just reincarnated you won't understand your own way but I want you to support the Gremory household as Rias' family. I'll be counting on you." Sirzechs says with a laugh. He looks at me. "I expect you to take care of her as well, Veruk-kun and Vernichtung," Sirzechs says. I nod my head to him.

"Of course, I wouldn't dream of letting anything happen to her," I say. Xenovia too seems to agree in earnest.

"If I am asked by the Legendary Maou written in the Bible to do it, then I'll have no choice but to do it. I don't know how much I'll be able to do but allow me to do whatever I can in my capability." She says with another small bow. He smiles again after she says that, something that looks a lot like how Rias smiles.

"Thanks," He says, and I see Xenovia's cheeks go a little red…hey now. Sirzechs than claps his hands together. "Now then, let's continue the difficult conversation somewhere else. Hm, however, even though I came to the human world, it's night time. Would a lodging institution be open right now?" He asks. I see Issei raise her hand timidly.

"Ah…if that's the case…" She starts. Oh boy…

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"I see. I am relieved that my sister wasn't causing you any trouble." Maou-sama says to my parents. Both of them just laugh lightly before speaking.

"No way, Onii-san! Rias-san is a really good girl." Otou-san says to him.

"Yes, Rias-san is such a wonderful girl," Okaa-san says. In my house's living room, the legendary Maou-sama and my parents were exchanging greetings. Buchou was beside Maou-sama. Behind him was Grayfia-san waiting on standby. While in the ORC room, I had suggested that they stay at my house for the night. We had some spare rooms free, so I thought it would be best. At first, Maou-sama had looked like he was going to refuse, but then he said something different.

"That's fine with me. I wanted to greet the couple whose place my sister was boarding in," is what he said and readily consented. Buchou had argued cutely, but there's no way to deny Maou-sama and Grayfia-san what they want, so here we were. Buchou seemed almost…scared of her brother, which is understandable considering he's the legendary Maou-sama. For the time being, regarding Sirzechs-sama's personal info, we made it that he's Buchou's Onii-san, and is the heir to the company Buchou's father runs. He's Sirzechs Gremory. After using the name he threw away long ago once more, Sirzech-sama seemed to be having fun.

"Regarding the maid-san over there…" Otou-san begins, and Maou-sama smiles.

"Yes, she's Grayfia," He says, then smiles much like the devil he is. "Actually, she's my wife," he says.

""EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"" Everyone besides Veruk-sama and Buchou is shocked at this. Grayfia-san pinches Sirzechs-samas cheeks with an expressionless face.

"I am the maid Grayfia, please excuse my master and his boring humor," She says.

"Ouch, it huwts Gwayfia," Sirzechs says, though I think he's enjoying the attention. Buchou who was beside them covered her face with her hands from embarrassment. Ah, Buchou's family seems to be interesting. Who would have thought that the Maou-sama would say jokes like this. Since Grayfia-san seems to be accustomed to this as well, Maou-sama must be doing mischief frequently.

"Well then, Gremory-san, would you be attending the class visit as well?" Mother asks Sirzechs-sama. No shame I swear, her cheeks are dusted red, and each time she looks at Sirzechs-sama they seem to get redder.

"Yes, I have taken a break from work, so I thought I could use this chance to see my little sister's school and also how she looks in class. On the day of the visit, my father should be coming as well." Sirzechs-sama answers as Grayfia-san returns to her position behind him.

"Ah, Rias-san's Otou-san as well." Okaa-san says, and I swear her cheeks get redder. Mother, if only you knew who they really were.

"Father helped in the establishment of Kuou Academy, like me, it seems this was a good chance for him to come visit as well. Although frankly speaking I think he just wanted to see Rias's face." Sirzechs says, smiling at Buchou. Otou-san then stands up as if he's suddenly had an idea.

"Gremory-san, would you like some sake? We have some delicious sake of Japan." He says, and without waiting for an answer heads for the liquor cabinet. To think, he would offer the legendary Maou-sama Sake. Otou-san, you can't do those types of things to the Maou-sama!

"That is excellent! Let's drink it by all means! Since Japanese alcohol goes down well with a capable mouth! Sirzechs-sama says…Huh, seems you can. Maou-sama was much friendlier than you would imagine.

"No-No way… I can't sleep together with Veruk-kun!?" Buchou says with a small whine. The fun party was over from before, and it is now time to sleep. It seems Veruk-sama and Sirzechs-sama will be staying in my room tonight, which is somewhere I haven't slept very often recently. Just before I had to clean it, as it was a bit of a mess.

"I wanted to talk with him and Ise-san a bit while being on the bed. Sorry, Rias, but just for tonight lend me Veruk-kun," Sirzechs-sama says while looking at Buchou. That, is why we were in here instead of in Veruk-samas room, as he wanted to speak with me as well. It seems…m-m-m-me and Veruk-sama would be sharing my bed…hehe. Buchou hugs Veruk-sama as a pillow most nights, and says that if she doesn't do it, she'll die due to some strange illness. Asia-san says that she gets sad and upset if she is unable to sleep next to Veruk-sama. Even Raynare, who is currently hiding in Veruk-sama's room due to the legendary Maou-sama being here, says she can't sleep without her "master". Rias-Buchou walks up to Veruk-sama and pecks his cheek, tears in her eyes.

"I hope, for just one night, you can sleep without me dear Veruk-san," Buchou says. Veruk-sama just smiles and adopts a dramatic look.

"I don't know if I'll be able to make it, but I'll try my best," He says while shedding what I'm sure are fake tears. Buchou looks really upset but Grayfia-sama comes and takes her away. Asia-san too gives Veruk-sama a kiss on the cheek before coming up to me.

"Ummm…I too will find it hard to sleep without you as well Ise-san. But please, endure it for me and Veruk-sama," Asia says, before pecking my cheek as well. My face goes redder then a tomato and I see even Veruk-sama looks surprised. Recently…she had been showing me more affection…in fact if I think about it; she's always shared some affection for me. As she leaves, I can't help but stare after her, a hand on my cheek. This is the same girl who had helped heal me all those weeks ago when we had first fought…him. She had told me once that she had no regrets becoming a devil, and she would like to stay with me forever if possible. Even I wouldn't mind spending my life with her by my side, and Veruk-sama to guide us. We could be a family…the three of us. She is quite beautiful I must say…and I think if I thought about it long enough…yeah, I would most definitely say I love her, nearly as much as I love Veruk-sama. I smile before turning back to the others. Sirzechs-sama seems to be trying hard not to look at me. I only just realized I'm only dressed in an old shirt and…my panties. Oh my. I go red again. I had been sleeping like this for so long that it had become habit to dress like this for bed. I turned red once more and quickly found a pajama bottom to slip on, before slipping into bed. Both Veruk-sama and I had offered Sirzechs-sama the bed, but he had shook his head and said it was nice to sleep on a futon for a change. Sirzechs-sama stares at Veruk for a moment before looking at me with a smile on his face.

"I heard you met Azazel," He says. Ah yes…damn Fallen Angel had been calling me for some time, getting me to do various chores for him under the guise of a client. He had even given me some priceless objects as a reward to fulfil the contracts. I nod at him. "I hear he did nothing to you but did he say something to you?" Sirzechs-sama questions, a curious look on his face.

"…'I'll meet you again next time,' is what he said." I tell him. Veruk-sama seems…happy for some reason, like he's hearing a good joke.

"I see. …... Azazel has a strong interest in the Sacred Gears. Your boosted gear is no exception. Actually, same as you, a person possessing the Longinus has gathered alongside him." Sirzechs-sama says. I raise an eyebrow curiously at him, unsure of what to think of this.

"…..For what purpose?" I ask, but Sirzechs shakes his head.

"I don't know that. But, Azazel is the Governor of an organization with the power to affect Heaven, Underworld and the human world. If he uses that, it will span a lot of digression. However, he doesn't like war like Kokabiel does. It's because of that that the fallen angels were the first to withdraw from the great war of the past." Sirzechs-sama says to me. I frown, I'm not sure if I would like to become a…slave or something rather to this Governor General. He'd have to drag me there by force… As if sensing my discomfort, Veruk-sama wraps his arm around me while Sirzechs-sama speaks. "Don't worry. I guarantee your safety. Finally the legendary dragon came to the devil side so I'll have them give you a good treatment. -And also my little sister treats you dearly. I've never seen Rias have so much fun, even in the underworld. I am sure she must be having fun every day. I feel that it is thanks to you." Maou-sama says, sitting up so he can look at me better. He then bows to me! "Issei-chan, please, take good care of my little sister," He states while bowing.

"W-w-w-well if the le-le-legendary Mao-Mao-Maou-sama asks me something like th-th-that, then who am I to refuse," I manage to stutter back to him.

"Thanks. -Oh yeah, Hyoudou Issei-chan. Is it all right for me to call you Ise-chan like my little sister does?" Maou-sama than asks me something like that! I go red, unsure of what to say before speaking.

"O-Of course! It's an honor!" I say. Sirzechs-sama seems to ponder something for a sec before speaking again.

"Hmmm, very well, than I ask that you call me Sizechs-kun…Onii-san is fine as well…or if you wish Otto-san," He says with a smirk worthy of the name Lucifer. I go completely white and I think I feel Veruk-sama tighten in anger.

"Sirzechs, I would please ask that you don't say such things to MY little Dragon. It would upset me a great deal, and in turn, upset Vern," He says, and I think he puts emphasis on MY. I blush at the use of my nickname in front of such a powerful person, and I think Veruk-sama just threatened Sirzechs-sama! In fact, I feel large amounts of hostility coming from him right now!

"Of course, Veruk-kun, I merely was jesting…Grayfia-chan would never forgive me…" Sirzechs-sama says, and I think I see him shudder a little bit. I finally find my voice.

"Ummmm…I would find it disrespectful to call you Sirzechs-kun… or Onii-san…so at the least may I call you Sirzechs-sama?" I ask respectfully. He seems to think about it for a few moments before nodding.

"Very well, please do. Now, I must speak with Vernichtung for a moment, can you call him out Veruk-san?" Sirzechs asks, looking at Veruk-sama.

" **I can hear and speak with you just fine from here, little Lucifer. What is it I can do for you?** " I hear Vern-sensei say. Sirzechs seems to think about it for a moment before nodding once more.

"Very well, Grayfia-chan tells me that certain thing hasn't happened yet, but here you are back amongst us. Are you able to explain why?" Sirzechs-sama asks. Certain thing? Even Veruk-sama seems confused.

" **Due to certain circumstances, I have had to come back earlier than expected. However, I've been keeping a low key. Only certain people know I am back, and most of them are Devils. The only other one who knows is Azazel, that dodgy bastard. But he won't speak of me, not without my say so. In fact, he's said he'll help silence people if need be** ," Vern-sensei continues speaking. Sirzechs-sama nods, thinking about something it seems.

"Yes, your little introduction to the Sitri heir was noticed by Sera-chan there a little while ago. She wasn't sure what to make of it either…none of us were to be honest with you. Your return so soon…can be nothing good. Something tells me there will be interesting things to come in the future," Sirzechs-sama says.

" **Yes indeed, my little Lucifer. Now, I am tired, and my master has many questions that I don't think he's ready for the answers of just yet. So I will rest…oh, and She has returned as well,** " Vern-sensei says and Sirzechs-sama's eyes go as wide as saucers. Whose she? But like he said, it is late, and we are all tired. Veruk-sama seems angry, but he wraps his arms around me and kisses my head, drawing another blush from me. Ah…it seems like things are only going to get more interesting from here on out.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

 _Several Days Later_

Sirzechs and Grayfia left the morning after their visit to the Hyoudou household. They seemed to have found a place in town to stay at, though not before embarrassing poor Rias once more as they left. Currently, Issei, Rias, Asia, Raynare and I are on our way to school. Even though todays technically a day off…there's something we need to do at the school. I feel my heart racing at the thought of it, to think, these things will be happening very soon. Ever since the Karaoke…I've been waiting for this. Along the way, we meet up with…

"Good morning," Xenovia says. Yes, the one we meet is Xenovia. It seems she didn't like staying in the old school building, so she is currently renting an apartment. She seems to be staring at me with an intense gaze as we approach, before Asia runs up to her. The place is pretty close by to where we live, so if she has any questions she can easily drop by. We assumed she might, due to the fact that she comes from a foreign country, so Rias arranged for her to be close by.

"Asia, were you able to finish last night's homework?" Xenovia asked Asia, who nodded her head enthusiastically. Ah yeah…I almost forgot about that, I ended up staying up fairly late to try and finish it. Despite who I am, one still has to maintain appearances.

"Yes. What about you, Xenovia-san?" Asia asks the blue haired girl, who sighs in turn.

"Well, I don't know some things that are in Japanese. Would you teach me?" She says. Asia seems to almost jump for joy.

"Yes! Please leave it to me!... But, Kanji is still a bit…" She says, looking a little worried.

"Me too. It's really scary that the Japanese learn these complex characters. I am catching a glimpse of a part of a major economic power." Xenovia says, sounding worried. Hmmm, the two are chatting quite nicely, considering when they first met the girl had threatened to cut Asia down. But after becoming a devil, these two seemed to have hit it off quite well. I'm happy for them, for I'll have no fighting amongst the ones I care for. Even amongst the other guys, they are known as "The Quiet Asia" and "The Energetic Xenovia" and are considered the two beautiful foreigners, falling just behind Rias for looks. Too bad for the other guys, I won't let any of them near these girls.

"I see. This is also the Lord's guidance." Asia says.

"Yes, it is the Lord's guidance." Xenovia continues. Both of them than assume praying stances…ah I wouldn't…

"Amen…Ouch!" They both say at the same time grabbing their heads. I laugh lightly, earning their ere.

"Well then, you all. It will be the opening of the restricted use pool." Rias says, as we get closer to the school. Ah yes, today is that day. I'm so excited I barely slept after finishing my homework last night. I still remember the text message I had received from Rias of her new swimsuit, before receiving a message saying she would show it to me sometime in the pool. Ah, yes, Pools are best. Hmmm…perhaps the time for my Little Devil is coming soon…it's certainly getting harder to resist her charms. Just as I'm thinking this

* **Pinch** *  
"Veruk-sama…were you thinking about perverted things?" Issei asks me while Asia looks on with a mad look on her face. Ahaha…you know me to well my little Dragon.

* * *

Ah…whatever god's are left in this world, thank you for allowing me to see such sights.

"Hey Veruk-sama, how does my swimsuit look?" Rias calls with a cute voice. I turn to look at her…and nearly faint from the sudden loss of blood. What she is wearing could barely be called a swimsuit! How does she fit those giant bags of fun in that small little piece of cloth?! Not to mention her legs, those pure legs that remind me of freshly fallen snow.

"Ara, Ara Buchou… you sure are fired up. Ufufu, you really wanted to show it to Veruk-kun. By the way Veruk-kun, how does mine look?" I hear Akeno say and turn to…sweet lord! How am I not on the ground right now! I can feel a certain something stirring as my little Raven shows me an even smaller, if that's possible outfit, from what Rias is wearing.

"Ah…ah…Veruk-san, I came after changing as well," I hear Asia's voice from behind me.

"Yes, master I came too, although not the way I wanted," Says the perverted Fallen Angel…make no wonder she fell. I turn around as well…ah, my little Sister and the little Kitty look so cute…then I see Raynare. What…what…what is that! She is wearing nothing more than a thin cloth that covers her nipples and meets in a line going down just barely covering her…sweet spot. That seems to be almost it for me. I shake my head, and try my hardest not to look at Raynare. Asia and Koneko are both wearing the school swimsuits, with their names across their chests. Both of the girls are fidgeting lightly.

"You both look beautiful, Asia, Koneko. Raynare…don't tempt me right now," I say, finally meeting her eye. She pouts for a moment, before smiling seductively. Coming up to me, she begins running her hands up and down my chest.

"But my master, it's been soooo looong…I've been a good little servant haven't I? Please, just this one time," She says and nibbles my ear a little bit. The other girls begin looking jealous, but Rias stops them. Issei and Xenovia are nowhere to be found at current.

"Ah Veruk-sama, there's a favor I need to ask of you," Rias says, placing a hand on Koneko's shoulder.

* * *

"Yes, 1, 2. 1, 2." I was holding Koneko's hand and helping her out with feet pedaling exercises. It seems both her and Asia didn't know how to swim, so Rias asked me if I could kindly teach them. Issei finally came out from the change rooms, stating that Xenovia was still fiddling with her swimsuit. She was currently wearing a red and green two piece, something I think she got recently to go with her dragon arm. It fits her quite well if I do say so myself. Currently she's with Asia on the sidelines cheering us on.

"Keep it up, Koneko-chan!" Asia cheers.

"Yeah, go Koneko-chan, you can do it!" Issei cheers right after. Currently we're moving while pedaling, Koneko making cute little "Puwa-" sounds with each breath.

"Puwa- …Sensei…sorry for making you help out like this," Koneko says to me. I laugh lightly and shake my head.

"No Koneko, I really don't mind at all. In fact it's kinda fun helping you learn to swim," I tell her with a smile. Just then, we are stopped by the end of the pool. She continues pedaling for a moment, before bumping into me, her body getting pressed against my chest. If I think about it, I can even feel her heartbeat, and anyone looking right now would assume we are hugging.

"…you are…surprisingly gentle," Koneko says to me. I look her in the eye, causing her to blush a little bit.

"Why thank you, my little Kitten. I do care for you as well you know?" I tell her, and her blush deepens. Hmmm, surprising for you Koneko.

"All right Veruk-sama! I'm next!" Asia tells me. I laugh again, and Koneko and I break our unintentional hug.

"All right Asia, you ready?" I ask the blonde little Sister as she gets in the pool. She nods her head.

"I will be under your care!" She says, and so, I begin teaching her how to swim.

"Fuwah, I'm tired," Asia says sometime later as we are both stretched out beside the pool. The day is warm and the sun is bright. Man I love summer. Koneko is a little ways away, under the shade of some umbrellas, whilst reading a book of some sort. Every now and again, I think she looks at me, though I never catch her, so I can't be sure. Vern seems to be laughing about something. I hear a strange sound, and when I look, I see Asia has fallen asleep. What a cute sleeping face…I'll never let this girl marry another man. Impossible. I wouldn't be able to take it. She's too damn cute. Suddenly, I feel a pair of eyes on me, and look across the pool…to see Rias beckoning me over while holding…something. Wait…it couldn't be…is that…Oh my! Running faster than I ever thought possible, I get over to Rias's side in record time.

"Veruk here and ready for booty…I mean duty!" I salute the girl, and she laughs.

"Geez, even though I called you over here for something so minor, you are thinking of all the other things. Well that's fine," Rias says to me. I make a sad face and she shakes her head. "Don't make such a face Veruk. The reason I called you is just that." She says, holding the bottle of oil out to me.

"Huh?" I get confused momentarily. She shakes her head again, I think this time in exasperation.

"Devil's won't get sun burned, but the sun is still bad for us," Rias says. "That's a special beauty oil. Would you apply it on my back?" She continues handing me the bottle.

"With pleasure, my little Devil," I say, and she actually blushes as she lay down on her stomach. I take some of the oil and begin rubbing it up and down the girls back, taking special care to be gentle. Her skin is soft and smooth, like touching a piece of silk cloth. I can even begin to see a shine to it as I rub the oil in, and my thoughts begin to wander a bit. She then flips over and looks at me with a sultry smirk on her face.

"Would you apply it to my breasts as well," She says and without waiting for an answer, she removes her bra. Her boobs almost seem to bounce for joy as they're released from their cage. I look her in the eye, and she seems to be avoiding my gaze, her face a scarlet hue. Slowly and carefully, I begin kneading the oil into her breasts, careful to avoid the little pink nub in the center. Even still, I think I hear her whimper slightly as I trail my hands down her chest and apply it to her stomach are as well. Moving past the bottom portion of her swimsuit, I slowly apply it to her inner thighs, and she actually let's out a cute little moan. "Veruk…sama…" She moans out huskily. Hehe, I think I'm turning her on a bit.

"Veruk-kun! Will you apply oil to me as well?" I hear a voice behind me, and suddenly, something soft and elastic is pressed against my back, as a pair of arms wrap around my chest. Ah, this is a feeling I know all too well. Turning to look, I see Akeno's head on my shoulder, her face lit up by a bright smile. But wait…when I think about it…when did you take off your swimsuit Akeno? Her breasts are being pushed against my back, and I can even feel the nipples there. She begins to trail a finger down my spine, causing me to shudder involuntarily, and continues to smile. "Ara, ara, it is unfair if it's just Buchou you know," She says, and begins trailing her breasts up and down my back as well. Oh my, I can feel a certain something twitching and stirring. Rias may have the bigger ones, but Akeno's wins in firmness.

"H-Hey, Akeno. You know my oiling isn't over yet? A-And also I told you not to tempt MY Veruk like that, right?" Rias says, and seems to put some emphasis on the word my. Akeno seems to ignore Rias, and presses her cheek against mine, trailing her other hand down the front of my chest.

"Hey Veruk, Buchou is being scary. I just want to release the pent up thing in my cute little Sensei, isn't that all right?" Akeno says, and her hand stops on my groin, rubbing it a little through the swim trunks. She seems a little surprised. "Ara, ara, so big anf hard all ready...isn't this a sign that a boy is enjoying it?" She says, almost like a question. Hehe, well when you have two cute girls fighting over you and one rubbing her breasts up and down your back… she then nibbles my ear a bit while rubbing, and I let out a moan of my own. My whole body feels as if it's going into shock at the sensations I'm feeling. "Really, Veruk-kun is cute. Buchou, won't you give Veruk to me? In the future, when I am standing under Buchou's orders alone, I want to take this boy along with me after all. He may not be a devil, but won't you become one for me?" Akeno then continues, looking at Rias, whose definitely getting upset.

"No! If anyone's going to make him a devil, then it will be me, as he's mine!" She yells. Hmmm, I definitely am unsure as to where this is going, but I don't mind, Akeno is continuing to rub me through my trunks. Oh my, if this keeps up…

"There's no other boy as wonderfully cute as him. -Then, it's alright for me to be affectionate to him with ecchi ways occasionally, right?" Akeno continues, and removes her hand from my thing… only to begin reaching underneath my trunks! That seems to be the last straw for Rias, as there's a red aura forming around her. Akeno stops, seeing this and begins standing up.

"That's prohibited! I don't want the Veruk of right now to know any girls other than me. W-Well, if it's Asia or Ise then it can't be helped but….. But, if the partner is you, Veruk will really become a beast." Rias declares loudly. Hmmmm…so she's fine if I'm with Issei or Asia, but is afraid I'll become a beast if I'm with Akeno…oh my she doesn't know me at all. I already am a beast my little Devil, you just haven't realized it yet…though you might tonight at this rate.

"It seems a little unfair Buchou, if you claim him all for yourself. And I thought boys are best when they're beasts…that's why you have to tame them," Akeno says, licking her lips a little. Somehow, I feel like she really would try and tame me. The girl looks at me, a smile on her face. "Have you done it yet, little Veruk-kun. Have you taken Rias's you know what?" She says. I shake my head. Not just yet. She seems…happy about this. "Ara, ara, well then I will let you take mine first," Akeno says and begins moving towards me…

* **Boom** * Something flies past my ear, and I hear the sound of something exploding. Turning around, I see one of the diving boards has been completely blown away, by Rias! Oh boy, she's really mad!

"Akeno. Aren't you going too overboard? You aren't you forgetting that you're my servant?" Rias says, making a stance for battle. Ummm…oh continues to laugh uncontrollably, something he's been doing since the two girls started fighting.

"Ara ara, if you become like that then I'll be troubled. -Rias, I won't back down?" Akeno says with anger, and uses her real name instead of Buchou. I watch as she closes and reopens her eyes, and a golden aura begins to glow around her. My hair begins standing on end as well. Oh boy… On the sidelines, I see Issei and Koneko watching, the former a little nervously, while Asia continues to snooze away. Kiba is in the pool somewhere. Both girls are standing across from one another and facing each other, ready and poised in their battle stances…with still nothing covering their chests. To think this would be happening over a guy like me.

"I won't give you Veruk. -Vulgar priestess of thunder-san." Rias says in a low voice.

"Isn't it fine to be affectionate? -Crimson virgin princess-sama" Akeno taunts.

"Aren't you a virgin yourself!" Rias counters, and I see Akeno become angry.

"Ara, if you're going to say that, I'll have Veruk-kun take my virginity right now." Akeno says, and Rias seems to go into an even bigger rage then before, her aura becoming more intense…somehow I feel like an object in all this, and don't really say much about anything, worried they'll try and turn this on me somehow. This is all happening because of me after all…I don't understand why. They could just get along…I like it much better that way…ah well, one day.

"No! Veruk said he would take my virginity!" Rias says, and the two begin launching magic at one another. "Besides, I thought you hated men Akeno! You said so yourself! Why of all people have you taken interest in Veruk! I thought you liked Issei!" Rias yells at the girl over the sound of small explosions.  
"Veruk-kun is special! And I do like Issei as well, I thought we'd share a special bond all three of us! And besides, don't you also hate men!" Akeno counters, launching some her famous lightning at her [King]. I'm surprised that Akeno said that, to think she'd be…willing to share me with Issei.

"Veruk is my special boy! He's cute!" Rias says. Aw, she thinks I'm cute. Wait what am I thinking now, this is starting to get out of hand.

"Even for me Veruk-kun is cute! I finally met a boy of whom I felt like that so it should be fine to pass Veruk-kun to me for just a bit and let me understand men!" Akeno says. Just as she says that, a little ball of demonic power from Rias comes flying towards me, and I only just manage to get a shield up in time to block it. Well, this is starting to get dangerous. Knowing better than to get between two women who are fighting, I take my leave and head for the storage room. Sorry girls!

* * *

I'm currently sitting inside the pool equipment room, having narrowly escaped with my life…okay, I woulda been fine…maybe. I'm not so sure now…hmmmm. Come to think of it, I'm sure if I had tried I coulda stopped the two of them…but I'm not sure if that would have been a good idea. The problem with the way things are right now…I'm not sure if any girl is willing to…share. Maybe Rias might with Issei…or Asia now that I think about it. Something tells me…something similar happened to me once before…though I don't really remember it that well. Ah well…I will ensure that Rias is willing to share…hey she might even be the Alpha now that I think about it…at the very least, second to Issei…what am I thinking about right now. Those two are seriously going to destroy the place. I can feel the rumble every now and again.

"So you were in here? Has something happened outside?" She says. I look at her and shake my head.

"No, nothing the girls are…ah never mind that. You look good in that swim suit," I tell her and she blushes.

"Thank you, I had Asia help me pick it out. I am…still not used to things like this…in the church…" She trails off and I think I know what she was going to say. I'm sure they never had time to do things like this in the church, so this is something new to her. She stands up and looks at me. "I never really took much interest in stuff like this before anyway. While we were training to be soldiers, none of this interested me, though some of the other girls around me were…upset that they couldn't do this kind of thing anymore," Xenovia says confirming my thoughts, and for some reason Irina comes to mind. From what Issei has told me about her, she would be the type. "Ah Veruk-sensei…there is something I wanted to talk to you about," Xenovia says.

"Please, just call me Veruk," I says and she…blushes again. Hmmm

"Very well…Veruk. I want you to know…since becoming a devil, I feel my life has changed. Before, I never had the time to experience the things a normal girl would experience, and I knew I probably never would. But now, as a Devil, I will be able to experience these things," She says as she starts to approach me. Ummmm…what's going on, why are you looking at me like that.

"Well, you are also my comrade, and I hope to train you to be able to use Durandal with ease one day," I say to her. She smiles, and shakes her head slightly.

"Perhaps…this is what it means…" She mumbles something that I don't quite catch. She then looks at me with a very serious face. "Please…let's make a baby together…" She says to me. Vern begins laughing, and it takes a moment for my ears to realize what she just said.

"Uhh…WAHHHHH…mmph!" I begin to yell really loud, but she covers my mouth. This is too much, first Akeno, and now Xenovia!

"Shhh, not so loud, the others will hear," The blue haired girl says. Oh, that's what you're concerned about. Not the fact that you asked a basically complete stranger to give you children. She removes her hand from my mouth.

"Yo-yo-you suddenly saying that would be a shock for anyone you know?" I say, a little exasperated. She nods her head.

"Let us talk in turns, I will speak first," She says, sitting next to me on the bench, so our shoulders are just touching. "I was born and brought up in the headquarters of a church in Rome. Due to my unique connection with the element required to wield holy swords, I was well taken care of, and brought up under the tutelage of God, religion and holy study," She says, looking a little solemn. "From childhood, while saying that, dreams and objectives, everything was entwined with God and faith. For example, defeating devils was for the sake of the Lord, and the one propagating that, the Vatican, while believing that, I've never doubted it. That's why, after becoming a devil now, you can say that my dreams and objectives have disappeared." She continues, looking back at me.

"All right, I think I understand that…but not what that has to do with making children…" I say. I must admit, while I'm…comfortable with the girls all sleeping naked with me, and hell I'd even…copulate with them…this day has just been too exciting, and another girl asking me to…do it is proving to be too much. She then stands up again, looking down at me.

"Yeah, while serving God, I had thrown away the part of me, a women's happiness. My body, my heart, I sealed everything for the sake of faith. However, like this, I am currently a devil. What should I do, initially I didn't understand. After asking my present master, Rias-Buchou-" Xenovia considers, and I swear I see the bubble appear above her head as she's remembering.

"….Devils are creatures that possess greed, fulfill greed, award greed and desire greed. Try living as you wish," She had said to Xenovia something like this.

"That's why, I felt free to release, what was sealed inside me, and become skillful in that." Xenovia continues on. "And then, my new objective, dream is-to bear children." She continues. Yes, she is definitely a strange girl…but I find myself drawn to her for some reason.

"You want to do something that a girl can do, is what you're saying? Till now, under your religion, your sense of virtue was strong so you couldn't do it?" I ask her and she nods her head.

"Yes. I want to bear children. For that purpose you need a man as well, but it's great, right? Children and at the same time we can get to know each other better." She says.

"I think I understand that…but why me exactly?" I ask her, and she smiles.

"Are you dissatisfied? Even if I am like this, I have a bit of confidence in my body as a woman. My breasts won't be as big Rias Buchou's but they're bigger than Asia's? I think they're worth seeing, are they not?" She says, and begins to rub her breasts! Oh my…I think little me is waking up again. Of course, when a girl as good looking as this one presents herself to you, and says stuff like that.

"I have no problem doing stuff like that…but are you prepared? And I'm not your boyfriend, so I'm still not sure I understand," I say. Xenovia just smiles at me once more.

"I think you doubt yourself. You are…quite attractive, and there is something…about you. It's like there's an aura around you that draws me in, and just the thought of you…even though we have only recently become comrades…the thought of losing you is hard to bear," She says with a small frown. Huh, there's an aura about me eh? I think that has something to do with Vern, he did say his powers of…attraction are similar to that of a dragon, though not quite as strong. They even increase the attraction I may feel to one who bears a dragon or is one. Great…that took a wrong turn down a dark train of thoughts. Tiamat comes to mind…I shake my head lightly.

"You are fine. There's something about you like I said…I feel…safe in your presence, and I sense a greatness about you…my heart beats hard against my chest when I am near you…and some of the things you say…bring warmth to me, a warmth I've never felt before, and that seems to be increasing as the days go by" Xenovia confesses. Hmmm, now that I think about it, since the Kokabiel fight, I've been doing double the normal training. The thought of not being able to fight against someone as weak as him left a sour taste in my mouth, and the things from before…what if more of them come? Those hounds…and what Vern said…something about a Team or something. They must be powerful as well. I haven't had any more dreams about those…woman…or the kids, since that day, but something tells me they were more than just…dreams.

"More than making children, I want them to become strong kids. A special power in the father's genes, or otherwise I want greater strength. And that's where I think that Veruk is the most suited one. While you do not have the power of the legendary Dragon, I can sense about you an aura of power beyond that. That…magic you cast before, something you call the ancient ways? It is strong, and even Vernichtung radiates an aura of power. Not to mention, your sacred gear is strong…the ability to create holy sword stopping equipment…is unheard of. Even if our children don't inherit that Sacred Gear, they will still hopefully inherit the aura of Vernictung, and your mastery of the " _ancient ways_ "" She continues while removing her bra. Oh my…the breasts bounce as she takes it off, the pink little nipple clearly standing on end. Despite what she says, she is clearly turned on by this. But a thought occurs…no one has ever seen these breasts before me, due to her giving herself up to god. Heh, to think someone like me would be the first. She reaches down to begin removing her lower part of the swimsuit, but I stop her, looking her in the eye. It's become…too much. Despite my thoughts of Rias…this girl draws me in nearly as much as Issei. She looks at me, a little confused.

"I know about the birth of devils as well. It seems it's quite difficult to make kids. Especially both being pure blooded, it's difficult but luckily I am merely a reincarnated devil, while you are a human. Your sexual desire is strong as well. I expect if we do it every day, then within 10 years, I should be able to conceive. No, if it's your strong sexual desire, then within a day, a number of times should be possible? If you include that, then I think it's possible within 5 years. Aah, there's no problem from the side of the children as well. Basically I will raise them. However, if the children desire love from their father, then only at those times do I want you to play with them. After all, for the children, both father and mother are required." I shake my head sadly at her. I then do something I don't think she was expecting, and capture her lips with mine. I'm suddenly reminded…of another blue haired girl…who I had…loved I think. But I push those thoughts aside. After the initial surprise, Xenovia got into the kiss her chest pressing against mine, my hands tightening in the back of her short hair. Her lips reminded me of the smell of ancient pine oaks in the forests of old, a good taste. I dared to venture further, slipping a hand down around her back, gently caressing her spine, before gripping her breast in my hand. She moans into my mouth, and I use the opportunity to slip my tongue inside. She once more seems surprised, before the docile muscle begins grappling with my own. Xenovia, always a fighter. I slowly move my hand up and down on her breast, pinching her nipple between my index and middle finger. Each time I do so, she lets out a cute little moan, the sound causing my mouth to vibrate. I feel her hands run down my own chest…before stopping on the tent pitched in my trunks. She breaks off our kiss and looks at it curiously.

"I am…not experienced…nor am I accustomed to seeing…a man's…thing," Xenovia says…and I think I hear awe in her voice. I squirm a little uncomfortably, not use to the attention. Just as she reaches to touch it…

"Veruk-sensei…what is the meaning of this?" I hear Rias's voice.

"Ara, Ara…looks like I wasn't quick enough and Xenovia-san beat me to it," I hear Akeno say with a laugh, but the anger is evident in her voice. Looking towards the door, the girls are all there, looking at me and…Xenovia, who continues to stare at…little me.

"Ummm…I can explain?" I say hesitantly. Asia steps forward, pouting at me.

"…Even though I said I would do these things…with Xenovia…" She mumbles, and I miss some of the things she says because of it. Issei is looking at me with such anger, I can feel my very soul burning and Raynare has…a smile on her face? I don't like the looks of that.

"Ara, my master is certainly getting popular lately…maybe I need to step up my game," She says, and I see her looking at Akeno as she says it…hey now.

"….Veruk-sensei…doing these kinds of things…but…*mumble mumble*" Koneko says…and I notice she has a huge blush as she's staring at my…thing. Ahhh…now that I think about it, all of them, aside from Issei, seems to be staring transfixed at it…ah, a man may get a little uncomfortable you know.

"What's wrong Veruk…let's make kids," Xenovia says, and I just look at her, my mouth wide open in shock. I don't think I've ever seen a person read the situation any less. As soon as she said that, I suddenly feel my arms grabbed, and am being pulled away by Akeno and Rias. Uwahhh…this is bad. They have an intense amount of demonic power radiating from them, and I can't break free no matter how hard I try.

"My little Devil…I can explain!" I say, trying to worm my way out. She doesn't even flinch.

"No, it's my fault for taking my eyes off you, who seems to have an excess of sexual desire, that I thought was only possible in a devil. I wonder what she meant by making kids…" Rias says, smiling at me, but not in a sweet way, more a way promising pain and redemption.

"Let's see. I want to hear about a man's heart about that a bit. What circumstances would there be for it to turn into a conversation about kids I wonder?" Akeno says, also with a crazy smile that has way too much intensity to it…I definitely feel these two have gone Yandere mode now!

"…Taking the subject now," I hear the voice of Koneko, and suddenly feel like I'm being lifted. At the other on of me, Issei and Koneko are lifting my legs.

"Oooooouuuu….to think you would do something like that with Xenovia….Veruk-sama…" Issei says. Hey wait a sec…what are you all planning to do.

" **Rias Gremory, and members of her peerage…so you know, no matter what you do to this boy, so long as I am alive, he will not die…you could even use your powers against him,** " Vern says. They all look at me with an evil glint in their eye.

"YOU TRAITOR! THERE GOING TO KILL ME NOW!" I scream at the spirit, as he simply laughs. Xenovia seems troubled as does Asia.

"Yes. I see, First I have to win against Buchou, Vice Buchou, Asia. This is a very difficult task. However, if you have more rivals, then you burn more." Xenovia says. Hey! How about saving me instead of rousing yourself up for a fight or some such! "Veruk…if there's a chance then I want to make children with you so remember that well. Prepare yourself as well." Xenovia says before turning back into the pool storage shed. Hey, wait, don't leave.

"Xenovia! Saaaaaaaavvvveeeee meeeee!" I shout as I suddenly find myself flying in the air. The last thing I see is Koneko raising a fist at me, while Issei charges a dragon shot, Rias has her demonic power out to the max, and lightning crackles around Akeno…ah, it was a good life.

* * *

 **And, I'll finish there. I think this was my longest chapter to date, but as I started writing, I found myself unable to stop. So this is the pool episode in the LN and the Anime, cutting a little bit out, and using Veruk in place of Issei for some things. I had him be a bit more…forward then Issei is, simply due to who he is. In addition, I thought the bit with Akeno might be a little funny...if it seems to OOC, I'll remove it. Anyway, next chapter, Issei meet's Vali, and things begin to get interesting. Don't be afraid to review and till next time, goodbye and enjoy your day!**


	23. Family Day at School!

**DePlexx: Thanks, glad you thinks so :).**

 **Argorok: Read on :)**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 23**

 **~Issei POV~**

It was early morning the next day. After leaving the pool we had gone to each of our respective homes. School was starting back up for the week today, so things were sure to be exciting.

" _Damn that Veruk-sama…why does he always do such perverted things,_ " I thought to myself. When I saw him with Xenovia…I had begun to grow worried. And that thing about…k-k-kids. What was that about? I mean…I was more than willing…better not think about that now. Though the spirit Vern had said he would be fine…it was still quite a shock to see the man survive the combined attacks of Koneko-chan, Buchou, Akeno-senpai and I. He had crawled out of the pool after falling into it, his entire body looking as if he had just been tossed on a grill set to max. Smoke had been pouring off him in waves, and he even had trouble speaking for a few moments. I had heard Vern laughing the entire time, before Asia managed to heal him.

While I was distracted, I barely noticed the glint of silver. Looking in the direction…oh my he is quite handsome. A tall boy was standing near the gate to the school, his hair the same color of silver, albeit darker, his eyes a transparent blue. Definitely a foreigner by the looks of it, so I can't really tell his age. If I had to guess, I'd say he was my age, maybe a little older. He had been eying the school as I was approaching; however he looked at me as I got closer. That smile would lure an Angel into falling for sure.

"Hey, it's a good school." The boy says to me as I get closer. I look at him, kinda timidly, and nod.

"Yeah…you could say that," I manage not to stutter thank the Maous. He smiles again, and I feel a blush forming.

"Hey there, I'm Vali, The White Dragon Emperor….Vanishing Dragon," He then tells me something shocking. I look at him, knowing I look stupid with my mouth open wide. What did he just say? The Vanishing Dragon? Him!? Why is here!? "This is the second time we meet here, huh, Welsh Dragon….Red Dragon Emperor, Hyoudou Issei." He says with a cocky smirk. What the hell is this? Don't fuck around!? You come here!? I feel my left arm burning, like Ddraig is responding to the presence of…Albion I think his name was. While I don't personally feel any pressure…I can't shake this feeling of the premonition of death. I take a step back, but that's all I can do, as the rest of my body feels frozen. I don't want to die. I'm not ready yet…there's still so many things me and Veruk-sama have to do…and I want to become a devil to make my Master, Buchou, proud. While I was becoming concerned, Vali gives me an evil smile. "That's right. For example, if I begin to do something magical to Hyoudou Issei here-"

* **Shing** * Just then, Kiba-kun and Xenovia appeared, the former with a holy-demonic sword, the later with Durandal, both swords at Vali's neck. I hadn't felt their presence at all…had they come to rescue me with their [Knight]'s god-like speed after seeing me in trouble?

"I don't know what you plan to do but don't you think your joke went too far?" Kiba-kun says.

"I can't let you start your rival showdown with the Red Dragon Emperor here, White Dragon Emperor." Xenovia says. Vali however just seems amused.

"It's better if you stopped that. -Aren't your hands shaking." He says. It's just as he says though…I can see both of the [Knight]'s hands shaking, though they tighten their grip and strengthen their resolve. "It's fine to boast. Not knowing the difference between your opponent's strength is strong evidence. -Between me and you there is a decisive difference in power. You who couldn't win against the likes of Kokabiel won't be able to win against me." Vali continues…that's right. We couldn't beat him…if I hadn't boosted Veruk-sama…it would have been over. Now that I think about it…Veruk-sama had said something that just Vali had been sent to fight against Kokabiel and Freed, even knowing their strength and the weapons they carried. "Hyoudou Issei, what rank do you think your strength is in this world?" He says, pointing at me. My strength? What does he mean? I know the Red Dragon Emperor is a powerful existence…but I don't have full control over it. Veruk-sama is training me on a daily bases, to learn to control it and to boost my stamina. He says his…extreme methods are to help me reach balance breaker faster. To me, it just seems like torture. He seems to think about something for a moment. "Counting from the top in your condition of the incomplete balance breaker, it would be a four digit number- between a thousand to fifteen-hundred. Though, perhaps with the training IT is giving you, that may go higher soon," He says to me. What does he mean by IT? Is he talking about Vern-sensei? "There are a lot of strong people in this world. Even the Crimson Satan, Sirzechs Lucifer won't fit in the top ten." Vali then continues…wow even Sirzechs-sama wouldn't fit in the top ten? "However, the first place is decided. -It's a fixed existence." He then says to me, raising a singular finger.

"What is this about? Are you trying to tell me you're number one?" I ask, though he just smiles again and shrugs his shoulders.

"You'll know it anyhow. However, it's not me. -Hyoudou Issei, you're a valuable existence. It's better if he's raised well, Rias Gremory, Veruk Moonson." He then says, looking past me. Following his gaze, I see Buchou and Veruk-sama standing there. They seem to be seriously pissed. Behind them, Akeno-senpai, Asia-chan, Koneko-chan and Raynare-san are all standing. They each look ready for a fight.

"Vanishing Dragon, what's the meaning of this? If you have ties with the fallen angels then more contact than required is-" Buchou begins, but Vali ignores her looking at Veruk-sama.

" -'The Two Heavenly Dragons', the dragons called that way. Welsh Dragon and Vanishing Dragon. In the past, those related didn't live a satisfactory life. -How will you end up?" He says and Veruk-sama…smiles?

"In the past, the Heavenly Dragons didn't have me to protect them…or fight against them in your case. Remember this Vali…I have ears everywhere…I know who and what you are, and I know your plans. I will fight for Issei if I have to," Veruk-sama says, and I think I actually see surprise on Vali's face. The Vanishing Dragon then just laughs however, before shrugging off the swords around his neck and beginning to move past.

"I didn't come here to fight today. I just wanted to see the school I visited last time. I came to Japan while escorting Azazel, but I was bored. I won't fight the Welsh dragon here, not to mention- I have a lot of work to do." Vali says as he goes by. I let out a huge breath I didn't realize I was holding. My whole body shook as Asia came up to me and grabbed my hands, nuzzling into my shoulder. I feel myself calming down a bit as the blonde girl does this, and wrap her up in a hug. Vali and The Vanishing and Azazel…seems I attract the attention of people I don't wish to meet.

* * *

Upon returning home from school…I sat in my room alone. Why do these people keep seeking me out? I don't want to fight…unless it's to reach the top. Someday, I hope to become a Maou, though I wouldn't want to take that position away from the current Maous. Maybe when they have finished what they are doing I can take over? Veruk-sama could be my support…I shake my head at the thought. More like I would support him hehe. But it seems I attract unwanted attention. First I had Azazel, seemingly gunning for my Sacred Gear. Any time I thought of it, I'm surprised he didn't try and strap me to some experimental table and begin performing…research on my. I shudder at the thought. Now it's that Vali guy…and the one that inhabits him, the White Dragon Emperor. Ddraig had reacted pretty strongly to his presence. Not in anger…no more it was the battle haze that seems to take over his mind sometimes. I guess it's only natural, what them being sworn enemies and all…still. I had to admit…he was kinda handsome…ah what am I thinking?! He's my natural-born enemy! I had told the others what he had said to me, about being a four digit number on the power scale or something. Veruk-sama had said that he would change that, bringing me down to a two digit number if he could help it. I can't help but think that would be…good. It would be good to be strong, especially if I want to be a Maou. After all, in order to reach that goal, I'd have to obtain High Class and obtain a peerage of my own. Now that I think about it…I've never really thought about what I'll do after leaving Buchou. I…don't know if I could. I…care for her a great deal, both her and Veruk-sama. I think he likes her too, which isn't surprising considering her…looks. I still doubt myself at times…though I could always claim he was my first, and he chose me before the others. I did go on that date with Kiba-kun as well. Maybe when I think about it…things aren't all that bad. Yeah, I'll just keep thinking in this positive attitude! All right!

"Are you okay?" I hear a voice…Veruk-sama. He's standing in my doorway, looking at me with a smile on his face. He comes in and sits down on the edge of my bed next to me.

"Ah…yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," I tell him. He wraps an arm around my shoulders and pulls me in for a hug, causing me to blush. He smells…wonderful. I've never been able to pin it down, but something about him draws me in. I feel his lips on the top of my head, and look up at him.

"I'm…sorry these things keep happening to you, My little Dragon," He says, and my blush deepens. I hate/love that nickname. It can be…embarrassing at times. "I…never meant for these things to happen to you. If I could of, I would have kept you ignorant to the world, and protected you from afar," He says. What is he talking about? Has he…been watching me? Since before I became a devil. As if reading my thoughts, he continues. "My…memories from my time here have slowly been coming back, faster than the ones of…before. It seems even then, I had Vern looking after you, trying to protect you. The Fallen Angel thing was a lapse in judgement, and caused more memories to surface then I was able to contain at that time. That's why…things are coming back slowly." He says, and I see sadness in his eyes. Where is this coming from? Was it the meeting with Vali today? He then smiles, and kisses my cheek. "Would you…like me to stay with you till you fall asleep?" He asks. I nod my head…not sure If I would be able to sleep with the others tonight, nor if I could sleep alone. We lie down on the bed, my head on his chest. I can hear his heart beat, the steady *thump thump* comforting. Today…was exhausting, and it seems things would only get more hectic as the days went on. He begins humming softly, a tune I don't recognize. It's peaceful though, and the action causes his chest to vibrate. It doesn't take long for my eyes to close…and shortly after the ignorant calm of sleep to take hold.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

Issei fell asleep soon after I joined her. I had allowed her a few minutes of calm before leaving. The memories…of before had begun to resurface. My time as a student, while even then spying on Issei, keeping her safe and ignorant to the world. The Devils of before, watching her and keeping an eye on her. I still haven't…completely figured out if it really was the bit with the fallen angel that had triggered my memories to come rushing back, but something had told me it was. I had known about Vern, that he was a servant under me, though I had not known completely why, or what he was at the time. I'm…unsure of what to make of it all…but, I won't let such things bother me. I am here now, and I can protect these girls. My powers are coming back slowly, and I get stronger every day.

After a few moments I reach my door…and am surprised as I open it by what I see. Lying on my bed…is Rias in a very provocative pose, wearing a very see-through outfit. I can see the whiteness of her breasts, the pink little nubs already standing at attention. I enter my room, locking the door behind me, and approach her.

"Ummmm…Rias…is this supposed to be your seduction techniques?" I ask the girl. She smiles wide and comes up to me.

"I have waited a long time for this…and I simply can't wait any longer," Rias says, and mashes her lips against my own. I'm a little surprised at the suddenness…but not the kiss. As I get over the shock my lips move with her own. I bring her in, her chest pressing against mine, and begin running my hands through her hair, down her back, anywhere. After a couple of minutes of kissing, I finally break it off, and push her back.

* * *

 **LEMONS ALERT! LEMONS ALERT!**

"You're sure about this?" I ask her. She nods her head. Very well. I guide her to the bed, pushing her down gently, her form underneath my own. I attack her lips once more, slowly slipping the outfit she has on, off, allowing me full access to the two lunar colored orbs. I take her left one in my hand and begin massaging it gently, while slipping my tongue into her mouth. She moans as I do so, the sound causing vibrations to run through my body. Her hands meet behind my head, gripping my hair tightly, as the make out session continues. I break off the kiss and begin slowly making my way down her jawline, stopping at the crook of her neck. I run my tongue along her neck, before trailing kisses back down it.

"Oannn," She moans as I do this, her body shivering at the sensations. I continue trailing kisses down her body until I reach the glorious mounds of flesh that are her breasts. I take the right one in my mouth, running my tongue around the nipple that is their center. She lets out a small cry of delight as I gently bite the hardened flesh, which turns into a throaty moan as run my tongue over the tip once more. My other hand slowly trails down to her inner thighs, slowly caressing the inside of her legs. I avoid her sweet spot, saving the thrill of that till the last possible moment.

"Ver-Veruk-kun…this is…amazing…I feel…something…coming!" Rias says. All ready? From this little bit? Hmmm, I guess she has been waiting. Deciding to push her over the edge, I finally give her the release she's looking for. My two fingers take the plunge, her dampness a clear sign of how much she is enjoying this, going deep inside her. Almost immediately she lets out a scream of ecstasy and I feel her walls clamp down on my fingers. To think something as simple as kissing and a little breast play would get her that worked up. As she comes down from the high of orgasm, she looks at me, her eyes half-closed, and a smile on her face. I smile right back, and raise my head, stealing another kiss from those sweet lips. A certain…something has been making its presence known for a while now, it's starting to get uncomfortable. I begin stripping myself, presenting my naked body for her to view. The definition in my chest and stomach muscles has started coming back due to the constant training, but it's not my body Rias is focused on. No, she is staring at the little me between my legs.

"Veruk-kuns…penis," Rias says, sounding awed at it. I blush a little at the innocence in her tone. For a devil…she sure has a way with words. Deciding to act, I gently guide her back down on the bed, and slowly slip my cock between her breasts. She seems…confused at first, but begins to get the idea as I slowly move it back and forth. The feeling is amazing, and becomes even more so when she begins to lick the tip. My own groans soon mix in with her moans as she uses her wonderful chest to give me pleasure. "What is this…stuff…" I hear Rias say. She runs her fingers along the tip of my penis, and I can see the pre-cum stuck to them. Without waiting for an answer, she sticks her fingers in her mouth, and moans once more.

"It tastes…good…a little salty, but good," She says, and once more resumes her licking with every thrust. Her tongue runs over my glans each time, and it doesn't take me long.

"Rias, I'm…Cumming…" I manage to grunt out, just before I spray my seed. It coats her chest and a little gets on her face. She cries out in surprise as I climax. I collapse onto her, breathing heavily. Even she is breathing heavily, her chest rising and falling in time with mine. I look at this beautiful girl, who is now covered in my seed, and smile once again. She takes a little bit of it off her chin and sticks it in her mouth, moaning once more. Just seeing this is enough to get me going again, little me still solid as a rock. "Are you…ready my little Devil?" I ask her in a husky tone. She seems to think about what I'm asking for a moment before nodding her head. I lower my body down, positioning myself just outside her entrance, which is still wet with her juices. I run my tip along her labia, causing her to let out a moan once more. I do this for a few minutes, causing her to try and thrust forward, but each time she does, I pull back, teasing her. She lets out a little whimper.

"Veruk-kun…pleas-Oh Oann!" She cries out as she begins to beg me just as I thrust inside, deciding to get the painful part over all at once. I feel the tightness of her insides and push past the hymen as quick as possible, hoping that will take away the shock of it. Blood begins to leak out a little around my member, and I stop, keeping myself inside as she grows accustomed to it. I see a few tears leaking from her eyes, and brush them away with my thumb.

"I'm…sorry Rias. I should have warned you of the pain," I tell her, but she shakes her head.

"No, I…knew that it would hurt a little, I just wasn't expecting it," She tells me and smiles. After a moment she nods her head. "I'm ready," She says, and so I begin thrusting, moving slowly at first. She lets out little moans of pleasure with each thrust, her hands meeting behind my back, her legs locking around my backside, forcing me deeper insider her. Each moan is punctuated by the slap of flesh on flesh, but still, I find I'm not hitting that right spot just yet. Deciding to do something, I remove her legs from around me, causing her to look surprised, and flip her over onto her stomach, her wonderful ass raised high in the air. She lets out a little cry as I thrust back into her, a much more satisfying one, and I know I've hit it. I lean over her, picking up my pace, and grab her breasts with my hand, pinching the nipple between my fingers. Her cries and screams of pleasure pick up in speed as I pick up my pace.

"Veruk-kun, Veruk-kun, Veruk-kun!" she cries my name out over and over. Soon, I feel the telltale signs of climax coming.

"Rias…I'm getting close," I tell her.

"Uannn…me too Veruk-sama, this feeling, I feel it spreading, it's like I'm flying!" She cries out. Taking one of her hands in mine I hear her moan and cry out once more, before…

"VERUK-SAMA!" She lets out a loud scream and I feel her vagina clamp down on my member, an almost sucking feeling coming from her as she seems to try and milk me for all I'm worth.

"Rias!" I cry and I feel myself empty inside her. I feel…light headed afterwards. Something I hadn't felt in a while. We remain as we are for a couple of minutes, before I pull out. She rolls back over onto her back and looks up at me, a smile of pure peace and contentment on her face. I lie down next to her and run small circles over her stomach. She wraps her arm around me, unintentionally (or maybe intentionally) wrapping my arm in her sizeable breasts. I look at her with a smile on my face.

"Veruk-kun…I am so happy right now," She says to me with a huge grin. I chuckle lightly, and place a small kiss on her lips.

"Me too, my little Devil. I'm glad…we got to do this," I tell her. She lays her head on my chest, and I run my hands through her hair. Like that, we fall asleep, awaiting the things to come on the morrow.

* * *

 **And Now Back to Our Regularly Scheduled Program!**

I awoke early the next morning. Rias appeared to have already gone. She probably was in the bath or somewhere similar. I feel like I'm forgetting something, like there was something important about today. Taking my time, I slowly get out of bed, heading for the bath myself. It doesn't take me long to realize that she isn't in there, and after cleaning up, I begin to get a little worried…as I hear no noise at all. No one's downstairs, even Asia and Issei seem to be gone. I assume Issei's parents are gone to work or something similar…when it hits me.

"Shit, Family day!" I let out a cry of surprise and run upstairs to get dressed. They'll never forgive me if I'm late!

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

 _A few moments before_

"Ise. Asia-chan. I'll come later with Otou-san." Okaa-sama tells me. My mother has been full of joy since this morning. Todays the day, the dreaded family day. Buchou had come down this morning…looking unusually happy. Now that I think about it, I hadn't seen Veruk-sama all morning. He must have slipped out last night after I had fallen asleep. He had…said some strange things last night, but I didn't pay them much mind. But back to the thing at hand. My Kaa-sama and Tou-sama seemed to adore Asia-chan, much more than their own daughter it seemed, so had told her that they would be there for her today. Otou-sama had even taken a paid vacation for today's events. However, I can't really fault Asia. She has been so excited about this since they announced it, that she's practically jumping for joy now that it's here. I suppose for a girl who has never known what family is like…it's really exciting. They say it's a classroom visit but in actuality it is more of an open house display. It's natural that it's all right for parents to come, but it's also all right for students from middle school to visit and see how the classes are. It's possible that the guardians of those Middle school students will also come to visit; it's quite an open event. Not only our parents, but also because Kuou Academy's Middle school division's Kouhais will come to visit, we of the high school division are excessively nervous, since we don't want to wrongly answer in front of the kouhais. Buchou's mood seems to deteriorate at the mention of the classroom visits today.

"….I am not interested," She says something like that while sighing. She somehow seems to dislike classroom visit. Though her father and Sirzechs-sama are visiting, it seems even Buchou hates for her family to see what her class is like. If two crimson haired men visit the classroom, it'll become a hot topic of discussion. I sympathize with you from my heart. Raynare/Yumi-chan isn't coming today. Veruk-sama had said something the night before that she was meeting with Azazel, the bastard, to discuss some things for the upcoming meeting.

We make our way to school soon after, minus Veruk-sama who seems to be sleeping in. I'm a little worried he's going to be late, but if we don't hurry ourselves, we'll be late. Not long after I sat down I see Veruk-sama come in. Ah good, though he appears to be a little flustered. He takes his seat next to me, just as Matsuda and Motohama turn to me.

"Are your parents coming Ise?" Matsuda asks me. I nod in response.

"Yeah, both of them are coming, though I think it's more for Asia-chan than me," I tell them honestly. They both nod.

"Ah yes, if Asia-chan was our daughter, we would most definitely come to see her," Motohama says. Well…it's ok, it's a first time thing for her, so I would be doting on her too…in fact I kinda already do. I see Xenovia approaching us, specifically Veruk-sama.

"Veruk," She says to him. He looks at her, slightly confused.

"Yes Xenovia, what's wrong?" He says. She lowers her head, I think I see a little sadness in her eyes.

"I'm…sorry about that thing the other day," She says. Ah, she must be talking about the bit with the baby making and such…I wasn't mad at him anymore really about that. I…understand that he loves all of us equally, maybe a little bit more in my case, so I will…compromise. "I kept on speaking without thinking about you." Xenovia continues. Veruk-sama seems a little confused.

"No, no it's okay…I just—" Xenovia stops him mid-sentence with what she does next however.

"Yes, that's why—" she begins and pulls out several small…packages, "First we should practice with these," She says. Veruk-sama's and my eyes go as wide as saucers while the two pervs stare at him with hatred in their eyes. In her hands, are condoms. What is she talking about so suddenly! The entire class seems to be watching at this point, the guys staring daggers at Veruk-sama while the girls glare at Xenovia. If I remember correctly, Veruk-sama is considered one of the princely candidates like Kiba-kun. Faster than my eye can see, Veruk-sama jumps up and snatches the condoms away from Xenovia, while taking her hand and pulling her from the classroom. Heh, seems she's about to get a talking to. I see Kiryuu whispering some things to Asia who looks confused. The girl goes bright red suddenly at something the glasses girl must of said.

"Uahhh…." Asia faints! Kiryuu chuckles lightly.

"You know Asia if this keeps up, somethings going to happen to Veruk-san. In fact, I think somethings already happened between him and Issei over there…although it sounds like you'd be okay with joining them…" Kiryuu says something like that and Asia's revival becomes complete in record time!

"Uahhhh…Kiryuu-san please stop!" She says and looks at me with a deep blush.

"I am worried. You're fine with me being your only ally, right? I am fine with a clean mood as well but you gotta do what you gotta do at times! Even you, Asia is ripe enough for eating!" Kiryuu says something like that. What is she talking about? Does she mean…Asia looks at me with tears in her eyes.

"Am I r-r-ripe for the eating Ise-chan?" Asia says in her cute voice. My entire face goes red and those two perverts are blown back by a nosebleed. Even Kiryuu seems to be struggling. I just pat Asia-chan's cheek lightly, causing her to blush.

"I'm not sure what it means, but yes, of course Asia. You're my precious imouto," I tell her and she lets out a sigh of relief I think. The blonde girl hugs me, and I feel my heart race a little bit…ooohhh what is this feeling. Every time this girl touches me I feel…weird. Like when Veruk-sama touches me. What could it mean?

"Ufufufu…Isn't that great Asia…you will also be eaten," Kiryuu says…something strange like that. Both Motohama and Matsuda are blown back by nosebleeds again at my declaration. The glasses girl comes up to me as Asia releases me from her hug. "Let me see your nails," She says. I'm confused, but stick my hand out, as she grasps it quite roughly. "Yes…good…yes you keep them quite trim…which is to be expected of a woman, yes these will do quite nicely," She says to me. I tilt my head to the side.

"Ummm…I'm not sure what you mean Kiryuu," I tell her. She laughs lightly again.

"Fufufu…Ise, if you must know, Those who cut their fingernails quickly play intensely with women is what I hear…yes to have long fingernails is quite inconvenient to a woman, as I'm sure you know," She says something like this. Ah yes…now that I think about it…that one time with Veruk-sama…my nails had been unusually long for that time. I had…cut his back quite deep as he…oh…I can feel my face going red at the thought.

"You know, lately Ise has been very popular…we must be living in an alternate universe or something!" Matsuda says.

"Yeah, what the hell is that? I thought Ise was only liked by us, but now she's being fawned over by hot girls and bastard princes alike," Motohama says.

"Fufufu, maybe Ise is more of a beast then we thought….just be gentle when sinking your fangs into Asia," Kiryuu says. I sigh. Although…now that I think about it maybe they're right. Before…becoming a devil, people would barely even look at me. I was just the girl with short brown hair who saw past the perverseness of the Perverted Duo. Lately though….

Akeno-senpai is always teasing me…and saying things about what she would like to do with me and Veruk-sama. She's definitely…interested in me…nah she couldn't be. Even Buchou though…she's been taking care of me since I became a devil, and lately she's treated me almost like someone would treat a little sister. Veruk-sama…well, there was that time and lately he's seemed…worried about me an awful lot…but it's not like we're dating. Although…me and Kiba-kun did go on that date…hehehehe. No one here knew about that besides Asia-chan. And speaking of her, the girl herself. She seemed to…be getting close to me lately. I feel…strange around her, like I do when around Veruk-sama. Could it be because of what had happened? When I first met her, Asia had been a simple nun who had been in the wrong place and serving the wrong people. I think we have the best relation of everyone I know, besides maybe Veruk-sama. Xenovia…was different, but we got along well enough. Even Koneko-chan seems to have warmed up to me a bit, moving on from the cold distance she had first given me. Yes….I suppose now that I think about it, I have become quite popular recently. But still…I can't help but think…what if it's all an act? What if…one day I wake up, and it's just been a dream. That I really am some unpopular girl with short brown hair whose no good to anybody besides an anchor the two pervs can hold onto? But…I think we get along quite well. We fight over the rights to sleep in certain spots with Veruk-sama…but we get along quite well otherwise? What if…the girls begin to hate me? What if Asia-chan begins to hate me? What if…what if Veruk-sama begins to hate me? I wouldn't be able to return to my old life. No, I wouldn't be able to go on if they all began to hate me. That's why…I won't do anything weird to earn their ire—

"Everyone, Ise-san isn't a bad person. That's why, please don't bully her," Asia comes to my defense. I actually shed some tears.

"Uuh, Asiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! It's only you who is my ally!" I cry, wrapping her in another embrace.

"I will believe in Ise-san forever and ever." Asia says something like this. I am happy, happier than I ever thought possible that Asia-chan is my ally. Kiryuu laughs once more.

"…Asia, to confess amidst the confusion…... not bad…" Kiryuu mutters something that I don't quite catch. Soon after, Xenovia and Veruk-sama both enter the class again, Xenovia looking happy about something. I wonder what they talked about. Ah well.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I had returned to class just in time with Xenovia. Shortly after we took our seat, the teacher entered, followed by the parents of various classmates. I sigh.

" _I swear that girl can't read situations at all_ ," I think to myself. Vern laughs.

" _ **Master, that girl is definitely interested in you. Perhaps now that you've had the Gremory girl…**_ " Vern says something like that to me. I…am conflicted. While Xenovia is cute, I'm pretty sure she just wants me so I can give her a child or something. I need to wait till she wants me for me. Besides…I have a certain servant who seems more and more…impatient. Just before she left to meet Azazel she had…well. I had gone to see her off in the place I had her stay at in the other plane, only to find her tied to the bed, as naked as a new born baby. It had taken a lot of restraint on my part to hold back, and even then I had teased her to no end. I think she's at the point now where just a light touch would send her over the edge. I guess that's something to consider. Akeno…has also become a little more forward in her advances. The thing at the pool was just one memory that came to mind.

While I was thinking these things, the teacher came in. He seemed excited about something, and was handing out blocks of gray looking clay. Behind us, the parents of various students had also entered and were lining up along the back wall. I saw Asia's parents there, though I'm not sure she saw them. Most of the parents had cameras or video recorders, and all seemed excited. Though this is English class, the teacher has handed us something that looks like it belongs in an art class.

"Got it, try making something you like with the PVC clay I handed you just now. An animal is fine as well. A person is fine as well. A house is fine as well. Whatever image you're thinking about in your mind right now, try making it into a shape. That sort of English conversation is also there." The Teacher says. I simply stare at him, a blank look on my face. What is this…Issei seems to be shocked as well.

"Let's Try!" The entire class cheers. What do you mean " _Let's Try!_ " In what world is this an English class?

"It's….difficult," I hear Asia say, and look over to see she's already started. Even Issei has begun to mold something, though her eyes are closed. Hmmm….what could I make. I close my eyes as well, and images begin to come to mind. A girl…long black hair, tied in a ponytail. Wait…is that Akeno? Why am I thinking of Akeno…specifically why is she naked? Not that I mind of course, but….

"Veruk!" The Akeno-image/dream says this to me in a cute voice while floating towards me. Vaguely I hear Issei's parents in the background cheering them on, but don't pay much attention to it. My hands are working faster than I thought possible. Hmmm…Akeno is sweet, though I think that bit about her being the ultimate sadist isn't an exaggeration. I had gone to slap a fly just a few days before and got her ass instead, and she had made a cute little moan. Raynare had been nearby at the time and gotten jealous, saying something about "Why don't you ever do that to me master?" Hehe. I could tell Akeno was upset about her past though, and vowed to talk to that girl about it at some point. She…seemed down about whatever had happened. I had tried asking Rias about it at one point, but she had told me it was up to her friend to reveal all to me. Ah well…maybe this image in my mind is a sign. I remember the details of this girls body from the time at the pool. Her perfectly round bust, her shapely hips, those thighs that men would kill to be between, and the ponytail that was just asking to be grabbed. Not to mention, that masochistic personality could lead to some…fun times later on.

"Hyo-Hyoudou-san…Veruk-kun," I hear a voice from beside me and feel a hand on my shoulder. I open my eyes to see the teacher looking back and forth between me and Issei. The entire class also seems to be staring at us. Hmmm, why are they all looking at us? The teacher was shaking with what appeared to be astonishment. I look to where he's staring…and between my hands is a perfect modeled statue of Akeno. Hmmmm….seems my thoughts had wondered and my hands had moved on their own, to make this little clay model of the girl I had been thinking of. It was quite well done if I did say so myself. I had even gotten the details on her dress and the clip keeping her hair together down. I look over at Issei…and see she has made a representation of Rias…oh? You think of your president like that Issei? The girl's face was as red as Rias's hair at the moment, and I could hear her parents congratulating her skill.

"Won-Wonderful, Veruk-kun…Hyoudou-san…to think you both had this sort of talent. Yes, this class was the right choice after all. Not only one, but I've managed to bring out two students hidden talent this time," The teacher says something like this with stars in his eyes. Hehe…to think he calls this talent…though I'm not sure why Issei had made a model of Rias. Could she…nah. No way. Just as the teacher returns to the front of the class, the students all begin going out of control.

"That's a perfect model of Himejima-senpai! You have been with her you damn handsome bastard!" Glasses cries out. The class begins crowding around us.

"Oh, Issei, I didn't know you swung that way, that's a wonderful image of Gremory-senpai," I hear one of the girls say. Issei lowers her head shyly, her entire face looking like a tomato.

"I'll give 6000 for it!" I suddenly hear one of the guys cry, pushing forward towards Issei.

"Veruk-san, I'll give you 7000 for that! She'll be keeping me company tonight!" One of the others cry, pushing towards me. Just like that, a bidding war begins for who gets to own the statues of the two great Onee-sama's.

* * *

 _Lunch Break_

"Ara, Ara, it's very well made." Akeno says to me.

"Yes, both were well done," Rias says, though I think I hear a little bit of anger in her tone. Currently we, meaning Rias, Akeno, Issei, Asia and myself, are standing outside by a vending machine. Asia, Issei, and I had come out to get a drink and had met the other two here by happenstance.

"But Veruk-sama…why did you make a statue of Akeno, and not me," Rias says with a small pout. I laugh lightly and scratch the back of my head.

"Ah, I was just thinking of some things and here you are…" I say, and Rias frowns. Akeno however looks happy, and wraps my arms between her boobs. She trails a finger down my chest, causing my heart to race a little faster.

"Ara Ara, were you perhaps thinking of asking me to meet for a little…Rendezvous perhaps? Ufufufu…you know, I like the sounds of having an affair, if it's Veruk-sama," Akeno says and licks my ear. MY whole body shudders and I see Issei and Rias glaring at me. Hehe. Rias then shakes her head and looks at Issei, and I think I see a little bit of pink tinge her cheeks.

"But Ise-chan…to think you thought of me…and like this," Rias says and Issei goes bright red again.

"Ummmm….Buchou, please don't think of me as weird or anything…I just admire my Onee-sama greatly," Issei says something cutely like that while poking her fingers together in a shy way. Even Akeno seems happy about that, and I see Rias blush.

"Ah…you admire me my cute little servant? Oh my, I see. Perhaps I'll have to spoil you more from now on," Rias says, and Issei blushes even more. I see great things happening between these two.

"By the way Rias, I meant to ask, did Sirzechs come?" I ask her. She lowers her head with a sigh and an annoyed expression.

"Yeah, he came, and he brought father as well," She says to me while putting the palm of her hand against her forehead. Hehe, she seems unhappy about it. I wonder what kinda class visit it was. If I remember correctly, the two elder siblings of the devils of this school were—

"Ah, Buchou. Moreover everyone came as well." I hear a voice from behind me. We all turn to see Kiba coming towards us.

"Ara, Yuuto. Tea?" Rias asked the [Knight] but he shook his head while pointing towards a corridor.

"No, for some reason I heard a witch was doing a photography event so I thought to see it a bit." He responds. Huh, a witch? This I have to see.

* * *

* **Kacha Kacha** *

Flashes kept going off, the men who were holding cameras were photographing something at a corner of the corridor. Since there was a crowd present, I didn't know what they were taking pictures of. According to Kiba's story "A witch" was present but… I somehow came out of the crowd and faced in the front direction. As I progress to the front, I hear Vern letting out a laugh. Huh? What is it spirit. I can see things that are familiar, a girl in a magical girl outfit while twirling a staff around. If I remember correctly it was "Magical Girl, Mil kiss Viral 7 alternative". Something sort of an anime one of Issei's clients watch. The girl is quite good looking, with long black hair tied into twin ponytails and blue eyes. Her body…is very childlike, what one would call a Loli I think. Rias managed to arrive beside me after pushing through the crowd in the area. As soon as she sees the girl, she begins to panic.

"Wha—" She cries, and I hear Vern begin laughing even harder. I become even more confused at her surprised reaction.  
"Hey hey! You, who's doing a photography shoot on a public path!" I hear a voice, and see Saji from the student council. Since the Excalibur incident he seems to get along well with Issei, though he still barely talks to me. Following behind him were some of the girls of the Sitri peerage. "Hey hey, disperse disperse! Today's the day for displaying classes to the public! Don't make a ruckus at this kind of place!" Saji, he was doing his job properly, huh. That big of a crowd was disappearing like spider's children dispersing. The young men with the cameras who were photographing were also leaving reluctantly due to Saji's pushing. The remaining people were our group and Saji's group and of course the "Magical Girl". "You too, please don't wear that kind of costume. Wait, would you be a parent perhaps? Even if that's the case, you know there's a dress code according to the place. This is troublesome." Saji says, and Vern laughs even harder, making it hard for me to hear. Quiet spirit!

"Eh, but this is my uniform" The girl says while making a cute pose…oh my. Saji begins to get angry and grind his teeth, but then spots Rias and bows his head.

"Oh, it's Rias-senpai. You came at the right time. I was just guiding Maou-sama and senpai's Otou-san." He says to her. As he says this, her turns looking towards the back, where Sona comes in leading two crimson haired males…

"What's this? Saji, I always tell you to settle things concisely—" Sona begins, but stops as soon as she sees the magical girl.

"Sona-chan! Found you!" The girl calls out. Wait…Sona-chan…then this girl is…Vern continues to laugh, I think he's actually running out of breath.

"Aah, it's you, Serafall. So you came here as well." Sirzechs says this to the girl as she hugs poor little Sona.

"It's Leviathan-sama," I hear Rias say to Issei from behind me. The great Leviathan, one of the four Maous…is her? "That person is one of the current four Dai-Maous, Serafall Leviathan-sama. And also, Sona's onee-sama." Rias continues telling Issei…Wait….she's….

"Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Both Issei and I let out a cry like that. No way, impossible, there is no way the strict Sona is a younger sister of this cute little girl. For one, she's way too cheerful, while Sona rarely appears to be so. "Serafall-sama, it's been a long time." Rias says as she begins to move forward.

"Ara, Rias-chan…Long time…..Have you been doing well?" Serafall says in a cute tone. Hmmmm…now that I think about it, everything about this girl just screams "cute"…how did she become a Maou…let alone one of the strongest woman in the underworld.

"Y-Yes. Thanks to you. Did you come today for Sona's class visit?" Rias asks the girl. Serfall begins making a pose.

"Yeah Sona-chan is really mean. She didn't tell me about today! Geez! Because of the shock, Onee-chan was going to attack Heaven," The Maou says. Ah...what….Heaven…she was going to attack Heaven because of that? Is she nuts!?

" **That would be unwise, little Levi-tan** ," Vern says while removing himself from my body. He appears beside me, dressed in a suit with a very young appearance about him. His hair is once more shoulder length, however it's almost as if it's brushed to one side. As soon as Serafall sees him she screams and runs into his arms. Everyone, aside from the two Gremory males, look on in shock.

"V-tan! When Sona-chan said that you had sent me a greeting, I wasn't sure if it was real or not! I'm so glad to see you!" Serafall begins speaking rapidly like this, I barely manage to hear everything she says. I think I actually see a tear in the girls eyes. Vern gently pats the girls head.

" **I'm sorry I could not come to see you all sooner…things have been busy since my master brought me back here** ," Vern says. I think that's the first time I've actually heard him apologize to anyone. Who the hell was this girl that was able to make Vern apologize? " **Have you been well?** " Vern asks the girl and she nods.

"Yes V-tan! I've been super duper well! I've been so well that super duper super well doesn't cover it! Just…busy," Serafall says. Vern…smiles, another first. He then looks at Sirzechs and Rias's father with a serious look.

" **Little Lucifer…Lord of Gremory…have you all informed the others of what the current situation is?** " Vern asks them. They both nod, and I think I see them mouth the word later, to which Vern nods back. Vern than looks back at the Maou Leviathan. " **Very well, little Levi-tan, I must return to my master. But fear not, I can still hear everything, and will speak when I must…treat him well. He is powerful and still growing more powerful. I sense a future of greatness about him, and the girl there** ," Vern says pointing at Issei before returning to me. Serafall pouts for a moment, before returning to her cheerful self. While everyone else gets over the shock of what happened, Rias motions Issei forward.

"Serafall-sama, this is my most precious pawn," Rias says. She then looks at Issei. "Ise, greet her," She says.

"N-Nice t-to meet y-you, I am Hyoudou Issei. I-I am Rias Gremory-sama's s-s-servant, pawn! I'll be under your care!" Issei says with a small bow, stuttering a little bit. Serafall however just makes a peace symbol while sticking her tongue out a little.

"Nice to meet you. I am the Maou Serafall Leviathan . Call me Levi-tan" She says. I step forward.

"Serafall Leviathan…a pleasure. I am Veruk Moonson, master of the ancient ways, and current teacher to the Rias Gremory peerage. It's a pleasure to meet you," I say, and bow a little. She gives me a similar greeting as to what she gave Issei. What's with this girls light attitude? To be on a nickname basis all ready?

"Hey Sirzechs-chan, is this girl really the rumored dragon?" Serafall then asks, looking at Issei.

"Yes, she's the person in which the Welsh Dragon resides, Hyoudou Issei-chan." Sirzechs responds. The two then carry on a very casual conversation, something very surprising for two of the most powerful people in the underworld. To think, Serafall refers to Sirzechs with the suffix –chan on the end. Even Sirzechs seems to be acting casual, complementing Serafall on her outfit and similar things.

"Bu-Buchou, it's a light mood far surpassing my imagination but, Serafall-sama is…" I hear Issei begin. I turn to look at them and just catch Rias's apology.

"I forgot to say it-No, I didn't want to say it but for the 4 current Maou-samas, every one of them is like this. During private times, they are really amenable, to a severe extent." Rias says with a sigh. Vern laughs lightly.

" _Is that true? They're all so…casual during private times?_ " I ask the spirit.

" _ **Oh yes my master, they've always been like this. You could say they have almost too much affection for their younger siblings, and they all treat life as a game**_ ," Vern tells me. Hmmmm, interesting. I look at Sona, and see her face is completely red as she looks at Serafall. Is she angry or something? Serafall notices it and looks at her.

"Sona-chan, what's wrong? Your face is completely red, you know? Since it's the long awaited reunion with your onee-sama, me, I think it would be better if you were a bit more happy? 'Onee-sama!' 'So-tan!', calling like that and embracing each other in a yuri way, that sort of development is fine with me as well, Onee-chan!" Serafall says….this girl is the Leviathan Maou? I will admit, the mention of yuri things caused my nose to bleed a little bit.

"…O-Onee-sama. This is my school and I am entrusted with the job of the student council president here… No matter how close relatives we are, Onee-sama's behaviour is, too much… I can't approve of that sort of outfit." Sona said with an unsatisfied expression. While her eyes began to twitch.

"No way, Sona-chan! If I am told that by Sona-chan, your Onee-chan will be sad! Sona-chan doesn't know that her onee-chan is admired as the Magical girl! Since with the glittering stick, I erase angels and fallen angels." Serafall says this while making a cute pose once more.

"Onee-sama, Please be prudent. If my onee-sama, the Maou glitters, then this small country would be destroyed many times over." Sona says with a sigh. This…this…girl if she glitters will destroy Japan many times over?! What the hell is that?! That's dangerous! That's scary! No glittering little Serafall!

"Hey, Saji. When one of the leaders of the fallen angels invaded, Kaichou didn't call her Onee-san… Looking at this, are they not on good terms?" I hear Issei ask the boy-pawn. Saji shakes his head.

"It's the opposite. The opposite. Since in conversation Serafall Leviathan-sama dotes on her little sister so much, if she would have been called, it would have become something terrible. It seems if she found out that her little sister was injured by the fallen angel, we didn't know how she would have reacted. It would have probably been instant war. It was the correct decision to not call Serafall-sama, and rather call Lucifer-sama. However, I am meeting her for the first time as well, but this is…" Saji answers like that. Ah…yeah, there definitely would have been war, in fact the Angels might have been dragged into it too somehow. I see Sona getting more upset by the moment.

"Uuh, I can't bear it!" Sona says and turns and begins running away, her eyes wet.

"Wait! Sona-chan! Where are you going leaving your Onee-chan behind!" Serafall says and begins chasing after her.

"Please don't follow me!" I hear Sona yell from a little ways away.

"Noooooo! Don't abandon your Onee-chaaaaaaan! So-taaaaaan!" Serafall calls after her.

"I have asked you so many times not to add 'tan'!" Sona cries, and I think she's actually crying now. I hear Vern laugh as the chase begins. I just hope she doesn't do something that this school ends up being erased…I like it here.

"Yeah. The Sitri household is peaceful. Don't you think so, Ria-tan." Sirzechs says to Rias with a smile.

"Onii-sama, don't add a 'tan' to my pet name and call me that please…" Rias says, putting the palm of her hand to her forehead. So Rias is called Ria in her own home eh? I'll so have to use that to my advantage later.

"No way…Ria-tan. Even though in the past you followed me every-time while saying 'Onii-sama Onii-sama'… It's the rebellious age, huh…" Sirzechs says, feigning, I think, shock.

"Geez! Onii-sama! Why do you remind me of my childhood—" Rias says getting angry.

* **Flash** * With that look on her face, Rias's father took a picture.

"That's a nice face, Rias. It's good, to raise you so splendidly…... I will fill my wife's share of enthusiasm as she couldn't come here today." Lord Gremory says.

"Otou-sama! Geez!" Rias cries. So the Maou's families are like this huh? They're not much different from normal families…although if things escalated to a fight, this small town would be erased…along with most of the country. That would be bad.  
"Maou-sama and, Maou-sama's family have interesting common features." Akeno says from behind me with a smile on her face. I look at her with a curious face.

"Common feature?" I ask, and she nods happily.

"Maou-sama and everyone are all just amusing. And also, Maou-sama's sister, without exception is a serious person. Ufufu, definitely because Rias's free natured brother became the Maou-sama, she couldn't not become serious." Akeno said this with a small laugh. Ah, both Rias and Sona must have some hardships.

"Oh my, Ise." I hear a voice that is familiar to me.

"O-Otou-san." Issei says, and yes, her parents are now in the gym, holding hands. They were probably touring the school or something.

"Hyoudou Issei-san, are those people your parents?" Lord Gremory asks Issei. She nods her head.

"Y-Yes. They're my parents." She says to him. He nods his head once and goes over to them.

"Nice to meet you, I am Rias' father." Lord Gremory says. While seeking to handshake, Rias's father extends his hand to Issei's father. Getting to know that the gentleman with crimson hair was Rias's Father, Issei's father and mother's expression does a complete change from an enjoying expression to a dark color of nervousness. Well that was a given. If they suddenly meet Rias's father, they would become like that.

"T-T-TTTTTTTTTTTThis is, thank you! Ah, um, I am Hyoudou Issei's father! We're being taken care of by Rias-san, um, that is….." Issei's father begins stumbling over his words. I sigh and shake my head while Vern chuckles.  
"No, same here. Thanks for taking care of Rias. I thought to come greet you anyhow, anyway, Sirzechs and I were busy with work so it wasn't easy to able to get an opportunity. It seems this occasion was blessed by good luck. It's an honor to meet you today." Rias's father says something like this. I can see both girls faces are getting red.

"No-No way! I too also said to greet you once to Issei's father - No no, I talked to my husband about it." Issei's mother says something like that. Oh my, is she getting flustered around the crimson haired man?

"Yeah. I want to talk at a calmer place. This place is a bit conspicuous. Above all, our children are embarrassed, right." Lord Gremory says with a smirk at Rias. Compared to him, Issei's father is a nervous wreck. Looks like Lord Gremory can read an atmosphere quite well. He extends his hand towards Kiba. "Kiba-kun," he says.

"Yes?" Kiba responds.

"Sorry but could you lead us to a calmer place?" Rias's Father asks.

"Yes. Then, please follow me." Kiba says with a small bow to them all.

"Well then Rias, Hyoudou Issei-san, Veruk-san. I'll come back after talking a bit. Sirzechs, can I leave the rest to you?" Lord Gremory says to us all.

"Yes, Otou-ue." Sirzechs responds. So he'll stay here with us eh? Well he did just recently introduce himself to Issei's parents, so I suppose this time it's a meeting of adults.

"Ise, me and your mother will come back after talking a bit." Issei's father says.

"Aah, Otou-san, don't say anything weird, okay?" Issei says a little hesitantly.

"Leave it to me." The man responds with a thumbs up. Issei looks embarrassed, but nods her head.

"Rias." Sirzechs says after they all leave.

"What is it, Onii-sama?" Rias asks, tilting her head curiously.

"There's something I wanted to talk about for a bit. Sorry, Veruk-kun. I'll be borrowing my little sister for a bit. Akeno-san, would you mind coming along with us?" Sirzechs says, looking at me.

"Yes." Akeno-san also affirmed. What will they talk about? Well, I guess it would be something important to both the upper class devils. I simply nod my head.

"Yeah, that's fine with me," I say. Sirzechs takes Rias and Akeno-san, and disappeared somewhere. That leaves just Asia, Issei and I. I look at them.

"Yeah, shall we return to our class?" I ask. They both nod their heads.

""Yes." " They both say. Like that, we return to class. Today's been…interesting so far already.

* * *

 **Will end it there for now. Hope you all enjoyed. For those who read it, that was only my second time writing a lemon, hopefully I didn't do too bad. I find I rushed it a little bit, but if necessary I may go back and edit it a bit. Some new discoveries this time around, Veruk has remembered a little bit about the time of when he first arrived in this world, though he still hasn't figured out how he knew at that time about Vern, nor why his powers and memories came back. He did figure out that he was keeping an eye on Issei at the time though** **. I thought I'd have both a Rias and Akeno statue, with Issei doing the Rias one and Veruk doing the Akeno one. I did it this way, simply because of upcoming events with Akeno, and Veruk will play a role in them. Also, the introduction of Serafall! And Vern knows her quite well! But how? I'll explain that in another chapter** **. So hope you enjoyed the read, until next time, please don't be afraid to review** **. Also, can't think of any names for Lord and Lady Gremory, so if you have any idea's, please suggest them** **.**


	24. The Bishop of GremoryThe Other One!

**superfanman217: Thanks, Hope you continue to do so!**

 **RoboVolcano4: Thanks, and don't worry, my plan was always to have Issei to fight Vali during the peace conference haha. As to the threesome…well keep reading :p**

 **DePlexx: Ya, I knew she had a name, just couldn't find it for whatever reason, can't member which part of the LN they mention in. As to any of the girls having a scene with Issei: Well, the thought has crossed my mind I will admit. Asia of course is one potential, while Akeno was another. But I'm not sure how…good it would be haha. If nothing else, the love will be there between all of them, it just might not be shown in the form of lemon's haha.**

 **I do not own any characters, aside from my own, or anything from the High School DXD universe, or any other things I may use. Those rights belong to their respectful owners.**

"Talking"

 _"Thinking"_

 **"Vern Talking" [Sacred Gear Speaking aloud]**

 _ **"Vern Thinking" [Sacred Gear Speaking to Issei]**_

*Actions*

 **Chapter 24**

 **~Issei POV~**

"Ara, Asia-chan, you're looking good in the video!" Okaa-san said, almost trancelike, as we watched the T.V.

"Hahahaha! Paying attention to a daughter's blossoming is a parent's duty, after all!" Buchou's father said while drinking Sake. It's almost like he becomes an entirely different person when drinking Sake. We had all, Buchou's Otou-sama and Onii-sama, and my parents, come back to my place after the family day at school. Otou-sama had gotten out the Sake right away, and together they had begun watching the videos mutually of Asia-chan, Buchou-sama, Veruk-sama and myself. While gulping down Sake, they keep making comments about one of us, excluding Veruk-sama. For some reason he's not mentioned much. In fact…I think he went to bed right after dinner. Said something about preparing. The girls and I look half dead, and if they're thinking the same thing as I am, I wouldn't be surprised.

" _Please, let this end quickly_ " Is what I am thinking.

"This is… A hell, the likes of which hasn't been seen before...…" Buchou mumbles while her whole body shakes. It looks like she's blushing to the maximum limit. Just then, a video of Buchou comes on the screen as she's raising her hand.

"Please look! Our Ria-tan is raising her hand and answering Sensei's question!" Sirzechs-sama! He's commenting on his little sister's blossoming with a high tension! Ooh! Buchou covered her face with her hands!

"I can't bear it! Onii-sama, you idiot!" Buchou yells before running out of the kitchen.

* **Slam!** * She slams the door behind her. I hear another bang, the sound of someone falling, and turn just to see Grayfia-sama looking down on a fallen Sirzechs-sama. She must have hit him or something. But Buchou! I have to chase after her.

It doesn't take me long to find her. She was sitting in front of my room while looking down. You know…she kinda looks cute like that, I will admit….hehe shouldn't be having those kinds of thoughts about my master.

"Ummm….Buchou…did you want to go inside my room?" I ask her. She nods and together we enter. She immediately lye's on my bed, her face down. I sat down on the floor at the edge of the bed, listening to her steady breathing for a moment. "My mother, father, and your family sure got along well." I say to her after some time.

"…." Oh…she doesn't answer, maintaining the silence. Well, then I will just continue without worry.

"This meeting is… I feel it is good. Dad and mom also seem to be enjoying it. Your father and the others as well…...there's also the point that they were too upbeat but…" I say to her once again. Finally, I think I hear the sound of movement on my bed.

"…...I know. I am happy too that my father and Ise's father were talking happily." She finally says. Ah, I got a response. "I suppose, in a sense, your father is also Veruk's father for now," Buchou continues. Ah…yeah I suppose that's true in a way. He'll be seeking approval from my father for…certain things anyway. "Hey, Ise." She says, a little hesitantly.

"Ah…Yes Buchou?" I ask her, turning to look at her. Her eyes seem…sad.

"Are you happy to have met me?" She asks. What? What kind of question is that. I can't wrap my head around what she just said right now. "I am happy to have met Ise. A life without you and Veruk-sensei is impossible. Think of it as an honor. You both hold a lot of space in my heart, you know?" She says to me. I'm that important to her? I have her favor as a servant. I…wasn't sure what to think of this. I always felt…so useless at times.

"It's an honor! I am also happy to have met Buchou! I can declare this positively!... But, when I think that someday Buchou will also get a boyfriend, I, can't take it…... thinking that you might go someplace far away." I tell her, looking down. "I think Veruk-sama fears this as well…" I mumble out the last part. Buchou looks shocked however.

"Ara, I, won't get myself a boyfriend, you know? More than that, for you to say that stuff, it's a bit of a shock." She says to me. Is it because I'm a girl that it's shocking?

"But….won't you one day have to get a husband from among the important houses?" I ask her, but she shakes her head. She sits up and pats the spot next to her, so I get up and sit there.

"I will have to get a husband someday…" She says. I nod my head and look down. I…wouldn't be happy with that, unless it was a certain someone. Buchou was someone I admired very much and strove to be. "But that person will be someone of my choosing, and will be modeled to my ideals," She continues. I laugh lightly and scratch the back of my head while looking at her.

"Haha…I see…I think," I say lightly to her. Well if that's the case, than I will support her to the best of my abilities! I see a slight tinge of pink on her cheeks as she continues. She places a hand on my leg. I suddenly feel very warm, and my face I'm sure is red as well.

"I have thought about my marriage ceremony as well, you know? Japanese style would be good. For the reception, someplace in Japan would be good. If you talk about a place with beautiful scenery then-." She says. Ah, she's thought about it that far ahead already. I see. Well that's good…is she perhaps thinking of…

"Buchou are you—Mmph!" My mouth is suddenly closed as Buchou leans in and plants her lips on mine. What…is this sensation? I taste the slightest hint of strawberry and lips mold with mine, and before I know it I'm kissing her back. My hearts beating a mile a minute in my chest as her hands lock behind my head. I run a hand through that beautiful red hair of hers, placing the other one on her shoulder. Before I knew it, her tongue was entering my mouth! What is going on? Are these…Buchou's true feelings? I know she likes Veruk-sama…but is it possible…is it possible that I… As she begins pushing me back lightly, I suddenly find myself ripped away from her, a trail of saliva connecting our lips. Buchou seems a little regretful at breaking off the kiss, before tittering lightly to herself.

"…Uh" The one who pulled me away is Asia. She has teary eyes….guah…too cute Asia! Wait…is she perhaps regretting….

"Hey Asia. Don't interrupt me when I am being affectionate with Ise. Even though she seemed to be enjoying her long awaited deep kiss that she was desiring… It's quite difficult to create opportunities, you know?" Buchou says to Asia. I've been desiring this? Have I? Now that I think about it, Buchou is quite attractive…but she's my master. This was simple affection, that's all. There's nothing more to it. The blonde nun in question adapts an angry look at this. All I can think about is the fact that she was just being affectionate with her servant!

"…Just... Buchou-san is unfair…First Veruk-sama and now Ise-chan…" Asia says. I don't quite catch the last part though.

"The early bird gets the worm. I learned it in my battle against Akeno." Buchou says while making a cute pose. What did you learn? The thing that happened at the pool between her and Akeno over Veruk-sama? Just then the silver haired maid, Grayfia-san entered the room.

"You two shouldn't fight, especially in front of Issei-sama," She says. She separates the two who are glaring at each other, Grayfia-san calms them down.

"That's true, fighting isn't good." Moreover, Sirzechs-sama also enters my room. Is the admiration meeting over? "I slipped out for a bit. There's something that I need to talk about again. Rias, it's the continuation of the talk from daytime." Sirzechs-sama continues, almost as if he's reading my mind. But talks? Is he speaking of the thing Buchou and Akeno-senpai went to this morning? As I'm thinking that, Sirzechs-sama says something that is quite beyond my imagination. "Let's talk about the other Bishop." That was, about the mysterious Bishop who was already present before me and Asia were reincarnated.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

The next day after the family day. Apparently some interesting events happened last night that I missed. I just know when I woke up this morning…Rias and Issei seemed to be comfortably snuggling one another next to me while Asia was happily wrapped up around my arm. I had thought to ask Ddraig about it, but I wasn't sure if it would wake the girls or not, so I had kept quiet. But Rias and Issei seemed awfully close all of a sudden.

Currently, we're all, minus Raynare whose still doing things with Azazel, standing on the ground floor of the old school building. I guess Sirzechs had said something to Rias last night about being able to control the [Bishop] that had been sealed away. I had yet to actually meet the person in question, but I had sensed it's power several times on entry to the Old School building. If I was correct, there were no windows even to this room on the outside, so the room was effectively sealed in every way possible. There were large strips of police tape saying things like "Keep Out" and the like. All of us were present today.

"The kid is over here. All day, that bishop lives here. For the time being, his powers are loosened deep in the night, and if it's just in the old building, he can exit the room, but the kid inside refuses to do that." Rias says that to all of us who are watching. I'm unsure as to way, but she knocks on the door before expanding her magic seal around it. Though I understand the expansion of the seal, I'm not sure why she knocked. Although, I have to think about it, I think someone trapped inside this room all day…would most definitely go insane after a while. I'm sure it's cramped in there.

"I-is the person a hikikomori?" I hear Issei ask. Rias nods then with a small sigh. Ah, so he is one then. Kiba removed the tape while Akeno and Rias begin removing the seal.

"The kid inside has been the biggest earner among the servants." Akeno says and I see the shock on Issei's face. "Through a computer, the kid takes special contracts from humans. Frankly, it's a person who doesn't want to meet us. Those types of people negotiate in a different way, and make relations differently. They solve things through the computer. In the dealings through computers, amongst the new devil servants, this kid grabs enough numbers like those of a superior rank." Akeno continues, and I see Issei's eyes go even wider. Just then, the seals completely disappear.

"-Now then, I am opening the door." Rias says as she slowly opens the door.

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooo!" As soon as she does so, I hear a high pitched scream emit from the room. The hell was that? Rias didn't seem surprised at all, and enters while sighing. Akeno follows her.

"Good day to you. It's nice to see you all energetic." I hear Rias say.

"W-W-Whyyyyyyyy?" The voice of someone, definitely a middle schooler, though I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl at this point. The person was definitely confused though.

"Ara ara, the seal got removed, you know? You are able to go out now. Now, let's all go out together?" I hear Akeno's gentle voice, sounding very sympathetic.

"Noooooooooooooooooo! This place is gooooooooooood! I don't want to go outside! I don't want to meet peopleeeeeee!" I hear the voice scream. Hmmm…definite case of Hikikomori. I see Asia and Issei exchange glances while Xenovia looks confused. Kiba and Koneko however seem to know what's going on. Kiba has a bitter smile on while Koneko lets out a sigh as we all head inside. The curtains were tightly shut close. Hmm…seems there are windows outside…not sure how I didn't notice them before. It's Dim. The room was decorated in an unexpectedly cute manner, it looked like a girl's room. Stuffed dolls were present as well. In the center of the room is a coffin…does that mean this person is… Akeno and Rias were in the center of the room as well…staring at a beautiful blonde girl standing between them. Her eyes are a bright red making her look like a doll as she looks around timidly. Currently, she's dressed in the Kuoh academy girls uniform. Aww, the poor girl was shaking a lot.

"Heh…seems you have a thing for blonde beautiful bishops Rias," I say. Vern laughs for some reason as Rias looks at me with confusion.

"Appearance-wise, this kid looks like a girl but without a doubt he is a boy." She says. Somewhere, glass shatters. A…a…a…

"A BOY!" I scream. Vern goes into hysterics.

"Eeeeeeeeeeek!I am sorry, I am sorryyyyyyyyyyy!" The little bishop cries. Sh…He crouches down putting his head between his arms, and I do the same. To think…I had thought a boy was…was…was cute. Vern will never let this one down. After a few moments he finally stops laughing and speaks.

" **Still….to think the ancient descendant of that one would be in the small country of Japan** ," Vern says seriously. Hmmm…I wonder who he could be talking about.

"Wha…wha….what was thaaaaaaaat!" The little boy yells out as Vern speaks. I feel a flicker of pain as Vern appears, in his regular form of a tall black robed figure.

" **Your new teacher little vampire. I will be helping you from now on** ," Vern tells him as he appears. Vampire? So I was right then. The boy seems scared and backs slowly away from him.

"Uwahhhhh! Scaaaaaaaarrrrrrrryyyyyyy! By the way, who are these people," The boy says pointing at me, Xenovia, Issei and Asia.

"These are new servants who came while you were here. The pawn, Hyoudou Issei; The knight, Xenovia; and like you, the Bishop, Asia. The man over there is our trainer Veruk-sama" Rias answers. We all bow in turn and say nice to meet you but…

"Eeeeek, the members increased by a lot!" He lets out a little squeal. This guy…is he truly afraid of people that much?

"Please, can we go out? Okay? It's all right for you not to be sealed any more, you know?" Rias says this gently to the boy but…

"Noooooooo! For me the outside world is impossibleeeeeeee! I am scared! I am scared of the outside! In any case, even if I go outside it would only cause trouble for otherssssss!" He says. All right…enough enough. Vern returns to me as I make my way forward.

"Hey, Rias said it's time to go outside—" I say as I grab him. He lets out a little squeal and his eyes go red and yellow and I feel a surge of power. "—So it's time to go outside," I say not letting go of him. He looks at me in confusion. I notice it's gotten very quiet, and that power seems to be surrounding us.

"Eh….you're no…no…not frozen?" The boy says to me, still trying to pull away. I cock my eyebrow at him in confusion.

"Frozen what do you mea—" I begin.

" **Master…look around you,** " Vern says to me. Curious, I begin to look around…and see everyone's been completely frozen. Even Issei seems unable to move. I notice however that Vern's wings are fully expanded from my back. Is Vern preventing me from being frozen?

"Uh…what?" Is all I can say. This power that is currently flowing around me and the boy…is that what's causing this? I look back at the boy. He seems fearful of me, and frightened of what's happening to everyone else.

"Don't get angry! Don't get angry! Please don't hit meeeeeeeee!" The boy said looking at me. I smile in what I hope is comfort.

"I won't hurt you little one. Don't worry," I say in what I hope is a soothing voice. Just then, everyone comes back, and stares at me and the boy. Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Kiba all look surprised, while Asia, Issei and Xenovia just look confused.

"This is strange. Something in this moment…..." Asia begins.

"…...It's certain something happened." Xenovia finishes. I suppose they noticed it because when the freeze stopped I was standing, and now I'm crouching before this boy. I see Issei is confused and go to explain, but Akeno beats me to it.

"That kid possesses a sacred gear that when he's excited, the time of everything in his field of vision can be stopped for a fixed interval of time." She says, though she's staring at me in confusion. Hey I'm not entirely sure yet how he didn't freeze me either. But stopping time…

" _ **Master, I think his inability to freeze you has to do with me. Though this boy could in time freeze even me, if he gets strong enough…interesting**_ " Vern tells me. So as long as your with me, I won't get frozen? Interesting. Rias hugged the boy from behind and looked at us while explaining.

"This boy is Gasper Vladi. He's my bishop. For the time being, he's Kuou Academy's 1st year. — Also, before being reincarnated he was half human, half vampire."

* * *

 **~Issei POV~**

"Forbidden Balor View?" I ask, and Buchou nods. It's been a few moments since the big reveal of Gasper to us all.

"Yes. That's the name of the Sacred Gear Gasper possesses. It's very powerful." Buchou says to me. I think about this for a second

"To stop time, isn't that close to breaking the rules?" I ask. Veruk is the one to answer me though

"Yes, that's true. But your doubling power and Hakuryuukou's halving power are both against the rules too, you know?" He says to me. Well….I suppose that's true…but there's so much you could do with people being time stopped.

"The problem is that he's not able to handle it. Because of that Gasper had been sealed till now. Unconsciously activating his Sacred Gear was seen as a problem." Buchou says. Yeah…I had a thought along those lines all ready.

"However, you sure were able to make a guy with such a powerful gear into your servant, Buchou. Not to mention, to be able to do it with just one piece." I say. It's true you know, to think Buchou had such a powerful person in her peerage. If he had been there for the Raiser fight…

As I'm thinking these things, Buchou pulls out a book. What's on it is an explanation of the evil pieces. I get a little closer for a better look.

"-It's a mutation piece." She says to me. Veruk seems to go "ah, I see now," with the looks that passes his face, while I am just confused.

"…Mutation piece?" I ask, my confusion coming through. Kiba-kun is the one to answer me.

"It's different from the usual evil piece, bodies that clearly require more than one piece to be reincarnated can be reincarnated in one piece, it's a piece that can make such a phenomenon occur." He says.

"Buchou possessed that piece." Akeno-san says to me. Wow to think she owned such a thing.

"Usually, for high-class devils, 1 in 10 devils possesses a single piece. It's an irregularity born when the evil piece system was created, it's kind of like a bug but it seems like it was kept for fun. Gasper-kun is the one who used that piece." Kiba-kun continues. Huh, so Buchou had such a rare piece to use on Gasper then.

"The problem is Gasper's ability." Buchou says with a sigh.

"What do you mean Buchou?" I ask.

"He possess a rare ability and it seems his Sacred Gear's power increases when he's unconscious. Maybe because of that, every day his power is increasing. -From the previous conversation we can say, in the future, there's a possibility he may attain balance breaker." She says something shocking to me. My eyes go wide at the thought of this. He hasn't even obtained balance breaker, yet he can do stuff like freeze time completely? What the hell!? Maybe because she understood my surprised expression, Buchou puts her hand to her forehead. "Yes. It's a critical situation. However, because my evaluation was accepted, it seems I was judged that I may be able to control Gasper now by the people that evaluated me. Maybe because I made Ise and Yuuto attain balance breaker." She says to me. So the big guys think that she's able to control him now? Kiba can maintain his for quite some time though while mine…is still limited. It seems the bit with Raiser from before, and the fact that I helped Veruk-sama defeat Kokabiel has made me and Buchou quite valued.

"…Uh, e-e-even though I don't want you to talk about me…..." I hear a voice beside me, and look down to see…a box. The voice of Gasper is coming from the box. I kick it silently. "Eeeeeeeeeek!" Gasper shouts from inside the box. I sigh and shake my head. Because he's extremely scared of the outside world, it seems he entered a cardboard box. This guy is… You hate it that much, places outside of this room.

"Judging by ability, maybe after Akeno he would be next. Even though I say half vampire, he's from a pureblooded vampire family with a good lineage, and has a powerful Sacred Gear because of his human half. He's well-endowed with the abilities of vampires, and he excels in human magic wielded by wizards as well. If not so, then he probably wouldn't have been made a bishop with just one evil piece." Buchou continues explaining to me. So this guy could be the next strongest after Akeno-senpai? What a thought. But somethings been bugging me since I found out he was a Vampire…well half a one.

"Ah…Buchou if he's a Vampire…isn't sunlight a bad thing for him?" I ask timidly.

"He possess the blood of a special vampire known as Day walker which can move in the day, so there's no problem. However, he may dislike it." Buchou says to me. Oh, so it's like that then?

"I hate daylighttt! It's better if the sun disappeareeeeeed!" Gasper proclaims. I see, I see. Even for devils, the sun is like a natural enemy. However, since we're students of this school, it's not good if we don't attend school during the day, you know?

"You don't attend class, right? If you don't control your power and open yourself up then it isn't good, you know?" I say to him calmly, but he simply screams at me.

"No! I am fine inside this cardboard box! The air and light of the outside are a natural enemy to meeeee! Please let me remain a boy who lives in a cardboard boooooox!" Hmmm….definitely something wrong there. This won't do at all.

"He still needs blood doesn't he?" I hear Veruk-sama ask. Yeah, that's a good question. Buchou nods.

"Since he's a half vampire, he doesn't thirst for blood as often. If you supply the blood for him once every 10 days then there's no problem. Though it seems he originally didn't like drinking blood." She says. Ah, I see. However…

"I hate blooooood! I hate fish tooooooo! I hate liver as welllllll!" Gasper screams from inside his box. Oh my Maou…what kind of Vampire is this?

"…A good-for-nothing vampire." Koneko-chan says as if reading my mind. Her words cut through me almost as much as I'm sure they do to Gasper.

"Uwaaaaaaah! Koneko-chan is a meanieeee!" Gasper cries out.

"For the time being, till I come back, Ise, Veruk, Asia, Koneko, Xenovia, I'll leave Gasper's training to you. Akeno and I will be going to the meeting place for the top of the 3 factions. And Yuuto, it seems Onii-sama wants to hear in detail about your Balance Breaker so you should accompany us." Buchou says.

"Yes, Buchou." We all respond. Poor Buchou, she has it tough. But Kiba-kun will be going as well? Because of the holy demonic sword thing? Ah, if I remember correctly, that sword is, since originally that balance breaker was an impossible phenomenon, so it is an irregular form for a Sacred Gear. Well, wanting to investigate would be natural.

"Ise-chan, sorry but, I'll leave Gasper-kun to you." Kiba says to me as he prepares to leave.

"Yeah, leave it to me, Kiba. Well, since Asia, Veruk-sama, Koneko-chan and Xenovia are here too, we'll do something. Probably." To be honest, I am a bit uneasy… The hikikomori vampire. I am very worried about the future.

"Gasper-kun, you should start getting used to the outside, you know?" Akeno says to the box.

"Akeno onee-samaaaaaaa! Please don't say stuff like thaaaaaaaat" Gasper yells out. Akeno let's out a little sigh.

"Ara ara, that's troubling. Ise, I'll leave it to you." Akeno says, flashing me a smile.

"Yes, if I am requested by Akeno-san, then I'll do my best as well!" I proclaim. If asked by Buchou and Akeno-senpai then I can't fail them. Buchou and Akeno-senpai leave with Kiba-kun, leaving just Veruk-sama, Xenovia, Asia, Koneko-chan and Gasper himself.

"Yeah. Then, Ise, shall I thoroughly discipline him? A weak man is no good. And also I wanted to face off with a vampire since childhood. Leave his treatment to me." Xenovia says while pulling on the rope attached to the Gasper-in-a-box. Ummm….Xenovia what do you mean by face off…you couldn't…

"Eeeeeeeeek! N-N-N-No way, I don't want to fight against the user of the holy sword Durrandaaaaal! I-I'll be destroyeeeeed!" Gasper screams, looking at the woman in fear.

"Don't scream, Gaspair. If you like, shall I prepare a cross and holy water, and also attack you with garlic?" Xenovia asks the half-vampire. I think I see the poor guy pale at the thought.

"Eeeeeeeeeek! Garlic, noooooooooo!" Gasper screams once more and begins running away. Poor Gasper…it was definitely to his despair to have met Xenovia. But Xenovia…if you try and exorcise him, you'll receive damage as well you know?

* * *

"Hey, start running. If you're a Daywalker then you should be able to run in the day." Xenovia says, chasing Gasper with Durandal equipped.  
"Eeeeeeek! Don't chase me while swinging the Durandaaaaaaal!" Gasper screams in panic. This has been going on for several hours now, evening fast approaching. Looking from an outsiders perspective, it was completely like a vampire hunt. Durandal was also letting out a dangerous sound while emitting a holy aura. If I had to guess, I would say Xenovia is actually enjoying this. She's been…very lively lately…except around Veruk-sama. Whenever he is near…it's like a side of her I've never seen before comes out. If they're not talking about…baby making, then she usually stays quiet. But she's been quite handy since she joined us. It seems she's able to make contracts quite easily, especially for those people who like strong, fast, independent woman. She seems to enjoy everything she does, as she's able to do things she never would have done while with the church. That part is probably the same as when Asia got used to living in this city. Since they lived their lives in a simple fashion as believers, Japan being a place with almost no religion, its workings would be fresh to them.

"Even though it was an honor to have met the Bishop-san just like me, we haven't even properly seen each other's faces…...*sob*." Asia says with a voice filled with regret and a tearful face. At my house she used to say it a lot "I want to meet the other Bishop-san", she was anticipating her meeting. Even though it's their long awaited encounter, since he's a max level human hater, it can't be helped. Well, we all are devils. But still…to make Asia cry is unforgivable! But…Gasper is still my Kouhai, so I can't really do anything. He seems to really hate people. Koneko-chan is also following Xenovia around. Veruk is simply watching while chuckling every now and again.

"…Gya-kun, if you eat garlic, you'll become healthy." Koneko-chan says in her monotone voice.

"Nooooooo! Koneko-chan is bullying meeeeeee!" Gasper yells out. Is this truly a friendly relationship between two first year students? She does call him Gya-Kun…so I assume they get along well.

"Oh oh, they're at it." I hear a voice behind us, and look to see Saji there watching us.

"Oh, it's you, Saji." I say simply.

"Yo, Hyoudou. After hearing that there was a hikikomori servant whose ban had been lifted, I came to see it for a bit." Saji says to me.

"Ah, He's over there. He's the one getting chased by Xenovia." I respond, pointing to Gasper. Saji's eyes go wide for a moment.

"Hey hey, Xenovia-san, she's swinging the legendary sword heartily, you know? Is it all right?, huh. Oh! Wait, it's a girl, huh! Not to mention blond haired!" Saji exclaims. Veruk-sama is the one to correct him.

"Ah, I'd hate to say it Saji, but Gasper is most definitely a guy…with a terrible cross-dressing habit," Veruk-sama says. After that, Saji looks dejected and defeated.

"Well, this is swindling. More like, since he's wearing girl's clothing, it would be to show it to someone, right? And since he's a hikikomori, it's too much of a contradiction. It's quite difficult." Saji says after a few moments.

"That's right. It's an incomprehensible cross dressing habit. Also I can't say anything about it suiting him. And, what are you doing Saji?" Veruk-sama asks the boy. Saji has a strange set of clothing on, looking almost like he's about to go gardening or something. In fact, he even had a small gardening shovel in hand.

"It's as you see. It's the maintenance of the flower bed. It's been Kaichou's orders since a week ago. Hey, recently there have been many events in the school right? And also, next time Maou-sama and the others are coming here as well. It's the job of the pawn of the student council, me, to make the school look beautiful." Saji responded. Ah, that's right, the next time they gathered would be here, for the peace meetings right? He puffs out his chest and acts magnificently, but doesn't that mean he's in charge of odd jobs…..? Meh, I can't break his sentiments so best keep quiet. Just then, Veruk looks off into the forest somewhere as we hear a strange…clapping, I think.

"Heh. The servants of Maous' family's devils are playing over here." I hear a voice I recognize, and a bad boy looking male steps out from the trees. Veruk mumbles something I can't hear.

"Azazel…" I say in a low voice.

"Yo, Red Dragon Emperor. It's been some time since that night." Azazel says to me. With my one word, the entire atmosphere changes. Everyone had been staring at this man dubiously, but suddenly they were all ready for battle…aside from Veruk-sama. He seemed as calm as ever. Even though he looks shocked, Saji summons his sacred gear, which looks like a deformed lizard on his arm.

"Hy-Hyoudou, by Azazel you mean-!" Saji stutters looking at the man in front of us.

"I am serious, Saji. I have come in contact with this guy plenty of times." I say. Maybe because of my serious tone Saji gets ready for battle as well. Veruk however steps forward, and I hear the voice of the spirit housed inside him.

" **Azazel…taken to scaring little children have we?** " The spirit asks. I think I see Azazel seem a little afraid, and perhaps…embarrassed?

"Ah…no Vernichtung. I simply popped by to look at the sacred gears…and allow a certain someone to visit," Azazel says. Just then, faster than my eyes could see, A dark blur moves past Azazel and tackles Veruk-sama to the ground. The figure is…

"Master, oh master! I missed you….so….much….I'm never….leaving….again!" Raynare says, punctuating each word with a kiss. Hey! Veruk-sama seems very surprised.

"Ah Raynare….my little fallen angel. I missed you too," Veruk-sama says…and pulls Raynare into a deep kiss…HEY! Azazel laughs lightly, trying not to look at the kissing couple.

"Ah…young love," The Grigori leader says. I look at Veruk-sama with annoyance, and I can feel the hostility of some of the girls behind me. Azazel looks at all of us with a small smile. "Listen, I don't really feel like fighting. Besides, you know even with all your powers combined, you wouldn't be able to fight me right? Aside from Veruk-san here," Azazel says. The man in question is still locked in a kiss with Raynare-san, that seems to become more passionate by the moment. She's even moaning every now and again, as there hands continue to explore the other persons body. All of us continue to stare at her with hatred. "Ummmm…I guess it doesn't really matter as the one I'm looking for doesn't seem to be here….ummm…hello?" Azazel continues but only Saji and Gasper seem to be paying attention to him.

"…That's enough," Koneko-chan moves forward faster than I thought she could and rips Raynare from Veruk-sama, throwing her towards the school. The Fallen Angel girl just manages to stop herself from hitting the bricks, and looks at Koneko-chan with anger. Veruk-sama just grins at all of us sheepishly as we approach.

"Ummmm….hehe….girls?" He says timidly staring at us.

"Oh…now you realize we're here…" I say, charging a dragon shot. Koneko-chan cocks her fist back while Xenovia raises Durandal.

"Ummmm…help…come on…you'll kill me….WAH!" Veruk-sama screams as Koneko-chan punches him in the stomach, I launch my dragon shot and Xenovia incinerates him with the aura from Durandal.

* * *

After some time, Veruk-sama reappears, groaning and complaining. He looks none worse the wear, though he does complain of a rather large headache. Hmph…shows him for doing such a thing in front of us. Although…I am surprised Koneko-chan was a part of the hurting. Raynare rejoins us after a few moments, looking angry but happy as well. Azazel, looking at us all kinda funny, finally points to a certain tree.

"The vampire hiding over there." He says. Yes, Gasper had taken to hiding behind that tree for some reason. "You're the possessor of the Forbidden Balor View, right? If you can't use it properly, then it will become a thing that causes harm to others. As a support type Sacred Gear, if you can supplement the deficient aspects, it should be fine but….. Now that I mention it, the research of sacred gears by devils didn't progress much. If you invoke it via the 5 senses, if the sacred gear's owner's capacity is insufficient then, it will move naturally, and it will be extremely dangerous." Azazel says and begins to approach the boy. He appears to be staring directly into Gaspers eyes. I sense no hostility coming from him, more like extreme curiosity. Gasper himself was trembling as the top head of the fallen angels approached him. I think it's an obvious reaction. Despite the lack of hostility, Gasper looks as if the Governor-General is attacking him. Azazel then looks at Saji, who tries to make a pose, but still looks like a frightened kitten. "Is that Absorption Line? If you're practicing, try using it. Connect it to this vampire, if he invokes it while you're absorbing the sacred gear's excess, it would probably run less wildly." He says to the Student Council member. Saji however just looks at his sacred gear in shock.

"…..M-My Sacred Gear, it can suck the power of the opponents Sacred Gear as well? I thought it simply absorbs the opponent's power and weakens them….." Saji says in wonder. Azazel however looks amazed and surprised at this.

"Seriously, it's because of this, that recently the sacred gear owners don't try to know the power of their sacred gears well enough. The Absorption Line holds the power of one of the legendary five dragon kings, the Prison dragon, Vritra. Well, this was found out thanks to recent research. That thing can connect to any object, and can scatter that power. If it's a short time, it's possible to separate the line from the owner's side, and connect it to some other person or object." Azazel exclaims, seeming a little exasperated.

"The-, then, the line on my side….for example I can connect it to Hyoudou or some other person? And then the power will flow into Hyoudou?" Saji asks. Azazel sighs and nods.

"Yeah, if you grow, the number of the lines will also increase. If you do that the output of absorption will increase many times as well." The Fallen Angel says. Saji became quiet at that. More like, about Saji's Sacred Gear, if Azazel's explanation is true then isn't it quite an amazing thing? Although, I must admit, despite how relaxed Veruk-sama looks, I am quite worried about this guy. I mean…he's the Governor-General of the Fallen Angels for Maou's sake. Although….I don't sense any hostility from him. My thoughts drift to what Kokabiel said about him.

" _His sacred gear collection hobby is abnormal._ " –is what he said. Is this related to that?

"In improving the sacred gear, the fastest way would be to drink the blood of the host of the Sekiryuutei. If you let a vampire drink blood, then they'll gain power. Well, do the rest yourselves." Azazel says after a time, looking at Gasper. IF he drank my blood, he'd gain power? Saying that, the Governor General turns to leave. However, he stops at the edge of the forest and turns back.

"Raynare, I need you for a small time still, so you'll come with me," Azazel says. Raynare puts on a huge pout.

"Bu…bu…but…Azazel, Master needs me!" Raynare argues. Veruk rubs Raynares back lightly.

"Go with him my little Fallen Angel, you will return to me soon…right Azazel?" Veruk says, looking at the Grigori leader, who pales a little.

"Of…of course," He says, before turning to me as Raynare sulkily follows. "Sorry for Vali….Our Hakuryuukou for coming into contact with you on his own accord. I am sure you would have been surprised, right? What, he's an unusual guy but he doesn't think of settling the rivalry between red and white immediately." He says to me. I have something I want to say too though.

"What about you? Coming into contact with me without telling me who you are…" I say to him. He shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, that's my hobby. I won't apologize." He says. Like that he leaves.

"Bye master! I hope to see you soon!" Raynare calls before chasing after Azazel. We all looked at each other after that, a little troubled, aside from Veruk-sama. Veruk looks as if he's about to say something, but Saji sighs and speaks.

"…For the time being, shall I use my sacred gear on the new face-kun over there. In that state, let's try using his sacred gear and practice. In exchange for that, next time, I will have you help me out with the flower bed." He says. Hmmm…seems like a fair exchange to me. Saji connected the tongue of the Absorption Line on Gasper, and sucks the excess power. As Azazel said, absorption was possible. ….Seriously, he's well informed about the sacred gears, that Governor-san. Veruk-sama said something about having to go somewhere and he would catch up later.

* * *

After that, the volleyball that we threw, the moment it came into Gasper's field of vision, it got stopped. The objects can be only stopped completely for a few minutes interval. If it was a ball, it was stopped in midair and stayed like that. If it's a living thing, it's movements were stopped and remained in the same posture. The people that got stopped, in that interval, they were completely stopped, to the point of consciousness, they don't have any memory of the interval when they were stopped. I experienced it as well so I know. I can feel some malice but not to the point of knowing what happened. There's no problem with things entering his field of vision but it's no doubt that it's a powerful sacred gear. The closer you enter his field of vision, the longer you get stopped, the farther you are the bigger the range of vision but the time of stoppage gets shorter. Because Gasper is unable to effectively use his sacred gear, only certain things within his field of vision can be stopped. I feel like concluding the present situation. Since it's still impossible for him to invoke it consciously, there were also accidental cases when the moment he glanced towards someone and a part of their body became lightly stopped. Gasper would apologize a lot during those times, but we would simply wave it off. It would be good if he would only stop the ball coming in his direction, but it's very difficult. This may be…more difficult than I thought. The sacred gear's ability is one thing, but the training of the owner, Gasper himself, is difficult.

However, because I was asked by Buchou, I have to accompany this guy.

" _I will make this guy into a magnificent time user!_ " Is what I was saying to pump myself up.

"How is it? Is the practice making progress?" Buchou asks us. She came back to us after sometime with sandwiches she had made. It seems she was concerned for Gaspers training as well. The person in question, is having his power sucked continuously and saying 'Eek Eek'. We eat the sandwiches during rest time. Kuh! The miraculous spice does its work and it's super tasty!

"Buchou, it's great! I love it!" I announce happily. Even Okaa-sama couldn't make them as good.

"Fufufu, Thanks. The ingredients weren't a lot so I was only able to make simple ones." Buchou says while blushing slightly. She looks around for a moment before speaking again. "Ah, where's Veruk-sensei?" She asks. I shrug my shoulders.

"He said he had to go somewhere and he would be back again later," I say. Buchou nods, though looks a little worried. Akeno-senpai and Kiba-kun still haven't returned…apparently they are off with Sirzechs-sama somewhere. We informed Buchou about Azazel. She seems surprised at first, but then she starts to ponder something.

"I hear Azazel has substantial knowledge about Sacred Gears. Advice about Sacred Gears…. Maybe he had spare time to give advice to another person." She says.

"Rias-senpai's back, I will be going back to working on my flower bed." Saji says, while taking three sandwiches and putting them in his mouth.

"Saji-kun. Thanks for going out of your way to keep my servants company. You have my thanks." Buchou says with a slight bow to Saji, who goes a deep scarlet. Hey….

"I-It's alright. You're Kaichou's precious friend and I saw some new possibilities regarding the Sacred Gear. But I have to work on the flower bed as well, so..." Saji says. Saji is a good guy after all. His mouth is bad but he kept us company for quite some time. He then looks at me and waves. "Later, Hyoudou. Work hard." He says. I nod back to him.

"Thank you Saji!" I say in a cheerful voice. His cheeks tinge pink once more before he takes off. That guy….

"Gasper, you can still continue on right? After getting sucked by Saji-kun, your power has been regulated to a perfect level, for the remaining time I will also keep you company in the training." Ooh! Buchou, this is promising! Buchou treats her servants preciously after all. Above all, she'll properly keep company in the training! She's doing it for me even now.

"I-I'll do my besttttttt." On Buchou's voice, while exhausted, Gasper stood up as well. I will also do my best! Like that, the training of servant's continued well into the night.

* * *

 **~Veruk POV~**

I had…sensed her again. Shortly after Azazel had left, I had sensed that woman. The one I had told to go back to wherever she was from, and never return. Apparently she hadn't listened to me when I had said this. Weapons Project 43…Copycat. I had just caught the faintest hint of her power in the area. I'm not sure what she was doing or why she was back when I had…told her specifically last time to leave. But I know it was her I sensed. I was travelling through the woods, hunting for her. I don't know the purpose of her being here anymore. She had told me she was going to go back and report me dead, yet there had been that man from before. It seems she had lied…or they didn't believe her.

It didn't take me long to find her. She was waiting beside that same clearing as she was before. Today though, she was wearing her combat gear. Instead, she was wearing a long, green dress, seeming to compliment her hair.

"You Came…Veruk…" She says as I come into the clearing. I walk slowly towards her, my senses alert for an ambush or a trap. Nothing radiates in the area…but the people she works for are probably quite use to hiding themselves from me. As I get within a few feet from her, she starts moving towards me, 3but I raise a hand to stop her.

"I thought I told you never to come back," I say to her. She looks shocked for a moment, before frowning.

"Veruk….I came…to warn you," She says. Warn me? About what? "Team Sanctuary…they've been dispatched. Headquarters didn't believe me about your death…they know I had…feelings for you once," She says and looks away as she speaks. She had…feelings for me once. Yes, I had…remembered at that time. But Team Sanctuary…they were the ones who had hunted me before. Memories of them had started coming back…they were the world I was from greatest hunters. They worked for that man, that same man that had…no I won't think of it now. I will just have to train, and get stronger. The girl looks at me. "I have been…put on temporary leave it seems. I will not come back for some time, but I'm next time I do…we can fight together once more," The girl says to me with a small smile. She does a little curtsy, and turns to leave.

"Wait!" I cry. She turns around and looks at me, surprise etched on her face. "Just…just stay safe okay?" I tell her. She nods with a small smile, before disappearing into the moonlight. The warning heavy on my heart, I make my way back to the school. I won't allow the ones I love to get taken from me again.

* * *

I arrive back at the clubhouse to a strange sight. Rias and Issei are standing outside of the door where Gasper was first introduced.

"Gasper, please come out. It's my fault for pushing you into going with Ise." Rias says. Huh? Forced him into going with Ise? Where I wonder… "I thought that if you worked with Ise, it may be for your benefit as well….." The red haired girl continues. I hear Gasper cry from behind the door. Hmmm, something must of happened. As I get closer, the two girls look at me with sad smiles.

"What happened?" I ask. Rias explains it to me for the most part. It seems that Gasper went with Issei to one of her regular clients and the person had taken a liking to Gasper. However, Gasper had used his powers out of fear of the person, so it had caused Gasper to begin hating himself again. When they came back from the job, Gasper had hid himself in the room and hadn't come out since.

"I-I…..don't need such a sacred gear! B-Because I stop everyone! I scare them! I make them dislike me! Even I dislike it! I don't want to stop my f-friends and c-comrades…. Any more of having to look at the face of my cherished ones' stopped….. I-I don't want that…" Gasper cries from inside his room. Ah, it seems this guy is very upset.

"He refuses to come out…I've only come back temporarily as Onii-san and the others need me," Rias says shaking her head with another sigh.  
"I'm sorry Buchou…it's my fault," Issei says, looking dejected. Rias shakes her head however.

"No, it's mine Ise, but thank you," Rias says. She then looks to me and begins explaining the history of the half-vampire that was Gasper. The boy was born to a noble bloodline, but was looked down upon in his household, due to his human blood. It seems his mother died giving birth to him, and his father wouldn't speak to him. He was cast out at a young age, and even then, couldn't find peace in the human world. He was hunted without mercy by the church, nearly getting killed. If Rias hadn't found him when she did, he wouldn't be here right now.

"What a quandary….. For making this kid to once again shut himself in….. I am a failure as a King." Rias says with another sigh.

"No Rias…it is not your fault that he had the history he did, forcing him to be the way he is now," I say. Rias smiles at me, but it doesn't reach her eyes. Even Issei looks…saddened. She looks up at Rias.

"Buchou, isn't your meeting with Sirzechs-sama and the others in a short while from now?" She asks Rias. Rias nods her head.

"Yes, but I will extend the time a bit more. I have to make sure that Gasper is all right first—" Rias begins but Issei cuts her off.

"Please leave the rest to me. I will do something about it." Issei says, looking determined. I smile at the girls courage. Yes, I believe if it's Issei, she can do something about this.

"I too will help," I say, and both girls look at me. Issei seems…relieved while Rias seems conflicted.

"Very well…Veruk-sama, Ise, I leave this to you," Rias says.

"Yes!" Issei proclaims loudly. Rias smiles at the girl, then looks at the door almost regretfully one last time, before leaving.

* * *

It's been a few moments since then. Issei had said she wouldn't move from the door until Gasper came out, to which Gasper didn't reply. A battle of wills it seems. I'm currently leaning on a wall across from the door, staring at the brown haired girl sitting in front of it. She really is a good girl. She's brave, though she doesn't know it, and for comrades she'll never give up. She will make an amazing leader one day…if she can accomplish her dream of becoming a Maou. Eventually though, it seems the waiting is getting to her.

"…Are you scared? Of the sacred gear…and of us?" She asks, sadness in her voice. She looks down, and begins picking at the hems of her skirt. "I also possess a sacred gear in which the strongest dragon resides in. However, my life was not as amazing as yours who was a vampire, or like Kiba-kun. I was a normal female high school student." She continues, the sadness pouring out. Ah…she thinks she is being left behind. Her life prior to meeting Dohnaseek was…simple. Ordinary, she was nothing more than a high school student, trying to make their way in life. Silence continues to radiate from the other side of the door, but Issei presses on. I watch in silence from the side. "I… to be honest, am scared. While using the dragon's powers, I feel that some part of my body is changing into something else. I don't know much about devils right now either, nor about what a dragon is. However, I feel like I want to proceed further." She says. I think I hear movement from the other side of the door, but Issei doesn't notice it.

"Why? M-Maybe, you may lose something important, you know? Why do you senpai, want to live such a straight forward life so much…?" I hear the voice of Gasper from the other side.

"…No… Since I am an idiot, I don't get the difficult stuff. Just that—" She hesitates…still think you're an idiot do you? I shake my head.

"Just that…" Gaspers voice comes from the door once more.

"I…I witnessed Buchou crying once. For some reason…it struck a deep sadness in me, worse than I've ever felt. I never want to experience that again…I never want to feel weak again. It was at the rating game. Just when I thought we were winning…it was an intense match you see…I…I collapsed. My body was too weak to hold all the power and all the strain I had put on it," Issei says. I remember that time…the girl had nearly died after being beaten down again and again. "My comrades kept getting defeated one after another. It angered me to know end, but I couldn't do anything. In the end, only I remained… Even now I see it in my dreams. It's a dream where I am running around on the battlefield alone. I finally found Buchou but, she was crying and I was unable to do anything…" Issei sounds lost, hopeless. Just then, I hear the door open slightly.

"…I wasn't present during that time." Gasper's profile appeared from behind the door and he looked like he was earnestly holding back his tears. Poor guy.

"Ah, I understand. I am not blaming you for that. But, from now on it's going to be different, right?" Issei says lightly.

"…I, I will just cause trouble… I am a hikikomori, I am intensely shy…..I can't properly use my sacred gear….." Gasper says. I choose to stay out of it this time, allowing the girl to do what she needs to do. Issei must grow, must show her leadership qualities here. The girl stands up and moves over to gasper, placing a hand lightly on his head and looking him in the eyes.

"I don't hate you. As your senpai I'll always look after you. ….Well, as a devil you would be a senpai. But, in real life I am your senpai so leave it to me." She says. Good words, my little Dragon. Gasper blinks in surprise at her words, seemingly shocked. "Lend me your power. Let's support Buchou together. If you're scared of something then I'll send it flying away. Even if I am like this, I house the legendary dragon's power, you know?" Issei says. Tears form in Gaspers eyes as Issei wraps him in a small hug. Heh, looks like I don't need to do anything. "Would you like to drink my blood? If what that bastard Azazel said is true then if you drink my blood then you may be able to control your sacred gear." She says after a few moments. Oh, to offer it so freely. However, Gasper shook his head no.

"… I am scared. Of drinking blood directly from living beings. I am even scared of my own power…..If anything more happens than this then….. I will….. I will….." Gasper begins to speak out fearfully. Issei nods.

"Yeah. You don't like being used by your Sacred Gear, huh. However I am jealous of your ability you know." She says and Gasper looks shocked. "There are so many things I could do with time stopped. I feel if I had the time stopping ability, I would be able to fight better, and if something was due and I was running out of time, I would just stop it till I finished what I was doing," Issei says. She continues ranting for a few moments while I chuckle silently. After a little while, Gasper smiles at her.

"Ise-senpai is a kind person," Gasper says. Issei stops what she's doing and blushes lightly.

"Ah…why do you say that Gasper? I'm not that kind…just lazy…I would definitely use the time stopping for times when I want to be lazy to finish something at another point and time," Issei says. I don't think it works like that my little Dragon, but that's okay. You can keep dreaming.

"It's the first time I've been told that. I wasn't ever told by people that they were jealous of me. Not to mention even giving concrete examples… Ise-senpai, you're a funny person." Gasper says. I can't help it, I burst out laughing. Issei sends me a glare, but smiles at Gasper.

"Ah, thank you Gasper. I'm glad we were able to talk like this," She says.

"As expected of Ise-san, to make small talk with Gasper right away," We all hear another voice. Ah, the Prince has returned. He nods in my direction before moving towards Issei and Gasper. Issei blushes lightly. Once Kiba returns, the three of them begin talking about different things. At some point, Gasper ends up back in his box, stating he's comfortable in there. I look out the windows at the night sky. The peace talks will be soon…and I can't shake the feeling that something is going to happen there. The powers gathering would be too tempting a target…and rumors had been spreading of some who don't want peace. That would be the time for them to strike…well…I'll just make sure I'm ready.

* * *

 **And I'll finish it there. Sorry it took so long to get this up, been a busy week for me. So a few things happened this chapter. Rias shows some affection to Issei, Veruk receives an ominous warning and the vampire Gasper has been introduced. I had to think of a different way to do the little bonding moment between Issei and Gasper. While I could have done it with Veruk, I felt it would be better for it to be a bonding moment between the Dragon emperor and vampire. I think I kinda rushed it a little, but lemme know what you think. Next thing I update will be my other story. Look forward to that, as well as look forward to the next chapter of this, which will be the beginning of the Faction Meetings and a nice moment between Akeno, Issei and Veruk! Cheers!**


	25. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

 **This is just to let you guys all know I am still writing this. My computer fried the day after I updated Sometimes, Light Disguises itself as Darkness and I lost everything. On top of that, I'm just getting over some illness that left me bedridden for a few days. So don't worry! I am still around.**


End file.
